Second Chances
by SnowBird1452
Summary: In the wake of Godric's disappearance, Eric's vampire sister Astrid is forced to journey to Louisiana to ask for his assistance in the search for their Maker. Follow Astrid as she searches for her place not only amongst our favorite True Blood characters, but see if she can find her purpose for being. Eric/OC, later Alcide/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

This story is rated M mostly to be safe. I know there is heavy language and suggestive themes later on. No lemons though. It wouldn't be pretty if I tried to write one and no one would enjoy it, myself included. So no in depth hot-and-heavy action here folks.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so since this story is currently the longest I'm working on and I've had it the longest of those I'm planning on publishing here, I figured I'd upload this first. A chapter at a time, of course. I've got a lot of chapters written already, but I want to keep editing and making sure they are as good as they can be before uploading them, so bare with me.

This story began as a weird sort of imagination of mine probably around the first or second episode of season two of True Blood. While I love the show, I was a huge fan of the book series first and that's the medium where I first fell in love with the characters. I'm not the biggest Sookie fan, so she's not the largest character in this story (sorry if you like her a lot).

The main focus is a character I wished were a part of the book series/television show. Her name is Astrid and she is Eric's vampire "sister". Just some general information about her is that she's about 500 years old and sticking with the True Blood story, Godric is her and Eric's maker. Other details about her backstory will surface as the story goes on.

Something that might be important to the story, italics indicate that another language is being spoken, typically what Eric, Godric and Pam speak with each other on the show (Swedish, I believe).

Sorry this was so long. My author's notes will be very small if anything from now on. Ok, thanks! Hope you like it! If you do, or even if you don't, feel free to read and review. Thanks! :)

*Clarification, this story was started LONG before the fifth season of True Blood started that introduced Eric's vampire sister Nora. I haven't gotten to the fifth season with this story, but I am 99% sure there won't be a Nora, but you never know.

* * *

Her high heels clicked on the damp pavement as Astrid walked up the driveway. Everything seemed just as she left it, so much so that it bothered her. Astrid would've much rather come home to chaos, perhaps rubble even. Hell, she'd even take some broken glass from a window, but instead she was met with pristinely cut grass and an unharmed house. Once at the door, Astrid briefly contemplated not knocking and just walking in, because at this point rules and courtesy seemed pointless. Sighing, she decided to stand on ceremony and knock.

Glancing down at her watch, Astrid frowned and impatiently began tapping her foot while as waited. Two seconds later the door was open. "_Dear God_," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well hello there Sugar," Stan greeted, leaning against the doorframe, blocking her entrance with a shit-eating grin.

"Do not call me that Stan," Astrid's scowl deepened.

Stan straightened up and his smirk grew as he looked her up and down. "Just as lovely and angry as ever I see. Didn't have a pleasant vacation?" he asked, sidestepping slightly.

"And you are just as rude and ignorant as ever. Move," she insulted as she brushed past him.

"Mmm," Stan hummed longingly, shutting the door as he effortlessly fell into step beside her. "You know I love it when you complement me like that."

Scoffing, Astrid picked up her pace as she entered the living room where Isabel and her human were sitting. "So, where is he?" she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We don't know," Isabel said sadly. "He just, disappeared."

"You don't know? He just disappeared? These are excuses Isabel," she scowled unhappily, uncrossing her arms and letting them fall to her sides. "You called me last night and said there was a problem with Godric and now I find out that he's missing. How could you let this happen?"

"Let this happen?" Stan questioned. "Sugar, if Godric couldn't stop them, what makes you think that even if we knew about it that we could have done a damn thing?"

Isabel sighed, regretfully nodding. "As stupid as Stan tends to be, in this particular instance he is right. Who ever took Godric must've been very well prepared, smart, and strong."

"I suppose," Astrid frowned, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "But this is Godric we're talking about. He's been alive longer than all three of us combined. How could he have not seen this coming? How could he not have prevented his capture?" Letting out a aggravated breath, Astrid sat down on the couch opposite Isabel and her human. "Do you have any leads?"

"The Fellowship of the Sun," Stan said instantly.

"No, we don't," Isabel corrected. "As always, Stan likes to point fingers without any evidence or proof."

"No proof?" Stan shouted. "They fucking hate vampires, Isabel! They would love to see us all fry! How much more proof do you need?"

"Actual evidence would be nice," Astrid murmured. Stan growled and stalked from the room. "Has everyone of importance been notified?" she questioned, her eyes locking with Isabel's and finding understanding there.

"No," Isabel answered simple, her smile faltering.

Astrid looked down to inspect her nails carefully. "Why hasn't he been told?"

"Honestly, we figured you would be the only messenger he wouldn't kill that was carrying that kind of… news." Isabel frowned apologetically. "I'm sorry to make you do this, but we didn't know what else to do."

Astrid shook her head. "No, I understand. I wouldn't want to tell him either. You know how he is," she chuckled slightly. "I suppose over the phone would be a bit crass, wouldn't it?"

Isabel shrugged, "He did leave you without much of an explanation. I don't see a reason you should feel that you owe him anything."

"Yes, I suppose so, but I would feel petty if I didn't tell him to his face. This is bigger than old disputes." Biting her lip, she stood. "Well, the night is young. I guess I'd better get it out of the way now. The sooner I go the sooner I can return, right? Could you call the airport and let them know I'm going to be taking Godric's plane?"

"Yes, of course," Isabel stood. "Good luck," she smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Astrid dropped her keys into the hands of the man running the car storage garage desk. "I would like to find my car the same as how I left it," she narrowed her eyes at the man behind the counter.

"Of course ma'am. It will be fine, I assure you," he smiled nervously.

Scowling, she looked him up and down. "Do you have a problem with me, Phil?" she hissed the name on his name card.

His eyes widened and he shook his head adamantly. "No, I-I don't know what you're-"

"I think you do," she eyed him critically. "Is it your usual practice to be… prejudice towards vampires?"

"No, I didn't know you were, a-a… vampire," he stuttered.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. Well Phil, I'm going to speed this whole process up because I'm in a hurry. If there is one scratch on my car when I get back, I will personally break every bone into toothpicks in your right leg." The man's eyes widened in horror at her words. Satisfied, Astrid smirked as she entered the airport.

Checking through the private gate's security was a breeze and in no time at all Astrid was sitting on board Godric's private jet on her way to Shreveport. When the plane landed there was an exact match to her car in Houston waiting for her on the tarmac; a black Audi R8 with extra dark tinted windows. A man stood, holding her door open for her.

"Thank you," she said graciously as she slipped into the black leather interior. Turning the ignition on, she looked at the time. "1:45. Slightly alarming, but I will make it," she said to herself before pulling away.

In what she could only assume was record time, her car pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia. Sighing she got out of her car and inspected the place. "My, my, how the mighty have fallen," she commented, shutting and locking her door before sauntering over to the entrance.

"Well hello there stranger," Pam smiled brightly at Astrid as she approached. "I had no idea you were in Louisiana."

"Yes well, surprise," she said sarcastically, embracing her friend. Pam was only a little over three hundred, Eric's only child and Astrid was quite fond of her. She wished she could say the same for her maker.

"So, I suppose this is going to be a surprise for Eric as well," Pam gushed as the two walked arm in arm into the bar. "I can't imagine he would've kept a little slice of news like this from me."

"Oh yes, and as I recall he hates surprises," Astrid frowned as her eyes scanned the bar. "Any chance he's changed his stance on that recently?"

"No, but if there was one surprise he would like, it would be a visit from you," Pam chuckled. "This has to be some sort of sign. Eric's been in a terribly foul mood lately. He's always angry all the time. Maybe you being here is the kick in the ass he needs."

Astrid sighed when she did not see the tall blonde Viking. "As much as I'd love to help, I seriously doubt that I will Pam. Not with the news I have. I don't suppose he's here?"

Pam's smile fell. "Oh. He is in his office right through there," she said, pointing.

"Thank you Pam," Astrid smiled affectionately at her before turning and walking off down the hallway towards Eric's office. Not bothering to knock, Astrid opened the small office's door.

"Pam, you know how I feel about knocking," Eric sighed, not inconveniencing himself by looking up. "Do we need to have that conversation again?"

"It's nice to know you still recognize my scent," Astrid smirked at how fast his head shot up upon hearing her voice.

Eric took a deep sniff of the air as his signature grin appeared as he tossed his pen haphazardly aside. "Don't be ridiculous, I could never forget your aroma if I tried. Pam's horrible perfume is so powerful it blocks out everything else it comes in contact with, momentarily of course." Leaning back cockily in his chair, Eric looked her up and down. "To what do I owe the honor, Goddess?"

Rolling her eyes, Astrid strode into the office and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. "I'm here for a purpose, Northman."

Laughing dryly, Eric sat up straighter in his chair. "Northman? This must be serious. My apologies, I just assumed-"

"He's gone, Eric," Astrid stated plainly, not wanting to waste any more time. He was the one being in the world who could possibly understand the depths of her pain.

A confused expression crossed his face. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," he said, frowning. "Who is gone, exactly?"

"Godric is missing," she could barely contain herself as she felt tears sting her eyes and her vision became a blur of red.

Eric was out of his chair and kneeling in front of her before a second had passed. Cupping her cheek, he leaned in very close to her face, studying her features carefully. "He cannot be gone. What do you mean missing? There must be some mistake," he mused quietly.

"He's been taken," she sniffled, bloody tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "We don't know how and we don't know when. God, we don't even know by whom."

Eric looked down at the floor in disbelief. "No, that is impossible," he muttered, shaking his head. "No one could abduct Godric. He's over two thousand years old. No one could ever overpower-."

"I know, it seems completely impossible, but it's true," she shook her head, wiping her cheeks and eyes. "I wanted to tell you myself, and I came here to ask for your help," she swallowed, wiping her eyes again.

"Yes, of course," Eric nodded, turning his attentions back on his company. Standing Eric walked to the door of his office. "Chow," he called quietly, but instantly his associate was by his side. "Send a word out through the appropriate channels. Find out if anyone knows anything."

Chow simply nodded gravely before disappearing. "It is too close to sunrise for you to leave. You will stay here and be our guest."

"Oh no, Eric I couldn't possibly-"

Eric looked at her sternly. "I did not offer, I was informing," he frowned. Walking over, he looked sadly down at her. "_We will find him, Goddess, I promise,_" he vowed.

"_I hope so,_" she sighed sadly.

"We will," Eric nodded. "Now come, you look exhausted." Gently he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of his office and down the hall. He opened a door to a bedroom style room and gestured for her to enter ahead of him.

"We don't have an extra coffin that is, suitable for you, but you are welcome to mine or the bed. I promise you that this room is completely secure," he assured.

Astrid chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I trust you and yours, Eric. I wouldn't dream of displacing you from your coffin, so I will take the bed." Walking over to the bed, she flopped down on her back and starred up at the ceiling.

She felt the bed shift but didn't bother to look, knowing Eric had joined her. "I've known you for almost five hundred years and I still can't tell what you're thinking." She glanced over to look at him watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye. "What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

Smiling, she looked back to the ceiling. "About everything. About nothing." She shrugged, looking over at him. "How long it's been since we've been together in the same room?"

"A very long time," Eric admitted, shifting his weight to lie on his side. Starring at her, he lightly traced up and down her jaw line. "Where have you been for the past hundred years?"

Sighing, she turned on her side to face him. "Here and there, but I got word that Godric had become a sheriff about twenty-five years ago and I've been with him ever since."

"Huh," Eric pondered. "I never heard about that."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "You never heard about that? Why would you have heard about that?"

Smiling Eric shrugged. "I have people all around who keep me informed of, points of interest."

"I'm a point of interest?" she questioned, amused.

"Of course," Eric smirked. "But you've done a wonderful job staying off my radar."

Astrid grinned widely. "That was not always my intention, I assure you."

Eric propped himself up on his arm looking confused. "Not always?"

"It's early, we should rest. Tomorrow is going to be another long night." Sliding off the bed, she walked over the bathroom, closing the door behind her leaving Eric sitting on the bed alone. Silently he stood up and walked over to his coffin. Sighing, he climbed in, closing the lid behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

This story is rated M mostly to be safe. I know there is heavy language and suggestive themes later on. No lemons though. It wouldn't be pretty if I tried to write one and no one would enjoy it, myself included. So no in depth hot-and-heavy action here folks.

**Author's Note:** Ok, here is chapter two. I know it's pretty short, but I wanted to throw another chapter up here relatively quickly for those of you who were interested in it. It was a good place to break up the continuous story I have for a chapter break, but I promise as the story goes on the chapters will tend to be longer. Also, like I mentioned previously, I've got over 80K words in this story already, so it's mostly just a matter of re-reading, polishing and editing, so hopefully I'll have a few more chapters up in the next day or two to get this story well on it's way.

Anyways, enough of that. On with the story.

* * *

The next night when Astrid awoke the bar's music was already pumping into the bedroom. Sighing, she looked over at the clock on the night stand. "Shit," she hissed, bolting up in bed. "Shit, shit, shit!"

It was already 12:30 and she had just woken up. She must've been more tired than she thought. Grabbing her jacket, Astrid practically flew out of the room. Sprinting down the hallway, she entered the open bar floor.

"Hello sugar, glad to see you finally joined the living, so to speak," Pam greeted happily. "I suppose you slept well. Sure slept a long time though. You feeling alright? You look a little more pale than usual."

Astrid rolled her eyes, slipping into her jacket. "Why didn't you wake me? I have to get back to Houston."

"Why the rush dear?" Pam asked, walking over to the bar. "True blood?" she offered.

"Sure," Astrid collapsed into a stool, taking a swig. "I don't suppose Eric told you why I'm here then?"

Pam shook her head, sitting down next to her friend. "No, but your business is your own," she smirked, winking. "Although I must say, for you two being together again, he wasn't very happy when he woke up, not to mention I was a bit confused when he slept in his coffin alone-"

Astrid held up her hand and silenced Pam. "It is not what you think, Pam. Godric is missing. He's been taken. I just came to ask for his help."

Pam frowned sympathetically as she placed a hand on her forearm. "I'm so sorry to hear that," she said quietly. "I feel as though I've been a tad bit insensitive. I made a crack about Eric not getting lucky earlier and now I wish I hadn't."

"No, you couldn't have known," Astrid sighed. "Where is he by the way?" Looking around she didn't see him anywhere.

"He's been hiding in his office all night, but-" Pam stopped what she was saying and sniffed the air. "What's that God awful smell?" she asked, wrinkling her face in disgust. "Do you smell that?"

Astrid took inhaled and instantly grimaced. "It is unpleasant to say the least. It smells like rotting flesh," she scowled. "And it's definitely here somewhere."

"Pam," Eric's voice boomed over the music causing both Pam and Astrid to turn around. Eric nodded curtly in acknowledgment towards Astrid. "_Mr William Compton is here with Miss Stackhouse in my office. She's had a run in with an… animal," _Eric looked around suspiciously. "_I've called Dr Ludwig and she is on her way. I want the bar closed before she arrives._"

Pam nodded, disappearing behind the bar and whispered something to Chow. "So, you are staying then?" Eric asked shortly.

Astrid groaned, downing the rest of her True Blood before standing and placing a generous tip on the counter. "No, Eric. I'm getting out of your hair as soon as I can walk out the door." Scowling, she brushed past him.

"Astrid, wait," he sighed, grabbing her arm. "Don't leave angry."

"Who's angry?" she asked calmly. "Now let go of me."

"No," Eric challenged. "You can't just walk out of here upset with me when I haven't done anything wrong."

Astrid sighed, rolling her eyes. "No, you've done nothing wrong Eric, I just cannot afford to be held up any longer. I have to get back and look for Godric."

"Wait for me," he muttered, stepping up to her. "There is something I have to take care of first, but wait for me and we can go back and look for him together, as it should be."

Frowning, Astrid's vision slightly blurred as her eyes stung with tears. "I don't know if-"

"Eric, what are you doing? Sookie is dying in there!" Eric looked over his shoulder at the vampire standing behind them glaring angrily.

Astrid hurriedly wiped her eyes. "Bill, I am in the middle of something," Eric growled.

"Did you not hear me? Sookie is dying!" he repeated.

"I'm trying to-" Eric groaned, rubbing his eyes. Turning back to Astrid he gave her a pleading look. "I'm sorry, this is… work."

Shaking her head Astrid forced a smile on her face. "No, go. I understand," she muttered. "I'll see you around, somewhere," she shrugged, turning and quickly walking through the door.

Getting into her car, Astrid turned it on and pulled out onto the road. Whimpering, Astrid desperately wiped at her eyes as blood tears began to spill from them.

* * *

The plane landed at the airport a little after four in the morning. Astrid yawned as she strolled up to the counter of the car storage garage.

"Hello ma'am, how can I help you this morning?" the woman asked cheerily.

Astrid sighed, placing her bag on the counter. "You have my car I believe. It's under the name of Godric."

The woman typed in the information, looking up nervously as she reached for the keys. "Yes, here we are," she nodded. "I hope you had a wonderful trip."

Scoffing, Astrid grabbed her keys. "Hardly," she muttered. Turning to leave, she stopped just at the door. "Oh, and tell Phil I'll be in touch if there are any abnormalities with my car. Have a wonderful rest of your night, Brenda," she smirked to herself as she walked out into the garage.

Once back at the house, she quickly went to her room. It was almost sunrise and Astrid found herself at a loss for energy. Everyone else in the nest had already retired for the day, so she just slipped into something more comfortable and went right to sleep in her coffin.

* * *

The next night, Astrid came out of her room to see a small gathering in the living room waiting for her. "How was your trip?" Isabel inquired friendlily.

"Fine. What I went there to do is done and now we can resume our search for Godric." Astrid set herself down in a chair across from Isabel, the next ranking member under her maker. Even though Isabel was Godric's second in command, things were deferred to Astrid out of respect and age.

"How's old Sheriff Northman doing down there in his little swamp?" Everyone rotated in their seats to watch as Stan entered the room, taking up a seat on Isabel's right.

Doing her best to hold in a growl, Astrid simply settled on a frown. "How he is doing is irrelevant. Isabel, have you learned anything new?"

Isabel shook her head. "Sadly nothing new has been learned. You'd think if it was a kidnapping we would've received some kind of demand by now."

"That's because it's not a kidnapping," Stan snarled. "It's the Fellowship of the Sun, dammit!"

"Stan, shut up," Astrid groaned. "What is our next viable course of action?"

"We attack their church, for fuck's sake! Don't give them time to figure out a plan or that we're on to them!" Stan slammed his fist down onto the glass table next to him, shattering it to pieces.

"Well, that was productive. Thank you, Stan," Astrid sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Control yourself, please!" Isabel shouted angrily at him. "This is Godric's house and you will treat it with respect!"

Stan jumped to his feet, towering over the female vampire. "If you care about your sheriff so much, why aren't you listening to me! I'm telling you those Bible humping sun lovers have him and yet you all ignore me."

Astrid watched the small group bicker amongst themselves for what was in her opinion much too long. "Alright, everyone shut up and sit down!" she yelled, standing. Instant silence befell the group and everyone slowly descended into their chairs. "I'm happy Godric isn't here to see this, because it's pathetic. From now on, if you have the sudden urge to act like animals, don't. Because if I hear or see anything like what just happened, I will personally stake you, got it?"

A few people nodded but mostly there was stunned silence and rigid forms. Astrid looked them all over one by one and finally spoke again. "Godric is missing. We don't know much more than that, so our first objective is to figure out something more we can go by. Until then, we can do nothing."

"But," Stan started, receiving an irate look from Astrid that instantly silenced him.

"Until then, there is nothing more to discuss. I don't want to hear anything remotely close to some sort of plan of attack, and if I hear one more word about the Fellowship of the Sun without some inclination of proof that person will be given to the Fellowship as a present. Got it?" Again some nods but mostly silence and shock. "Why are you all still here? Get the fuck out and start bringing back something we can use!"

The people disbanded with the exception of Stan and Isabel. Leaving those three alone, Astrid sighed, sitting back down in her chair.

"You look terrible As," Isabel commented, concerned.

Shrugging, Astrid shook her head. "For the first time in my obscenely long life, I actually feel old."

"You still look sexy though."

"Shut up, Stan," Astrid growled. "Don't you have something else you could be doing, like, oh I don't know, finding proof that actually supports your ramblings? It's not that I don't think they are the most reasonable explanation, because I do, but we are powerless until someone finds something concrete." Displeased, Stan muttered something under his breath before standing and storming out of the house.

"Thank god he's gone," Astrid sighed relieved. "I cannot stand him right now. Does that make me terrible?"

Isabel laughed lightly. "No, I have a hard time with it as well." The pair sat in silence for a while before Isabel spoke again. "You never did answer Stan's question. As obnoxious and prying as it was, it was legitimate."

"Which question? Stan has asked so many stupid things recently that I can't possibly pick out the one you could be curious about," Astrid asked, rubbing her temples.

"The one about Eric."

Stopping the circular motion she was making on her forehead, Astrid glanced over at her co-worker and friend. "Isabel, please don't make me get into this with you."

Isabel frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're getting into it whether you like it or not."

Groaning, Astrid collapsed back into the chair. "You know how he is. He never changes. Tall, brooding, muscular, handsome, charming, obnoxious, rude…"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Isabel narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"He got a haircut," Astrid offered. Upon seeing Isabel's un-amused expression, Astrid gave up. "I don't know Izzy. He was himself. There is just so much history there."

"So, how did you leave things?" she inquired.

Astrid frowned, tracing the patterns on the skin of her left hand. "Some annoying vampire named William something-or-other showed up with his human. Apparently she had been attacked by an animal and he expected Eric to just drop everything and fix her."

"Strange," Isabel commented.

"Yes, very. Eric was in the middle of asking me to wait for him to return to Houston so we could come back and look for Godric together when this Bill character interrupts him, demanding Eric to save his blood bag." Astrid felt angry tears well up in her eyes just thinking about it. "And then, just like that, he chose a human, another vampire's human no less, over me. You'd think I was more important than that."

Isabel's frown deepened as she placed a comforting hand over her friends. "As, I'm sorry. That doesn't seem like Eric at all."

Shaking her head, Astrid slipped her hand out from under Isabel's as she stood. "No, that's the problem though, isn't it? It seems just like him."

"Where are you going?" Isabel questioned as Astrid headed for the door.

"I have some thinking to do and I need to look into a few things. I'll be back in a few days." Nodding, Astrid turned and exited the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter three. I am hoping to have chapter four up by this afternoon/evening. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Eric Northman is sending us some random from his area to do what we can't?" Stan asked skeptically. "Remind me, why do I give a shit?"

Isabel scoffed, rearranging flowers in a vase. "Stan, behave yourself for once in your painfully long life."

"Why are you going along with this?" he questioned, standing as the doorbell rang. One look from Isabel silenced him. Growling, Stan readjusted his cowboy hat and walked into the entryway. "This is bullshit!" he yelled over his shoulder as he turned, opening the door.

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked at what he saw. Eric stood in front of another vampire and a blonde woman. "Well now, this is a surprise. Sheriff. Peons," he tipped his hat towards Sookie. "So, decided to slink out of your swamp personally to help with the search? We're touched."

Snarling, Eric stepped up to Stan, glaring hard at him. "Get out of my way, Cowboy," he hissed.

"Or what, Viking? You're out of your jurisdiction, and in my humble opinion, your league," Stan's smirk widened.

"Stop it Stan," Isabel hissed, shoving him out of the doorway. "Please, come in," she said, standing aside.

Eric glowered at Stan as he passed, stalking into the living room. "Hello. Thank you for having us," Sookie said politely.

Isabel smiled humbly. "Thank you for coming. This way please."

Eric paced the space behind the couch as he frowned over it at where Stan stood. "You should've told me Eric hired a fucking human, Isabel. That little tidbit changes my whole outlook on this," Stan muttered sarcastically, chuckling.

"Now wait just a minute," Sookie said angrily, a hand on her hip.

"Respect her," Bill demanded.

"How could I have told you, Stan? You've been off on your own for days," Isabel hissed.

Eric rolled his eyes, still pacing. "Are you certain Godric has been abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun?"

"Yes," Stan said at the same time Isabel said, "No."

"They're the only ones with the organization and man power," Stan said, sounding bored.

"But they're amateurs," Isabel sighed. "It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about; two thousand years old."

"Old don't make you smart," Stan mumbled.

"You wouldn't know smart if it walked up to you and slapped you in the face, Stan." Everyone turned their attention towards the voice and saw Astrid enter the living room. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't know we were having a meeting," she frowned, looking around at Eric and his friends from the other night.

"Well, that's alright sugar. We were just getting started," Stan smirked, reaching to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Astrid grimaced and smacked it away. "Don't touch me, Stan," she hissed.

Ignoring them, Isabel turned back to the discussion at hand. "Besides, we have no proof."

"Well, if he's there, I'll hear it," Sookie spoke up. "That's my job."

"I'm sorry, who are you and what are you doing here?" Astrid questioned, stepping closer to angrily to glare down at Sookie.

Stan chuckled under his breath. "Here we go. This is going to be good."

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and this is Bill Compton. We're here because Eric hired me to help find the missing sheriff."

The moment the words had left her lips Astrid's mouth fell open in utter shock. Appalled and irate, she whipped around to glare at Eric. "What did she just say?" she hissed in disbelief, emphasizing each word harshly.

Eric stared blankly back at her. "You heard her."

"This is disgusting!" she roared. "How dare you bring a breather into this house, Godric's house, our house, and expect us to listen to you! What has become of you that you hire this pathetic human to find Godric? I thought he was important to you!"

"Excuse me?" Sookie spoke up angrily.

"How dare you talk about Sookie like that!" Bill shouted. "She is doing you a favor being here and-"

Before either of them could blink, Astrid had Bill by the throat smashed into the wall. "How dare you speak to me like that." Stan's unabashed laughter filled the room.

"Eric! Do something!" Sookie shrieked.

Astrid felt a cool hand on her arm. Looking up she saw Eric starring down at her beseechingly. "As many times as I've wanted to strangle William Compton myself, you must let him go."

"Why don't you drop that hand and take a few steps back there, Northman," Stan said, now standing behind Astrid who had released Bill from her hold.

Turning around slowly, Eric glowered at Stan. "You think you can tell me what to do?" he asked, taking a calculated step forward.

Not hesitating for a second, Stan took a step forward as well. "You have no authority here. While you might be Godric's oldest child, Astrid is his child as well and she's a part of this territory, this family; and we look after our own."

Eric scoffed at him. "She wants nothing to do with you, Stan," he jeered, flashing his white fangs.

"Oh, like she wanted you when she left you all those years ago?" Stan smirked. Although Stan was proud of himself, he didn't have much time to be smug because Eric punched him so hard he flew through the glass sliding doors.

"Eric, stop it!" Astrid shrieked, moving to stand in his path as he moved to follow Stan's body into the backyard. "Stop," she ordered, her hands pressed firmly against his chest. When Eric just starred angrily over her shoulder, Astrid brought her hand up to his cheek, gently guiding his face so that their eyes met. "Do not let him bait you. Remember why we are here."

In the silence, Eric took a few deep, calming breaths before jerking away from her touch to prowl over to the opposite side of the room. Crunching glass and taunting chuckles alerted everyone that Stan was back on his feet.

"You still punch like a girl," he sniggered.

"Stan, shut up!" Astrid yelled, walking away from him to stand next to Isabel again. "Can we please get back to Godric?"

"Yes, I think that would be best," Isabel sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We obviously need to wait till we have proof before-"

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down; full on attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are. Leave no trace," Stan nodded, coming to stand on Isabel's other side.

"Hmm, vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant," Isabel spat, disgusted.

"I doubt the king of Texas would agree with the destruction of our international political agenda," Bill stated.

"Fuck that," Stan growled. "The Great Revelation is the biggest mistake we ever made."

"Don't use Godric to feed your own agenda," Astrid said angrily.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric shouted, speaking for the first time since sending Stan through the glass door. "What has happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

Isabel stalked towards him irritably. "We invited you out of a courtesy. This is not your territory. You have no voice here." From behind her, Astrid frowned, looking away. She didn't like how Isabel worded it, but she was right.

"Yeah Sheriff," Stan said, walking forward as well. "Why don't you run on back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets," he winked.

Eric's eyes darted to Astrid before they landed back onto Stan. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere," he muttered.

"And I'm nobody's puppet," Sookie said offended.

"What we need is a plan," Bill offered, stepping up.

"I have a plan," Stan shouted.

"It's not a plan, it's a movie," Isabel said.

"It's not a movie, it's a war," Stan corrected.

"Idiot," Eric hissed.

"We need to take them all out in a preemptive strike!" Stan bellowed.

"Of course, so that the federal government can bomb us back into the middle ages!" Isabel argued.

Exhausted, Astrid collapsed into a chair, rubbing her tired eyes. She tried toning out the bickering, but Eric snarling and throwing a vase against the wall startled her back into paying attention.

"Godric has protected you," he growled. "Made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants."

"Don't any of your care that there is a traitor in your midst?" Bill asked, looking directly at Astrid.

"No," Stan said uninterestedly.

"Impossible," Isabel said, shocked.

"You better not be implying me, Compton," Astrid hissed, shooting up from her chair unhappily.

Eric appeared at her side instantly, holding her back. "Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport," Sookie explained.

"You were the only ones who knew she was coming," Bill stated.

Eric released Astrid as he strode forward to face Stan and Isabel directly. "Explain," he said both calmly and threateningly.

"Unless it was you," Stan murmured.

"Unless it was you," Isabel challenged.

"Shut up!" Astrid shouted, walking over to where the two stood side by side, shoving them apart and moving herself in between them. "I don't want to hear another unproductive word from either of you!"

"But-" Stan tried.

"Stan!" Astrid practically screamed. Taking a deep steadying breath, she turned back to Sookie. "You looked as if you were about to say something, human. Please, continue."

"I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun," she said calmly.

Astrid eyed her critically. "Absolutely not," Bill said.

"Let her speak," Eric muttered, turning his full attention onto Sookie. Stan groaned, earning a slap to the stomach from Astrid.

"Since Bill glarmoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who I am. I can go there, pretend like I want to join the church, and I'll check out all their thoughts-"

"No," Bill interrupted. "During the day none of us can help you."

"Who said we'd help her anyway," Stan grumbled. He flinched when he saw Astrid shift next to him, prepared for another hit, but was surprised when he caught a glimpse of her smirk.

"It will only take a little while. Really Bill, it's simple," Sookie reasoned.

From beside her, Stan shuffled. Astrid glanced over at him. He met her eye, giving her a nod of respect before brushing past Isabel. "This is a waste of time," he complained, grabbing his cowboy hat off the table, "when we could drink them all. I want no part in this," he muttered before storming out of the house.

Isabel sighed, watching him go. "Well, there's no easier way to know whether or not they are involved," she shrugged.

"If it leads to Godric then we'll do it," Eric said, stepping forward. "It is decided."

Bill looked at him unhappily. "A few words," he mumbled before he led Eric out of the room leaving Astrid, Isabel and Sookie in the room alone.

"I apologize for how I acted before. It was rude of me," Astrid frowned. She didn't want to apologize, but she knew Godric would have been disappointed in her manners if she didn't.

"Oh, well, thanks," she smiled.

"So, looks like you survived your animal attack," Astrid muttered, eyeing Sookie critically.

Sookie looked taken aback. "Yes, I did. But how did you-"

"Know?" Astrid finished for her. "I was there when your vampire brought you in."

"Oh, I don't really remember much," Sookie said, looking distraught.

Isabel walked over to Sookie, giving her a look of apology. "So tell me, how goes your human vampire relationship?" she asked, changing the subject.

Scoffing, Astrid's heels clicked on the tile floor as she headed for the kitchen. "I'm getting a blood. Want one?" she asked Isabel.

"No, thank you," she responded, turning back to Sookie.

* * *

Sighing, Astrid strode into the kitchen, flipping on the light. Walking over to the fridge, she opened the door, her eyes searching for the right blood type. Grabbing a bottle of O positive, she unscrewed the top and popped it into the microwave. She glared at it as it turned, heating. Astrid disliked O positive, but she could smell that Sookie was O positive, so she would pretend she was draining Sookie while she downed it, and hoped it would make her feel better.

The microwave beeped and Astrid removed her now 98.6F drink and walked over the counter, sitting down on a stool. Placing the drink in front of her, she scowled down at it. "What business does she have here?" she asked herself out loud.

"She is here because of me." Astrid's frown deepened when she heard Eric's voice, and further deepened when he sat down opposite her. "O positive?" he questioned. "You hate O."

"You don't know anything about me," she hissed, grabbing the bottle and taking a huge swig. It took years of self-control to keep herself from gagging at the taste, but Eric knew better.

"You hate O," he repeated matter-of-factly.

Angrily Astrid took another sip, but this time she was distracted and a disgusted shiver ran up her spine. Rolling his eyes, Eric grabbed the bottle from her, placing it out of her reach. "What are you doing?" he asked, dismayed.

"What do you care?" she nearly shouted, glaring up at him. "Where's your hillbilly human and her vampire beau?"

Eric let out an exasperated breath. "Nearly five hundred years old and you still can act like such a child," he mused.

"I'm sorry that we can't all be as composed and mature as you are, Eric," she taunted, sliding out of her seat. She moved to leave, but Eric stood up, blocking her path. "Get out of my way," she muttered.

Eric craned his neck down so he was looking right into her eyes, their noses touching. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I have somewhere to be," she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," he said, his face conflicted. "Why did you leave?"

Astrid's face fell as she felt a knot form in her stomach. "Eric, I don't think now is the time."

"There is no better time then the present," he said quickly. "Why did you leave me?"

Just thinking about it made her eyes begin to well up with tears. She placed a shaky hand to her temple, chuckling slightly. "I've always had my emotions in check. Why is it whenever I get around you everything falls apart?"

"Why?" he whispered, stepping up to her, grabbing her face in between his hands.

"Eric, we were going in different directions…"

Eric shook his head sternly. "_Don't lie to me Astrid. How were we going in different directions when I would've followed you to the end of the Earth? You knew you only had to ask."_

"I couldn't do it anymore," she blurted out. Her heart fell when she saw the look on his face.

"You couldn't do what anymore?" he asked sadly. Astrid looked away, swallowing hard. Tenderly, Eric guided her face back to meet his. With their foreheads touching, he nudged her lightly with his nose.

Hardening herself to his sweet, good-natured, vulnerable side, she shook off her forming tears, frowning. "I couldn't be with you anymore." Eric's mouth fell open slightly as his whole face fell in sadness. "Now move, please," she whispered, pulling away from him and out of his arms. He stood frozen, doubled over in pain. Quickly she pushed past him and out the back door, breaking into a run. She had to get out of his ear shot before she lost it. Not that he'd be listening. Once she got safely away from the house, she broke down into body racking sobs. Burying her face in her hands, she felt the wetness she knew was blood begin to stain her hands as she slumped down against a fence.

She stayed crouched down for some time before she heard the light sound of heels on the cement. Trying her best to compose herself, she wiped at her eyes furiously. Sniffling, she stood up, straightening out her clothing as best she could.

"Darling, are you alright?" Isabel asked as she came to a stop next to her.

"I don't know what you mean," Astrid said, shaking her head.

Isabel looked at her friend pitifully. "Oh beloved," she muttered, stepping forward to wipe at her friend's blood stained cheeks.

"Do I look that miserable?" she asked sadly.

"Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up," Isabel smiled tenderly, pulling Astrid under her arm as the pair walked slowly down the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Chapter four as promised. Just a quick note about this story. These few chapters and the next couple follow the show very closely. As things go on and follows Astrid, her story takes her different places and there is much more original storyline that parallels and intertwines with the other characters in True Blood. That's all for now. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sighing, Eric ordered an AB positive female and went to wait on nearby a couch. Staring off into space, he replayed what Astrid had said to him earlier that night in his mind. _I couldn't be with you anymore_. Scowling he shook his head. It was so long ago. Why did he still let it bother him?

"Excuse me, did you order AB positive?" Eric looked up to see a very young looking female standing in front of him.

Saying nothing, he gestured to the unoccupied seat next to him. He laid his money on the table and scooted over, bringing her neck to his ready fangs. Once he started drinking, she started moaning. Forcing himself to ignore it, Eric continued to drink, that is until she cried out "Oh yeah, that's it baby."

Leaning back, he questioned, "Baby?" Shoving her away, he sighed. "I'm over a thousand years old," he informed, looking around at the other people in the lobby area enjoying themselves. How he wished he could be one of them.

"Wait, are you not having fun?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, there's just not much thrill left feeding on the willing," Eric admitted.

"Then should I try pretending not to want it?" she asked sincerely.

Eric sighed in frustration. "Only if you're very, very good at it." A nod and Eric jumped back at her neck, sucking furiously.

"Stop, get off me," she muttered. "Ew, sick!" she shouted, very unconvincingly.

Eric was about to continue feeding anyway, but he sensed someone's presence. Looking behind him, he saw Lorena. Letting go of the girl, he sighed, leaning forward. "Off you go," he nodded. The girl grabbed her money and her drink and walked off. Eric felt badly about how he treated her. It was not her fault he just wasn't feeling it. This whole Astrid business was really bothering him. "Tell you manager you were magnificent. I'll back up your story if he calls."

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to accept my invitation Lorena," he murmured, leaning back in his chair to look at her.

"For a vampire, you're a terrible liar," she muttered.

"Please, sit," Eric gestured to the open chair across from him. "We have a lot to talk about, you and I."

* * *

"I don't know Iz," Astrid frowned, looking down at her outfit. "This is just a little too much, and I don't really have any business being there. It is just about you four really."

Isabel scoffed, slapping Astrid's hands away from her dress she put her in after she cried all over her pervious attire. "Don't be ridiculous, you have every right to be there. Godric is your maker. You want to make sure he is found, but if you are feeling uncomfortable, go and sit at the bar. Getting out of that house will do you some good."

"Oh alright," Astrid sighed, standing up straight.

"Excellent," Isabel smiled happily.

"Car's taken by the valet so we're all set ladies," Hugo, Isabel's human boyfriend smiled, sliding an arm around each of their waists as they walked into the hotel lobby.

"I'll go see what room they're in," Isabel said, slipping out of Hugo's arm. "Why don't you two go grab a quick drink at the bar; I'll meet you there."

"Alright," Hugo said, kissing her lightly on the forehead before he leading Astrid into the bar area. "So As, you look rather fetching in this dress."

Chuckling, Astrid smoothed out the skirt of it. "Thanks. It's a loner from Isabel."

"I thought it looked familiar," he joked, winking. "Thirsty?" he asked.

"No, I just, uh…" Astrid's voice trailed off as her eyes fell onto a pair of vampires talking a few feet away on the couches.

"Isn't that the Sheriff from Louisiana Isabel was telling me about? Eric, right?" Hugo asked curiously.

Upon hearing his name Eric turned in his seat. His eyes widened upon seeing Astrid and a human male there together. Before he could say anything or get up, Astrid grabbed Hugo and pulled him from the bar.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" Hugo chuckled.

"Nothing, I just… Isabel!" Astrid called, hurrying over to her. "We decided there's no point in waiting and having a drink. It's probably best to go upstairs and get this over with."

Isabel gave her a strange look before shrugging. "Alright, let's go."

Once they reached the room, Isabel knocked. "Who is it?" they heard from inside.

"Isabel," Isabel said simply.

The door opened to reveal Bill in a bathrobe. "And who is this?" he asked, critically looking Hugo up and down while Astrid looked up and down the hallway nervously.

"This is Hugo, and he is mine," Isabel said protectively.

"Come in," Bill said, stepping aside for them to enter. When Astrid didn't follow he stepped out into the hallway, looking up and down it like she did. "Looking for something?" he asked curiously.

Astrid jumped at his voice. "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Just day dreaming," she apologized, entering the suite.

Astrid, Hugo and Isabel sat on one couch with Sookie and Bill on the other. "When I saw how worried you were about Sookie infiltrating the Fellowship, I thought Hugo might be able to help," Isabel explained.

"And why would you want to help us?" Bill asked, handing both Isabel and Astrid a True Blood.

Astrid took a sip, gagged and spat it back into the bottle. Looking down at it, she read it was O positive. Of course he would have O positive. Smiling friendlily, she placed the bottle gently on the table in front of her.

"Because, Godric is my sheriff, not yours. It would be criminal for you to take such a risk without me at least offering," Isabel said.

"And why would you want to help us?" Bill asked Hugo suspiciously.

"Well, I would do anything for Isabel," Hugo said simply before starring at her lovingly.

Astrid smiled over at the pair longingly. She had been so alone for so long. "It's true, he would. He loves her," Sookie said.

Frowning, Astrid shifted her gaze to the human woman. "He loves you very much," Sookie said to Isabel herself.

"And I him," Isabel said, smiling fondly over at her human. "Consider my offer. If nothing else, with Hugo there Sookie will be less likely to arouse suspicion. People of the Church; they have a way of not trusting a woman when she is absent a man."

Sookie began to speak again and Astrid instantly toned out her voice. There was something about this human that gave her a headache. Focusing her attention, Astrid watched her lips move. Scowling when her speaking ceased, Astrid diverted her eyes to a neutral location. It did not matter if she could not figure out what this girl was. She didn't have to know what Sookie was to know she didn't trust her.

As the door to Bill and Sookie's room closed behind them, Astrid felt her unease grow. "Something about this feels wrong," she said, voicing her concerns about the situation to her friends.

"Don't be ridiculous As," Hugo smiled, as charming as ever. "Everything is going to be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about. Well, I suppose it is. But I don't trust this girl, this Sookie Stackhouse. What do we know about her?" Astrid looked around, feeling as if she were being watched.

Isabel looked around as well, confused when she saw nothing. "Why are you so jumpy lately, Astrid? You have nothing to worry about, as Hugo said. Besides, Eric's love for Godric is just as great as yours and he's extremely picky. There is no way he would bring someone into this delicate situation if they were not fully trust worthy."

Astrid bit her lip contemplatively as they waited for the elevator. "I don't know how much I can trust Eric and his standards anymore. I mean, have you seen the people he has been surrounding himself with? Just short of pathetic if you ask me. Pam's the only good one of the bunch and what did he do? He left her at home."

"You always have thought highly of his child. Did you get to see her while you were in Lousiana?" Isabel inquired as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, she is well. I would love to catch up with her more when this ordeal is handled, but she's attached herself to Eric's little hole in the wall bar and I have no interest in hanging around there," Astrid answered honestly.

Once they had reached the lobby again, Isabel linked her arm through Hugo's. "How about that drink, dear?" she asked, leading him towards the bar.

"Of course," Hugo smiled happily. "As, you coming?" he asked when she just stood there frozen on the spot watching them.

"Uh, no I think I'm going to pass. I've got something I have to look into," she said shortly.

Isabel chuckled at something Hugo whispered into her ear. "Alright, but mind the time. We will see you at home, darling,"

"Yes, of course," Astrid frowned, checking her watch. It was 12:30. Hurriedly she walked out into the cool night air.

"Ma'am, do you have a car with us or will you be needing one?" a man dressed in the hotel garb asked politely.

Looking around she nodded. "I'll be needing a car."

"Very good," he nodded, walking over to a waiting town car and opening the door. "Just tell the driver where you would like to go and have a nice rest of your night."

"Thank you," Astrid thanked, tipping him generously as she slid into the car.

Once the door closed behind her and the car started off, the driver asked, "Where to miss?" Looking out the car's darkly tinted windows at the hotel, she wondered what Eric was doing or if he would miss her when she was gone. No, of course not. She was awful to him. "Miss?" the driver asked again.

"The Fellowship of the Sun church," she said without hesitation.

* * *

The ride was relatively short, but then again nightly activities seemed like nothing anymore because she'd been alive for so long. As the car pulled up to the church's long driveway, Astrid handed the driver a large sum of money.

"Thank you very much ma'am. Shall I wait for you or do you need to be picked up later?" he asked dutifully.

"No I'll be fine, thank you. You may leave," she said, sliding out of the car and shutting the door behind her. Looking around, she noticed the men with crossbows stalking the perimeter and the guards at the door. "Not quite your average church, hmm?" she whispered to herself, making her way forward.

The men at the front door were slightly more discrete, but still had giant wooden stakes in their hands and vials of what she guessed was holy water strapped to their belts. "Stop where you are!" one shouted, raising a stake nervously.

Astrid froze, holding up her hands in the air as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I was rather hoping I could speak with Reverend Newlin," she said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, like we're going to believe that," the other said, taking cautious steps forward. Astrid could've had all these "security" guards killed before they even knew she was here, but instead she decided to play nicely.

"Please tell Reverend Newlin I'm here and tell him… tell him I'm Godric's child," she instructed. The one who stayed by the door grabbed his walkie talkie and whispered something into it. Sighing, Astrid rested her hands on her head. She could've very well made the dumbest decision of her life, but if it was, it's not like she'd live long enough to regret it.

In no time at all, a small ugly human with a terrible comb over hairstyle and a larger, muscular man came bursting through the doors with ten other 'armed' men. What luck that she had caught him.

"Well I do not believe this," Reverend Newlin said, stopping about five feet away from Astrid with his hands on his hips and a big smile on his face. "First the father, and now the daughter. His holy light be praised!"

Astrid straightened up at the mention of her maker. At her movement, everyone there tensed up. Holding her hands up in front of her as a sign of nonaggression, she smiled a toothy grin. "I promise you that I mean you no harm…" Of course she added, 'at the moment', under her breath, but none of them could hear that.

"How do we know that you're as well behaved as your maker, demon wench?" Newlin asked, looking her up and down suspiciously.

_Well behaved?_ Astrid thought to herself. _What the hell is that suppose to mean?_ Thinking, she weighed her options. She didn't have many. Slowly, she put her arms out in front of her, her hands in fists. "I don't understand… what is that?" Newlin asked.

"I suppose you're not going to believe a word I say, so here," she said, shaking her wrists at them. "I'm sure you have plenty of silver chains around here and you are well aware of how painful and draining silver is. If I allow you to bind my hands, may we talk like to civilized beings?"

Astrid questioned her idea, but what she said put a giant smile on the Reverend's face. "Well golly, she is her father's daughter isn't she? Alright boys, go fetch us some silver."

Astrid took a sharp intake of breath when she saw the men coming towards her with silver. She had never come in contact with silver voluntarily before, and the few times she had a run in with it, it was momentary and extremely painful. As the silver chains burned into her skin, Astrid clenched her jaw, closed her eyes and pictured Godric. She was doing this for Godric.

Once her wrists were wrapped up tightly, the men stepped back and Newlin came to stand next to her, laying his arm across her shoulders and began guiding her into the church. "You truly are Godric's child aren't you? This is a tremendous day indeed," Newlin gushed happily. "It's not every day that an old pair of… how old are you by the way?"

"Four hundred and seventy-five," Astrid said through clenched teeth as her wrists continued to burn from the silver.

"That's pretty old there," Newlin nodded as he guided her into his office. "Please, sit," he said, pulling out the chair opposite his desk and sitting down across from her. "So Miss…"

"Astrid," she said, trying to keep her face neutral.

"Astrid then," Newlin smiled happily. "What brings you to our lovely church this evening?"

Taking a steadying breath, Astrid tried to steady herself, but her vision was blurring. "I was hoping I could speak with Godric," she said, breathing heavily.

Reverend Newlin gave her an odd look. "You seem rather sick, Astrid."

"I was allergic to silver in my… other life," she murmured, her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay conscious.

"Oh my, how very interesting. How very interesting indeed," Newlin commented, smiling all the while. "Well I'm afraid you can't chat with Godric."

"Why not?" Astrid protested.

"Well quite frankly you might try and talk him out of meeting the sun, and that's something I cannot have. We're all so very excited about it," he gushed.

Struggling, Astrid forced herself to sit upright in her chair. "What do you mean, talk him out of it?"

Newlin's smile fell slightly, then realization hit and his smile returned in full. "Oh heavens, I don't suppose you know then. Of course, why would you tell your child you were going to kill yourself? You would've tried to stop him, wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean? Godric would never kill himself," Astrid wheezed, coughing up some blood.

Reverend Newlin frowned at the red line coming from his 'guest's' mouth, but ignored it as he looked back up into her eyes. "Why of course he would. Why else would he be here? Godric came to us last month and offered himself as a sacrifice. He said he wanted to meet the sun, and that he realized that he did not belong on this world any longer."

"No," Astrid panted, shaking her head. "He wouldn't do that."

"I'm afraid so. And I was oh so happy that we'd have another volunteer," Newlin pouted. "But oh well. You're here now, and volunteer or not, we'd be happy to help you find your peace."

"No," Astrid murmured, her eyelids becoming heavier by the second.

"Gabe," Newlin motioned for his body guard who walked over and grabbed Astrid from the chair. The two walked with Astrid dragging behind them all the way down a flight of stairs down into the church's basement. Gabe tied the end of the chain around Astrid's wrists to the side of a fence.

"Well, we've got two more days before the ceremony, so you can just hang out down here until then. Gabe will bring you some True Blood tomorrow morning so you won't die on us. Wouldn't want that," Newlin said cheerfully, locking up the fenced in cage they'd put Astrid in before the pair turned and headed up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:**Three updates in one day was rough, but I did it! It was a lot of obsessing and proofreading, but here is, chapter five. I hope you like it.

Just a quick thank you to my few reviewers, ambs-v in particular for reviewing the most and picking up my really blatant error with Steve Newlin's name. Yikes. I don't know how I messed that up, but I'll be fixing that ASAP, promise. Thanks for catching that. Also, just want to answer the question posed by everythingsparkle. Alcide will come in after the Godric storyline is done once everyone is back safe and sound in Louisiana and when he does, there will be drama, drama, drama!

* * *

Astrid did not know how long she had been out, but angry shouting and screams woke her. The first thought that crossed her mind was how heavy her eyelids were. Struggling, Astrid was able to lift them enough so she could see.

Newlin and Gabe were carrying some woman who was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs down the stairs. They threw her into the cage, closing it behind them, than they went back to the stairs and grabbed someone else. The man was thrown in on top of her and Astrid felt at least one of them crack under his weight.

"Here," Gabe said, sliding a case of True Blood in to the cage. "Make sure she drinks this shit." With that they left.

"Oh my god, Astrid?" Hugo asked, completely shocked. "What have they done to you?" he mumbled, studying her body in horror.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked, crawling over to where Hugo knelt, pulling Astrid's limp body onto his lap.

"Sookie, get the True Blood!" he yelled. "Come on As, stay with me," he muttered as she coughed up more blood. Taking a bottle from Sookie, he opened it up right away. "Come on old girl, open up." Prying her mouth open and tilting her head back, Hugo poured the red synthetic blood down her throat. After the first few gulps, Astrid started responding, swallowing and craning her neck up towards the bottle.

"Get me another," Hugo called, holding his hand open for a second. After another bottle, Astrid was able to open her eyes and with assistance from Huge, forced herself into an upright sitting position. "What happened to you?" he asked, sitting back away from her, watching her closely.

Panting, Astrid leaned her head back against a cabinet. "Looking… I was looking for Godric."

"Godric! Godric!" Sookie started yelling, hitting the cage.

Hugo gave her an annoyed look before turning back to Astrid and loosening his tie. "Did they capture or what? What happened?" Shaking her head and scooting up more, Astrid winced from the pain of her wrists. "Jesus," Hugo murmured, moving forward, he gently picked up her arms and inspected her wrists. "God, these are pretty bad As," he said, looking up into her face. "I think I can see your bones."

"Can you get it off?" she asked hopefully.

"I can try, but it's probably going to hurt, a lot," Hugo said, concerned.

"Just do it," Astrid pleaded, gritting her teeth.

"Alright," Hugo said as he began pulling at the chain. Astrid hissed, closing her eyes tightly, her skin sizzling. After tugging at it for ten minutes, Hugo sat back triumphantly. "Got it," he announced.

Astrid looked down at her wrist and cringed. She could see definitely the white of her bones. Her skin was so scarred and burned that it would take all night to heal at the very least, most likely much longer. "Thank you, Hugo."

"You're welcome," he said, looking around the cage, remembering where he was. "Oh god," he mumbled, pulling at his collar some more. "Remember that one time I told you I was claustrophobic?"

Taking a deep breath, Astrid winced as she pulled herself sitting straighter. "Deep breaths, Hugo," she murmured.

"Jesus Christ Vampire Exterminator?" Sookie read from a game box. "Silver and Stakes? Send Them Back to Hell? This is so sick; teaching kids to hate like this."

"God, I need to get out of here," Hugo said desperately, slouching back against the cabinet next to Astrid's limp body.

"Look at me Hugo," Sookie said calmly. "You're okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Taking deep breaths, Hugo got himself under control, nodding. "Yeah, we're fine. I'm fine," he muttered to himself.

"So the Newlins knew exactly who we were the moment we walked in," Sookie explained to both Astrid and Hugo. "Same way they knew to come after me at the airport. I guess someone at that nest is a traitor," she said surely, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You think a vampire is siding with the Fellowship? Get Godric out of the way?" Hugo asked as the pair started up a conversation. Astrid just focused on breathing and staying conscious. She didn't have the energy to launch into a rendition of 'Newlin told me Godric wants to kill himself' at the moment. If she had any energy at all she'd focus on trying to get either Godric or Eric to feel her pain and come to her aid, but she was just so tired.

"Bill had to have sensed my fear by now. He ought to come storming into this church at any second," Sookie said, rubbing her chin nervously.

"And you don't sound too happy about that because?" Hugo asked sounding rather confused.

"They're about to baroque a two-thousand year old vampire in front of the entire congregation. Who knows what else they're capable of," she said nervously.

"Hugo," Astrid managed to rasp.

Attentively, Hugo turned to her. "What's wrong As? What do you need?" he asked.

"More," she panted, nodding her head towards the True Blood.

"Sure thing," he said, grabbing the last two bottles. "You want both now or save one for later?" he asked.

"Now," she said desperately as he held up the first bottle to her lips.

* * *

Eric and Isabel stood outside the church on standby should they receive any sign of distress. They had been there for about two hours already and the silence that had settled between them was becoming uncomfortable. At one point Eric felt a small pull to enter the church. He didn't know if he had imagined it or not because it disappeared so quickly, but it bothered him nonetheless. Finally he spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is the Fellowship of the Sun?" he asked incredulously. "And that's their army?" he chuckled, nodding his head towards the church. "Scared little boys with bibles and crossbows? Now I see why everyone disregarded Stan."

"Don't underestimate them. Support for their movement is growing," Isabel warned. "Their leadership camps are overflowing with self righteous extremists, all willing and ready to die for their cause."

Eric growled under his breath as he watched the church's 'army' wandering around on patrol. "That can be arranged," he commented.

"Not until we know for sure that the Fellowship has Godric," she said.

"What about your boy, Hugo, and Sookie? They've been in there too long," Eric observed.

Isabel shook her head. "There is no sign of serious alarm, and if Hugo were in danger, I would know it. I felt something earlier, but it passed. He's ok now."

Eric took a deep breath as he contemplated her statement. "Tell me, what do you find so interesting about human companionship?"

Isabel raised an eyebrow at the very uncharacteristic question from Eric. "Why do you ask? Interested in finding a human companion for yourself, Eric?"

"Not in the least," Eric answered, his gaze fixed on the church. "I've always found human and vampire relationships… nauseating."

"Oh, and why is that?" Isabel asked curiously.

"Don't you find the fact of their inevitable aging, becoming decrepit and elderly repulsive?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Not at all," Isabel answered honestly. "I find it interesting; like a science project. Tell me, what does Bill Compton think of your interest in Sookie?"

Eric turned his attention back on the church, his hands folded behind his back. "I am not interested in Sookie and even less in how Bill Compton feels. My only interest is finding Godric."

Isabel had known Eric for a long time, but she had never really gotten to know him well. She only spent a few years under Godric's roof during the time he and Astrid had been together, and she never saw what Astrid saw in him. He was a powerful man, and a very secretive one at that. Eric probably only shared his true self with very few.

Sighing, she raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Of course."

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Eric frowned. "Don't look at me like that," he accused.

"Like what?" Isabel asked, smirking.

"Like you know some overarching secret about me. I assure you, you do not," Eric murmured.

"Fine," Isabel said, holding her hands up in defeat as she turned her attention forward again. "I shall change the subject. Have you spoken to Astrid since the other night?"

Eric kept his face as neutral as possible when he heard her name mentioned. "The other night when?"

"I don't know what you two talked about in the kitchen before you sulked out of the house, but I found her outside crying in an alley," Isabel said critically. She knew she probably shouldn't be sharing any of this with him and that Astrid would be very upset if she found out, but she was willing to bet that they were both too stubborn to fix things for another hundred years.

The edges of his lips turned down and a crease formed in between his eyebrows as Eric turned to stare at Isabel. "I said nothing to her. She is the one that did all the talking."

Not believing him, Isabel turned to face him as well. "Well that's fine, but after we left our meeting with Bill and Sookie last night at the hotel Astrid said she would meet us back at home but she never did."

Eric rolled his eyes, looking back at the church. "How am I supposed to know where she sleeps? The only information I can give you was that it was not with me."

"Ugh," Isabel scoffed, turning back to the church as well, her arms crossing even tighter over her chest. "I knew she did not sleep with you. I am telling you because I am worried about her. If she is not coming home she always tells someone. She didn't stay for drinks with us at the bar because she said she had something to look into, than she is missing. That doesn't strike you as odd?"

"It's hardly missing if she is gone for twenty-four hours, Isabel. Astrid is a big girl and can come and go as she pleases," Eric pointed out calmly, but inside he had to admit was slightly concerned. It wasn't like Astrid to worry her friends unnecessarily.

Isabel sighed. "It bothers me," she frowned.

Sighing, Eric had to change the subject. He couldn't worry about both Godric and Astrid. Not right now. "Do you really these fools could overpower Godric and hold him for weeks?" he asked.

"Stan is sure of it," Isabel shrugged. "But I've known Godric a long time and it's hard for me to imagine anything overpowering him."

"Not anything human," Eric scowled.

Isabel's phone vibrated. Pulling it out of her pocket, she looked down at her number. "It's Stan," she shared, opening it up. "He says for us to meet him back at the hotel."

A rumble went through Eric's chest as he turned and the pair began walking away from the church. "Fine," he said simply, and they were off.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hotel, Stan was waiting for them in the lobby. "How was your scouting mission?" he questioned eagerly.

"We found nothing out about the Church, Stan," Isabel sighed as they walked into an open elevator.

"Huh," Stan grumbled as the elevator climbed. "How about Astrid? You find out where she ran off to last night? No one's see or heard from her in over twenty-four hours. I don't want to have to deal with another of ours missing."

"No, we know nothing about her either," Isabel said sadly. "I'm sure she just forgot to call."

"That's not like her," Stan commented as the doors opened and they filed out. Eric couldn't contain the grumble that rolled through his chest as Stan's words. "Anyway, how about your humans?"

"Again, nothing," Isabel sighed.

"Maybe the little rats ran off, joined the Fellowship themselves," he chuckled.

"Be careful Stan. Hugo is mine," Isabel hissed protectively.

"Oh please," Stan scoffed. "If you cared about him so much, we would've been in that church hours ago."

"With no plan or no exit strategy? That's why you'll never be Sheriff Stan. You don't think," Isabel said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well you're too chicken shit to act," Stan barked at Isabel. All the while Eric ignoring them, lost in his thoughts as he opened the door to his room. "And you-" he heard Stan say, causing him to stop what he was doing and actually listen to him. "The Fellowship has your maker and your telepath and you do nothing."

Snarling, Eric whipped around and slammed Stan into the opposite wall. "Are you questioning my loyalty, Stan?"

Stan exhaled noisily. "Just trying to return Godric to his rightful position."

"Oh really?" Eric breathed, glaring at the vampire in his grasp. "I think you have other agendas." Letting Stan go, he stepped right up to him, their faces centimeters apart. "Maybe staring a war with the Fellowship will distract us from the truth; that you're so starved for power you murdered Godric for his title."

"That's a lie," Stan growled. "How dare you accuse me!"

"Eric," Isabel said, pushing him back and slightly stepping in between the two. "We don't know this. There's no proof."

"Not yet," Eric breathed, looking Stan fiercely in the eyes. "But I will find it. And when I do, there will be no mercy." Taking a step back on his own, Eric took in a calming breath. "In the meantime, you two can stand here and quibble over his position, or run into the church and kill them all. I no longer care." Turning around, he started walking into his room but stopped on the threshold. "If Godric is gone, nothing will bring back what I have lost," he said mournfully as a tear escaped his eye. He entered his room, shutting the door behind him.

Wiping away the blood from his cheek, Eric slipped out of his jacket, tossing it onto the couch. Walking over to the chair by the fireplace, he sat down, pulling out his cell phone. Frowning down at it, he saw that he had no messages. Opening his contacts, he scrolled down to Astrid. He sat there looking at it, poised for a long time with his finger hovering over the send button. Finally he broke down and hit the button and held the phone up to his ear.

Scowling into the flames, he listened to the ringing sound. "Pick up," he growled into the phone, willing it not to go to voicemail. When it did, his frown only increased.

"You have reached Astrid. Leave me a message and I will return it at my earliest convenience." Hearing her voice made him feel better and more worried about her at the same time. Why hadn't she called anyone, and why wasn't she answering her phone?

"Astrid, it's Eric. Call me back as soon as you get this. It's urgent." Sighing he hit end and slumped back into the chair. Where was she? At a time like this they needed to be together. He sat, staring at the ceiling reminiscing for the last remaining minutes before sunrise, before he heaved himself up into his bed in the next room, retiring for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note: **Chapter six. This one is longer than all the others, so I hope you enjoy it. Again, still following the storyline of the show relatively closely, but in the next chapter there are several new things and also for the fans of the book, I went with something that happened in the book instead of the show just because, so stay tuned for that.  
Again, a quick thanks to the handful of reviewers. Reviews aren't mandatory, but hearing people like the story is always nice. So if you read it and feel so inclined, leave a review. If not, that's totally cool too. I'm pretty chill about the whole thing, and seeing how many views the story has gotten in such a short time makes me smile. Once again, thank you to my loyal reviewers/readers ambs-v and leteverythingsparkle. You two are awesome. And thanks to Xtyne for being a first time reviewer. Thank you all super muchness.  
One last quick little insight blurb before the chapter. leteverythingsparkle commented on my OC's name being Astrid and how they liked it. (Thanks :)) Just a little tidbit of info on that process. I picked Astrid after researching old Norse names, because I wanted her to be from the same region as Eric. It means fair or beautiful goddess, so if you were wondering whyEric has and will call her goddess a few times, that's where it's from. Kinda fun. And lastly, ambs-v commented on Hugo being concerned about Astrid and how it appeared genuine. I was hoping it would. He is still the traitor, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love Isabel any less or his friendship was Astrid wasn't real. He's a very conflicted person because he wants to be with Isabel, she won't turn him, so he doesn't know what to do. There will be a little conversation in the next chapter with Hugo that will hopefully make him a more sympathetic character and perhaps explain that a bit better.

But enough ramblings from me. Chapter six.

* * *

Astrid knew it was morning because what small amounts of energy she had regained started to fade as a slow trickle of blood began to slip from her nose.

"Astrid, go to sleep. The bleeds are setting in and you need to heal," Hugo urged.

Shaking her head, Astrid tried to wake herself further. "I can't. You may need me."

"What good are you to us in this condition?" Sookie asked rather critically, frowning at how harsh her words sounded. "You know I didn't mean it like that, but honestly, we're more defense for you than you are for us right now. Go to sleep."

Astrid coughed, gasping and grabbing her side as she felt a surge of pain. But just as Hugo got to her side, they heard footsteps as Reverend Newlin followed closely by Gabe entered the basement.

"Morning. How'd you all sleep?" Newlin asked, cheer evident in his tone.

"They're coming for us, you know," Sookie tried.

"Well, that's what I thought. A pretty girl like you would have a vamp running off to her rescue. Actually, we were kind of hoping for it, weren't we Gabe?" Steve asked cockily.

"Yes sir," Gabe answering shortly. "Bring it on."

"We're ready for them," Newlin smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "We've been ready for a long time."

Astrid chuckled, but it sounded more like a wheeze as she began coughing up more blood. "You don't know what you're talking about," she moaned, as Hugo helped her sit up.

"And why is that, vampire?" Newlin asked, walking over to look at her.

"Because if they come, they will kill you all," she breathed heavily.

Newlin laughed outright. "You call yourselves Christians?" Sookie asked, walking up to the fence to glare at them. "Jesus would be ashamed of what you're doing."

This only caused the Reverend to laugh louder. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to agree to disagree on that," he chuckled, grabbing a chair and placing it in front of the cage and sitting on it. "I wanted to take a moment to talk about recent events. You see, things got a little out of hand last night and I want to apologize for that. I'm not the monster the vampire loving media makes me out to be."

"Yeah, right," Sookie snorted, her arms folding across her chest.

"All I want are a couple of answers and I'll be happy to feed you a nice hot breakfast and send you on your way," he said.

"What do you want to know?" Hugo asked, standing, causing Astrid to look up at him in shock.

"Shut your mouth right now!" Sookie hissed. "What about Astrid?"

"Sookie, we've got to get out of here. Just tell them what they want to know," Hugo pleaded. When she didn't reply, he shrugged. "She's Sookie Stackhouse and I'm Hugo Ares. We were sent here by the vampires of area nine to find their sheriff, Godric."

"No," Astrid mumbled in disbelief as she looked up at Hugo as things began to click in her head. He couldn't be the traitor, he just couldn't be. They'd been friends for years.

Newlin and Sookie exchanged a few more words before they left, leaving them alone again. "Nice work," Sookie chastised, glaring at Hugo.

"Hey, we sat down here all night waiting for your boyfriend to show up. You can go on playing damsel in distress all you want, but one way or another I'm getting us out of here."

"Hugo, can you do me a favor and just shut up," Sookie asked, sitting on a box, looking out from the cage.

Hugo kicked a few boxes before settling down. Astrid tried to hold on to her consciousness, but she could no longer stay awake. Silently she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Before she even knew it, Astrid was awoken by yelling and smelt blood. Blinking a few times, Astrid found Gabe assaulting Hugo. Instantly Astrid tried to get up to help him but she only managed to double over in pain. Her wrists were slightly healed but still were far from good and whatever damage had been done to her ribs was still present. While she had had blood, she hadn't rested enough and was too weak to heal properly.

Wincing, she tried to crawl over to help Sookie as Gabe switched his focus, lifting her from the ground and slammed her into a cabinet. "Godric," Astrid breathed incoherently as she grasped for Gabe's ankle with minimal strength.

"You," Gabe frowned down at her, tossing Sookie into a pile of junk like a rag doll. Grabbing a head full of her hair, he pulled her up to eye level with him and smashing her into the silver fence. Astrid screamed out in agony as she felt the silver burning it's chain link pattern into the skin of her face. "Yeah, how 'bout that you demon whore!" he screamed, driving a silver nail into her shoulder, causing her to let out another scream of pain.

In his room at the hotel, Eric sat in silence, starring down at the screen of his phone from where it rested on the coffee table. No missed calls and no messages. Something was very wrong. He could feel it. That's when he heard it from out in the hallway. Someone was saying something to Bill. "Sookie Stackhouse is in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun Church. She says the Sheriff is there and she's in trouble." Not needing to hear anything else, Eric sprung from his room and out of the hotel. He needed to be at that church. Now.

Astrid felt blood begin to well up in her mouth and throat, so much so that she began to choke on it while Gabe laughed. Before she could register anything else, Astrid felt herself released from Gabe's hold as she slipped down onto the floor. Coughing out the pooled blood, she looked up to see Godric holding Gabe by the back of his shirt.

"Godric, it's me," Gabe tried, but before he could say anything else, Godric broke his neck, tossing him aside.

Instantly he was crouching on the floor by Astrid's side. Pulling her away from the silver of the fence, he laid her gently against a pile of garbage. "What has happened to you my child?" he asked in disbelief, taking in her rundown form.

"Godric," she wheezed, struggling to breathe.

Frowning further, he grabbed Gabe's arm and held it up to her. "Drink," he commanded. Doing as she was commanded, Astrid drank from Gabe, but much because it sickened her to drink from such a horrible human. Tossing his arm aside, she moved to sit up, wincing only slightly.

Godric bushed his fingertips across her cheek tenderly. "There, you look better already." Looking over his shoulder, he stood, turning his attention to where Sookie sat. "You should not have come," he said to her, but a noise from upstairs diverted his attention.

"Bill!" Sookie said hopefully, standing and walking over to the entrance of the cage.

"No," Godric muttered, closing his eyes. "I'm here, my child. Down here."

Astrid shrieked painfully, pulling the silver pin out of her shoulder as Eric arrived in the basement of the church.

"Godric," he murmured, his eyes glued on his maker as he slowly walked into the cage, falling to his knees in front of him.

"You were a fool to send a human after me," he chastised.

"I had no other choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you," Eric said, looking up at his maker.

"I am aware of what they have planned." Sighing, Godric glanced over his shoulder at Astrid. "I am not yet calm enough to speak on your foolishness," he said exasperatedly.

Confused, Eric rotated, his eyes landing on her as well. "Astrid," he breathed, rushing over to her side. "_What have they done to you?_" he asked, cupping her cheek and looking at her in disgust.

"_It's a long story_," she wheezed, cringing at the fresh pain in her shoulder.

"This one betrayed you," Godric shared, nodding towards Hugo's unconscious form.

Astrid's face fell as she looked at him. "He was my friend," she said sadly. "Why would he do this? Why would he betray Isabel?"

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked both Astrid and Godric.

Godric sighed, shaking his head. "I require very little blood anymore. It is Astrid you should be worried about, not me."

Eric turned to look at Astrid again who nodded to Gabe's limp form beside her. "A few minutes," she frowned.

Suddenly an alarm sounded as lights began flashing. "Get her out of here and save the human," Godric ordered.

"No, I am not leaving your side until-"

"I can take care of myself," Godric hissed. "Look after your sister."

"Come on Eric, we have to go," Sookie urged.

Eric turned back to Astrid, crouching at her side. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Astrid tried to stand but stumbled, Eric catching her. "Guess not," she sighed.

In the blink of an eye, Eric had her bridal style in his arms. "Spill no blood on your way out," Godric instructed.

"Godric," Astrid called, reaching out for him as Eric came to stand in front of him.

Taking her hand lightly, Godric kissed the back of it. "I will see you soon, my darling child."

"Promise me," Astrid said sternly, knowing that in two thousand years Godric was still a man of his word.

Godric nodded hesitantly. "I promise. Now go."

"Come," Eric said simply to Sookie before following her up the stairs.

As they came to the top of the staircase, Eric set Astrid on her feet, his arm slid under her shoulder. "Hold her up," he murmured to Sookie.

"Sure thing," Sookie nodded determinedly.

Ever so gently, Eric handed Astrid off to Sookie before taking the lead and peering around the corner into the lobby of the church. "I could have you out in seconds," he scowled.

"There are kids out there," she whispered back.

"None of those humans would think twice about hurting us," Eric said honestly.

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked.

Astrid moaned as Sookie readjusted her. "His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. You're a fool if you think he wouldn't kill every child in this church to save you."

"And you wouldn't do that for her?" Sookie questioned, nodding towards Astrid.

"I would kill every human in Dallas if it meant her safety," Eric answered honestly as he looked back at the pair. "But now I am following Godric's orders."

"You have a lot of love for her, don't you?" Sookie questioned.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not present," Astrid hissed in annoyance.

Eric smirked at her displeasure. "Don't talk about thinks you don't understand," he warned Sookie before turning back around. With all the woman and children clear, he took a step towards the lobby when Sookie hissed "Eric, don't."

Sighing, he turned back around. "Trust me," he said simply, before turning and walking clear out into the lobby, hunched over.

"Oh God," Sookie muttered, moving to watch him go with Astrid by her side. "He's crazy." Astrid simply frowned in annoyance.

"Oh hey y'all. How's it going?" Eric asked in a terrible southern accent. "Steve sent me over to man the exit. I think I can take it from here."

"By yourself?" one of the humans asked.

"Uh, yeah," Eric answered. Astrid groaned at how terribly his acting was.

"You're big and all, but there's a vampire on the loose."

"Oh," Eric said simply.

"He's pitiful," Sookie whispered to Astrid.

"This is not going to end well," Astrid murmured back, loosening herself from Sookie's hold to lean against the wall.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sookie hissed nervously.

Astrid swatted her away, rolling her eyes. "I am nearly five hundred years old. I certainly do not need to be babied by you, human."

"Where's your stake?" one of the church army asked, drawing their attention back to the conflict at hand.

Eric let out a breath and shook his head. "Oh dang. I forgot it. Maybe I can borrow yours, if that's ok?" he asked.

"Ugh," Astrid scoffed.

"I can't do that. Get your own," the youngest one said.

Eric stared at the boy seriously. "I'd very much like to borrow your stake," he said, concentrating on him fully, missing the man coming up behind him as his fake accent dissipated completely.

"Yeah, that'd be ok I guess," he said, holding out his stake.

"Shit," Astrid muttered as the man behind Eric raised his pointed piece of wood. Summoning everything she had, Astrid threw herself out from behind the wall, grabbing the man's arm before he could strike. "Oh fuck," she squeaked as her legs gave out.

"Eric!" Sookie yelled, running over to him. "You don't have to kill him."

Scowling deeply, Eric threw his stake to the ground, shoving the man aside. Bending down, he swept Astrid back up into his arms before turning to the door. "Come on," he said to Sookie, turning and opening the door. Right outside was a large group of Fellowship members.

"They're all armed with wood. You'll never make it through," the last Fellowship guard muttered from the floor.

"Through the Sanctuary," Sookie supplied, turning and taking off into the main room of the church.

"Stan was right. Fuck this stupid church," Astrid moaned, earning an encouraging chuckle from Eric.

As they marched down the main walkway, Eric in the lead, he glanced around. "Where's the exit?" he asked.

"Back that way," Sookie said, pointing towards the right side of the church.

"Oh there are several exits actually," Reverend Newlin said, stepping out of the shadows onto the main stage in front of them. "For you, of course, the end point is hell." Before they could move another step, all three doors to the room opened up and armed Fellowship members poured in.

"Oh no," Astrid groaned as Eric placed her gingerly on her feet next to Sookie before protectively standing in front of them.

"Let us leave. Save yourselves! No one has to die," Sookie tried to reason with them.

"The war has begun, you evil whore of Satin," Newlin shouted. "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family," he said accusingly, pointing at Eric and Astrid. "The lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"Eric," Astrid whispered, lightly placing her hand on his arm for both support and a warning.

"I see them," he murmured back, watching as they became more tightly surrounded.

"The vampire you've been holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to have sent for help," Sookie said, still trying to reason with them.

"I'm not concerned about Godric," Steve said, not seemingly worried at all. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we've got one right there," he said, pointing towards where Astrid's head peered from behind Eric.

Eric stepped directly in front of her, shielding her from Newlin's view. "_Eric, don't,"_ Astrid protested, staggering slightly.

He gently helped her lean on Sookie, bending down to look into her eyes. "_I'll be fine_," he whispered before turning and walking slowly towards the stage.

"_Eric, no,"_ Astrid pleaded helplessly to his back.

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn!" Newlin smiled happily down at Eric, his head bowed submissively.

* * *

Astrid watched in complete horror as Eric was wrapped in silver chains and tossed onto the alter. He moaned in pain as his wrists, arms and neck sizzled and smoked where the silver was burning into his flesh.

"You see? Just as our lord and savior Jesus Christ was betrayed for a few ounces of silver, so can silver betray a child of Satin to the world!" Newlin shouted.

With the silver of her own weighing her down, Astrid struggled against her captors hold, as did Sookie. "That doesn't even make any sense! How can you listen to him?" Sookie argued.

Eric groaned again, gaining attention. "I-I offer myself," he struggled, "in exchange for the freedom of Godric and these women."

"That's noble, demon, but Stackhouse is just as culpable as you are. And of course, so is your vampire whore," Newlin commented conversationally. Walking around, he leaned over to look down at into Eric's eyes. "You know, I think we'll tie her to you so you two can burn together. What'd you think about that?" Eric snarled, trying to strike up at him but couldn't move.

Just then, shrieks from outside the sanctuary were heard and the doors burst open. "Sookie!" Bill yelled, running into the room.

Newlin cocked a gun and pointed it right for Sookie's head. "Not another step, vampire, or the girl gets it."

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die!" Bill shouted angrily, fangs fully exposed. "Let her go, now!"

Sighing, Newlin looked at Sookie. "Honestly, what do they see in you?" he asked her quietly before turning back to Bill.

"Newlin!" Out of the blue Jason Stackhouse popped up in the corner of the church, shooting the good reverend in the hand with his paintball gun. "Let her go, fuckwad!" He got in another good shot to Newlin's head, causing people to jump back, gasping as he flailed about in pain.

Astrid decided to capitalize on the opportunity. She forced herself to jerk away, pulling the silver chains out of her captor's hands. As fast as she could, Astrid ripped them off of herself, breathing a sigh of relief in being free. Then, she crawled over to the alter, pulling herself onto her feet. Swaying slightly, she blinked a few times to clear her vision as much as she could.

"_Astrid,_" Eric sighed as she pulled off his silver, hissing as she threw them aside.

Breathing heavily, Astrid almost collapsed, but Eric jolted upright, catching her. "_Steady_," he muttered, helping her stand, their heads resting against each others as they breathed deeply.

But before she could thank him, Eric moved at vampire speed over to where Steve Newlin was staggering around and holding his head. Grabbing him roughly around the neck, Eric slammed him down on his back onto the stone stairs, growling.

"Eric, do not kill him!" Sookie shouted from her place beside Bill. Snarling in reply, Eric glared hatefully down at the helpless man in his hand.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason yelled, struggling against his captors.

"Go ahead, martyr us. Martyr us before God!" Newlin bellowed. "We are willing to die."

Loud noises came from the lobby, accompanied by screams. "You've got to be kidding me," Astrid moaned, letting go from the alter to come stand by Eric's side. "What now?"

The main doors to the sanctuary flew open yet agian as Stan sauntered in followed by twenty devoted vampires. "Steve Newlin!" he shouted, walking forward. "You have pushed us too far. You expect for us to just sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? Well we'll kill you first," he said plainly. "Same way we did your father," he added, smirking.

"Fuck," Astrid groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Murderer!" Newlin screamed, struggling against Eric's unbreakable hold as he continued to glare down at the human.

"Stan, don't do this…" Astrid warned, shaking her head.

"Destroy them! All of them," Stan grumbled. The vampires dispersed, grabbing a human and preparing to drain them.

Eric released Newlin and moved to stand next to Astrid, slipping an arm around her waist, steadying her.

"Enough!" Godric's voice boomed over the chaos from on the balcony. "You came for me, I assume. Underling?" he asked.

"Yes Sheriff," Stan growled, disappointed.

"These human's have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist," Godric said surely. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for." Eric glared down at the human beside him on the floor. "Help me set an example; if we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans," he spat, glaring up at Eric as he knelt in front of him. "Kill me," he commanded, loosening his tie. "Jesus will protect me." Eric raised an eyebrow in annoyance as he shared a look with Astrid.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus," Godric mused. "I wish I could've known him, but unfortunately, I missed it." Shrugging, he moved so fast there wasn't even a blur. He was behind Newlin, grabbing his neck and pulling him away from Eric and up onto his feet. "Good people," he said, looking out into the congregation. "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" The humans all looked around, no one saying anything. "That's what I thought," Godric sighed. "Stand down everyone."

With a look of disappointment and disgust on his face, Stan released the human he held, sighing. "Go home, it's over now," Godric instructed the humans as they started to stagger away.

"Please, don't leave me," Newlin cried to an un-listening congregation. Godric dropped him onto the floor, looking down upon him.

"I dare say, my faith in humankind is stronger than yours," he muttered, appalled. Walking over to Eric and Astrid, Godric smiled up at his children. "Come," he murmured, walking past them to greet Stan.

"Are you able to walk on your own?" Eric asked Astrid attentively.

Nodding she loosened her hold on his arm. "I'll be alright." Briefly he bent down and kissed her forehead before stalking over to where Bill and Sookie stood.

Hobbling, Astrid made her way over to where Stan was standing with Godric. Upon her approach, Godric paused their conversation and turned to address her. "Stan, give Astrid a hand back to the house, wont you?" he asked before turning and heading out of the church.

"You look like shit," he mumbled from his place in front of her.

Nodding, Astrid shrugged. "I suppose that's a better greeting that Sugar."

Chuckling, Stan moved to slip his arm under hers for support. "How the hell did you even end up here?" he asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Astrid winced as they started walking.

"Some other time, perhaps?" Stan offered, smiling fondly down at her.

"I can take it from here," Eric said, moving to block their progress.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Stan removed his arm from around Astrid. "Because I know I'd get more shit for it then it's worth tonight, I'll let you have this one unchallenged Northman. But don't think we're done dancing just yet," Stan hissed, shoulder checking him roughly as he passed.

Eric glared after Stan as he replaced himself at Astrid's side and they began walking out of the church. An underling young vampire held the passenger side door open to Astrid's car that one of them must've driven there. Eric carefully assisted Astrid in her entry before appearing in the driver's seat and starting the car.

"I'm surprised you didn't drain him dry," Astrid commented, breaking the silence as they drove through the night. Gently she placed her hand over his where is rested atop the gearshift.

Smiling slightly, Eric moved his hand to tighten it around hers. "Newlin? I would never drink from him or any human like him."

Curious, Astrid tilted her head to the side in thought. "And why is that? You suddenly don't like the taste of human blood?"

Snorting, Eric rolled his eyes. "I would never allow such an impurity like his blood into my body. It's probably tainted by radicalism and would be bitter. I am one thousand years old, Astrid. Believe it or not I have refined dining tastes."

Chuckling, Astrid closed her eyes and leaned her head back in the seat. "You know, I've never let anyone drive my car before. Consider yourself very lucky."

"Is that so?" Eric asked cheekily. "Well someone had to drive it for it to get here."

"Don't remind me," she breathed. "I'm just hoping it was Stan."

Eric opened his mouth to say something negative but closed it at the last second, deciding he would take jabs at Stan's expense later. "I rather like it. Does it come it red?"

"What is it with you and red?" Astrid questioned.

"It's my favorite color," he answered honestly as the car pulled to a stop in the driveway. "We're here," he announced, jumping out of the car and swiftly opening the passenger side door.

Sighing, Astrid slid out and stood up, her back cracking in several spots. "Feeling any better yet?" Eric questioned as the pair entered the house.

Astrid shrugged, happy when she small movement didn't cause pain. "I'd say so, but my wrists still look a tad ghastly," she frowned down at her wrists, burned skin still there. "I hope they aren't permanently like this."

"I'm sure a good day's sleep will heal you completely," Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Let's hope so," Astrid muttered as they entered the living room. "What the…" she murmured, her voice trailing off. The living room was being prepared for what looked like a party. "Is this a joke?" she whispered to Eric who simply shrugged.

"Oh good, you're home," Stan greeted. "As, go wash up and change. And you…" Stan said, looking Eric up and down critically. "I don't suppose that would do you any good, so you might as well make yourself useful."

"What the hell is all this?" Astrid questioned, heading towards her room.

"We're having a celebration for Godric's return," Stan said unenthusiastically.

"Great," Astrid frowned, sharing a displeased look with Eric before disappearing into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note: **Here we are, chapter seven. Much like the last few updates, I'm going to try and have another chapter or two up within the next 24 hours or so. We're wrapping up the Godric/Dallas storyline, so get excited about going back to Louisiana!

As always, thanks to my reviewers. I really appreciate people telling me they like this story. It lets me know that people actually care to read more of it, so I get to editing and posting more chapters. Special thanks to JJ, a first time reviewer for this story; I'm pleased you like it so much. To answer your question, yes and no. While my story tends to follow the storyline of True Blood, it also has differences. I think you'll also find that as it continues there will be more and more original plot that parallels what is going on at the same time in the show. One last thing as pointed out by ambs-v, Stan is hilarious. I absolutely adored his character in the books and loved his portrayal on True Blood. He is in a word, awesome.

Also, one super quick reminder. Whenever you see italicized words, that's an indication that the characters are speaking in Swedish. :)

* * *

When Astrid emerged from her room, she was met with the sounds of quiet music in the background and lots of people talking. Stepping out into the living room, she came across Sookie and Bill.

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves," Astrid greeted, doing her best to smiled politely.

"Oh, yes," Sookie smiled. As she turned to move along, Sookie called after her. "Astrid, could bother you for a favor?"

"Name it," Astrid said, finding herself in a rare giving mood.

"Do you think I could borrow something to wear? Gabe tore my dress up something awful and I feel kinda exposed in it with all these people around," she said, glancing behind herself nervously.

"Of course. If you'll just follow me." Astrid lead Sookie past party goers to her room, closing the door behind them. Opening her closet, she pulled out a white pee coat. "Will this do? It's nothing special, but it should cover you sufficiently."

"Oh it's lovely Astrid, thank you," Sookie said gratefully.

"I should go mingle. I will see you out there I'm sure. Take your time," Astrid smiled, leaving Sookie to change.

* * *

Eric stood on the other side of the room from where people were paying their respects to Godric. He listened intently as he leaned up against the wall. Jason Stackhouse said his eloquent piece before turning to leave like all the others before him.

Quietly Eric pushed himself off the wall and stood, waiting for Sookie's brother to appear out in the main hallway. "Hail the conquering hero," he greeted, startling the simpleton.

"Uh no, I ain't no hero," he chuckled, abashed and clearly not understanding that it had been a sarcastic complement.

"Oh but you are in this town," Eric said in a hushed voice, taking a step forward to further look down upon him. "But in my area, you are known as a buyer and user of vampire blood. And that's a very grave offense." That did it. Jason's childlike smile fell from his face in no time at all.

"Yeah, I don't do that no more," he said nervously, shaking his head.

Sighing, Eric felt pity for the idiot and decided to let him off with just a warning. "All things considered, however, we'll call it even." Jason smiled, looking downward as he tried to brush past Eric, but Eric continued to stand in his way. "But you won't be doing it again, will you?" he said, keeping in mind he needed to talk to him like he would a child.

"Yeah," Jason answered absentmindedly, nodding as he looked up into Eric's eyes with fear.

"No," Eric corrected, slowly shaking his head.

"No," Jason repeated, mimicking his motions. "Got it," he muttered.

Smiling, Eric nodded. "Good boy. Now run along," he said, standing aside so he could hurry past. Eric watched him go, smirking to himself. One thousand years and he still could strike fear into hearts; and some dare to say he had lost his charm.

"Don't you feel guilty for scaring such a simpleminded human?" Astrid asked, drawing Eric's attention to where she stood a few feet away.

"Not in the least," he answered honestly, walking over to her. "You're looking better with each passing moment, but how are you feeling?"

Shrugging, Astrid leaned into him, feeling his arms go around her instantly as she wrapped hers around him. "For the first time in I can't remember when, I have a headache," she reported, resting her head against his firm chest.

Astrid felt him chuckle as he left a lingering kiss on the top of her head. "What on earth did they do to you down there?" Eric questioned, leaning back to look down at her.

"You're not going to like any answers I could give you to that question," Astrid said honestly, sighing and stepping back.

Crossing his arms over his chest expectantly, Eric raised an eyebrow. "You do know me oh so well, but please, continue."

"I went to the church that night right after Isabel, Hugo and I met with Bill and Sookie," she answered.

"And they captured you?" Eric asked, narrowing his eyes. "How?"

Shrugging, Astrid rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I wouldn't exactly say capture."

Exasperated, Eric's eyes narrowed further. "_What did you do?"_ he asked, his tone already becoming frustrated.

"It all worked out in the end, so-"

"_What did you do?"_ Eric demanded.

"I went to the church and offered myself in order to talk to Newlin about Godric." Astrid winced at the look on Eric's face.

"You did what?" he hissed.

"Newlin wouldn't talk to me unless I… let them put chains on me," Astrid said rapidly. She figured the faster she said it the easier it would be to hear.

Eric dropped his arms to his sides. "You let them have you? And what if they didn't have Godric, Astrid? What then?"

"I would've crossed that bridge when it came to that," she said apprehensively.

"How could you be so reckless? So stupid?" he questioned irritably. "Does your life mean nothing to you?"

"Eric, I did what I felt I had to do. We all survived, so there is no point in what if's."

Scoffing, Eric glared over at her. "I have things to see to," he mumbled, stalking away.

Astrid frowned at where Eric had just been standing. Sadly, she wandered into the over crowded living room. Looking around, she searched for someone she knew and was not pleased when she couldn't find a familiar face.

"You look a little lost, Sugar," Stan said, coming to a halt next to her, nudging her shoulder playfully.

Smiling dejectedly, Astrid shrugged, sipping her True Blood she plucked off of a tray. "I should be happy. Godric is back, and we're all alive and well. Well, at least we're all well," she chuckled.

"There you go kiddo," Stan smirked at her tiny joke. "You gotta lighten up. Godric's home safe and sound where he belongs, and so are you. What's with that stunt you pulled anyway? Going to the Fellowship…" Stan scoffed, shaking his head as he eyed the room disgusted. "You have a death wish or something?"

"Not particularly," Astrid frowned at his choice of words. "That reminded me of something Steve Newlin told me while I was there. He said that Godric wasn't captured, but that he came to them because…" she frowned down at her bottle.

"Because what?" Stan asked, turning to appraise her with concern.

"He told me that Godric wanted to meet the sun," Astrid admitted sadly, looking up at him. "It makes me sick just thinking about it, and saying it is so much worse."

Stan shook his head, giving her a stern look. "Steve Newlin is a lying sack of shit," he growled. "I wouldn't believe a word out of his mouth."

Sighing, Astrid forced a smile onto her face, nodding as she took another sip of True Blood. "You're right, I'm just being silly." She shook her head, chuckling lightly. "I don't know what got into me."

"It happens to the best of us," Stan shrugged, turning his watchful eyes back onto the living room. Astrid narrowed her eyes suspiciously over at Stan. "What's that look for?" he asked, amused.

"You're being awfully nice tonight," Astrid accused, raising an eyebrow at him.

Stan had a pleased smile on his face as he continued to look forward. "Your buddy Northman is pretty chummy with that human chick, isn't he?" he commented off handedly, nodding in their direction.

Following his eyes, Astrid watched Eric as he talked to Sookie and Bill, but mostly Sookie. She studied his body language; how he watched Sookie attentively, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I'm not sure chummy is the right word," she hissed.

"Watch it, Doll. You're sounding a bit jealous there," Stan commented, glancing over at her.

"So what if I am? She is another vampire's human and he's standing right there. And since when is Eric interested in humans for more than dinner?" Scowling, Astrid's grip on her True Blood bottle tightened and it started to crack.

Stan smiled nervously, prying it from her fingers. "I'll just take that," he smirked, placing it on a nearby table. "So what do you suppose his interest is with her anyway? I mean, sure, she's a telepath, but other than that she sure as hell ain't nothing special."

Astrid nodded, studying Sookie disapprovingly. "And that is something that you and I see completely eye to eye on Stan."

Listening more intently, Astrid was able to pick up what he was saying. "The bond between a vampire and their maker is stronger than you can imagine. Perhaps one day you'll find out," he said suggestively.

Hissing loudly, Astrid turned on her heal and went to find Godric, leaving Stan shaking his head laughing, enjoying the whole thing.

* * *

In his study, there was still a small line of people waiting to speak to him, but when Astrid came in, visibly upset, Godric dismissed them. "Please, a moment alone," he murmured quietly, and with a wave of his hand the room was emptied and the doors were shut. "Come, speak to me my child," Godric said soothingly, nodding to the chair beside his own.

Taking a deep breath, Astrid nodded, sliding into the seat. "Tell me, what has upset you so."

Astrid tried to speak, but her words felt like they were all clogged up in her throat. She frowned sadly as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "_Godric, I am so weak,_" she sobbed into her hands.

Frowning, Godric rested a comforting hand on his child's back. "_What has Eric done now?"_ he asked all knowingly.

"_Just being around him, it's so confusing_," she sniffled, wiping her cheeks on a towel Godric handed her. _"One moment things are as they were so long ago, the next he is fawning over that ridiculous human girl. And right in front of her vampire as well!"_

Sighing, Godric sat back in his chair. "This is why I commanded you to leave him, Astrid. The love between you is strong, unbreakable even. But Eric was not ready to be with you fully. He still needed time to grow, and I thought two-hundred years apart would help things. I suppose I was wrong."

Dabbing at her eyes, Astrid sighed. "I didn't want to leave him, and now he hates me because of it."

"_He does not hate you,"_ Godric corrected. _"There is pain there, yes, and that is my fault, but he could never hate you."_

"_I'm not so sure Godric,_" Astrid frowned.

* * *

After doing sufficient meddling in Sookie and Bill's relationship, Eric felt much better. Smiling to himself, he made his way through the crowded living room.

"Hey there Sheriff," Stan called, signaling him over to where he and Jason stood against the wall talking. Annoyed, Eric slowly approached.

"What can I do for you Stan," he asked, clearly bored.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering how Sookie's doing over there. She had quite the ordeal tonight, and I hope she's not too shaken up to enjoy herself," he smiled wickedly before taking a sip of blood.

Jason shook his head, smiling like the fool that he was, completely oblivious to what Stan was really getting at. "Nah, I spoke to her earlier. She'll be fine."

"Why do you ask?" Eric questioned skeptically.

Stan shrugged, looking around. "No real reason. Astrid and I were just talking about her earlier and we were both wondering why you're so interested in Miss Stackhouse. Well, we were anyway, that is until we heard enough of your little conversation to put two and two together."

Scowling, Eric glanced around the room, his eyes searching for her. When he didn't find her, he turned back to an overly amused Stan. "Where did she go?" he asked callously.

"I think she went to go talk to Godric," Stan answered honestly.

A growl rumbled through Eric's chest as he stalked off towards Godric's study. Right as he turned the corner to enter the room, Bill grabbed his arm, stopping him. Not in the mood, Eric gave Bill a warning. "I do not like being touched."

"Oh believe me, I do not like touching you," Bill hissed. "Your contact with Sookie will cease from this moment."

"That's hardly your decision," Eric baited.

Bill frowned, displeased. "Calling in my maker because you couldn't win Sookie for yourself is feeble and desperate, even for you."

Smirking, Eric cocked his head to one side. Finally Bill might prove to be slightly worth keeping around. "Are you picking a fight? I would like to see you try."

"She will never be yours and there is nothing you can do. In this you are powerless," Bill spat. "Except it."

* * *

After their talk, Godric insisted Astrid sit with him as his visitors trailed in to honor him with their kind words. A door opened to the room and Isabel, dragging Hugo behind her entered. Roughly, she threw Hugo on the floor.

"Oh Isabel," Astrid whispered sadly under her breath, looking at her friend.

"This is the one who betrayed us," she announced, causing silence to fall over the party.

"Hugo," Godric said effortlessly. "He's your human, is he not?" he asked Isabel.

"Yes, he is," Isabel said, her voice cracking as she held back sobs.

Astrid's grip on her chair tightened as she watched her friend in pain. "Do you love him?" Godric questioned.

"I-I thought I did," she murmured sadly, starting to cry.

Godric glanced over at Astrid before turning back to Isabel. "It appears you love him still."

"I do, I'm sorry," she sniffled. From his place by the fireplace, Stan rolled his eyes in disgust. "But you are my sheriff; do with him as you please."

Everyone held their breath as Godric took a moment to decide Hugo's fate. "You have a question, my dear?" he asked, turned to look at Astrid as all eyes shifted to her as well.

Ignoring them, Astrid watched Hugo carefully before speaking. "Why did you do it, Hugo? I thought you loved Isabel. I thought we were your friends."

"I do love Isabel," he spoke, his voice unable to hide the fear. "I do love you," Hugo whimpered, turning to gaze up at where Isabel stood. "I just couldn't live like this anymore. I needed to be your equal, but she wouldn't allow it," he mumbled sadly, looking down at where his hands rested in his lap. "If I couldn't be one of you, I had to protect myself. Godric volunteered to go the church, I had no part in that. And Newlin promised me that you and Isabel wouldn't be harmed. I swear, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted to protect my soul."

Godric listened to the human's words intensely. "You are free to go," he said finally.

Astrid's eyes widened in shock as she turned to look at Godric. "What?" Stan growled, taking a step forward.

"The human is free to go," Godric repeated. "And do not return," he said to Hugo directly. "I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty," Stan rumbled.

"This is my verdict," Godric said, daring him or anyone to challenge his authority. "Eric," Godric called. Instantly Eric walked forward, ready to do whatever Godric asked of him. "Escort them out and make sure he leaves unharmed."

Astrid watched as Eric walked over to Hugo. "Yes Godric," he said complacently. Grabbing him by his collar, Eric wrenched Hugo onto his feet and began shoving him through the crowds towards the exit.

"Thank you. Thank you, Godric," Isabel bowed in respect before hurrying after Eric and Hugo.

After a few moments, the party started up again, people going back to what they were doing. "That was very generous of you," Astrid murmured, smiling at her maker affectionately. Giving her a small grin, Godric patted her hand warmly.

When Isabel finally re-entered the house, she took a small half step towards Godric and Astrid, but started to cry and headed off towards her room. Eric was not far behind her, walking straight into Godric's study.

Rising, Astrid nodded in respect to Godric. "Please, don't leave," Eric said beseechingly.

"Isabel needs me," Astrid said shortly before walking out of the room.

Once Astrid left, everyone else made themselves scarce. Walking over to Godric, Eric knelt by his right side. "Hugo has been dispatched. I told him not to stop driving until he hits the Mexican border," Eric informed.

"Very good," Godric nodded in approval.

"I've arranged for an AB negative human for you; extremely rare," Eric smiled proudly.

Shaking his head, Godric looked off into the fire. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"You'll have to feed eventually," Eric pointed out. "I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer," he tried, smirking. Godric made no sign of approval. Eric's smile fell from his face in confusion. "Why wouldn't you leave with me when I first came for you?" he questioned.

"They didn't treat me badly," Godric explained, turning to look at Eric. "You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"I do not care how ordinary they are." Eric scowled at his maker's cavalier attitude. "They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred towards us."

"Let's be honest, we are frightening," Godric mused sadly. "After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so. They should be viewed as a lesson that it is time to change our ways."

Eric listened to his maker in silence, uncertainty clouding his mind. This was a Godric he'd never seen before. "Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" he asked.

"I could've killed every last one of them within minutes," Godric murmured dejectedly. "And what would that have proven? That I am a killer?" Eric looked down at his hands sadly. "Enough of that. There are other matters of which I wish to speak to you concerning your sister."

"Godric, I do not think-"

"_No Eric, just listen_," Godric silenced him. _"She has hurt you in the past, but it was not her doing."_

Eric looked up at him in bewilderment. "_Not her doing? Godric, you know how she left me. It took me nearly a hundred years to be right again."_

Nodding, Godric starred deeply into his child's eyes. "_I ordered her to go."_

"What?" Eric could barely speak above a whisper. He felt as though he had been hit in the stomach.

"I told Astrid to leave you because you were not right for each other then," he explained. "She and you both had growing yet to do and only more pain would have come of you remaining together."

Eric's mouth hung agape in shock. "But, she said-"

"She said what I told her to," Godric defended. "She didn't want to leave you any more than you wanted her to go, but it was for the best."

Eric sat on the ground, lost in thought for some time. All these years he'd believed a lie. No wonder why she had been so upset the other night. She had to lie to him yet again. "Does she still feel for me?" Eric asked curiously.

Sighing, Godric turned his attention back to where the flames danced in the fireplace. "You will always feel for each other; it is the gift and curse of loving one and another so deeply. Now that you know the truth though, I feel it is up to you both to decide whether or not you can make things work now, or if more time is needed."

Nodding, Eric stood. "Thank you Godric," he bowed his head before turning to leave, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

* * *

Sighing Astrid rubbed her eyes as she shut the door to Isabel's room, leaving her friend alone with her own thoughts. Walking out into the living room, she saw that some type of altercation was taking place between Sookie and a female vampire she didn't know.

Coming to a stop next to Stan, Astrid nudged his shoulder gently. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked curiously.

"Once again, Miss Stackhouse seems to find herself at the center of attention," Stan informed, an amused smirk on his face as he watched the proceedings. "Apparently that vampire is Bill's maker and ex-lover come back to claim him. Sookie and her are not seeing eye to eye on that little detail," Stan chuckled.

The female reached for Bill but Sookie grabbed her arm none too lightly. "Do not touch him," she spat angrily.

Stan nudged Astrid back, wiggling his eyebrows while laughing quietly to himself. "Don't you think we should do something?" Astrid whispered. The vampire laughed, causing Astrid to grimace. "That laugh… she sounds deranged," she observed anxiously.

"Do what you want, but I find this all too entertaining to break up," Stan shrugged.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Astrid murmured.

"You've gone mad. Get out, now!" Bill shouted angrily, moving to stand next to Sookie, Astrid instantly appearing by his side. Nudging Sookie, she gave her a wink, earning a smile from the human.

"He never loved you, and that, we both know," Sookie shouted, provoking the vampire who hissed, extracting her fangs.

"Take those words back, or they shall be your last," the vampire threatened.

"We're leaving," Bill said, pushing past Astrid to grab Sookie and attempt to drag her from the house.

"Go find someone else you fucking bitch. You've lost this one!" Sookie shouted angrily.

Throwing Bill aside like he was nothing, the vampire grabbed Sookie by the collar. Moving quickly, Astrid grabbed one of her arms. Hissing the vampire seized Astrid by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Apparently even though Astrid was older and should've had the advantage, she had overestimated how much strength she had regained.

Not even a second later, Astrid saw the always stoic Godric appear behind the vampire with a livid Eric looming right over his shoulder. Grabbing her none too lightly, he commanded her to drop Astrid which she did immediately. Once back on her own two feet, Astrid staggered back a few steps, rubbing at her now sore throat as she wondered what other way she could find to injure herself this night.

"Retract your fangs, now," he ordered. Guiding her to her knees, Godric glared down at Lorena. "I neither know, nor care who you are. But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sheriff," she stuttered out.

Letting her go, Godric glanced at Sookie. "This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind, and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly; pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us," he said sadly.

"She provoked me," the vampire snarled.

Godric frowned, leaning down to her eye level. "And you provoke me. You've disrupted the peace in my own home, attacked one of my children and two of my guests. I could snap you like a twig, yet I haven't. Now why is that?" he asked.

"It's your choice," she answered shakily.

"Indeed it is," Godric replied. "You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." Sighing, he turned to Bill. "You. You seem to know her."

Hesitantly, Bill stepped forward. "Yes Sheriff," he answered.

"Escort her from the nest," Godric instructed, turning back to the female. "I wish you out of my area before dawn." With that she left, escorted by Bill and the party once again resumed.

Stan turned to Astrid with an entertained look on his face. "I don't think I've enjoyed a party this much in decades. If this keeps up, someone's bound to die soon," he joked merrily. Astrid collapsed onto the couch, rubbing her temple as Stan sat down beside her. "What's wrong darling? Aren't you having fun?" he asked.

"Not particularly," Astrid sighed, dropping her hand from her head. "I think I'm just exhausted from the last two days."

"Well no shit," Stan chuckled. "It's not every day you get captured and tortured by an evil vampire hating cult."

"Astrid?" Both she and Stan looked up to see Eric standing in front of them expectantly. "May I have a word?" he asked.

Groaning slightly, Astrid rose to her feet. "Fine," she muttered. Eric laid his hand gently on her back as he led her towards Godric's study.

"I need to speak to you about-"

"Excuse me everyone!" Eric and Astrid froze, turning to look behind them. "If I could have your attention please."

"What now," Eric grumbled unhappily from his place next to Astrid.

"My name is Liam McDonald, and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin," he breathed, unzipping his coat to reveal that he was covered in silver chains, silver bullets nd explosives.

"Fuck," Astrid muttered before he detonated himself, sending them all flying backwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note: **I got on a roll, so chapter eight is here earlier than I even expected. Proofing and editing for this chapter went more smoothly than I thought, so here we are, chapter eight. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Blinking her eyes slowly, Astrid looked around the debris-covered remnants of Godric's house. She let her head fall to the side seeing a rubble covered cowboy hat. Rolling over, Astrid snatched it up quickly, examining it. Stan.

"Stan?" Astrid questioned, sitting up. "Stan!" she shouted, her eyes searching the area.

Loud coughing from outside caught her attention as she turned to see a bloody, battered Stan struggling to get to his feet. Astrid was on hers within seconds and by his side, helping him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, steadying him as he coughed again, a deep, gruff sound.

He winced as he cracked his neck several ways before nodding. "Nothing I can't handle, Sugar. I'll live." Looking around, Stan frowned into the ashy air. "Not like I don't appreciate the attention and all, but where's your Viking buddy?"

Astrid's jaw dropped as that realization hit her. Eric was standing right next to her before the explosion, but when she came to he wasn't there Not allowing herself to get emotional before she knew anything, Astrid shrugged. "If he were dead, I would feel it."

The two limped into the Dallas vampire nest, assessing the home. "Jesus, those assholes really did a number on this place," Stan grumbled, straightening up to his full height. He gave Astrid's shoulder a squeeze before untangling himself from her. "I think I can manage now, thanks. We probably should-"

"Astrid! Stan!" Isabel threw herself at Astrid as the pair hugged each other tightly. "I feared you were dead," she gasped.

"As I you, dearest friend," Astrid replied, smiling brightly over at Isabel.

"Don't get all worked up over me or anything," Stan hissed, leaning down to pick up his hat and frown down at it. "Damn. This was my favorite hat," he complained, dusting it off.

The women ignored Stan completely as they began discussing the damage. "Have you seen Eric or Godric?" Astrid asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Godric is fine and I imagine Eric is as well. I have yet to see him though." Isabel laid a comforting hand on Astrid's shoulder. "If he were dead, you would know."

Astrid nodded, assuring herself. "You're right, he's fine. I'm just being silly. Is there anything we can do?" she asked, nodding to Stan.

"Speak for yourself. I am worrying about number one, Sweetheart," Stan snorted, wincing when Astrid elbowed him in the stomach.

"Just search for survivors and help in any way you can. And stick together. There may be more Fellowship members around," Isabel warned before climbing over ruins to help the injured.

"Shall we," Stan grinned, gesturing to his right.

Astrid rolled her eyes, staggering past him. "There is no reason to be smug, Stan. Just stay close."

"Oh I intend to." Stan's smile was evident in his voice.

As the pair searched through the wreckage, Stan kept trying to engage her in conversation. "So, you rush to help little ole me after the bomb goes off, but you have no idea where Sheriff Northman is. That's a very interesting turn of events, don't you think?"

"Stan, stop pestering me," Astrid complained, crouching over an unrecognizable vampire's body. "Damn, another dead one," she hissed, standing to her feet. "The Fellowship certainty got what they wanted."

"Wonder where Eric is…" Stand mused, moving past her. "I think I'll go look for him over here."

Astrid threw up her hands in frustration, following him. "Honestly Stan, if this little competition is so important to you, why don't you just…" Astrid stopped. Right in front of her on the ground was Eric, alive. You'd think she'd be overjoyed, but what she found was all but pleasing. There, leaning over his body and sucking at his chest was Sookie Stackhouse. Eric was leaning back, his hands folded behind his head, a large smile on his face. "Eric," she growled, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Hey, you found him. How's good old.-" Stan came to a stop behind her. "Oh."

"Astrid," Eric frowned, but before he could finish, Bill came to a stop on Astrid's other side.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" he asked, sounding disgusted.

She spat something metal out of her mouth and turned to look at the three vampires standing behind her. "I sucked silver out of Eric's chest so he wouldn't die, even though I really didn't want to," she explained, wiping Eric's blood off her chin.

A deep growl sounded from Astrid's throat as her frustration boiled over. "This is beyond repulsive," she snarled, turning on her heel and walking away.

Stan shook his head, a small grin on his face. "Good idea Sheriff. I wish I would've thought of this myself. But why go through the trouble of making you look bad when you do it so well all by yourself? Thanks." With that he nodded his head towards Sookie and quickly followed after Astrid.

"Hey, slow down As!" Stan called, catching up with her. "Don't make a limping man chase ya now."

Astrid rolled her eyes, turning to face him. "Oh please, you're perfectly fine."

Stan smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't let that piece of trash Northman get to you. If he is more interested in some dumb, gap-toothed hillbilly of a blood bag than you, he's a bigger idiot than I think he is. And trust me, that'd be hard to beat."

Sighing, Astrid nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Thank you Stan," she muttered, accepting a on armed hug from him.

"Everyone, please!" Isabel called for silence and attention.

Godric stepped forward, soot covered and dirty. "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Camilla. They've been alerted and security is in place."

Everyone began leaving as Astrid made her way over to her maker. "Godric, you are alright?" she asked, looking him over.

"I am fine, child," he said, giving her a small smile. "Where is Eric?" Upon hearing his name, Astrid's lip twitched. Godric sighed, shaking his head. "We will discuss that later. Now go with Stan to the hotel. I do not trust that he won't stray to seek out some revenge," Godric said.

Astrid lightly kissed his forehead before turning to walk away.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Astrid made sure to secure a room that was connected to Godric's. Once she had made her way upstairs, Astrid took a long hot shower. Finally achieving a good sense of clean and in fresh clothes, Astrid looked at herself in the mirror. "You're a fool, Astrid. You're a damned fool."

Sighing, she grabbed her room key and went to the elevator, hitting the third floor. Stepping out, she frowned to see Eric there, waiting to enter. As she pushed past him, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Astrid-" he began.

"_Don't,"_ she hissed, wrenching her arm from his hold. _"I have nothing to say to you."_

Eric's eyes searched hers sadly, his arms dropped to his sides. "_I know the truth,"_ he said quietly.

Astrid cursed herself as she felt the sting of tears. "_What does it matter now?"_ she demanded. "_It clearly changes nothing."_

"_Astrid, I love you,"_ Eric pleaded, taking a step towards her as twin trails of blood ran down her cheeks.

"No!" she screamed, backing away further, holding her hands out in front of her body to impede his advances. "Do not touch me," she glared. "I cannot take more of your lies, more of your meaningless promises. I'm done with all the pain you bring into my life. I can no longer bare it. I will no longer bear it."

"Astrid, please," Eric begged, his own eyes showing signs of crying.

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head. With that she turned and walked down the hallway and out of sight. Once she was around the corner, she leaned up against the wall, wiping her eyes. "Be strong," she whispered to herself, taking deep breaths. "Be strong."

Standing on her own two feet again, Astrid knocked on the door she wanted.

A confused looking Bill answered the door. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Hello," Astrid said nervously. "I was hoping I could talk to you and your human for a moment. I know it's early and the sun is going to be rising soon, but this will not take long, I swear."

Looking conflicted, Bill continued to stand in the doorway. "Bill, who is it?" Sookie called, coming to stand beside him. "Oh, hi Astrid," she smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Astrid did her best to smile. "I hope I didn't wake you or interrupt."

"Oh no," Sookie said instantly, waving her hand dismissively. "Just chatting. How're you doing?"

Astrid smiled brightly down at the small human. "I am doing fine, thank you for asking. How are you both feeling?"

Bill seemed to become more comfortable based on how friendly Sookie was behaving. "We are doing well."

"Good, I'm glad." Astrid's grin wavered. "I just wanted to stop by and apologize to both of you for what happened earlier, with Eric."

"Oh no, Astrid, you had nothing to do with that," Sookie said, grabbing Astrid's hands and giving them a squeeze. "Eric is just plain evil."

"Oh I know how he can be," Astrid sighed, frowning. "I just, I knew he would never apologize and I figured you both deserved to hear someone tell you that they're sorry about it."

Bill smiled as he put his arm around Sookie's shoulders. "Well thank you for that."

Astrid bowed her head slightly. "I will let you go about your business now," she said. "I shall see you tomorrow evening I'm sure."

"Have a good sleep Astrid," Sookie called after her as Astrid left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The next evening, Astrid woke up late to knocking on her door. Sighing, she rose from her bed, wrapping a robe around her as she answered the door.

"Well hello there," Stan smirked, his eyes trailing up and down her body as he leaned against the doorframe. "Didn't just catch you getting out the shower, did it?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Can I help you Stan?"

He pushed off of the wall to stand in front of her. "You need to be getting dressed darlin'. Nan Flanagan should be here soon to discuss the 'repercussions' of last night." Stan didn't seem pleased as he applied air quotes to the word repercussions.

"Yeah… I don't think I want to be there for that," Astrid spat, turning and walking back into her room.

Stan chuckled as he followed her inside, closing the door behind him. "Oh yeah, I forgot," he smirked, sitting down in the chair in her living room area. "You and Nan hate each other. This meeting is going to be even better than I thought."

"Tell me Stan, why is it that you love drama so much?" she asked, her arms crossing over her chest.

Shrugging, Stand ran his hand over his stubble nonchalantly. "It's not so much drama as it is a brawl. I love a good conflict," he smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the light.

Astrid walked out of the kitchenette sipping a True Blood and set one down in front of Stan. "I told you already Stan, I am not going to be there. It'd be counterproductive for everyone and I seriously doubt my presence can help Godric. Nan would see me and hold that against him."

"Well I hate to be the barer of bad news but Godric wants you there," Stan mumbled, taking a big sip of his blood.

"I hate her," Astrid scowled.

"Sorry babe," Stan shrugged, quickly downing the rest of his blood, standing. "I'll see you over there."

As the door shut behind Stan, Astrid settled deeper into the couch. She starred into the fire for several minutes before standing and walking into her room to get dressed. Astrid appraised herself in the mirror. She had on a Fendi, long sleeve black wool dress that fell mid thigh and powder pink Christian Louboutin pumps. "Eat your heart out Nan, you stupid bitch," she muttered, nodding in approval.

Taking her time, Astrid walking over to Godric's suite. When she entered, she frowned to realize everyone was already there. "Perfect," Astrid hissed under her breath, closing the door behind her as everyone watched from their seats.

"Oh good, you finally decided to grace us with your presence so we can get started." Nan looked at Astrid critically as she slowly walked in, looking for a place to sit.

"Nan, looking as crusty as ever," Astrid glared at Nan, a low growl emanating from deep in her chest.

"Astrid," Godric said in a warning tone.

Standing, Eric glanced at Astrid tentatively before gently placing his hand on her back. "Take my seat," he said, guiding her to sit. "Ignore her," he whispered, coming to perch beside her.

Astrid was practically shaking from holding in all her anger and all the things she wanted to say, but bit her tongue due to Godric's request, her fists balled at her sides.

"Huh," Nan scoffed dismissively. "Now that we're all here, finally… do you have any idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards." Nan was clearly not happy which made Astrid's annoyance lesson.

Her frown and displeasure instantly turned into a satisfied smirk as she smiled brightly over at a fuming Nan Flanagan. Nan's eyes searched the room and landed on Astrid. "What could you possibly have to look so pleased about, Astrid? Is there something funny here to you?"

Even though Godric was giving her a look that begged her to remain silent, Astrid couldn't help it when she let out a chuckle. "Oh you bet your ugly, old wrinkled ass there is."

From beside her Eric did his best to conceal a proud smile as Stan burst out laughing. Nan may be a few years older than Astrid, but Astrid was a fighter and she had Godric and Eric in her corner who out aged all the vampires in the room combined. Astrid's confidence was at a peek.

"And what is that?" Nan asked, looking livid.

Astrid continued laughing, shaking her head to herself. "How you think you are all powerful and can intimidate anyone into submission. Funny how you cant though, isn't it?"

"I am the face of the American Vampire League, you stupid twit," Nan spat angrily, her lips quivering.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Like the AVL can't find another figure head," Astrid scoffed. "They could find ten vampires more qualified than you in five minutes and I'd bet my life every single one would be more attractive than you are, you spineless cun-"

"Astrid!" Godric's voice boomed from his spot in between Stan who was on the verge of tears he was laughing so hard and a horrified looking Isabel. "That is enough," he ordered.

Astrid cast her eyes down in shame. "I apologize, Godric," she whispered.

"Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it," Eric said, speaking up.

"That's true," Stan nodded happily, not even trying to hide his smile. He was older than Nan as well and clearly didn't fear her either. Then again, Stan didn't fear anything.

"As I hear it, Stan always has a kink about slaughtering humans. So the fact that you, his nest mates and sheriff, didn't know he was going to act so irrationally surprises me," Nan shook her head.

"And how were we supposed to know this time he meant it?" Isabel asked, sticking up for Godric.

"Not my problem," Nan spat. "The blame falls on you," she growled, nodding towards where Godric sat quietly.

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric said threateningly as he felt Astrid tense beside him.

"Don't talk to me that way," Nan said, giving Eric a challenging look.

Astrid's hand came to rest on Eric's knee as he glowered over at the AVL's spokeswoman. "Let's get to the point," Nan sighed, seeming bored. "How'd they manage to abduct you?" she asked.

"They would've taken one of us sooner or later," Godric said simply. "I offered myself."

Astrid gasped at Godric's words and Eric's arm shot around her to steady her. "_Godric, no,"_ she whispered.

"Why?" Nan asked with mild interest.

"Yeah, why the fuck would you do that?" Stan growled, his anger apparent.

"Why not?" Godric challenged.

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asked critically.

Eric's body went limp as his eyes fell to the floor and his arm slipped from around Astrid. Astrid couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall. "I can't listen to this," she whispered, standing and exiting the room.

Stan and Eric both stood to follow her staring angrily at each other, but Godric held up his hands, signaling for them both to re-take their seats. "What do you think?" he asked Nan.

"I think you're out of your mind," Nan scoffed. "And then I hear something about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant," Godric muttered, shaking his head. "I will take full responsibility."

Nan nodded, eyeing him critically. "You bet you will."

"You cold bitch," Eric hissed, looking up at her angrily.

"Listen," Nan spat, her eyes darting to Eric. "This is a national vampire emergency, and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up, you're fired."

"I agree. Of course," Godric nodded. "Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel looked shocked, leaning forward to argue with him. "Godric, fight back," she pleaded.

Stan nodded, standing up. "Just say the word Sheriff and I'll rip that ugly face of hers right off."

"What are you saying?" Eric yelled, looking at Godric angrily. "She's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!"

"You want to lose your area Viking?" Nan threatened.

Eric scoffed, looking at her insignificantly. "Oh, you don't have the kind of power."

"Hey I'm on TV," she shrugged. "Try me."

"I am to blame. I should've contained Stan as soon as Godric went missing," Isabel spoke up.

"I am standing right here!" Stan shouted angrily.

"Shut up Stan," Nan hissed dismissively.

"Screw this shit. Godric, you need me just call. I'm not sitting through any more of this bullshit," he grumbled, storming out of the room.

Out in the hall, Stan found Astrid sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to her chest, her cheeks and eyes red with blood.

"Hey," Stan greeted, his voice timid. He slid down the wall to sit beside her.

"Hi," Astrid sniffled out as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "What's going on in there?"

Stan shrugged. "It looks like Godric is going to lose his area and he isn't going to fight for it."

Astrid closed her eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is absurd. Godric is so much older than that power high wench and he is just letting her walk all over him. What has happened to him that he was willing to meet the sun, Stan?"

"I don't know," Stan said sadly, shaking his head. "Maybe he's just too old and doesn't want to be here anymore."

Taking a deep breath, Astrid rose to her feet, Stan mimicking her. "I'll see you later Stan," she smiled sadly at him before walking off down the hall. She wanted to get some air, to clear her head. Astrid knew the sun would be rising in less than an hour, but she didn't care.

* * *

Quietly Astrid made her way to the roof, walking over to the edge and glancing out over the city of Dallas. She stood there, closing her eyes for what seemed like forever until footsteps alerted her to another's presence.

"My child, what are you doing up here?" Astrid turned to see Godric walking towards her.

"I needed some air. My mind is not right, Godric," she explained.

He frowned at her sympathetically. "You are strong, Astrid. You always have been and will always be. Promise me that when I'm gone you'll look after him. I know you have your differences, but I need to know you'll take care of each other."

Astrid's eyes began to bleed as she looked at her maker with untold sadness. "_Godric, please_," she begged, taking up his left hand in both of hers. "_I cannot do this without you_."

Godric brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them lovingly. "_Yes you can, my dearest heart. You are all that is good in me,_" he said, smiling fondly back at her._ "Now please, promise me you will watch after Eric."_

Nodding, Astrid broke out into sobs just as Eric came to join them on the roof. "Godric, you must come inside. It will be light soon," Eric said, walking forward to Godric as he turned to look out over Dallas and Astrid backed away, watching with the utmost pain in her eyes.

"I do not plan on coming back inside Eric. You already know this," Godric stated simply. "2000 years is enough."

Looking back to Astrid, Eric's eyes begged her to help him. When he found her unmoving, Eric turned back around to focus on Godric. "I cannot accept this," he said gruffly, his voice betraying his emotions as his eyes already began to well up with blood. "It's insanity."

"Our existence is insanity," Godric muttered, turning to look back at his eldest child. "We don't belong here."

"But we are here!" Eric shouted, his voice desperate.

"It's not right," Godric said, shaking his head slowly.

Eric shook his head adamantly. "You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival and death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

Eric's face turned to anger as he walked forward, towering over his maker. "I will keep you alive by force," he threatened.

Astrid's eyes only bled more as she watched this painful sight unfold in front of her. From beside her, Sookie wrapped her arm around her shoulders, rubbing them slightly. Astrid looked over at her, shocked. She hadn't even heard her come up.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked.

Eric's anger began to crumble as his shoulders shook from his sobs. "_Godric, don't do it_," he pleaded, his voice cracking.

"_There are centuries of faith and love between us._"

"_Please, please_," Eric begged, falling to his knees as Godric's feet. Astrid's heart broke. "_Please, Godric."_

"_Father. Brother. Son."_ Godric looked over Eric to Astrid, then his eyes fell back onto his other child. "Let me go."

Eric looked up determined. "I won't let you die alone."

"Yes, you will," Godric said, smiling at his child's bravery in the face of death and loyalty to him. "As your maker, I command you."

Eric stood, looking sadly down at his maker. "_Astrid is your charge now, Eric. Look after her. Protect her._" Nodding, Eric slowly backed away, turning to see Sookie and Astrid standing by the stairs.

Giving Eric a small smile, Sookie gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll stay with him, as long as it takes," she promised before walking over to Godric, leaving Astrid and Eric.

"_Come, let's get you inside,_" Eric muttered, replacing Sookie's arm around Astrid with his own as he lead her inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note: **Holy crap, three chapters in one day! Yikes. So here we are, the glorious chapter nine! I hope everyone who has been reading has enjoyed this. Thanks to everyone who reads and even more thanks for those who review. Letting me know your feelings on my story is the best feeling ever, so thank you.

*Drum roll please* Ladies and gentlemen, chapter nine is the first appearance of Jessica and Alice in this story! Yippy! Jessica's part is much more substantial than Alcide's (his is just an introduction/teaser piece) but I promise you there is much more to come, so stay tuned. :)

* * *

The headache that throbbed in Astrid's head when she woke up the next night was a harsh reminded from going to bed after the sun. Frowning to herself, she began packing. Astrid was almost finished when she heard arguing and the door to her suite flew open. In walked Eric, Stan and Isabel.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Astrid asked angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell this asshole that you're not his property," Stan growled, pointing a finger at Eric who slapped it away quickly.

"I don't think of her as my property, you inbreed. You are aware cowboys didn't exist in the middle ages, correct?" Eric hissed.

"Both of you just stop it," Isabel shouted, pushing them apart. "Astrid, please just clear up this argument so they can both go back to being pig headed somewhere else."

"Gladly. What argument?" Astrid asked.

"That you're staying here in Dallas with us, where you belong," Stan stated.

"Wrong. She is coming with me back to Shreveport where she really belongs," Eric scowled over Isabel at Stan.

Rolling her eyes, Astrid turned and walked back into her bedroom, tossing the rest of what little she didn't lose in the explosion into her suitcase.

"Well?" Stan's voice demanded as he and Eric followed her.

"I am going to Shreveport, Stan," Astrid said, sighing.

"Ha!" Eric boasted, gesturing rudely towards a now fuming Stan.

"But he doesn't appreciate you like we do here! He ignores you every other second to go fawning after another vampires human!"

Eric smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've lost, Stan. Except it."

"No one has lost anything," Astrid argued, turning to face them both. "This isn't some stupid contest. Stan, I will be back in Dallas after I've spent some time away. I need to grieve, and as much as I agree with your previous statements, this is something I must do away from here."

Stan still didn't look happy, but he nodded his head. "I don't like it, but I understand your reasons for doing what you're doing. I'll be here waiting for you when you decide you're done playing second string to a sack of flesh."

Isabel pulled Astrid into a tight hug before releasing her. "Come back when you're ready, my friend. Dallas will always welcome you as one of our own."

"Thanks Sheriff," Astrid gave her a meaningful smile.

* * *

When Astrid and Eric walked into Fangtasia, a pleased Pam greeted them.

"Oh good, you two are back," she smiled happily. "How'd it go?"

Eric sighed, readjusting his bag on shoulder. "Godric is gone," he muttered before passing Pam to head straight for his office.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Pam frowned sadly. "How is he?" she asked, nodding her head towards the direction Eric wandered off in.

"Last night was very hard for both of us, but overall tonight has been fine," Astrid answered, sighing as she sat down at the bar.

Pam took up the stool next to her and signaling the bartender. "True Bloods."

When the red drink was set down in front of her, Astrid grabbed it and chugged half of it immediately. "I don't know where I am right now Pam," Astrid frowned down at her drink.

"You're here at Fangtasia," Pam answered smugly, taking a sip of her True Blood.

"Mhm," Astrid chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"So, my dear, I assume you will be staying here with us for a while?" Pam asked.

"I plan on it, but I don't really know where I'll be staying."

Pam scoffed, looked offended. "You'll be staying with me of course."

"Thanks Pam," Astrid smiled, finishing her blood. "I think I'm going to go do a little exploring though," she said, standing. "There is a very interesting scent on the air, and doesn't Sookie live in some little hole in the Earth town in the area?"

"Mm," Pam nodded. "Sookie Stackhouse lives in Bon Temps."

"I think I'll stop by, pay her a visit to make sure she made it home safely," Astrid said, nodding.

Pam narrowed her eyes at Astrid as the pair walked out into the parking lot. "I'll take care of your luggage. Just come back here and I'll wait for you to head home for the day."

Astrid smiled, cracking her neck. "Thanks Pam. I'll be back soon." With that she turned and sped off in the direction of Bon Temps.

* * *

As soon as Astrid stopped her running to a normal human paced walk, she found herself on a back road in Bon Temps. "There is definitely something wrong in this town," Astrid whispered to herself, looking around.

Stopping to listen, she heard music and shouting and followed the sounds to a small dinner tucked back off the road. As soon as she'd opened the door her senses were flooded with pheromones and the stifling smell of chaos. "Definitely not right," she muttered, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor of the diner.

"Dear Gods…" Astrid looked around in horror. There were people drinking beer straight from the tap, people dancing and others doing sexual acts. She had unknowingly stumbled into an orgy. They were all so consumed with what they were doing that no one even paid her any mind. Cringing, she walked past a group of people on the floor as she tried to figure out how to go about this situation.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked, tapping a man drinking beer straight from the tap. He seemed like the best possible option. He looked up at her, then looked her up and down, licking his lips. Astrid tried not to gag. "Do you know where I can find Sookie Stackhouse or William Compton?"

"Sookie Stackhouse? Vampire Bill?" he asked, looking confused. "Why they're out of town."

So these madness-inflicted people hadn't seen them. At least that was good to know. "Yes, but I'm a friend. Could you direct me to one of their homes perhaps?" Astrid asked, glamouring him.

"Why sure," he answered absentmindedly. "Maryann's staying at Sookie's place. That's out off of Hummingbird Road, and Mr. Compton's house is right across the cemetery from there."

"Thank you," Astrid said, giving him a small smile. "I was never here. You never saw me."

"I never saw you," the man repeated, going back to his beer.

Taking one last disgusted look around the place, Astrid walked outside, loving the clean fresh air as she ran to find Hummingbird Road.

* * *

When she arrived at what she could only guess was Sookie's house, the weird occurrences continued. Out in front of the house was what looked like an old dead tree, but upon closer inspection Astrid discovered it was made of rotting slabs of meat. Not wanting to get too close to the actual house, Astrid stayed to the perimeter of the property, observing that the house itself was in horrific shape. There were vines growing all throughout and it was disgusting looking.

"Obviously someone has been staying here without Sookie's approval, or at least I hope this isn't its normal condition," Astrid murmured to herself. Turning, she ran across the cemetery to the Compton residence. As Astrid walked up the front steps, she was relieved to find it in better state than Sookie's home.

She heard yelling from inside as she knocked on the door. "Oh thank God you're back. I can't stand-" a young vampire with bright red hair had opened the door, her smile fell when she realized that she was not Bill.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but is this the home of William Compton?" Astrid asked, looking around.

"Yes," the girl answered, a tall human coming to stand behind her. "Can I help you?"

Astrid smiled, trying to settle the girl's nerve. "Perhaps. My name is Astrid, and I'm a friend of Bill and Sookie's." When that didn't seem to do it, she decided to try another angle. "I am Eric's vampire sister," she supplied.

"Oh," the girl seemed to ease up, a small smile coming onto her face. "I'm Jessica, Bill's… well, Bill made me," she said haphazardly. "Would you like to come in?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Astrid stepped inside, looking into the living room where a rather large, angry woman was playing a violent video game. "Are you sure this isn't a bad time?"

"Uh, hi, I'm Hoyt Fortenberry, and that's my mama," the human man greeted, offering his hand which Astrid shook with a smile. "I'm Jessica's boyfriend," he added, smiling proudly.

"How very… progressive of you," Astrid replied.

"Well," Mrs. Fortenberry sighed, turning to look at Astrid's tall form. "Who ordered the dead hooker?"

Astrid's eyebrows shot up at the insult. "Excuse me?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh, I'm real sorry about her," Hoyt said, moving to stand in between the two woman. "She's gone kinda crazy lately. A lot of the town has actually. She don't mean what she says. I mean, well, she might, but she usually would have the manners not to say so."

Astrid's frown remained but she nodded, looking away. "Jessica, I don't suppose you know what is going on around here, do you?"

Jessica shook her head. "I wish I did. Bill and Sookie went over to Sookie's to try and kick Maryann out but we haven't heard from them since."

"Who is Maryann?" Astrid questioned, walking over to the window to look out over the cemetery.

"I'm not too sure actually," Jessica answered, shrugging. "I've never met her, but she always throws these crazy parties and from what I hear, she's ruining Sookie's house."

Sighing, Astrid nodded. "Well, I guess that is where I have to go then to get to the bottom of all this. Would you like to come?" she offered as an afterthought.

"Oh, can I?" Jessica seemed to brighten up to the idea. "Hoyt, is that alright? I promise I'll be right back."

"Alright Jess. Just be careful, would you?" Hoyt seemed exasperated with his mother as he turned his attention back on her. "No, mama, be careful of Vampire Bill's house!"

"After you," Astrid gestured, holding open the door for Jessica who skipped through. "It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Fortenberry."

"It was nice meeting you too!" he called after them, the door closing.

"Thanks for inviting me. I've been cooped up in that house with Hoyt's crazy mama for too long," Jessica said, practically beaming.

Astrid appraised her expression with amusement. "You must not get out much. We're only going across the cemetery, you know."

"Yeah I know, but it's more exciting than Bill's old house. No one ever let's me come with them anywhere or do anything fun or exciting," Jessica answered with a frown.

"You are a vampire, Jessica. No one should be able to 'let' you do anything. And if no one invites you to do things with them, perhaps you are hanging around with the wrong people."

"Astrid, can we be friends?" Jessica asked shyly. "I mean, that sounds totally lame, but you seem really cool, and you're super pretty, and I haven't gotten to make any real vampire friends. My new undead life really sucks."

Astrid let out a quiet chuckle as they approached the clearing which Sookie's house sat in. "I believe we can be friends, Jessica."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" she breathed merrily. "This is so exciting. I kept trying to make this other vampire named Pam be my friend, but I don't think she likes me very much."

"Pam?" Astrid asked, stopping in her tracks to smile over at her new, young friend. "As in Eric's Pam?"

Jessica looked taken aback. "Yeah, Pam from Fangtasia. You know Pam?" she asked.

Astrid grinned, turning back to look at the house. "Oh yes, we go way back. But that's a story for another time. Have you been to Sookie's house before, Jessica?"

"Uh, yes, but I never stayed long and I don't know it very well," she answered regretfully, peaking through the bushes.

"Hmm, that's a pity," she frowned, her eyes narrowing as she inspected the house. "Well, should we just walk right in the front door or come around the back?"

"I've never done anything like this before," Jessica sighed sadly. "Maybe just, the front?" she suggested. "Direct and all?"

Astrid nodded, shrugging. "Sure, why not. Sounds good to me. But just in case, I'm going to send Pam a text."

"Just in case?" Jessica repeated. "In case of what?"

Astrid typed out her text. _Going to check out something suspicious at Sookie's house. If you don't hear back from me in ten minutes, something has happened. Hope you hear from me. –Astrid_. "In case we don't walk back out. Wouldn't you want someone to know that we're missing or dead?" she questioned, turning her phone on silent and slipping it back into her pocket.

"Yeah I guess. We aren't very dressed for this, are we?" she asked as they began to walk towards the front door.

"How do you mean?" Astrid asked, glancing over at her.

"Well, I'm in a dress and you're in a super nice outfit and heels…"

Astrid laughed as she looked down at her clothing. "Yes well, we'll have to talk to Bill about taking you to do some proper shopping in the city," Astrid promised, before holding up a hand to her lips in a silence motion. Jessica nodded as Astrid took lead up the stairs and onto the porch.

Her eyes never settling in one spot, Astrid scanned the area before testing the doorway. "The threshold's been broken," she mumbled, stepping inside. "That never means anything good," she informed Jessica who was right on her heels.

Walking into what used to be the living room, Jessica gasped. "Sookie would just die if she saw her house like this," she whispered, stepping over a dead animal hide.

"Do you smell that? There is so much blood and magic here," Astrid stated, taking a deep lung full of air. "There is this scent of a creature… I've never smelled anything like it before."

"And just who are you?" Astrid and Jessica turned to see a woman with long dark hair in a floor length dress, her arms and hands stained with blood.

"Well, we've found the blood," Jessica whispered.

"You must be the illustrious Maryann I've been hearing so much about," Astrid observed, critically looking her over. "I must say, from all the gossip I've been hearing, I'm unimpressed."

The woman let out a cackle, flashing a devious grin. "You've heard of me and came to see what all the fuss is about? I'm honored, vampire." Maryann stalked forward, surveying Astrid with wide eyes. "My, my, my. You certainly are an old beauty, aren't you."

With every step Astrid was holding her own until Maryann came close enough to reach out and touch her. That, Astrid was not comfortable with. She grabbed Jessica's arm, moving her away from Maryann with her. The closer Maryann got to them, the stronger the magic and animal odor got.

"What are you?" Astrid hissed, her fangs protruding. Maryann's stench was so strong that it burned in her nostrils.

"I am a priestess to the god Dionysus," she answered proudly, still continuing to stalk forward as Astrid retreated herself and Jessica away from her and back towards the door.

"Why are you here in Bon Temps?" Astrid asked, now only a step away from the threshold.

Maryann laughed again, sending chills up her spine. "I am here to greet my husband, you soulless demon. Through the sacrifice of this town and its pathetic people, he will be ushered into this world!"

"That's it, we're leaving. Jessica," Astrid shoved Jessica out the door before backing out herself.

"Leaving, so soon?" Maryann asked, following them outside.

"Enjoy your life while you still have it, cow," Astrid shouted before turning and following Jessica into the cemetery.

Once safely back at Bill's, Astrid instructed Jessica to stay inside with Hoyt until someone came to tell them it was safe, and then she was back at Fangtasia before she knew it.

* * *

At the front door stood an unfamiliar vampire. Astrid walked to bypass him, but he moved to block her path. "Can I help you, sweet thing?" the tall muscular ebony vampire asked.

Astrid scoffed shoving him out of the way. "Do not speak to me," she hissed, storming into the crowded tourist trap. Her eyes searched for Pam, finding her standing by the bar. "Pam!" she called, rushing over to her at vampiric speed.

"Oh thank God Astrid. That text you sent had me worried sick. What has gotten into you?" Pam asked, frowning over at her friend and she took in her appearance. "And what is that awful smell?"

"Where's Eric? I need to speak to him immediately." Astrid's eyes held all the worry she needed to see. Pam nodded her head towards the chair on the stage.

Astrid's eyes followed and she growled, seeing him sitting there with a stoic expression painted on his face. "Eric Northman," she cursed under her breath as she stomped over to him.

As Eric's eyes caught her approaching, he sat up in his chair and a curious expression planted itself on his features. "_What has got you so worried Angel?" _Taking a deep inhale of the air, he frowned_. "You smell strongly of chaos. Just what have you been up to?"_

"_There is a monster living in Sookie Stackhouse's house,"_ Astrid breathed.

Eric rose from his chair, nodding to Pam as he guided Astrid to his office, shutting the door behind him. "Is Sookie alright?" he asked.

Astrid growled, a deep scowl appearing on her face. "I am fine, thank you for your concern. I don't know about Sookie, I haven't seen her."

Eric frowned, stepping forward, his face impossibly close, but not touching. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"I went to Bon Tempts and the local bar was practically a full on orgy." Eric's eyes scrunched in confusion. "Then from there I went to Bill's and spoke with his child, a delightful little vampire named Jessica. She accompanied me to Sookie's where I met the woman that is destroying her house, and I am guessing, the whole town as well. Eric, I have no idea what she is, but she is not human. There is a tree like structure in her front yard made completely of rotting meat and flesh. She told me she is the wife and priestess of Dionysus."

"Calm down," Eric muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will get to the bottom of this, I promise you."

Astrid nodded, her breathing heavy. "Something evil is rooting itself there, Eric," Astrid muttered, shaking her head.

Eric opened his mouth to answer her but there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Eric spoke, walking towards the door.

Pam walked in, looking apologetic. "Sorry to interrupt boss, but Jackson Herveaux is here to see you."

"Send him in," Eric sighed, turning back to Astrid. "Unfortunately we will have to bench this problem until tomorrow night. Nothing can be done for them now anyways. Please go drink a blood at the bar while I handle this bit of business. I'll join you there when I'm finished."

Astrid nodded, exiting the office as a rather tall Were entered. Walking out into the bar, Astrid realized they must've closed early tonight because it was relatively empty with the exception of a few stray employees and a man sitting at the bar.

Taking up a seat with one left in between herself and the man, Astrid turned to glance at him as the bartender placed another True Blood in front of her.

"Your kind actually willingly drinks that stuff, fanger?" the man asked, turning to look over at her as she took a sip.

Astrid shrugged, frowning at the red liquid. It was O. She hated O. Sighing she figured she might as well not waste it. "Yes, some of us actually do," she answered, taking another sip.

"Huh." He had a gruff voice, and even with him sitting Astrid could tell the Were was tall and muscular. "I thought that was just the crap they were shoveling to the rest of the world to make us complacent."

"I'm Astrid," she introduced, holding out her hand.

The Were squinted over at it, his eyes darting from her face to her hand. After some apparent deliberation, he extended his own, taking her cold smaller hand in his warm, masculine one. "Alcide Herveaux."

"Ah," Astrid chuckled. "I was willing to bet you were a relation to the man I passed going into the office. Son?" she questioned.

"How very observant of you," he commented, stretching out his back. "So, you work here?"

"God, no."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Well then, why are you here? You looking for a quick bite?"

Astrid snorted at his unintentional joke. "Would I be drinking this bottled blood if that's what I was looking for?"

Alcide made a gesture of surrender with his hands as he took another swig of his beer. "I guess not." After a few moments of silence, Alcide broke the tension. "What kind of name is Astrid anyway?" he questioned critically.

"What kind of name is Alcide?" she countered, earning a smirk from the Were.

"Good point," he shrugged, rotating his body so he was facing her. "So, what's the catch?"

Astrid scrunched her brows together as she angled herself on her stool to face him as well. "I'm afraid I don't understand your question."

Alcide chuckled, looking her up and down. "You're not dressed like the rest of these walking dead freaks, all done up in bondage leather and shit. You're sitting here drinking the fake synthetic blood when there are plenty of willing fang bangers who'd probably even pay you to bite them prowling around here. And on top of all that, you don't act like any vampire I've ever met." He shook his head, taking another drink. "Hell, you don't seem half bad. For a fanger, that is."

Astrid laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "So let me get this straight. You're asking me, what, why I'm coming off as borderline acceptable to you despite the fact that I'm a vampire?" she asked incredulously.

"Pretty much, yeah," he grinned down at his beer.

"Unbelievable," Astrid scoffed, sipping more of her True Blood. "You know, if the different sects of the supernatural community spent half as much time coming up with prejudices and new ways to hate each other, maybe we all wouldn't be this way. Isn't there enough hate in the world?"

Alcide frowned, running his fingers through his hair self-consciously. "Listen, I'm sorry. That was a dick thing to say and you did anything to deserve it. I just, I've never had the best experiences with, well, your kind. My father's coming here to ask Eric for a loan, so I'm none to pleased about that either. Plus I'm extra cranky because I recently broke up with my girlfriend of a few years and it's been hard on me." His jaw fell slightly open as he starred at Astrid blankly. "I don't know why I said that last part, just forget that. But what I meant to get at is that I'm a little on edge, I'm taking it out on you. So… I'm sorry."

Astrid sighed, rolling her eyes. "You don't seem half bad either, for being a mangy wolf, that is." She smiled back when Alcide's lopsided grin returned.

"I meant that in the nicest, most complementary way possible," he chuckled, scratching at his beard. "Trust me, I don't say nice things about vampires often. Actually never. I don't ever apologize for being disrespectful either," he added, taking another drink. "Maybe I'm drunk," he mused, looking down at his bottle.

"I suppose that's possible," Astrid laughed.

"Alcide." A gruff voice stopped both their laughter as Alcide's expression turned stoic and he stood up from his stool. "Having a good time?" his father asked, frowning over at where Astrid sat.

"Hello, Mr. Herveaux," Astrid smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Astrid." The elder werewolf just glared at her hand as if it was infectious.

"Uh, we were just talking," Alcide shrugged. His father let out a low growl before stalking off out of the bar. Alcide turned to face Astrid again, his face apologetic. "Maybe see you around."

Astrid smiled, nodding. "Yeah, maybe." With that Alcide turned and exited.

"What, was that?" Pam questioned, coming to stand in front of Alcide's now vacant seat.

"What was what? I was just being friendly," Astrid shrugged.

Pam gave her a knowing look. "We do not get 'friendly' with Weres here," she frowned.

"Good thing I wasn't getting friendly, I was just being friendly," Astrid laughed, sliding off her stool.

"Who are you getting friendly with?" Eric asked, stalking towards the bar.

"That's just it, I said I wasn't getting friendly with anyone, because I wasn't," Astrid frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Eric raised a questioning eyebrow but let it go. "Well, I hate to cancel the girls sleep over, but we'll all be staying at Fangtasia tonight."

Astrid scoffed and Pam frowned. "Why?"

"Because as soon as we wake tomorrow night, we will have to start dealing with whatever it was Astrid ran into in Bon Tempts," Eric said simply, turning to walk back towards his office. "It's going to be dawn soon and we should all be prepared for our day's rest," he called over his shoulder.

"Sometimes I hate him," Pam sighed, following Eric with Astrid by her side.

"The feeling is mutual," she agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Phew. Ok, chapter 10. I know it's not that hard to update this story, at least not yet because so much of it is already written, but re-reading and edits seemed to take forever today. I've update a lot recently, and I'm starting to get slightly burned out, so I wanted to give you this chapter to tide you over while I take a few days off.

This chapter is pretty special for a few reasons, one of which being Astrid gives a tiny glimpse into her origin. It's not a lot, but in my opinion, it's one of the first real peeks into who Astrid really is. So that's exciting. Also there's a bit more with Alcide in this chapter and a friendship/understanding begins to form between himself and Astrid. A bit on that, I'm giving Alcide's father a role in this story because he was very important in the books. Also, while I love the Alcide in the show, I don't think he gets the love and respect he deserves. In the books, Alcide is depicted as a very affluent business man and is pretty well respected and kinda high society. So I like to think of my Alcide as a good mix of the two. While he is a part of this really successful business with his father and his family is very prominent in the community, unlike the Alcide in the books who liked a good suit, this Alcide is very much like his True Blood counterpart, a flannel and jeans kind of guy. Also, quick note. I know it's kind of ridiculous to think that Alcide doesn't know the whole vampire rules of invitations stuff, but I liked the opportunity questioning Astrid about it gave their characters for conversation, so I kept it. Sorry if that bugs any of you readers.

Thanks to the few of you who have been reviewing and those couple of new people as well. There aren't that many of you, but I really appreciate each and every one of you, so thank you.

* * *

The next night, Astrid awoke before the sun had set. She could still smell its warmth in the air. Astrid quickly changed her clothes and walked out into the bar.

"Oh gosh, I thought you were Pam," Ginger gasped, nervously rubbing her hands together.

Astrid looked behind her to see three humans. "Interesting," she mumbled.

"And what have we here?" Eric breathed, strutting out from his office, adjusting the collar on his shirt before slipping his hand around Astrid's waist.

Slapping his hand away, Astrid frowned as the human male rose, walking over to where Eric stood. "Eric, I was hoping I could talk to you. I'm Sam Merlotte, I'm not sure you remember me or not. I own the dinner in Bon Tempts?"

Eric sighed, looking bored. "Yes, Shifter. I remember you. What is it that you want?"

"Uh, could we…" Sam gestured over to the couches.

Eric rolled his eyes nodding. "After you, my dear," he gestured for Astrid to lead the way. Astrid groaned, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Excellent," Eric mumbled, moving to join her as Pam cam to stand behind them.

Sam immediately launched into business mode, telling Eric all about the things that were troubling his town; Maryann, the violence, the drunken parties that were raging out of control and lots of people were losing their memories.

Lounging on the back of the booth Astrid was sitting in, Eric starred nonchalantly around once the story had concluded. "And why should I help you, Shifter?" The words slipped off Eric's tongue with distain.

"Because I need your help. We need it," he said beseechingly. "And hopefully some day I might be able to give you something you need."

Eric glanced over at Sam, his interest caught. "Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?"

Astrid scoffed as Pam dramatically rolled her eyes from above. "What?" Sam asked. "No," he said, shaking his head.

"That's a shame," Eric sighed, his attention drifting away again. "That would be a tribute I would not soon forget."

"I'm not here to give you tribute, Eric," Sam stressed, leaning forward.

"No," Eric frowned. "You're here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor." Sam looked down, discouraged. Astrid rotated to give Eric a stern look. He sighed, swiveling so that he was facing Sam, his legs on either side of Astrid's body. "But you are known to not be friendly towards those like me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all single targets," Sam justified. "Just ripe for the picking."

"I have no knowledge of this Maenad creature," Eric answered honestly. "Although I suspect it is the woman Astrid ran into at Sookie's house and perhaps tied to the bullheaded beast that passed through here recently. Am I right Pam?"

"That bitch owes me a pair of shoes," Pam growled. Astrid laughed, covering her mouth with her hand when Pam looked offended.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in apology, a serious look pasted itself across her features.

"So can you help us or not?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"I do know someone who might be able to offer something useful," Eric muttered, leaning forward further, his hands resting on Astrid's shoulders. "Might, be able to," he repeated for emphasis.

"Can was see your fangs?" the young boy asked.

Eric complied, his fangs popping out. "Don't you like vampires, little girl?"

"Eric!" Sam shouted.

"Our step-daddy hated vampires," she shared. Astrid gave her a sweet smile when their eyes met. "But we don't."

"He went on a vacation with Jesus," the boy added.

"Oh. How sweet," Astrid smiled fondly at them.

Pam on the other hand was not amused. "You make me so happy I never had any of you," she sighed.

"Come on Pam, they're funny," Eric smiled over at the children. "They're like humans, but miniature. Teacup humans."

"_I hate them. They're stupid, they smell dirty and they look sticky_," Pam scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Pam_," Astrid chastised, earning a chuckle from Eric.

"So can you call this other person who might be able to-" Sam said, trying to get them back on track.

"Better yet, I'll go see her," Eric interrupted. "But I must leave right away."

"_Her?"_ Astrid questioned, turning to share a look with Pam.

"No problem," Sam huffed, standing. "We'll just get out of your hair."

"I'll walk you out," Eric offered, kissing the top of Astrid's head as he slid from his seat to walk with Sam. "_Stay here. Do not leave the bar for any reason, understand?"_ he instructed, Pam nodding before he turned to leave.

Astrid's eyes narrowed as she stood, Pam coming to a halt next to her. "_He must be going to see the queen,_" Pam guessed, frowning.

"_Ah yes, Sophie_," Astrid scowled unhappily. _"How unfortunate that she's still on her throne."_

"_Mustn't say such things out loud, dearest,_" Pam warned as the pair turned to walk over to the bar. _"It is said she has eyes and ears everywhere."_

"Why should I care? She's not my queen," Astrid growled.

* * *

Eric had been gone for four nights, and when he finally returned to Fangtasia he informed Pam and Astrid that the Maenad had been taken care of.

"Oh goody," Pam sighed unenthusiastically. "Did you get some new shoes for me?"

"No, unfortunately Bill Compton and Mr. Merlotte did not stop to ask for a replacement pair before killing it," Eric chuckled.

"Typical," Pam scowled, crossing her arms over her pleather-clad chest.

"Astrid, still not embracing the Fangtasia dress code?" Eric smiled, looking her over. Tonight Astrid was wearing a pair of high-waisted cream-colored dress pants with a black button up blouse tucked in.

"Not really, no," Astrid spat, earning an extremely amused laugh from Pam.

Eric shot her a dry look. "_Pam, isn't there something you should be doing?"_

She shook her head. "Not really, boss."

"_Go watch the door,_" he ordered. Pam raised a challenging eyebrow but one last look from Eric told her she wasn't going to win.

"I never get to have any fun," she whined, her heels clicking on the floor as she marched over to the entryway.

"Come," Eric said, gesturing for Astrid to stand.

Sighing, she did as she was asked and Eric placed his hand on the small of her back and began leading them to his office. "If you have something to say to me you can do so at the bar," Astrid complained.

Eric frowned over at her as he shut his office's door behind him. "Why are you being so hostile towards me?"

"Do not try and play coy, Eric Northman. You are the furthest thing from innocent walking this Earth," Astrid frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, I have done many things that would make you…" he paused for consideration, "snippy. I am just asking for clarification to know what I shall be groveling for forgiveness for this time."

Astrid rolled her eyes, her heart cold to his flirting. "You can save your groveling for someone who cares, Eric. You know why I am angry and that has everything to do with your overbearing obsession with the human."

Eric's charming smile faltered. "I am not interested in Sookie Stackhouse," he tried, placing his hands lightly arms on hers but she jolted out of them, her eyes slits.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Eric? Any random person off the streets could tell how you feel just by observing how you act when she is around!" Astrid yelled, throwing up her arms in frustration. "I no longer care if you have love for me, but if you insist on continuing to try and play games with me, going back and forth between this human and myself, I promise you will lose much more than my affection and respect."

Eric looked at her with confliction written all over his face, but before he could answer the door to his office shot open and none other than Sookie Stackhouse flew through, Pam on her heals. "Sookie, stop. Don't. Come back," Pam muttered effortlessly as she looked down at her nails.

"I know he's in here," Sookie replied, looking around the office with frantic eyes. "Bill!" she called.

Astrid glanced over her shoulder to where Sookie was looking. "Bill is not here, Sookie."

Eric was not pleased, glaring over at Pam. "I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped?"

Pam sighed, shrugging. "What can I say, she overpowered me."

"Off you go Pam," Eric scolded.

"Fine, but this is bullshit," Pam scowled, turning on her heal and marching out of the office.

"So, what brings you to Fangtasia other than a search for your lover?" Eric said casually. Astrid sighed sadly. How could Eric even think of denying how he was with Sookie when he forgets about Astrid the second she walks in the room?

"Bill's been kidnapped, and I think you did it," Sookie accused.

"I did not," Eric shrugged. "Any other theories?"

"I'm still working on this one, thank you very much. Where were you tonight at eleven o'clock?" she questioned.

Eric glanced over at Astrid before back at Sookie. "Here at Fangtasia. Astrid or Pam can certainly vouch for me," he offered.

Sookie's eyes turned to Astrid as Astrid nodded her head. "It's true. We've been here all night."

"Alright," Sookie said, seeming to trust him now that Astrid backed him up. "Well then tell me where Lorena is, because if you don't have him, she does."

"Solid theory," Eric nodded. "But seeing as your last run in with her did not go so well, I believe I should follow that lead."

"How do I know you will?" Sookie questioned.

"Because if Bill was in fact kidnapped by a human or vampire, I am duty bound as sheriff of the area in which he resides to find him." Eric looked at Sookie for a long time before adding, "even if I want what is his."

Astrid let out a quiet hiss as she shoved Eric aside. "What Eric says is true, and he will do whatever is in his power to help you find Bill, Sookie, and so will I."

"Oh Astrid, that's very kind of you, but don't feel like you have to," Sookie said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You are a friend, Sookie Stackhouse, and you remained with Godric in his final moments. I owe you more than words can ever say," Astrid said solemnly.

"Well, alright then," she nodded, turning to Eric. "Just find him, ok?" With that she turned and left.

A short time later, Fangtasia had closed for the night and Eric beckoned to Pam to join him in the basement. "Where are you going?" Astrid asked Pam, giving her an amused look. "Eric looks very serious."

"Yes well, I'll be back in a moment, then we can be off for the day," Pam smiled before turning and following Eric downstairs.

Whatever they were going downstairs to talk about, it didn't sit well with Astrid. Something stunk, and it was giving her a bad taste in her mouth. Astrid took their absence as an opportunity to do some digging. She started in Eric's office. There was nothing blatantly wrong, so she moved on to the bar area. She had never been behind the bar, but there was nothing of interest there as well. Frowning, Astrid walked into the storage rooms. Her heels clicked loudly on the metal floor of the walk in refrigerator as she inspected the shelves.

Again, nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging to herself, Astrid turned to leave, but stopped when a couple of blue refrigerated containers caught her eye. Glancing over her shoulder, she moved towards them, picking one up. Slowly she unzipped it and her mouth fell open at what she saw. Vilas of dark, red vampire blood sat in perfect rows.

Quickly Astrid zipped it closed and placed it back on the shelf and ran out of the cold locker. She leaned against the bar as her mind sped over multiple conclusions as to why Eric and Pam would be selling vampire blood. She was now here with them, so that made her guilty by association. "Oh stop thinking like that Astrid. As if you wouldn't keep their secret and defend them with your life," she scolded herself quietly.

If the Magister ever found out, there would be hell to pay. But- "Astrid?" Pam called, as she rapidly approached.

"In a hurry, Pam?" Astrid asked.

"You have no idea," Pam scowled. "Come on let's go. We want to make it home before the sun comes up."

* * *

The next night, Astrid found herself frowning into the closet she had adopted as her own in Pam's guest bedroom. It was nowhere near the size of her previous one in Dallas, but it was doing a fine job considering. "Not finding the right outfit?" Pam asked from the doorway. "I just hate those nights. You're welcome to anything you like form my wardrobe," she offered gratuitously.

Astrid did her best to keep her smirk to a minimum. "Pam, anything I'd find in your closet is likely to be too pink or too bondage for me, but I appreciate the offer."

"Suit yourself," Pam shrugged, exiting the room.

Astrid finally decided on a black and white pencil skirt, a black turtleneck sweater with a lace back and a pair of glittery pink pumps that Pam had been threatening to steal for as long as she'd had them.

Once they arrived at Fangtasia, Astrid sighed and committed herself to the bar. "Don't you grow tired of this?" she asked Pam, looking around. "The same thing, night in and night out… forever?"

Pam shrugged. "This is part my business. Sure, sometimes it gets a little boring and sometimes you just want to murder every one of your clients, but that's life, right? Doesn't everything after the first one-hundred years seem tedious?"

"I suppose," Astrid shrugged.

After a while Eric showed up and placed himself on his throne, observing his bar on a rather busy night. Not too much later, Pam nodded her head towards the door. Astrid turned to see none other than the Magister himself and the queen.

"Shut up," Astrid muttered, taking in the powerful vampires. Pam did not look happy, in fact, her cool calm attitude had disappeared altogether as she moved through the crowd towards Eric. Astrid decided to give them a moment, slipping from her stool to intercept the pair.

The queen gave Astrid one look and strutted towards Eric who was approaching. "Magister," Astrid greeted politely giving him a small bow. While the ancient vampire had always intimidated her, Astrid prided herself on the positive relationship and interactions they had always had.

"Astrid, my darling," he said, giving her a light hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "Where have you been hiding yourself? It's been far too long."

"Just in Texas, with Godric," Astrid smiled sadly as he wrapped an arm around her and led her towards where Eric and the queen were standing, the bar now empting.

"I was so sorry to hear about your maker. It was a tragedy, to say the least. My deepest condolences," he said, giving her a small smile. "Mr. Northman," he greeted, his smile disappearing as he turned his attention onto Eric. "I haven't seen you since the Compton trial."

"Yes, it's been too long," Eric said, looking rather uncomfortable. "May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

"We need to discuss something rather… personal," the Magister frowned.

Astrid glanced over at Pam from around the Magister. "Well, perhaps I will just be going then," she said, slipping out of his arm.

"Yes, perhaps that is best, my dear. I wouldn't want you tangled up in this nonsense. Just business. You understand," he added, smiling again.

"Oh yes, of course," Astrid smiled back. "Don't let me get in the way."

"Now don't let it be another hundred years slip by before I see you again," he said, giving her another light hug and kiss on her cheek. "And remember, if you every need anything I am always at your disposal."

"Thank you very much Magister," Astrid replied, doing her best to hide her shock at the great honor he had just bestowed upon her. A favor from the Magister was like a golden ticket, but rarer.

As Astrid reached Pam and the two linked arms and exited Fangtasia, Pam gave her an astonished look. "What have you done that has placed you in such high regards with arguably one of the most powerful vampires in the United States?"

"I have no idea," Astrid sighed, leaning up against Pam's car, holding her head. "I, this is, he just…"

"I know," Pam shrugged. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?" she asked.

Astrid's eyes bugged out. "What? No!" she hissed.

Pam shrugged again, a smile coming to her lips. "Well I guess you're a good person to be friends with Astrid. The Magister seems to like you quite a bit, and he doesn't like anyone."

"Well… now what do we do?" Astrid frowned, her hand dropping from her forehead.

"Beats me," Pam drew out, placing her hands on her hips.

Astrid frowned, her mind jumping back to what she discovered in their fridge. "Pam, you wouldn't know why the Magister is here, would you?"

Pam's eyes narrowed momentarily before she shrugged it off. "Not a clue," she lied through her teeth, a smile on her face.

"Pam, you're lying." Astrid frowned at her friend. "If there is some type of situation going on here, I need to know about it, and now would be the time."

"No you don't," Pam shook her head determined. "If I told you, Eric would kill me," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder.

"If you're in trouble Pam, I can help you," she mumbled, looking into her eyes seriously. "You know you can trust me."

Sighing, Pam nodded her head towards her car. "Not here. Come on, get in," she muttered as the pair slipped into her car.

They pulled out onto the empty dark back roads of Louisiana. "Talk," Astrid instructed firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The Queen has been forcing Eric to sell vampire blood for her," she breathed, not taking her eyes off the road.

"What! Why?" Astrid gasped, sitting up straight in the seat.

Pam shook her head, her eyes narrowing. "Sugar, I wish I knew. But what I can tell you is if this turns bad and the Magister finds out, she will sell us up the river without a second thought. Eric getting caught selling vampire blood would be immediate grounds for execution along with all of us working under him. And I don't know about you, but I for one plan on living for quite some time thank you very much."

"What does Eric think of all this? I know perfectly well that she is his queen, but Eric is older than her. Why doesn't he challenge her? Why should he be risking his own neck for that stupid bitch?"

"She has ordered him and as she is his queen, he is duty bound to comply. You know how Eric is, and he's been even worse lately," Pam shrugged. "He keeps secrets and handles business on his own. He makes these ridiculous decisions that effect us all and listens to no one. I didn't find out about this merry little arraignment until the blood showed up at the backdoors of the bar!"

Astrid sighed, opening her window slightly. She smelled a familiar scent on the wind, a crazy idea came to her. "Pam, would you mind stopping the car and letting me out? I have an errand to run."

"What, now?" The car slowed and finally came to a stop as Pam put it in park and frowned over at her friend. "And now what am I supposed to do? Just drive around by myself all night?"

"You'll figure something out. Whatever you do, and I'm saying this as a friend Pam, do not go home and turn on QVC. You don't need any more of that crap." Astrid flashed her a quick smile before darting out of the car and into the night air.

* * *

Quickly she sought out the owner of the scent and found her target standing by the passenger side door of his tall dark green pickup truck, pulling out grocery bags. "Can I offer you some assistance?" she asked quietly. The werewolf wheeled around, dropping the bags in his arms, his hands turning to fists as he searched for an attacker.

"Goddamn woman," he growled, dropping his hands to his sides with an exasperated huff. "You can't do that shit."

"Do what?" Astrid questioned innocently, stepping further into the dim light of the parking garage towards Alcide.

"Sneak up on people unannounced like that," he grumbled, turning back to his groceries, picking them up off the ground. "I could've taken your head off or something."

"Or something," she murmured, doing her best to hide her smile. All men were the same whether they were living, dead, Were or human. "I apologize. I thought that was announcing myself," she smiled, holding out her arms. "May I help?"

Sighing with a light frown still on his face, Alcide held out two paper bags for her. "Just be careful with those. They've got crushables," he grumbled, grabbing the rest of the bags and shutting his car door swiftly with his foot. Alcide began walking and Astrid fell into step beside him, her heels sounding out of place as they clicked in time with the thud of his heavy work boots.

"Thank you for trusting me with your crushables," Astrid did her best to hide her smirk. "This must be an exercise in faith. You know us vampires; I could just toss them onto the ground out of spite, kicking your carton of eggs just for the hell of it."

"Yeah well, you offered," he mumbled. Alcide watched her out of the corner of his eye the entire walk to the building as if suspicious of an attack.

"Would it be rude if I asked you why you're here?" he finally asked as they stood waiting for the elevator.

"No, not at all," Astrid smiled friendly over at him, attempting to show Alcide she was not a threat. "I was in the neighborhood and caught your scent. I found myself void of any social engagements, so I thought I'd drop by," she shrugged. "You know, in the spirit of friendship. Bridging the gap and all that."

Alcide simply grumbled to himself.

When they arrived on the fifth and top floor, Astrid followed him to his home quietly. When he opened the door walking in, she stood outside patiently. "Well what's the matter, aren't you coming?" he asked, looking around awkwardly.

"You…" Astrid faltered, sounding embarrassed. "You must invite me," she reminded quietly.

Realization lit up his face as he nodded quickly. "Oh yeah, shit. I forgot. Do you… would you like to come in?" he asked, holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she smiled, walking past him inside as he shut the door behind her.

"So, not that I haven't heard, but you're first fang- I mean, vampire I've ever invited into my place before," he explained, his boots thumping on the hardwood floors as he walked to the kitchen. "How does all this work? I mean, with you just running around or whatever."

Astrid laughed musically, setting the bags in her arms onto the counter before starting to unpack them methodically. "Well, you've graciously invited me into your home, so now I can come and go as I please, technically. Obviously I have manners, so that won't be the case. Of course, alls it would take to not allow me reentrance would be for you to simply rescind my invitation," she explained as she handed him refrigerated items as he put them away, his face giving away his heightened level of interest in what she was telling him. "How that system works is, if I were to not be inside at the time my invitation was revoked, I would be unable to penetrate your threshold. However, if I was inside you apartment at the time, I would be drug out as if an invisible force grabbed me."

"And that's instantaneous?" Alcide followed up, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Just like that?"

"Yes." Astrid handed him the last item from her bags.

"Good to know," he nodded. "And that works with all vampires?" he questioned.

"As far as I know," Astrid shrugged, perching herself on one of the stools at his eat-in counter.

He nodded, contemplating for a moment as he came up with another question. "So does that work for any home? And am I the only person who can invite and uninvited in my house, or can I do that anywhere?"

She laughed musically, rewetting her lips. "Well, unfortunately for the living, barriers such as the ones over your homes are just that, for your homes. Also, unfortunately for breathers, invitations and their removal orders can be granted by anyone. Anyone living, that is."

"So if some random guy broke into my home and had a vampire buddy who was waiting outside, he could just invite him in?" Alcide asked, halting his unpacking to watch her inquisitively.

"That's a very odd scenario, but I suppose that would work," she shrugged. "I can't say I've ever really heard of that being done though."

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked, continuing his unpacking. "I mean, we get told things about vampires growing up, but since vampires and werewolves don't exactly hang out, you never can know for sure. It's kinda just hope for the best."

Astrid met his eyes unwaveringly. "Because you've asked me questions." Sighing, Alcide shook his head, going about his post grocery store routine. "You really have a lovely little place here," she commented, looking around. "Perhaps when you've finished unpacking I can have a tour?"

Alcide flashed her an odd look as he placed things in cupboards and in the pantry. "You actually are normal, aren't you?" he asked sounding shocked. "I mean, before, I almost forgot you were one of them. Apart from your skin and your scent, and your clothes, you almost seem human."

Raising an eyebrow, Astrid flashed her teeth in a wide smile. "I believe that was intended as a compliment, so I will chose to take it as such. However, I don't quite understand how my clothes tell you I'm a vampire."

"The high-end rich vampires are always dressed too good," he laughed, leaning against the counter to study her. "Granted you're not dressed like most vampires. They tend to go for the fake leather, ostentatious shit, but you're dress way too nice for most people around here. You give yourself away."

"I wasn't aware I was under cover," she chuckled dryly, shaking her head. "Well, while we are on the subject of economic status and dress, you dress like a man at least half your wealth and social importance. Why is that?"

He looked taken aback by her comment, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Astrid shrugged. "I meant no offense, it's just… you are a Herveaux. Your father is a successful business and it's widely known that your family is well off. Jackson Herveaux is constantly in the papers at high end charity functions in expensive suits, yet you shy away from that scene and choose to dress like a lumberjack."

Alcide let out a snort of amused laughter. "I don't know what kind of lily-clad socialite I'm made out to be in the papers or wherever you people get your information, but I'm not that guy. I dress like a lumberjack because I put in a hard days work on the job at the construction company my father and I run together. I may be part owner, but I don't sit on my ass behind a desk all day. I am an honest man trying to make an honest living. I don't care about the money or the title or the clothes. The success is purely because we do good work." Having finished his rant, he took a deep breath, giving her a critical look. "So, what's your excuse?"

"I suppose I dress the way I do because in my human life was… complicated." When he made no sign of not wanting to hear her story, Astrid continued. "You see, Mr. Herveaux, I came from a very poor family where most nights as a child I went to bed hungry. We lived in a small one-room hut not even the size of your kitchen. One day, long ago, a very distinguished nobleman was passing through our village. His young wife had recently died and apparently I reminded him of her. He offered to support my family if he could have me. Obviously my parents jumped at the offer." Astrid shrugged, looking absentmindedly at her nails as she spoke.

"Women in power with money got to dress nicely, live in castles, have lavish meals and everything they desired. For the first time in my life I had a warm bed and food in my stomach. Granted I had no power and had to put up with the daily beatings and rape, but that was a part of life back then, I suppose. One night after a particularly rough… episode, as I lay awake in my own blood and fluids, I decided I simply didn't want to live anymore. I crawled to the kitchen and with the remainder of my energy, I slashed my wrists," she explained. "I was so desperate to escape the life of privilege I wanted so badly that I was willing to spend an eternity in hell, damning my soul for suicide. Godric, my maker, he smelled all the blood and was drawn to me. He took pity on the pitiful creature I had become and turned me."

Alcide just stood there, his eyes hard and his lips set in a firm line. He felt like such an asshole for ever thinking anything badly about the woman sitting in his kitchen. He was sure she'd killed people in her time and done her share of bad things, but who hasn't? Hell, he'd killed men before.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you," he mumbled softly, not really knowing what else to say.

Astrid shrugged, smiling to herself as she reminisced some more. "Don't be. It's water under the bridge." She laughed quietly to herself. "Besides, how do you think I spent my first night as an immortal?" Alcide couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. Astrid smiled, shaking her head. "No, do not feel pity for me Alcide Herveaux. I am no innocent. I simply told you my tale in the hopes of showing you that not all vampires choose this, and even we have our own pain."

Sighing, he shook his head firmly. "I still feel bad. I've been a dick to you and you've never done anything to me," he grumbled, standing up straight and cracking his back. He opened the fridge, taking out a beer. "I'd offer you something but I'm afraid I don't have anything for vampires."

"Don't trouble yourself," Astrid smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "I am honored that you even thought of it."

Alcide rumbled out a laugh as he took a gulp from his bottle. "Well, you want that tour?"

"I'd love one," she smiled, sliding off the stool to follow him out into the living room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Holy crap it's been a long time since I updated, huh? Sorry about that. I've been a tad bit busy. So to reward your patience, I give you a super, super long chapter. It's almost like a double chapter. It's really long partly because I didn't want to break it up and partly because I liked the idea of a long chapter.

As always, I tried my best to get all the crappy writing and mistakes out, but if you catch any, I apologize. Just hit me up and I'll correct them ASAP. And... that's it for now. Hopefully I'll be updating again soon. Thanks for reading and super thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"And here we are back in the living room," Alcide shrugged, flopping down into a recliner as Astrid gracefully perched on the couch across from him.

"You built this, didn't you?" she asked, looking around her fondly.

Alcide narrowed his eyes as her as he took a swig from the second beer he'd just opened. "What makes you say that?"

"Just how everything is," she mused, looking directly into his eyes. "It would only make sense that you would reflect over into your work. You remind me of a few good, hardworking men I've met in my time. After building such a beautiful, wonderful place, you should take pride in it."

"My condo is a reflection of me?" he asked, chuckling. "How so?"

Astrid shrugged again, tilting her head to the side pensively. "Well, the layout is very orderly and direct. It was built for simplicity, yet there are small thoughtful details. It's high end, but very practical when it comes down to it, very much like you. For example, this particular model doesn't have any unused, frivolous space. There's your living area, your bedroom, your office and your bathroom. Yet there is the indulgence you've granted yourself instead of a paying client."

"Oh yeah?" he smiled, challengingly starring at her. "What's that?"

"The view, Mr. Herveaux. Conveniently you're on the side of the building that overlooks the city and you have a lovely porch."

Alcide let out a loud sigh as he shook his head. "Can you read minds?"

"No, but wouldn't that be something?" she grinned. Alcide let out a very dog-like yawn and Astrid looked at the clock. It was well after one in the morning. "Well, thank you very much for the tour," Astrid smiled, standing.

"What, you're leaving?" he questioned, standing with Astrid as she walked over to the door.

"I've imposed on you longer than I should have and you should rest," she explained. "But again, thank you for keeping me company."

Alcide smiled at her as he leaned against the doorframe, his eyes droopy with need of sleep. "Well… alright then. You're welcome I guess."

"Good night, and take care Alcide Herveaux," Astrid smiled, leaning in and catching him by surprise as her lips brushed against his scruffy cheek fleetingly.

"Uh, yeah," he coughed, clearing his throat. "You enjoy the rest of your evening or whatever you have planned," Alcide said, cringing at how callus his words sounded in comparison to hers.

Astrid laughed quietly to herself as she walked down the hallway. "Listen, I'm not good at making new friends that aren't vampires," Alcide called after her, causing Astrid to rotate around to look at him. "But, I think I'm willing to try," he offered, shrugging.

Astrid simply smiled at his words before turning and walking into the stairwell.

* * *

"You smell like a fucking animal shelter," Pam scoffed as Astrid walked into her living room.

She laughed quietly, her eyes taking in the scene. There was Pam, sprawled out on the couch in a pink matching track suite watching an America's Next Top Model marathon on Oxygen. "You must be pretty board if you're watching this," Astrid smirked, plopping down on the couch next to her friend.

"Mm," Pam mumbled in agreement, shaking her head. "I mean, look at them!" she shouted, gesturing at the TV. "They're all walking twigs and this is the definition of beauty now. Back in our time it was a pair of child birthing hips, pale skin and good pedigree. Now, this," she sighed, turning it off and tossing the remote across the room. "I really don't know why I bother watching human television programs. They just upset me."

Astrid patted Pam's shoulders as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "So, have we heard anything from Fangtasia?"

"Not a peep," Pam frowned.

"Hmm," Astrid mumbled, tapping her fingers against her lower lip lightly in thought.

Pam narrowed her eyes as she leaned in, sniffing her. "Ugh, disgusting," she hissed, jumping away. "How can you even stand to be around shifters, much less Weres? Don't you find them repulsive?"

Astrid shook her head. "Not really, no."

"So, are you going to tell me why you're doing a Were?" Pam asked, a judgmental look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not 'doing' anyone, Pam," Astrid sighed, giving her a dry expression.

"Well, why are you hanging around with one?" she prodded, leaning in again to take another smell. "Wait a minute… I know that wolf," she shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Astrid. "It's the Herveaux pup, isn't it?"

Scoffing, Astrid rose from the couch and prowled into the kitchen. "Not even denying it!" Pam said smugly, following her. "Eric is going to be absolutely livid." Pam looked around the kitchen as if this newfound knowledge changed her outlook on everything. "A were," she muttered, astonished.

"Oh get a grip, Pam," Astrid scoffed, heating up a True Blood in the microwave.

"I don't understand why you drink that shit all the time," Pam frowned. "If you want fresh, actual blood, it's all over the damn place. Just grab a fang banger at Frangtasia for God's sake. How you live… it's practically inhumane."

"Because, Pam, you know I don't do that. Not anymore." Astrid opened the microwave and pulled out the bottle, taking a big sip before pouring the contents into a glass. "I don't drink from the living."

Pam rolled her eyes, following her friend as she walked back into the living room. "Oh yes, right. Sorry. I forgot you're on that ridiculous bandwagon." Plopping down on the couch, Pam's frown was flipped as she remembered her recent discovery. "So… you and young Herveaux. Can't say I saw that coming. Can't really say I can even see it now that I know. But in all honesty, once Eric finds out he's going to skin your little wolf toy and put his pelt on his throne."

"I don't understand why," Astrid shrugged indifferently. "It's not like Alcide and I are anything other than friends, and even if we were, Eric has no claim to me. Not anymore." Pam opened her mouth to protest but Astrid shot her a hard look. "Do not say he does, because he obsessively pines after Sookie Stackhouse and I refuse to be second to anyone. I will not sit around like some invalid, washed up whore hoping and waiting for the day he decides he wants to play with me again. No, Pam. I do believe Eric has no claim over me what-so-ever."

Sighing, Pam shook her head angrily. "While you are right, you are also very wrong. Eric does waste obscene amounts of time, money and energy on the Stackhouse girl, but you are overlooking his feelings for you. Eric has always cared about you. Eric will always care for you. When it comes down to it, he will put you above all others. You and I are all he has left. With Godric gone, you are his only blood tie and I am his only child."

"He can care about me until he has turned to dust, but Pam, he will not put me above all others. He can't even put me above the human." Astrid looked into the thick red liquid in her cup regretfully. "There was a time not even long ago when I thought the same things you do. But in the explosion at Godric's… Eric was right next to me, Pam. Stan was across the room and yet ended up beside me because he was trying to shield me from the blast. Do you know where Eric went, Pam? He threw himself in front of the human, in front of Stackhouse."

"That is… unfortunate," Pam frowned. "But a Were?" she questioned distastefully. "I will give you that he is a decently attractive man, if you're into the whole plaid shirt, scruffy beard, mountain man thing. But you are so fashionable and gorgeous, and he… Well let's be honest darling. He dresses like Paul Bunion and smells like a pack of dirty dogs."

Astrid laughed at how she described him. "Like most of our kind, you automatically smell his scent, label him as a Were and move on. But there's more to him. He isn't as vile as you think."

Pam made a gagging noise, smirking over at her. "Well I'm very happy for you, or whatever," she huffed, waving her hand, signaling an end to that discussion.

"Hey, you wanted to know," Astrid chuckled, taking another sip of her liquid nourishment.

"Yes well, now I've decided to un-know it," Pam smiled, laughing at herself, her phone buzzing. She flipped it open, reading the text quickly before shutting her phone and standing up. "Eric says the Magister is gone and he wishes to speak to me. Will you be coming?"

"Sure," Astrid shrugged, standing and walking past her out the front door.

"You know I'm going to steal those shoes," Pam said in a warning voice as Astrid just laughed.

* * *

When they arrived at Fantasia, Astrid was shocked to see Sookie and Jessica.

"Excellent," Astrid mumbled, rolling her eyes. _"Is there anything she can do on her own without asking Eric for assistance?_"

Pam shrugged. "_Have you met the girl? She prides herself on this self-sufficient nature of hers, but I've never seen it."_

"_How was your evening, my darlings?" _Eric inquired, his nose wrinkling in disgust. _"Did you hit a Were with your car on the way here, Pam?"_

"_No, unfortunately,"_ Pam sneered. _"My evening was spent in front of the television. But Astrid had herself an encounter."_

"_Oh?"_ Eric inquired, his interest peeked. _"I assume this has something to do with the smell of dog lingering in the air."_

"_My business is my own, Eric,"_ Astrid sighed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Why have you summoned us here?"

"That business we will discuss later. We have company," Eric nodded towards where Sookie was standing opposite him at a tall table by the bar and Jessica who stood patiently behind her.

"Hello Jessica," Astrid smiled fondly at the young vampire who eagerly waved back at her.

"Hey Astrid! How've you been?" she asked as the two older vampire women came to stand on either side of her.

Astrid smiled, her eyes not leaving Eric and Sookie. "Oh, I've been alright. How've you been, dear?"

"Well see, that's why we're here. Sookie's and I found this body in Bill's car which was wretched on the side of the road, and we think he was taken by werewolves," she explained, wide eyed and excited.

"How do you know that?" Astrid asked, seemingly impressed. Pam just rolled her eyes.

"We found this burn or scar on his neck. See?" Jessica pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket with a sketch on it, handing it over to Astrid.

Holding it up so both she and Pam could see, Astrid surveyed the mark. The pair shared a look. "This symbol means nothing to me," Astrid shrugged, handing it back.

"It stands for operation werewolf," Sookie said, turning to look back at Eric. "From what we've gathered, it is some sort of secret Nazi commando force from World War II."

"And you say this was banded on his neck?" Eric questioned, looking at the drawing himself.

"Yes. And Bill summoned Jessica there. I think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him," Sookie said enthusiastically.

"_Does she ever lose zest for the mundane?"_ Astrid asked, glancing at Pam who shook her head in return. "_Of course not."_

"Hey, can you teach me that language you guys are always speaking in?" Jessica asked hopeful.

"No, definitely not," Pam smiled over at the young vampire.

"Of course," Astrid chuckled, nodding.

"_Why? She's annoying. How can I talk about her in her prescience if she knows what I'm saying?"_ Pam frowned.

"_Oh please Pam, we both know you will still talk about her as if she can't understand you. And I happen to like her,_" Astrid challenged, raising an eyebrow in her friend's direction.

"Yes, well you also like that dog-"

"_Pam?" _Eric hissed, gaining their attention. "_Take Jessica and keep her occupied while we talk."_

Rolling her eyes, Pam placed a feather light hand on Jessica's shoulders. "Let's go to the ladies room and stare at ourselves in the mirror, shall we?"

"Ok!" Jessica smiled happily, falling into step behind her.

"_Astrid, please don't go. I'd like you to stay,"_ Eric called after her as she started to follow the pair.

She glanced behind her. "_I think you're a bit too busy to be worried about where I am and what I'm doing, Eric."_ With that she turned and disappeared where Pam and Jessica had around the corner.

As Astrid opened the door into the bathroom, she found Pam re-applying her lipstick and Jessica watching eagerly. "See Jessica, it's all in the wrist," Pam lectured, raising an eyebrow at Astrid's reflection in the mirror. "Not staying at the bar with the big kids?"

"No," Astrid smiled, coming to stand next to Jessica.

"Astrid?" Jessica questioned as she ran her fingers through her long red hair.

"Hmm?" Astrid answered absentmindedly.

"Is there something going on between you and Eric? I don't mean to pry," she added quickly. "I just, couldn't help but pick up on… something. And are you two fighting? You seem really pissed at him."

Sighing, Astrid shook her head. "No, there is nothing going on between us. Eric is a constant source of irritation for me, as are most men to women. It's nothing you should concern yourself with, though."

Jessica smiled, nodding. "Aright. Well, since you both are here, I have a vampire question for you. When you're feeding, like, from a human… how do you not kill them?"

Pam gave her a confused look. "Bill didn't teach you that? That's beyond basic."

"Bill doesn't want me to feed on people. And now he's gone, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Jessica shrugged.

Sighing, Pam leaned forward to apply more lipstick. "It's in the heartbeat. You feel the pulse in the blood."

"Yeah?" Jessica asked, interested.

"Yeah," Pam scoffed, turning her head to look at the young vampire. "And when it slows, you stop."

Jessica fidgeted and moved to sit in the chair. "Yeah, but how do you, you know… stop?"

From her place leaning against the sinks, Astrid's eyes narrowed. Pam rolled her eyes, turning around to look at Jessica. "I think about crying children with soggy diapers. Also maggots."

"Well, let's say that you did kill somebody, by accident," Jessica clarified, causing Pam to loudly sigh again. "What would you do with the body?"

Astrid leaned forward, crouching down in front of Jessica, meeting her downward gazing eyes. "Jessica, did you kill someone?"

Her face twisted into a look of confusion. "Uh, maybe?"

"_You've got to be kidding me,"_ Pam scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Of course you did."

"Jessica, call me tomorrow night as soon as you wake and I will help you dispose of the body, alright?" Astrid promised.

"Would you? I didn't want to cause you any trouble!" Jessica said, shaking her head.

"Everyone makes mistakes, and seeing as though you are without a maker at the moment, I'll help you fix this little speed bump," Astrid smiled encouragingly at her.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Jessica sobbed, jumping out of the chair and into Astrid's arms.

"This is utterly disgusting," Pam complained, tossing her lipstick into her purse and walking out of the bathroom.

As Astrid and Jessica filed out after her, Astrid turned to Jessica. "Remember, when you first rise tomorrow, phone me."

"I will. Thank you," Jessica whispered gratefully.

As they walked out into the main bar area, Jessica spoke up. "Sookie, it's getting pretty early. I gotta get me home before dawn."

From her place across the room, Astrid took in the scene. Eric was sitting across from Sookie at a table. As Sookie turned around, patting her eyes, Eric looked very sympathetic towards the human. Astrid turned to Pam, rolling her eyes.

As Pam walked them out, Astrid stood and watched Eric stare off into space before picking up the card and looking at the symbol again. "You know more than you said," she observed, approaching the table.

Eric stood, thoughts clearly racing through his head. "I am curious as to why you smell like Herveaux."

"Well, we all have things we are curious about Eric," Astrid responded half-heartedly.

"Not quite the answer I wanted," Eric narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Astrid merely shrugged. "Why are you being this way with me?" he asked, coming to stand directly in front of her, their bodies touching as he leaned down to scan her face.

"I don't have answers for you Eric. We are not going to do this now," she frowned, stepping away from him.

"_Why will you not let me touch you? Why are you pulling away from me?"_ he demanded, appearing next to her, his hands on either side of her face.

She frowned, gently moving her head but not breaking their contact. _"We are not each other's anymore,_" she sighed.

"Don't say that," Eric whispered as he brought his face down to hers. "_We are always each other's. We will always be each other's._"

"_No_," she sniffed, wiping tears away from her eyes before they fell. "_You have made your choice, and that is fine. I will always look after you and care for you deeply, but you need to move on. What we had long ago is gone. That being said, you cannot keep acting as you have and expect me to permit it. If I am one thing, my love, it is not stupid_."

"Astrid-"

"No, Eric. That is enough. I am here visiting Pam and that is all. Feel free to conduct your business with whomever you please whenever you please. Now if you'll excuse me," she nodded, turning and walking out into the parking lot where Pam was waiting for her.

"That was harsh," Pam frowned, getting into her car as Astrid slid into the passenger side.

"It had to be," Astrid mumbled, looking out the window. For the first time in many years, Astrid felt an unconscious weight had been lifted off her chest.

* * *

The next night, just as promised, Astrid awoke to her phone ringing. Sighing, she sat up and looked at the display. "Hello?" Astrid questioned, rubbing her overtired eyes. She shouldn't have slept in so late.

"Astrid? It's Jessica."

Taking a deep breath and cracking her neck, Astrid jumped out of her coffin. "Good evening young lady. Are we still on for our gardening plans?" she asked, padding into the bathroom.

"Wait, what?" Jessica muttered, confused.

"We are burying a body, darling. It was a joke. Keep up please," Astrid sighed, frowning at her reflection.

Uncomfortable laughter poured out from the receiver. "Sorry. Yeah, our plans are on… if you're still willing."

"Give me a few minutes to freshen up here and I'll be on my way," she mumbled, not waiting for an answer before ending the call.

* * *

As soon as Astrid pulled up to the old Compton house, Jessica was at the door eagerly waiting. "My, my, we're in a hurry, aren't we?" she commented, walking up the front steps.

"Yeah, kinda. It's kinda starting to smell," Jessica smiled, gesturing for her to enter. "The body's over here."

Upon entering, Astrid gagged, covering her mouth. "Dear lord Jessica. How long has it been here?" she frowned, waving the air around her away. Jessica covered her mouth as well, mumbling under her breath. "I didn't catch that. How long?" Astrid asked, narrowing her eyes at the young vampire.

"I said five days!" Jessica shouted, frowning guiltily.

"For Christ's sake!" Astrid hissed, stepping into the closet where Jessica opened the door for her. "Oh, he's molding Jessica! You didn't go to ground next to it, did you?"

Jessica looked guiltily down at her feet. "I'm sorry, ok. I-I didn't know what to do. I tried giving him blood and I hoped he would turn so I wouldn't be in this situation. Then he didn't wake up again and I figured I'd wait for Bill, but he never showed up and the nights just kept slipping by."

Frowning, Astrid crouched down and looked it over, covering her mouth with a handkerchief. "Well, he's very much dead and 'kinda starting to smell' doesn't really cover it. Do you have gloves or something we can put on our hands? I really have no interest in touching him without a layer of something between us."

Just then, her phone rang. "Excuse me a moment. Perhaps while I take this you can look for those gloves?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Jessica shrugged, moving out into the house. "I think I know where some might be…"

"Yes?" Astrid answered, stepping out into the fresh night air. She was met with silence. Frowning down at the phone, she held it away from her ear to make sure whoever it was still on the line. "Hello?" she repeated, placing her hand on her hip in aggravation.

"Uh, hi." A gruff, voice rumbled from the receiver. "Is this Astrid?"

Tilting her head to the side, she narrowed her eyes. The voice was familiar, yet it escaped her. "This is she. May I ask to whom I am speaking?"

"Sure, yeah. Sorry," the man apologized as he chuckled warmly. From the sound of the background noise he was someone public like a resturant or bar. But the sounds were dulled like he was outside. "This is Alcide. Alcide Herveaux."

A smiled crept onto her face as she noted the intonation of his voice so she'd never forget it again. For the life of her she didn't know how she had managed to in the first place. "Ah, the one and only Alcide I know. I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice. That's actually rather odd that I didn't," she mused, frowning. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, this isn't really a business type call." He sounded tentative and slightly uncomfortable, Astrid noted.

Curious, she paced the porch. "Interesting. If you don't mind me asking, how did you come by my number, by chance?"

Again he laughed to himself. "I actually called the vampire bar, and when you weren't there, the woman on the other end gave me your cell number. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Astrid grinned as she casually leaned against the railing of the porch, looking down at her nails. She hoped they would remain in good shape after her soon to be body-moving expedition.

"So, uh, what are you up to tonight?" Alcide asked awkwardly after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh you know, helping a friend burry a body in the woods. The usual," she shrugged to herself. He laughed. Clearly Alcide didn't think she was serious. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Well, at the very least she was being honest. "And yourself?"

"Just stopped off at a local bar on the way home from a job site. I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind, uh, meeting me?" he asked. "You know, for a drink or something?"

Pushing off the railing, Astrid contemplated what was just said. "Alcide, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, her pacing resuming.

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing to be honest." From his tone, Astrid could tell he was serious. "I was thinking about you and the other night and I thought, well, I thought it'd be nice to see you again. That is, if that's what you want."

"That would be nice," she smiled. It had been a long, long time since she had been asked out on a date. It was quaint. Sweet, even. "Where and when?"

"Well, I'm at this little hole in the wall place now in Bon Temps; Merlotte's. You heard of it?"

"Not only have I heard of it, but believe it or not I am in Bon Temps visiting a friend," she informed. "How does twenty minutes sound?"

"I don't want to rush you," Alcide muttered, sounding guilty. "If you're busy, we can just-"

"Nope. I'm not busy at all," Astrid chuckled, motioning for Jessica to bring her the gloves she had just returned with. "But I better go now if I'm gonna make it there in twenty minutes. Gotta dig the whole, toss in the body and re-cover it. You know," she joked.

Alcide's laughter poured from the phone as she slipped her gloves on. "You keep saying that and I'm actually going to believe that's what you're doing."

"Well I'll stop then, cause we wouldn't want that now would we?" she smiled nervously.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

"What was that all about?" Jessica smiled happily from the doorway.

Astrid pocketed her phone, coming to stand in front of her. "Come on kid, we gotta make this fast. I have a date," she smiled.

Jessica excited opened her mouth to comment but slapped a hand over her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, her eyes beaming. "Right, ok. Wouldn't want to hold you up then." As the pair walked back into the house, Astrid slipped off her high heels and placed them on the floor in the hallway. "So," Jessica coughed as she heaved the body out of the ground and dropped it onto the hallway floor. "Who's your date with? Eric?"

Astrid snorted as she looked around the living and dining rooms. "Hardly." She frowned as she looked down at her outfit. "Today would've been a day to wear jeans and something a little less… expensive."

"You look great though," Jessica said honestly. "Perfect date outfit really."

"Yes, as long as it remains in this condition, which I highly doubt considering our evening's festivities. Not that I'd need to dress in anything this nice to go out on a date in Bon Temps. No offense," she laughed. After a pause, Astrid shrugged. "Well, shall we?"

Both women bent down and grabbed hold of their end of the human. "So, what's the plan?" Jessica asked as they headed outside and towards the woods.

"Well," Astrid sighed as she readjusted her hold on the man's shoulders and arms. "I figure we can dig up another grave, open the coffin and plop him in there. Seeing as though I don't think the coffin's current resident wouldn't mind."

Jessica nodded enthusiastically. "That's a really smart idea. No one would think to look there."

"An old vampire trade secret," Astrid smiled widely, winking.

Once they reached the graveyard, they tossed his body aside and began looking for an appropriate grave.

"Oh, found a fresh one!" Jessica called.

"Excellent. Be a dear and go grab some shovel's, wont you Jess?" Astrid asked as she began dragging the dead man's body to the grave.

Jessica took off for the house and Astrid plopped the body down next to the grave. Sighing, she looked down at her watch. Deciding to take in the sights, she gazed around. Wasn't all the unattractive if you gave it a shot, she supposed. Her eyes drifted towards the old white house peering from behind the trees. If her memory served her correctly, it was Sookie Stackhouse's residence.

Tilting her head to the side, she listened to anything she might pick up, and was sorry when she did.

"Eric, you can't just say something like that and then leave," Sookie demanded.

"Oh I'm not leaving," Eric corrected. "You're going to invite me in so that I can protect you, or have passionate, primal sex with you."

Scoffing, Astrid toned out. She would rather not hear the end of that conversation. Clearly a good night's rest had cured Eric's broken heart. Instead she heard Jessica calling her from the house.

Sighing, Astrid looked down at the dead body lying at her feet. "Well, I very well can't just leave you here now can I." After a few more seconds of deliberation, she threw the body over her shoulder and prayed it didn't get her too dirty as she sped off at vampire speed.

From inside the house, Jessica waited impatiently for what seemed like forever until Astrid sped through the doors. "Yes?" she asked, taking her gloves off and brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

"We have a problem," Jessica smiled nervously. "You see, I decided to come back in the house, you know, just to make sure we got everything related to him out. And I happened to glance in Bill's study, or whatever that room is, and I saw it like this," she frowned, gesturing to the papers out on the table.

Setting her brow in a firm line, Astrid stepped into the room, glancing down at the things. "Where's the problem Jessica? This is study. His papers are out as if he had been looking at them. I fail to see the issue here."

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first too. But I keep going over it in my head, and I know for a fact these papers weren't spread out like this. They were over here in a stack," she said, pointing to the corner of the table. "And look, this drawer is open! I did not do that, and neither did you. And I know for a fact it was closed before."

Frowning herself, Astrid inspected the area. Leaning close to the table, she sniffed it. Her nose twitched at the scent she found. "Interesting," she mumbled, standing back up and walked over to the drawer. "What, young Jessica, could Bill have been up to that not only was he kidnapped, but that his home was broken into and his records checked? This keeps getting more and more interesting."

Upon surveying the drawer, she found the houseguest made a mistake. "Ah, here we are," she smiled, popping the hidden spot under the drawer open. Jessica came to stand next to her, peering over her shoulder. "Now what would Bill Compton need this for?" Astrid asked, glancing over her shoulder at Jessica. "Any ideas?"

Jessica shook her head, looking very worried. "I wouldn't know," she admitted.

"Well, this is very enlightening. Can't wait to share this little development with Pam." Astrid made a cynical face as she dusted off her hands and headed for the door. "Thank you for this most entertaining and auspicious evening Jessica, but if you no longer are in need of my assistance, I should be off."

"Wait!" Jessica called, following her out onto the porch. "Do I really have to stay here alone?" she frowned, looking around nervously. "I mean, if someone's been snooping around here and they may have had something to do with Bill's disappearance, is it safe?"

Sighing, Astrid turned to look at the scared girl. "You should be fine, Jessica. But if it makes you anxious, call Sookie and ask if you can stay over there for a little while. It'd probably be best to stick together."

Jessica nodded to herself. "Alright, that's a good idea. Thanks Astrid, for everything."

"You're very welcome," she smiled, turning and walking over to her car. "And don't worry about your little friend. He's taking a nice relaxing swim."

"But what if he washes up on shore?" Jessica asked.

"If he finds his way to shore, which I doubt he will, I wouldn't be too concerned. He's in so many pieces I don't even think Humpty Dumpty could figure it out," Astrid chuckled, sliding into her car. "Besides, he's probably making friends with some swamp life."

* * *

Once her car was parked in the back of Merlotte's lot, Astrid slipped out of her car and walked into the bar. It was a very busy night, so she had to glance around until she saw who she was looking for sitting at a booth across from the bar.

As she approached, Alcide looked up, a small smile creeping onto his face as he noticed her. He slid out of the booth, greeting her with a small, semi-awkward hug. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I knew you'd actually show up," he shrugged, looking down at her. He looked considerably taller tonight for some reason. "What happened to your shoes?" he asked, looking at her bare, dirty feet.

Embarrassed, Astrid closed her eyes, cursing herself for being in too much of a hurry and forgetting them at Bill's. "If I told you where they are and why they're there, I don't think you'd believe me," she laughed.

"Alright, fair enough," Alcide grinned, gesturing to the booth. "Wanna sit?" he asked.

"Of course," Astrid smiled back, sliding in across from him.

"Just in case you showed, I ordered you a True Blood. I hope B+ is alright. I kinda like the pun of it all. B+. Be positive." He chuckled, shaking his head. "And I sound like an idiot. Anyway, that's all they had, so," he shrugged looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, that's very thoughtful of you. Thanks." Astrid took a small sip of the red liquid. "So, how do you like Bon Temps?"

Seeing her casually take a drink of the synthetic blood seemed to calm some of Alcide's nerves. He chuckled, leaning back in the booth, taking a sip of his beer. "It's alright. Bon Temps really isn't my scene though. I like Shreveport and cities a bit more."

"Agreed," Astrid laughed, nodding as she took another drink. "So glad to hear you're not one of those small town, backwoods kind of people."

"Now I wouldn't say that. I think I'd like to live in the middle of nowhere." He smiled down at the beer in his hands. "You know, buy a bunch of land and build a dream house."

Astrid chuckled, sipping her blood. "Doesn't that just sound lovely."

"Yeah?" he laughed, smiling brightly at her. "I really am surprised that you're not the only fanger here," he commented absentmindedly as he looked around. "For such a small, not very progressive place like Bon Temps, people seem to be really comfortable around-"

"Wait, what did you say?" Astrid asked, freezing.

Confused, Alcide blinked as he considered what he said. "I said I was kinda shocked when I came in and there was already a- Oh shit, I'm sorry Astrid. I didn't even realize I said that," he muttered under his breath.

"No, that's not it," Astrid waved his concern off as she took a deep breath, her eyes searched the crowd. "Where is he…" she breathed.

"Where is who?" Alcide asked, leaning across the table to try and find what she was looking for.

"Good evening." A cold British voice poured over the table as Astrid inhaled sharply, her back flat against the seat of the booth. "Enjoying a True Blood with a friend, Astrid? I must admit, your presence in Bon Temps surprises me very much."

Alcide plainly frowned up at the tall, lanky vampire that now stood in front of their booth who was smiling down at Astrid. "Hello Franklin," she hissed, taking another long drink from her blood, not making eye contact.

"Friend of yours?" Alcide asked curiously, sizing him up.

"Hardly," Astrid smirked, looking up for the first time at their unwelcome company.

Franklin made a face of pain. "Ouch Astrid, I'm hurt. You don't consider us friends? Not even enough to say so to a werewolf? Of all the mangy low ranking supernaturals to be found with and you're slumming it with this creature?"

"Watch it, asshole," Alcide spat, his grip on his beer tightening.

"I don't think I'd tell a rock we were friends, much less another living creature that I am choosing to spend time with." Astrid smiled overly friendly at Franklin. "Speaking of rocks, whose did you slink out from under this time?"

Franklin outright laughed, seemingly unbothered by her words. "Oh Astrid, I've forgotten how funny you are. It was always my favorite thing about you."

"Funny, I can't think of a single thing I like about you," she shrugged, turning back to Alcide. "Where were we before he interrupted? I'm sure he was just leaving," she smiled kindly.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm doing in town?" Franklin asked, pulling up a chair to the table and sitting down, setting his True Blood down on the table.

Alcide sighed loudly, slamming his beer down in frustration. She shot him an apologetic look as she turned back to Franklin. "I don't really care why you're here, and I already know. Don't you have somewhere else to be or something ridiculous and meaningless you should be scurrying off to do?"

"Oh I highly doubt you know why I'm here," he smiled triumphantly, sipping his blood.

"I have no idea what matters of supreme unimportance you found in William Compton's study, Franklin Mott, but you are even dumber than I think you are if you think I care," she growled, leaning closer to his face.

From his spot in silence across from her Alcide decided it was time he spoke up. "Listen buddy, I have nothing against you, but Astrid clearly wants you to leave and she's not going to have to ask or hint at it again. You should pick up your drink and go back to the bar."

Franklin chuckled, finishing his drink and placing it back on the table. "Or what, Were? You'll huff and puff and give yourself an asthma attack?" he asked, standing so quickly his chair nearly fell over.

Before Astrid could respond, Alcide was on his feet and out of the booth, rolling up his sleeves. "No, I'm just going to beat your arrogant, pasty, undead ass all over this swamp. How about that, Frank?" he spat.

Astrid jumped up, pushing them apart. "Franklin," she hissed, turning to face him. "I think it's best you leave. Now."

He laughed, shrugging. "Sure thing, As. But you might want to give Fido some more leash. He's chomping at the bit over there. See you soon love," he smiled all knowingly at her before turning and sauntering out of the bar.

Frowning, Astrid turned her attention back to Alcide. He still looked riled up as he watched the door Franklin had just disappeared through. Sighing, she placed her hand on his chest above his heart and felt it beating in double time. The longer she left her hand on his chest, the calmer he seemed to get. Finally, his heart settled back into a normal, accelerated shifter's rhythm and she let her hand fall to her sides.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking up into his face for answers.

It took him a minute to rip his eyes away from the doorway, but he finally did and nodded. "Yeah, fine. You ready to get out of here?" he asked, seemingly uncomfortable with all the eyes on them.

Astrid nodded, following him out of the bar and into the humid night air. Once in the parking lot, Alcide began to pace, his hands planted firmly on his hips. Not really knowing what to do, Astrid just watched him with interest.

After about five solid minutes of pacing, Alcide let out a frustrated growl. "Yes?" Astrid asked, uncrossing her arms from her chest.

Alcide shot her an annoyed look. "What the hell was that in there?" he questioned, not bothering to mask his irritation.

"I'm not quite sure what you-"

"That weirdo in there, Astrid! What the hell was he playing at? And in case you forgot, I don't speak vampire secret code, so I had no idea what was even going on," Alcide growled, stopping his pacing to glare at her. "He was hinting at something, you clearly knew what, and I don't think it was as unimportant as you tried to play it off to be."

Shrugging, Astrid sighed. "I have no idea what Franklin wants in Bon Temps and I have even less of an idea as to why he came over to our table tonight, Alcide. But what I can tell you about Franklin Mott is that every run in I've ever had with him in my almost 500 years on this Earth has been negative in the utmost meaning of the word. He is volatile, deranged, and clinically insane. Whatever he is doing here, whatever he's looking for… no good will come of it. That being said, this stinks of organization and control, and those are two things Franklin has never been. Someone else is pulling his strings."

Taking deep breaths, Alcide mulled over her words. "Alright, fine," he nodded, walking over to her. "You said something about someone's house and Franklin being there. What was that?"

Astrid let out a dry chuckle as she crossed her arms across her chest again. "Earlier this evening, I was at a friends house. We were outside for only a handful of minutes, but upon reentry we found papers out of place in the study and a secret drawer had been broken into."

"What was in the drawer?" Alcide questioned.

"That's the problem," Astrid frowned. "We have no idea."

"I thought you said you were at your friends. Why wouldn't they know what was in their own drawer?" he asked, his face scrunching in confusion.

"See, I was with a friend at a different person's house," Astrid answered, trying as best she could to explain herself without naming names. When Alcide raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms over his chest, she sighed, giving in. "It's complicated, but my friend Jessica, who I was with, is basically house sitting for her… father of sorts. It was his study and his things that were rearranged, broken into and presumably stolen."

"Can't Jessica just ask him?" Alcide frowned, running his hand through his hair, frustrated.

Astrid pursed her lips together as she mulled over the answer. "Well that would be our first route but he may be missing."

Alcide opened his mouth to reply, but it just hung there for minutes. "Is this all vampire shit?" he finally asked, not wanting to assume.

"Yes, I suppose so," Astrid answered, shrugging.

"Well that explains why it makes no fucking sense," he sighed, shaking his head. "Well, now what?" Alcide asked, looking around the dimly lit parking lot.

Astrid shrugged, smiling at him. "You could invite me back to your place?"

Alcide looked dumbfounded as he starred at her from across the parking lot. "Uh, yeah. I mean, you wanna come back to my place for a bit or something?" he asked, his eyes boring holes into hers.

Without saying a word, Astrid walked over to Alcide's side and slipped her hand into his. At first he stiffened at her contact, but as they turned and he walked her to the passenger's side of his big green pick up truck, he relaxed.

Once the car was in gear and they were on their way, Alcide surprised himself when he reached for her hand and brought it over to rest on his thigh with his, lightly tapping his fingers on the back of her hand to the music that was quietly pouring from the speakers.

After some time in since, Alcide chuckled, shaking his head. "What's so funny?" Astrid asked, looking over at him.

"This is insane," he shrugged, still shaking his head. "I mean, look at us. Doesn't this feel, strange?" Astrid frowned, visibly bothered by his word choice. "No, not that you're strange. Or that wanting to spend time with you or finding you attractive is strange. Just, I mean- you've got to admit. A vampire and a werewolf is pretty much nuts."

"Nuts," Astrid pondered the word. "How do you mean?"

"Uh, alright," Alcide sighed, his eyes narrowing in thought at he looked out over the road. "Ok, here. Other supernatural beings like fairies, shifters, Weres, hell, even witches. Them mixing and getting together and hooking up, it's not unheard of. Some of those combos can be uncommon but they do happen. Werewolves and other supes is getting even further away from frequent. But werewolves and vampires… I feel like I'm breaking Were-law or something."

Astrid smirked as she turned to look out the window. "I'm illegal now?"

Alcide laughed, glancing over at her. "Pretty much. Anything that looks as good as you has got to be illegal. Or at the very least a whole hell of a lot of trouble."

"Alcide," Astrid asked, sitting up in the seat and turning her face back to look at him. "Would it be a problem for your pack if they found out you were spending time with me?"

Thinking over her words, he shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

"Your father is high ranking in the pack, isn't he?" she pried, turning to angle her body towards him.

"Yes…" he answered, giving her a bemused look. "Why're you so interested in all that? Hell, even I don't pay attention to pack politics."

"This could have more serious ramifications then," Astrid thought aloud.

As they pulled into his spot in the parking garage, Alcide put his truck into park and turned it off, turning to face her as well. "What're you getting at here?" he asked, reaching up and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Astrid leaned into his touch, savoring his heat. "Alcide, I like you very much, but I don't want to be selfish. If being with me or just being around me could get you into trouble with you pack, or worse your family… I don't want to put you in that position."

Alcide smiled, placing his free hand on her leg. "Astrid, while I appreciate you wanting to look out for me, I am a grown ass man and I can make my own decisions about who I am around. I like you and I want to spend time with you. It's that simple. If someone has an issue with that, that's too damn bad. It's none of their business to begin with."

"But-" Astrid started, but Alcide put a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Astrid," he warned, shaking his head at her. They just sat there, staring at each other in the dim lights from the garage. "You are the biggest contradiction to everything I've ever seen, known, or been taught. You know that?"

Astrid smiled timidly, shrugging. "When I was a kid, my parents would remind me almost every single day about how dangerous the world was for people like me, especially when it came to vampires. They drilled into me how all vampires were uncaring, ruthless, blood sucking demons and that if I ever let my guard down around one, it wouldn't hesitate to rip my throat out and drain me dry. Now I haven't spent lots of time around vampires, but I've run into a fair share in my time, but none of them ever like you." He chuckled, studying her face. "As dumb as it sounds, you really are almost human, to me at least."

"If I am a vampire, am I not still human? Just because you are a Were, does that mean you have no humanity and are just a dog?" Astrid frowned.

Alcide flashed a sad smile, shaking his head. "See what I mean? You're special is what I'm trying to say, I guess. A vampire with morality and a conscience."

"My maker is to blame for this. Godric," she gestured to herself. "He's always kept me grounded, unlike most immortals. He made sure I understand that this unnaturally long life is a curse and a gift; that the living are not just our sources of life, but also beings we share the Earth with. He would've loved to have met you. Not many Werewolves in Texas are friendly to our kind."

"Past tense," Alcide noted.

"Yes, unfortunately," she smiled sadly. "Godric met the sun not long ago. Last month," she breathed, surprised as tears began to well up in his eyes. "I miss him," she admitted, her voice cracking as the tears spilled over onto her face.

"Come here," Alcide said soothingly, pulling her across the seats to cradle her to him in his lap as he shushed her. "It's alright," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead. "It's alright."

Astrid clung to him like a scared child, crying into his chest as her whole body shook. After what seemed like an eternity, she sniffed, composing herself. "I'm sorry," she breathed, leaning back and wiping her eyes. "That was embarrassing."

Alcide shook his head, smiling fondly at her as he tried to help her wipe up her face. "Well, these aren't as easy to deal with as our tears, that's for sure," he joked, causing her to laugh along with him.

"I must look disgusting," she laughed, shrugging and dropping her arms in defeat. "I'm just smearing it all over my face, aren't I?"

"Kinda," he answered honestly, shrugging. Alcide licked his thumb and ran it across her cheek. "There, all better," he smiled, leaning in and kissing it. His head only retreated slightly as his eyes darted down to her lips. Slowly, Alcide's right hand came up to cup her face as he closed the distance and captured her lips with his.

Astrid was caught off guard by the kiss, but she wasn't complaining. Alcide was surprisingly gentle and tender for a man his size. And Were's were known to be aggressive when it came to physicality. When that thought crossed her mind, Astrid smiled into the kiss, leaning back after a peck.

"That was surprising," she whispered, her back against the steering wheel of the truck, his arms fell to her hips.

"Yeah," Alcide mused. "That was…" he mulled over his word choice, Astrid raising an eyebrow in anticipation. "Huh."

"Huh?" she questioned, frowning. "Huh is the best descriptor you can come up with for kissing me, Alcide Herveaux?"

Alcide smiled, leaning forward and kissing and sucking on her neck, tickling her with his beard, causing her to squirm and giggle. "It was a result of being at a loss for words, ma'am," he chuckled, kissing her neck once more before sitting back in his seat and opening his door. "May I suggest we take this out of the parking garage? I feel like I creepy teenager making out in his dad's car or something."

She shrugged, pretending not to care, but when he slipped out of the truck and jumped down onto his feet, she giggled nervously, wrapping her legs and arms around him as his left arm secured her to his frame. "Worried?" he laughed, closing the door and locking his truck as he began walking them towards the building.

She laughed, resting her head against his shoulder. "Only a little."

"Relax," he breathed, hitting the button for the elevator. "I got you." By the time the elevator had come and the doors opened, Astrid was lightly licking and nipping at his neck.

Alcide had to force his unsteady legs to walk into the elevator, pressing the button for his floor before turning sideways, backing her up against the wall as he nudged her lips over to meet his. While this kiss was still surprisingly gentle, it was also forceful and hungry, demanding.

Astrid moaned into his mouth as she fisted her hands into his hair, her hips grinding against him. The elevator buzzed and Alcide stumbled out into the hallway, his arms holding her tighter to him than before. When they finally found his apartment, he fumbled with the key in his one free hand, their breathing labored.

"Having trouble?" Astrid panted, biting her lip.

Alcide looked up at her and then down at her lips. "God damn," he muttered, leaning in and kissing her again, his hands forgetting all about the door as the keys fell to the floor and his arms encircled her tightly.

Someone loudly clearing their voice broke them apart as Alcide turned his head to look at the cause. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, his arms slowly sliding down from her body as her limbs untangled themselves and she again stood on her own two feet, readjusting her top. "Evening Mrs. Green," Alcide greeted, his hands coming up to try and smooth out his messy hair.

The elderly woman eyed them critically as Astrid did her best to stifle her laughter. "Good evening, Alcide. I thought you and your girlfriend broke up."

"Yeah, we did," he nodded, bending down to pick up his keys. "This is Astrid, uh, I actually don't think I know your last name," he chuckled, smiling back at her, knowing how that must look.

"McCarthy," she smiled back, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Astrid McCarthy," he smiled, turning back to the woman with his arm slung across her shoulders.

"Hmm," she shot them another firm look before traveling past them down the hall with her little dog in toe.

"Have a nice night!" Astrid called after her, laughter bursting from her mouth as soon as the words had left it.

"Come on," Alcide chuckled, unlocking the door to his apartment and tugging her inside. He flipped on the lights and tossed his keys into a bowl on the kitchen counter as he opened his fridge, taking out a beer. "Again, sorry, but I don't have anything in here that you'd like, unless you're interested in a beer and human food," he frowned as he popped the cap off against the counter and took a sip. "I guess…" he paused, looking unsure of what he was about to say. "I guess tomorrow I could swing by and pick up something from the store, if, you know, you and I spending time together is something that you'd be interested in."

Astrid tried to hide her smile as she ran her fingers along the wall as she made her way into the living room. She shrugged, playing it cool. "Is that something you'd be interested in, Mr. Herveaux?"

"Mr. Herveaux is my father." Alcide smirked as he watched her, leaning against the counter. "I'll get some. B+ fine?"

"Perfect," she smiled, looking back at him over her shoulder. "I forgot, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, through my room which is last on the right," he nodded, standing up and cracking his back as she headed down the hall. Alcide sighed contently as he repositioned himself up against the counter. How the hell had he gotten to this point? Was it some weird fantasy dream, but with a vampire? He chuckled to himself, taking a large swig of his beer. As weird as the concept seemed in his mind, in reality it wasn't bad at all. In fact, when he kissed Astrid he felt a connection and spark he never had with Debby, hell with anyone. It kinda freaked him out. Especially since she was technically dead. He has a spark with a 500-year-old dead woman. Quickly Alcide pushed that train of thought from his mind before he got too creeped out.

"Alcide?" He turned to see what she wanted and he couldn't help it when his mouth hung open. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" she asked, smiling at him, loosely wrapped around her was his towel. Only his towel.

"Uh," he mumbled absentmindedly as he desperately tried to come up with a coherent thought. "Yeah, absolutely."

"So, you mind?" she clarified sarcastically as she walked around the island into the kitchen to stand in front of him.

Alcide just starred down at her, helpless. "Not even a little bit."

Astrid smiled, reaching up to tap his beer bottle gently. "Hurry up and finish that, will you."

"Why?" he asked, lifting it to his lips, completely unable to take his eyes off her.

"Cause I don't want to have to get started without you," she purred, her arm snaking around his waist to gently trace patterns on his lower back.

Alcide threw his head back. Chugging the rest of his beer, he slammed his now empty bottle down on the counter. "Yep, I'm done," he said enthusiastically as he swept her up over his shoulder and took off down the hallway towards his room, Astrid laughing all the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Two chapters in a row! I got on a editing role and felt kinda guilty for not updating for a while, so I finished this on up rather quickly to have a fast turn around. This is just a fun little chapter with nothing too heavy. But next chapter things start to pick up speed. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I have done a decent job writing/editing. Read and review. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

"Well, that was by far the best fucking shower of my life. Pun intended," Alcide smirked, toweling off his hair as he walked into the kitchen. "I feel bad making a snack for myself when I got nothing here for you," he grumbled, tossing the towel onto the back of a chair as he watched Astrid wander out into the main living space behind him. "I don't know if I eat so much cause I'm a Were or cause I'm a man. Maybe both."

"No need to fret, I'm not hungry," she smiled, walking into his body as his arms wrapped around her.

"You sure?" he asked, kissing the top of her wet head.

"Positive," she nodded as he kissed her again before moving over to open the fridge and peer inside. Astrid made herself comfortable, sitting on top of the counter watching him intently. "What're you going to eat?" she asked, trying to look around him.

Alcide chuckled, giving her an amused look over the fridge door. "Well, seeing as though it's late, which is the worst time to eat anything, I am going to just settle for some veggies. Even though I have a great metabolism, my diet usually sucks," he sighed, pulling out a bag of mini carrots and walking over to pull out a stool and sit in front of Astrid at the counter. "Plus I tend to be a self conscious eater."

"Carrots," Astrid smiled, reaching into the open bag and picking one up to observe.

"Yeah, carrots. Remember those?" Alcide asked sarcastically, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Astrid. As she continued to study the vegetable, Alcide watched her, chomping on his snack. "What's so interesting about an old carrot-" he started to ask, but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

Alcide and Astrid shared a look before they glanced over at the clock. "It's 1:30 in the morning," Astrid commented as Alcide tossed the bag of carrots onto the counter and stood.

"Thanks inspector. And?" he smiled, leaning down to be face to face with her.

"And, silly werewolf, who would be knocking on your door at this hour? You should be long asleep. That is, unless you often get late night visitors. Pam was watching some trash television show the other night. What was it called… ah yes, booty calls. Do you get booty calls Alcide Herveaux?" she asked pointedly.

Alcide shrugged, leaning in and kissing her. "Why? You jealous?"

Ignoring his comment, she rolled her eyes. "Hardly, I was joking. What if it's trouble?" she frowned as he turned and began walking to the door, his bare feet making padding noises on the tile. "What if it's something bad?" she questioned, sliding off the counter and following him.

"Babe, chill, alright? I'm a 6'6" Werewolf. Whatever's on the other side of that door, I can handle it. Besides, I'm sure it's just something stupid. If we're really lucky it's one of the neighbors coming to complain about how loud our shower was," he laughed, reaching and unlocking the door before he pulled it open. "How can I help y-" he started, but stopped as his eyes landed on the vampire host from Fangtasia. "You," he finished flatly, surprised but unenthusiastic.

"Pam?" Astrid gasped, ducking under Alcide's arm to stand in front of him.

"Hmm," Pam smiled devilishly as she took in the scene. "My, my, my… what have we here?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow suggestively as a delighted smile slid onto her face.

"What do you want, fanger?" Alcide growled, his arm coming to wedge him in the doorway as he stood menacingly tall over Astrid's form. She elbowed him in the stomach, and he frowned. "Sorry," he grumbled out a quiet apology, more to her than Pam. "What can we do for you, ma'am?" Alcide muttered, almost struggling to get the words out.

Pam's large smile grew even more. "This is a very shocking development to say the least. What a treat this is that I was lucky enough to get assigned to collect you," Pam sighed, getting down to business.

"She's a grown woman and can go where she wants, when she wants," Alcide challenged protectively. "She doesn't have to go with you."

"Strangely enough, I think she was speaking to you, Alcide," Astrid frowned, concerned.

"Right you are my love," Pam nodded, positively glowing. "Now I know this is probably a silly question to ask, but are you still not doing the Were?" she added, earning a glare from Astrid.

"Me?" Alcide questioned, dropping his arm to his side. "Why me? And what if I was asleep?"

"Eric Northman would like to see you at Fangtasia. Now," Pam said plainly before looking him and Astrid once over again. "And not that I don't think seeing you two stroll in there in all your current state of undress would be fabulous, I can assure you Eric would not be as amused. So you're going to need to put a shirt on," Pam ordered, gesturing to Alcide's naked upper body. "And you are definitely going to get some pants," Pam smirked at Astrid.

"Honestly, Pam," Astrid hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not that I don't appreciate the escort or you taking your time up to come here to fetch me like a dog or anything, but I don't think I'll be going with you to see your master at Fangtasia. Thanks anyway though," Alcide nodded dismissively as he moved to shut the door in her face.

"And why is that?" Pam scowled.

Alcide sighed, grabbing the top of the doorframe to lean up against. "Because- Pam, was it? I happen to be spending some quality time with a beautiful woman who, as you previously pointed out, is wearing only a shirt. My shirt. So I'm kinda having a nice time. I really don't have any interest in ruining it by going to see Eric Northman."

Pam smile returned. "I'd love to carry that message back to him. Oh yes, wouldn't that be fun when he just shows up here himself? That would be rich." Astrid frowned, knowing she was right. "And besides, this has to do with your father's situation and the favor your family owes Mr. Northman. Your presence is not requested, it is required."

Frowning, Alcide moved to shut the door again. "Does this mean you're not coming then?" Pam inquired hopefully.

"No, it means I'm getting dressed. Tell that asshole I'll be there soon," he sighed, closing the door all the way and locking it behind him. Alcide scowled as Astrid came to lean against him. "You were right, it was something bad. I should've ignored it," he said, shaking his head. Astrid smiled against his skin, lightly trailing kisses up his chest and neck and to his mouth.

Alcide broke the kiss, grunting. "We should stop," he breathed, their foreheads resting together. "I got to go see Sheriff Northman, remember?"

"I'm sorry," Astrid apologized, pecking him on the lips.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me," Alcide chuckled, quickly kissing her again. "I didn't say I didn't want to kiss you, because if it were up to me I would gladly do that all night long. But we shouldn't start cause I'll get carried away and I've got somewhere to be… apparently."

"Ah yes, Fragtasia," she sighed, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Stop that," Alcide laughed into the kiss, turning his head away. "I told you, I'm going to get carried away," he said, laughing more when she started kissing his neck again. "Come on Astrid, you're killing me here."

She smiled, nipping his neck lightly. "No I'm not," she reminded him, leaning back slightly to show off her fangs. "If I were trying to kill you, you'd know."

That moment's distraction was all he needed. Alcide swooped down and slung her over his shoulder and he began walking back to his bedroom. "Now we're going to go get dressed and go, ok? No funny business," he said sternly.

"Sure thing, boss," she giggled, slapping his butt playfully.

"That's it, you asked for it," he growled, tossing her onto the bed, crawling on top of her.

* * *

Forty minutes later, once they were fully clothed, Alcide and Astrid headed out in the night air together. Once in his truck and on the road, Alcide rolled down the window and ran his fingers through his drying hair. "So," he began, starring intently at the road. "Can I give you a ride somewhere or are you coming back with me? How does this work?" he asked, sparing her an inquisitive glance.

Astrid mulled it over for a moment. "Well, if I were to spend the day at your home, there would need to be certain… precautions in place," she explained, turning to face him.

"Alright, like what're we talking here?" he responded seriously. "An extra towel rack? Some more pillows? A mote with some alligators?" he joked, rewarded with a smile from Astrid. "I've never had a vampire friend much less a, you know… significant other."

"I was thinking more along the lines of safety assurances," she breathed, leaning her head back to rest against his arm that was draped over the back of her seat.

Alcide nodded. "That makes sense. But what specifically would you need?"

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she asked, unable to hide her astonishment.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he shrugged. "Are you willing to commit to giving this a shot, whatever the hell it is?" he asked seriously, looking over at her when they had stopped at a red light. "I'm not really a one night stand kinda guy."

Astrid took a deep breath, her mind running through the past week, her feelings, what she wants... "I suppose I want to try."

Alcide smirked, ruffling her hair. "Then there you go. It's as simple as that. So give me a list of chores and I'll get on it in the morning. Scratch that, I'm sleeping in and taking the day off. I'll get on the chores in the afternoon," he chuckled.

"Well, blackout curtains are relatively important," she explained, tapping her lip in thought with her pointer finger. "And I would definitely need a drawer or some closet space for some things. Some extra pillows are a must, but I can get that."

"Done and done," he said, mentally checking it off a list he was compiling in his head. "Since my bedroom is on the inside of the building, it has no windows. And the drawer problem's simple. I don't use the bottom two drawers anyway, and I'll just scrunch my hanging stuff over."

She smiled to herself at his enthusiasm. "I didn't even notice your lack of bedroom windows, but I can see you've given this a bit of thought already."

Alcide snorted as he pulled into Fangtasia's empty parking lot. "I can't blame you. We were pretty busy."

"Mm," she sighed as he put the car in park and turned off the ignition. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but there is the small matter of the building's actual… security."

"Shoot," he nodded, resting his forearm on the steering wheel as he shifted his body towards her.

"It's not that I don't trust you, or how secure your home and building is," Astrid gave a small smile as her fingers played with his hand. "But when I'm asleep for the day, I am completely vulnerable. A vampire's daily hiding spot is not something that is common knowledge. If we chose to sleep in the open, such as in a bed, the entire premises should be undoubtedly impenetrable."

Alcide shrugged as he watched her fingers ghost across his hand. "We'll figure something out. For now, keep sleeping where you normally do, I guess."

Sighing, Astrid nodded. "This isn't really something that gets accomplished in a handful of minutes or days."

He watched her carefully as she starred at the entrance to Fangtasia with mild disgust. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to," Alcide offered, slightly confused. "I thought you guys were friends."

"Sort of," she frowned. "Besides, I have to go in there sometime. I'm staying at Pam's," she shrugged. As Alcide moved to open his door, she stopped him at vampire speed, her hand holding his still. "I should probably warn you," she said honestly, not really ready for this conversation so soon.

"Ok," he said, leaning back in his seat and dropping his hand from the handle. "What's on your mind?"

Astrid was at war with herself as to what to tell him. There was a fine line between giving him the needed amount of information to deal with Eric for the moment, and telling him too much and scaring him off. "I feel as though you need to know something about one of my… friends," she explained quietly.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess this is Northman we're talking about, right?" he said, doing his best to keep his face neutral.

"Correct," Astrid nodded, nervously fiddling with her hands in her lap. Why was she acting like an infant about this? They were two grown adults. "He is very protective of me for a number of reasons. Some of them justified, most of them… not."

"Protective or possessive?" he asked, his jaw line tight. "Because there's a big difference."

"I suppose the later," Astrid admitted, not wanting to lie.

"Hmm," Alcide hummed, his eyes searching her face as his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm also going to take a stab in the dark and say you two had a thing at some point."

Astrid's face twisted with awkward nervousness. "A thing… probably," she sighed, not really seeing a way around it.

"But it's over now? You're not still seeing him, vampire married or something I should know, right? Is that even a thing, vampire married?" Alcide asked, wanting complete clarification on the matter. "Do vampires get married?"

"Well, I suppose there is something akin to vampire married, but no, we are not married, vampire or otherwise. It also happens to be not a current venture," she nodded, trying to read his expression. "The thing we once had, that is," she clarified.

They sat in silence for minutes as he blankly starred out the windshield. Astrid was worried that her infatuation with him and attempt at some type of semi-functional relationship had just been flushed down the toilet. At least she got to see what he was like in bed and that mystery wouldn't be hanging over her head forever. But then again, having seen how she was in bed, she knew how good he was…

"Alright, let's go on in then," he said, breaking the silence as he opened his door and exiting the vehicle.

"Wait," she called, jumping down from the cabin of the truck and ran around the other side to fall into step beside him. "You're not angry?"

"Angry?" He chuckled, stopping to give her an amused grin. "No. We've all had past relationships. I appreciate you telling me the truth, especially before I walked in there. It couldn't have been easy," he smiled, pulling her against him as he lightly kissed the top of her head. "Now my ex… she's ten shades of crazy and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Astrid's face contorted in confliction. "Your ex is crazy?"

Alcide let out a chuckle as he took in her face. "Seeing as though you warned me, it's only fair that I warn you. This meeting probably isn't going to be pretty and I'm not going to let Eric bully me, especially when it comes to you."

"You aren't intimidated?" she asked, shocked. Eric was pretty scary when it came to things he wanted and protecting what he thought was his.

Alcide outright laughed as he scooped up her hand in his and began walking towards the door again. "Astrid, please. I'm not afraid of Eric Northman. He may be a vampire sheriff and super rich, but he's also an old man. I, on the other hand am I young, spry Werewolf."

"Glad to see you're being mature about things." Astrid took a deep breath as he knocked on the door, her hand gripped his tighter as it slid open, Pam smiling too warmly at them. "Oh good, you made it," she said, fake enthusiasm dripping from every word as she eyed their hands. "Eric will be pleased. If you'll follow me to his off-"

"Pam," Eric's voice boomed over hers, silencing her immediately. She slunk out of the way as he approached. "Mr. Herveaux, glad you could come on such short notice." His voice was cold, but deceivingly calm. "You failed to mention you located Astrid as well, Pam," he scolded, turning to appraise his child critically. "Alcide, if you would please accompany me to my office. Astrid, this is business. You understand." With that, Eric turned and sulked off towards his office, leaving the other three standing there in a sea of insecurity and mixed emotions.

"Well, see you in a bit I guess," Alcide sighed wearily as he detached himself from Astrid and strode off to follow Eric.

"That was not how I thought that would go," Pam murmured, her face hard and uncertain.

"You didn't tell him," Astrid stated, turning to face her friend. "Why didn't you tell him?"

Pam shrugged, smiling. "A number of reasons. He is my maker; I never want to upset him." Astrid shot her a disbelieving look and Pam scoffed. "Fine, I wasn't going to deliver that new bulletin to him. How would that have gone? Oh, hi boss, just returned from the werewolf's apartment. Yep, he's coming all right. Showed up at the door in only sweatpants and you wouldn't guess what else I found there. Astrid, practically naked and wearing only one of his disgusting mountain man flannels." Pam frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Honestly, if that isn't asking for punishment or torture, I don't know what is."

Sighing, Astrid frowned. "I suppose your right, but he was too calm. It wasn't like him. Maybe he's maturing?"

Pam couldn't stop the involuntary snort that escaped. "Oh please, Astrid. Don't be absurd. Eric is a thousand years old. Mature is something he isn't capable of."

"Wishful thinking," Astrid frowned, starring down at her nail beds. "You don't think he's going to try and hurt him, do you?"

Pam narrowed her eyes as she starred off into space, contemplating the question. "No, I don't. But you know Eric; there's more than one way to skin a dog, no offense. While we know Eric is going to be verbally blunt about how he feels, I doubt he will act upon anything, at least not right away. Especially since it's something personal like this. No, he's going to do something, but he's going to be sneaky about it."

"Fantastic," Astrid sighed. "What do you think he'll do?"

"Oh I don't know," Pam scoffed, throwing her arms up in the air. "Why don't you just ask him? But I know what I'd do. If I were Eric, I'd go after his assets or his family. Something outside of the straight punch to the face but it would definitely hurt."

"You really don't think he'll do that, do you?" she asked nervously. Astrid had spent some time thinking of the repercussions on the vampire side for her and the werewolf side for him, but it never crossed her mind to think of their respective communities with each other. She grimaced at the thought.

Pam rolled her eyes at her friend. "You can't really be serious, can you?"

"About what?" Astrid asked, unsure of what she was referring.

"About the Were. About all this. It's just a bit of fun to make Eric jealous, right?" Pam nodded self assuredly.

Astrid sighed, shaking her head. "No, Pam. It's not some joke and it's not a bit of fun. Well, it certain is fun," she smiled, thinking back to their shower. "But I assure you, what Alcide and I do has nothing to do with Eric."

Pam frowned, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to go down this road Astrid?"

"What road?" Astrid asked, taken aback.

"This is not just two people having sex and being lovers. Your actions will have serious ramifications for you both." Pam stared at her seriously, her eyes dark with warning. "You've got to know that neither of our societies are going to be ok with it."

"What is there to be ok with, Pam? I wasn't aware I had to get approval from the whole village before I consorted with anyone," Astrid hissed in annoyance.

"Oh you know what I meant," Pam muttered, her face showing her genuine concern. "When people start finding out about this, there is going to be a lot of backlash and anger towards you both, probably mostly from the Were community. Despite how pissed Eric is going to be, you know I'll always support you."

Astrid rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest like a defiant teenager. "This is all just so ridiculous. We are grown adults. What we choose to do is no one else's business."

"Well unfortunately that is not the case, but-"

Just then the door to Eric's office bursting open interrupted them and another set of arguing voices could be heard.

"You will do what I tell you to do, Werewolf," Eric hissed as he followed Alcide out into the bar area.

"Yeah, I heard you the first fifteen times, asshole," Alcide growled, spinning around to face him. "I'm going to pay back my father's debt, and that's it. I'm not your slave, so get that through your dusty brain. Once I do this, I owe you nothing. My father owes you nothing. We're square."

Eric smirked, shrugging. "Like I said, the debt will have been repaid, dog."

Alcide frowned. "You know, I can't help but feel like this is an awfully convenient time to send me out of town to run an errand for you, Mr. Northman."

"What? What errand? What debt?" Astrid spoke up, glancing between the pair.

Both Alcide and Eric turned to look at her, Alcide displeased and Eric happy as a clam. "Eric is sending me with some fangbanger to Jacksonville who is looking for her boyfriend or some shit. I'm supposed to be her tour guide/bodyguard. Snooki or Cookie or something like that."

"Sookie Stackhouse," Astrid frowned, her eyes boring holes into Eric who couldn't look more pleased with himself.

"Yeah, that's it. You know her too?" Alcide asked curiously as he looked back between Eric and Astrid.

"Yes."

Alcide shrugged. "Well whatever. I have to go do that with what's-her-face in Mississippi, and God only knows how long that's going to take."

Astrid's frown deepened as she crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Really Eric? This is too much," she hissed, showing her fangs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eric smiled widely. "Alcide is simply looking after Sookie while she searches for clues regarding Bill's disappearance."

"_That is not at all what it is and you know it!"_ she shouted, pointing accusatorily at him. "_You think if you send him away with the girl we will both forget about her and your mindless infatuation."_

Eric simply smiled, shaking his head slowly. "You are being childish, Astrid."

"How dare you," she growled, starting towards him as Pam grabbed her arm and Alcide moved to stand between them.

"Calm down, ok?" Alcide whispered. He kept moving in front of her as she tried to get around him. Alcide shot Eric an angry look over his shoulder. "Hey, why don't you walk me out to my truck and we can talk for a second?" Astrid made another move towards Eric but Alcide slipped his arm around her and started guiding her towards the exit. "Have a nice rest of your night, Sherriff," he yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Once outside, Astrid shrugged him off, grabbing one of the red metal poles that supported the awning, ripping it from the cement. "Whoa, alright Tiger," Alcide muttered, holding his hands up in surrender as he jumped away from her. Astrid let out a feral scream as she threw the pole off into the shadows of the forest.

Alcide watched her cautiously, keeping some distance between her as she paced the parking lot, her body shaking in anger. "So-" he started, but she let out another shriek as she ripped some of the wood panels off the fence.

She stood with her back to Alcide breathing heavily. Warily, Alcide approached her. "You good? Got that all out of your system?"

Astrid took another deep breath as she turned slowly on her heel to face him. Alcide raised an eyebrow as he carefully laid his hand on her shoulder. "You good?" he repeated slowly.

Astrid nodded, her own hand coming up to run through her hair. "Yeah, I… I'm sorry about that," she grimaced, looking around. "I suppose I lost my cool a bit, didn't I?"

Alcide looked at the fence, then the half falling down awning. "Just a little."

"I can't help it though. He's just… he's so…" she said, getting frustrated.

"Annoying?" Alcide supplied.

"Yes!"

"Pushy?"

"Yes!"

"Conceited?"

"God, yes!" Astrid shouted, shaking her head. "I just can't stand him anymore Alcide! He's been interfering in my life for literally hundreds of years! And now all this shit with this Stackhouse girl, and it only makes sense that he's going to throw her in this- throw her at you. Of course, because she always has to be floating around somewhere."

Alcide cocked his head to the side, confused. "Yeah, what's that all about? Cause I feel like I'm missing a lot. Eric showed me a picture and said something about her missing boyfriend might be in Jackson Mississippi and that some Weres might have him."

Astrid shot him an annoyed look. "I want to hate her desperately, but she was kind to Godric in ways I can never repay her so I have to respect her. But it's so hard, Alcide. She's so boring and unintelligent… and vile."

"Didn't look that vile to me," Alcide shrugged, jumping back when Astrid moved to hit him. "Hey! I'm just saying. She's just a harmless little blonde chick."

"Hardly," Astrid scowled. "And I shouldn't blame you for thinking she's handsome. Every single male that comes within a mile radius of her seems to crumble to her feet. I just, I cannot figure out what her allure is!"

Alcide couldn't help it when he cracked a smile. "Is that what this is about? Guys like her, so you hate her?"

Astrid scoffed, her eyes darting back to Alcide. "That is not what this is about. She's reckless, and stupid. Wherever she goes a large crisis always follows. She's like a curse."

"You're jealous," Alcide chuckled. "You're jealous that she gets a lot of attention and you think she's going to get mine too," he laughed as she slapped him in the stomach. "Come on Astrid, admit it. It's alright to be jealous. Everyone gets jealous sometimes.

Astrid hissed at him, her face dark with anger. "I would never be jealous of that bottle blonde harlot!" She took a few deep breaths and composed herself. "I am not jealous," she restated, calmly. "I just do not like her and I will admit, I cannot stand that Eric is sending you to Jackson with her. But that has nothing to do with jealousy."

"That's sweet," Alcide smiled, walking towards her and pulling her against him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you too."

Astrid frowned as she allowed her arms to come around him as well. "I am not jealous," she repeated into his chest, unsure if she was still trying to convince Alcide or herself. "Just… be careful please. I was not exaggerating that this woman is a magnet for disaster."

"I will," he promised, kissing the top of her head as she leaned back to look at him sternly. "I will. Promise," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her properly on the lips. "I'm sorry I won't get to do those things we talked about."

"Don't worry about it," she said, allowing her arms to drop to her sides. "You should be on your way. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you and you'll need your rest."

Alcide sighed as he looked down at his watch. "Yeah, you're right." He looked down at her with regret. "I'll be in touch."

Astrid nodded, tapping his butt lightly. "You had better."

"Night," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again before he headed back to his truck.

As he pulled away, Pam came to stand beside Astrid to watch his truck disappear into the night. "So, what's he like?" she asked.

Astrid couldn't help it as she smiled. "Amazing."

Pam draped her arm over Astrid's shoulders as the pair walked towards her car. "I've heard good things about Were's in the sack."

"I doubt you heard that good," Astrid snorted, her arm wound around Pam's waist.

"Oh?" Pam smiled, surprised. "I'll have to invest some time on researching that." As the got into the car and Pam began to head home, a thought came to her. "Astrid, where's your car?"

"Shit," Astrid frowned. "I left it at the parking lot of the hillbilly diner."

"Merlotte's?" Pam laughed. "You really must've been distracted."

"You could say that," Astrid smiled fondly as the friends drove down the dark road together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Three updates in a row! Today was a very fun day! :) This chapter isn't that long, but I enjoy it a lot, and I hope you do too. As always, read and review! Thanks for all the encouraging words. Reviews make the updates come faster, so review, review, review! :)

* * *

The next night, Astrid found herself wandering the halls of a crummy apartment building in Jackson Mississippi. Glancing at the numbers on the wall, she stopped in front of the one the mailbox directory told her was Alcide's. Astrid allowed her duffle bag of clothing to drop to the floor of the hallway as she starred at the door intently.

Biting her lip, she pondered what was the best way to go about getting in. From her hearing and sense of smell she knew they had come and gone, so knocking was out. She tired the lock. Well, at least they had locked the door behind them.

"Jimmy, I told you, it's over!" Astrid turned to see the door to the stairway fly open, couple in their mid-twenties coming through it.

"Lizzy, please, just- it was all a misunderstanding," the boy pleaded with the young woman as he followed her down the hall.

Her interest peaked, Astrid stood to the side as they came to the door across the hall from Alcide's. "You cheated on me," she sobbed, fumbling with her keys. "There was nothing to misunderstand about that, just like there's nothing to misunderstand about it's over."

"Lizzy, you're being irrational," he muttered, sparing Astrid a sideways glance. Once the girl had got the key in the door, she attempted to shut it on the man's face, but his arm shot in the door to stop it. "No! You are not going to shut me out!" he shouted, turning angry as he grabbed her arm roughly.

Astrid frowned as he continued to yell and try to force his way in, ignoring her protests and cries of pain. Taking a deep breath, Astrid moved to stand behind the man, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

He turned, rage written all over his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"I couldn't help but overhear, and if I'm not mistaken, she said she didn't want you in her apartment."

"How is any of that your business, you nosy bitch?" he shouted, looking her up and down.

Her frown deepening, Astrid's eyes shifted to the crying girl. "Is he hurting you?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Do you want him to leave you alone?" Again, a nod.

Sighing, Astrid grabbed the man by the back of the neck, his arm instantly dropping the girl who fell to a pile of limbs on the floor. "What the hell are you doing!?" he screamed as she drug him down the hall.

"Taking out the trash," she mumbled as she opened the door to the stairwell as she tossed him down a flight, instantly appearing over him, holding him to the cold cement floor.

"Jesus, what the fuck are you?" he asked, trying to get up but finding it impossible.

"Listen Jimmy," she growled, flashing her fangs. "You are going to leave here tonight and never come back. That woman is no longer your concern and if you ever even think of laying a hand on another woman like you did, you are going to picture my face and try to control your nervous bladder reflexes, understand?"

He nodded, his whole body shaking in fear. "Now get out of here," she hissed, standing as he scampered down the stairs.

Taking a small breath, Astrid nodded to herself as she walked back up the stairs and down the hall. Glamouring him would've been easier, but this way he'd actually suffer and with any luck have nightmares. Astrid very much liked the thought of that. Like she suspected, the girl was still crying on the ground in the doorway.

Crouching down, Astrid laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. As to be expected, the girl jumped, letting out a scared yell. "It's alright," Astrid shushed as the girl sobbed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where's Jimmy?" she whispered. "What'd you do to him?"

"He's gone," Astrid answered, her hand coming up to lift the girl's chin. "There's no need to cry. You're safe now," she said, glamouring her. "He is gone, and he is never going to come back," she explained.

The girl sniffled, wiping her face. "He's never coming back. I'm safe now. I shouldn't cry."

"That's right," Astrid smiled, nodding. "Now you're going to get up, go take a shower, and wash off all the bad that was that relationship. You're going to move on with your life, and never let a man mistreat you ever again."

"Never again," the girl muttered, slowly rising to her feet. Astrid stood as well, smiling happily. "Thank you, ma'am, for helping me get rid of him."

"It was my pleasure," Astrid smiled. "Oh, and Lizzy?" she asked, just as the girl moved to shut the door. "I'm an old friend of Alcide's. Is there anywhere he keeps a spare key?"

"Yeah, above the doorframe," she nodded.

"Thanks so much," Astrid smiled, waving to the girl as she shut the door.

Triumphantly, Astrid slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. She shouldered her bag and moved to enter the apartment when she hit the invisible barrier. "Shit," she hissed, frowning. "How could I forget?" Sighing, with her hands on her hips, Astrid starred angrily into the apartment. Rolling her eyes, she tossed her bag in, shut and locked the door and placed the key back on top of the frame. It really was quite stupid of her. Just because she'd been around him, she felt almost as if she were mortal again.

"Well, that was a bust." Astrid shrugged, heading for the elevator. If she couldn't wait for Alcide at his place, she would just have to settle for tracking down wherever it was they went.

Stepping out into the night of Jackson, Astrid took a deep lung full of air. Squinting, she tried to isolate anything familiar. Frowning, she took note of all the individual shifter and were scents, and there were a lot. Sighing she started walking down the street, her hands shoved into the pockets of her jacket. If she couldn't pick up Alcide's scent from the bunch, she'd just have to go to where the Were's were and hope she would find him.

Almost as if she had known where to find him, Astrid stumbled upon a large congregation of Weres and headed that way. The closer she got to the place, the more she was able to pick out Alcide from the bunch. He was definitely there. Not that she hadn't expected it, but so was Sookie. Astrid frowned.

Rounded the corner, Astrid found herself face to face with what appeared to be a biker bar. Rolling her eyes at the stereotypical wolfness of the place, she gave it a once over. "What a dump," Astrid hissed, walking across the street to stand against a vacant storefront. There was no way she'd get in there, not that she wanted to. So she'd have to wait it out outside.

After about ten minutes, she felt as though she was dying or boredom. Having beaten 400 levels of unblock me on her iphone, Astrid shoved her phone into her back pocket. She scowled at the door to the bar. Astrid hadn't wanted to try and listen in because she didn't want to drive herself crazier, but she decided to overrule the previous idea.

Tilting her head to the side, she focused in on the noise of the bar, tuning into Alcide's familiar voice.

"Yeah, thanks man," he was saying, his footsteps moving through the bar. The person he was talking to said something in return, but Astrid wasn't paying close enough attention to make it out. "I appreciate that. We'll get out of your hair now. We've caused enough trouble tonight. Thanks again, brother," Alcide said.

She could tell he was close to the exit now, his voice much clearer. Astrid's eyes flashed to where his car was parked a short ways down the street. Silently she slunk over to it, deciding to wait for them over there.

Astrid was leaning against the driver's side door when Alcide rounded the cab, jumping back when he noticed her. "Jesus Christ," he grumbled, holding his chest. "Astrid?" he muttered, squinting as his eyes adjusted in the low light.

"Guilty," she shrugged, pushing off of the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he smiled, unable to hide his surprise as he moved forward to hug her.

"I thought you might need some back up," she smiled back, hugging him, but he winced. "You're hurt?" she frowned, her eyes rapidly inspecting him for damage.

"No, I'm fine," he frowned, waving her off and wincing again. "I just got into it with some jackasses in the bar, that's all."

"Astrid?" Astrid frowned as she glanced over her shoulder to where Sookie was leaning out of the truck's cab. "Oh my gosh, did Eric send you too? He didn't need to do all that."

"No, I came on my own," she answered shortly, turning back to Alcide. "You are alright to drive?" Astrid asked firmly.

Alcide smirked, nodding. "Yeah, I said I'm fine, woman."

"Good. I will see you back at your apartment then," she said, giving him a curt nod.

"Uh, alright," Alcide answered, giving her an odd look. "See you at my apartment I guess."

Astrid waited at the door, and when Alcide and Sookie arrived, she felt as though she'd been standing there for ages. After being invited in, Astrid picked up her bag and hung it on a hook in the closet.

"How'd that get in here?" Alcide asked, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as his face twisted in pain.

"The nice girl across the hall told me where you keep your key. Unfortunately I forgot I could not enter, so I waited for you outside the bar," she said, moving to help him pull his arms out of his shirt. "It smelled so unoccupied that I didn't stop to think that you had just arrived back."

"Thanks," he grumbled walking through the living room towards the bedrooms. Astrid followed behind him quietly.

Alcide slumped onto the bed as Sookie came in behind them with a first aid kit. She started tending to his shoulder as Astrid leaned against the wall, pensive.

"You shouldn't take it personally," Sookie said, dabbing at a gash in his arm. "Those werewolves were only that strong because they'd had vampire blood. Bill's blood in fact, so I know it's strong." Bill's blood? Strong? Hah, Astrid laughed quietly to herself.

Astrid silently averted her eyes. She couldn't watch Sookie touch him anymore, even if they were completely… unsexual. "Werewolves doing V?" Alcide hissed as she applied more antiseptic.

"At least the ones that took Bill," Sookie answered, shrugging.

"As if I need more of a reason to hate them," Alcide muttered.

Astrid looked around the small messy room with interest. "Is Debbie your fiancé?" Sookie asked, drawing Astrid's attention into their conversation, her eyes still averted.

"Ex fiancé," Alcide answered honestly. "She finally moved out a couple months ago."

Astrid frowned. They must have found something out in the bar to be talking about it. "A couple months? And you still haven't gotten around to getting new furniture?" Sookie asked.

"Look, I haven't exactly had the time for it," he grumbled. "Besides, this is just a place I stay for business when I'm in the area. We get a lot of contracts down here in the Jackson area but I live in the Shreveport."

"Oh," Sookie answered absentmindedly as she applied some gauze to his wound. "Do you still hear from her?"

Alcide shook his head. "My sister Janice does. She runs a beauty parlor. I guess Debbie still goes in to get her hair done."

Glancing over his shoulder, Alcide looked down at where Sookie was applying pressure to his cut. "Almost done," Sookie smiled.

Just then her phone rang and Sookie shot off the bed, grabbing it and opening it instantly. "Hello?" she said, walking over to the windows.

"You think she was expecting a call?" Astrid mumbled, walking over to the bed to finish up with Alcide's bandage.

"Must be important," Alcide mused, glancing over at where Sookie stood. "I can't say I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" he asked, lightly removing her hands from his back as he shifted to face her.

Astrid shrugged, her eyes searching his face as if she'd find the answer there. "I didn't think it was right, sending you here alone. This is bigger than I originally thought, and I don't want you getting caught in the middle by yourself."

Alcide smiled fondly at her, his hand coming to cup her cheek. "That's really thoughtful of you sweetheart, but aren't there rules? I don't know much about this vampire crap, but can't you get into some serious vampire trouble for crossing state lines? You're probably stepping on some dead guys toes or something."

"Potentially," Astrid nodded, seemingly unphased. "But as I see it, we're here to get into trouble anyways, so standing on ceremony is pointless."

"You're fearless, aren't you?" Alcide looked at her appreciatively.

"To live without fear is… dangerous," Astrid smiled back, moving his hand away so she could inspect his bruised ribs. "I am just trying to be practical."

"I like practical. Practical is sexy," Alcide smirked, leaning in to kiss her when they heard Sookie curse into the phone behind them. Sighing, they both moved apart to look over at her and listen to the conversation.

"The last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you," Sookie mumbled, visibly upset.

"Sookie dear," Astrid said, gaining her attention. "Speakerphone please."

Sookie switched the mode on her phone, allowing Astrid and Alcide to hear as well. "No, you have to say that. Someone's listening."

"Lorena, actually, to whom I've just made love," Astrid was shocked as she heard Bill's voice pour out of the receiver.

"Shut the fuck up," she mumbled, starring at it in shock as Lorena's voice came out as well.

"Who's that?" Alcide questioned, but Astrid held up a silencing finger to his lips, shushing him. Something interesting was happening and she wanted to be able to hear it.

"We fucked like only two vampires can. I didn't have to hold back for fear of hurting her."

Sookie began to cry as she looked helpless by the windows. "Bill," Sookie sobbed, taking it off speakerphone as she turned her back to the bed.

Alcide nipped at Astrid's finger playfully before he gently moved it away from his mouth, shooting her a teasing grin. "Well? What the hell was that?"

"That was Bill," Astrid frowned, lost in thought.

"Bill?" Alcide questioned, his humor gone. "Like her dead missing boyfriend Bill?"

"The very one," Astrid nodded, turning to look at her werewolf. "This doesn't make any sense though."

"Why not?" Alcide questioned. "He's screwing someone else. This shit happens all the time. It's the way of the world, unfortunately."

Astrid shook her head. "Maybe, but not with Lorena."

Alcide shifted on the bed, resting his arm in her lap as he took her hand. "Right, who is that again? Catch me up."

"Sorry," Astrid smiled, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Lorena is Bill's maker. She's a very annoying, vicious creature. Completely crazy of course," she added, earning an eye roll from Alcide.

"Is there anyone you know who isn't crazy?" Alcide asked, chuckling.

Astrid shrugged it off as she continued. "I do not know Lorena well, but she showed up at my maker's home once in Houston," she explained. "She tried to kill Sookie for Bill. I agree that things can change and people move on, but you did not see what I saw that night. There is no way that Bill would ever go back to this woman Alcide. He dismissed her forever."

Alcide's eyes studied her face seriously. "You seem pretty sure there, Kid."

"What does he mean he doesn't want to see me?" Sookie sobbed, her phone conversation obviously over.

"I'd say that generally means he doesn't want to see you," Alcide answered honestly, peeking from around Astrid.

"But, he doesn't mean that. He can't," Sookie sighed sadly as she flopped onto the bed.

Alcide and Astrid shared a look before Alcide stood up. "I'm gonna go find a shirt or a beer. Probably both," he muttered before swiftly exiting the room.

Astrid lightly tapped her fingers against her pants as she sat on the bed next to Sookie in an awkward, uncomfortable silence. "Is that all he said?" Astrid asked finally, when the quiet became too much.

"That's all that was important. You heard the rest," Sookie frowned, starting to cry again.

Astrid knew she should be trying to comfort her, but she just continued to sit with her hands in her lap. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think he was lying to you," she commented.

"Wait, you do?" Sookie asked optimistically.

"Yes," Astrid responded, shrugging.

"Why?" Sookie asked, scooting closer to Astrid as her tear filled eyes begged for hope.

Astrid eyed her critically as she readjusted herself on the bed a bit further away. "Lorena. It's one thing to say Bill has moved on from you in such a short time, which I wouldn't believe anyway. But him being with Lorena is impossible. There is no way that would ever happen. At least not how I see things."

"Thank you!" Sookie shouted happily, nodding. "I mean, how can he expect me to believe that! He wants nothing to do with her."

"Exactly," Astrid sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Alright ladies, I hate to break up your girl talk but I'd say it's time for bed. We can handle this Bill cra- I mean, issue, in the morning." Astrid frowned over at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah, right. Well, we'll start brainstorming in the morning, and we'll fill you in on what we talked about when you wake up." Alcide walked over to her, smiling, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry," he whispered.

Clearing his throat, he turned to Sookie. "Sookie, you can take my bed. I'm I'll set up on the couch."

"Oh no, Alcide I couldn't," Sookie argued.

Alcide waved off her comments. "Not taking no for an answer. You are a lady and you are a guest, so the bed is yours. Now get some sleep," Alcide nodded politely before leaving the room.

"I'm glad to hear you two won't be sharing the bed," Astrid grumbled as she followed Alcide over to the couch, sitting.

"Give me a break, Astrid," Alcide sighed, flopping down beside her. "I'm tired, I was beat up, my back hurts, I'm in Jackson when I just want to be at home and I have to sleep on this old shitty couch."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid began rubbing his back. "You like to complain."

Sighing contently, Alcide settled back onto the couch, his eyes drifting closed as he enjoyed his rub down. "Wouldn't dream of complaining now," he whispered happily.

Astrid continued until he had fallen asleep. She stood, maneuvering him so that he was lying down with his head properly supported before leaving. She needed to find somewhere to go to ground for the day that would be safe, praying she had not been already discovered by the king or one of his servants.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 14! This one is a long one, and it's also going to be a double update tonight. So two chapters for the price of none! :) As always, this is written and edited to the best of my ability. I hope you like it, and please read and review. Thanks a lot!

Oh, also the sentences in bold are text messages.

* * *

The next night, Astrid pulled herself from the ground angry and covered in dirt. Scowling, she dusted herself off as best she could. "Excellent. You couldn't go to ground in sweat pants, could you?" she mumbled to herself, walking out into the night air and down the street.

As she got to Alcide's apartment, Astrid was surprised to find him just returning. "Well good evening," she drew out, sliding next to him as he waited for the elevator.

Alcide spared her a sideways smirk as he continued to wait. "I'm sorry miss, do I know you? I'm not sure I should be seen with a dirt covered dead woman. It wouldn't be good for my already faltering public image."

Astrid snorted, rolling her eyes as the elevator doors opened. "Please," she sighed, moving past him inside. "Being seen with me can only help you image, even in my current state."

"Wow, you are cocky," he laughed, pushing the button for his floor. "But still, I don't think my- well let's just say my lady companion, would like you very much."

"Is she the jealous type?" Astrid asked, moving to stand in front of him.

He shrugged. "I'm sure she can be. I'm not 100% sure now that you mention it. But hey, even if she is, that's kinda sexy, right? Territorial. Possessive. Of course, she also has this very hot practical side to her. Very edgy, very sensible."

"Sexy huh?" Astrid smiled, her arms winding around his torso. "Speaking of sexy…" Leaning up on her tip-toes, Astrid brushed her lips against his as his arms encircled her.

Breaking apart for breath, Alcide sighed dejectedly. "Now why'd you have to go and do a thing like that?"

Astrid opened her mouth to reply when an awkward look came to her face. "Alcide, why do you have a frying pan?"

Letting out a barking laugh, Alcide brought his hand around to hold it up proudly. "Because I just bought it. I was making bacon in a wok and Sookie made fun of me, so I wanted to take a step in the replenishing my cooking utensils direction." Wiggling his eyebrows, Alcide smirked.

"How very assertive of you," Astrid commented, rolling her eyes as she untangled herself from him. "Well, now you can fry everything to your hearts content."

"Exactly," Alcide smiled happily as he wound his free arm around her stomach and pulled her back to him. He leaned down to smell her, a noise emanating from deep in his chest. "Mm, you smell like the Earth."

"Thank you?" Astrid asked unsurely as the doors to the elevator opened and they walked out.

"It was supposed to be a compliment," Alcide shrugged as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

Clicking the lock, Alcide moved to let her pass. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear, licking his lobe quickly as she moved past him, earning her a smack on the butt with his new frying pan. Astrid let out a giggle as she sped into the kitchen, Alcide in hot pursuit.

"Sookie," Alcide called, tossing his keys onto the counter as he grabbed Astrid, pulling her off her feet against him as she laughed.

"In here!" they heard, moving into the living room.

"Sookie, I was thinking about that phone call la-" Astrid started but stopped as she took in how Sookie looked. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sookie smiled proudly, gesturing to herself. "Hey Astrid, Alcide. You like it? I'm going under cover as a Werewolf tonight!"

Spinning on her heal, Astrid glared at Alcide, her eyes mere slits. "Well? Did you encourage this nonsense?" she asked, gesturing to behind her.

Under the pressure of her intense gaze, Alcide let out an uncomfortable chuckle. "Sorry, I guess that slipped my mind. Sookie is insisting on going back to the bar tonight." Turning to Sookie, he looked her over. "I guess you and my sister got along then."

"You cannot be serious," Astrid frowned, glancing between them. "Have you forgotten how just a handful of them beat you? What do you think a bar full of them will do, hmm?"

Alcide shrugged, sighing. "I said that when the plan was brought up, Astrid. You think I enjoy getting my ass kicked in public? Sookie is going to go with or without me, and it's my job to protect her. That's why I'm here."

"Speaking of the bar tonight, that reminds me! Alcide, Debbie is getting initiated into Coot's pack and she's addicted to V," Sookie blurted out, taking a step forward.

"Debbie… as in his ex Debbie?" Astrid asked for clarification.

"Shut the fucking door," Alcide grumbled, forgetting all about his new frying pan as he tossed it onto a nearby chair. "Debbie's a bloodhead? How could you possibly know that?"

Sookie looked guiltily at him. "I was poking around in Janice's brain. She didn't tell you cause she was just trying to protect you."

"And Janice is the sister?" Astrid asked, not getting any response. "Right," she mumbled, moving to stand in the corner.

"Well, why didn't you let her?" Alcide asked angrily. "I didn't need to know all this shit. Debbie is my past and I gotta let her go."

"Because I know you still care about Debbie, even if it's just a little," Sookie reasoned. "You have a right to know if she's in danger."

Alcide was livid, rotating between shoving his hands into his hair and putting his hands on his hips. "I can't believe she's gonna let those psycho's brand her."

From her place, Astrid spoke up. "From the sounds of things, she hasn't exactly been the spitting image of mental health."

Alcide shot her an angry look. Holding up her hands in surrender, Astrid's phone buzzed in her pocket, almost as if to save her. "Excuse me," she said, pulling out her phone and nodding to it.

Astrid walked into the bedroom and stood by the window's reading her new text in the moonlight. "What the hell," she muttered to herself as she typed a questioning response out and sent it. After several minutes of waiting and getting nothing, Astrid started to get annoyed.

"What are you doing in here?" Alcide questioned as he entered the room as he came to stand behind her, reading the text message. "What? Is that bad or something?"

"It makes no sense," Astrid scowled, taking the phone back as her fingers impatiently tapped the sides of it.

Alcide gave her shoulders a light rub. "Alright, but it has to mean something. Pam sent it to you. Read it out loud and see if you hear something you missed."

Astrid sighed, leaning back against him. "It says "Fangtasia, bad blood. Danger. Magister"," she read aloud. "Fangtasia bad blood danger Magister…" The more she said it the less sense it made. "Ugh, I can't think. I know it means something and it has to be important! Why won't Pam text me back?"

"Well," Alcide breathed, hugging her to him as he thought. "Bad blood usually means like a feud, but it could mean Fangtasia got a shipment of bad blood, like True Blood. And maybe Magister, whoever that is, assuming it is a person- maybe they had some and they're sick?" Alcide tried.

"It's possible," Astrid mulled, still frowning. "But I doubt it. The Magister is… Oh no," Astrid whispered to herself as the answer clicked into place.

Before Alcide could ask anything Astrid had her phone out calling Pam. "_Come on, come on… Pick up!"_ she shouted after the third ring. It went to voicemail. "Damn it!" she yelled, throwing her phone across the room.

"What? What is it?" Alcide asked frantically, coming to stand in front of her.

"It's the blood. The Magister must have found out about the blood at Fangastia and she was telling me to stay away because he's come for them."

Alcide still looked confused. "What blood? Who's the Magister?"

"The Magister is an extremely high ranking vampire official. He's the judge and executioner of our kind. He is above our kings and queens. He reports directly to the Authority," she explained. "The Authority is kind of like our supreme law. If anyone is doing something against them or what they decree, the Magister will be dispatched to find those responsible, stop their actions and make it stop."

"He sounds like fun," Alcide commented dryly. "But what does that have to do with Pam?"

Astrid sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know all the details, but I found vials of vampire blood in the walk in fridge at Fangtasia the other night. I don't know why it's there, but there can really only be one logical reason."

"They're selling V," he said sternly, catching up.

"One would assume that from the vials, yes," Astrid shrugged. "And if that is what they are doing, the punishment will be the true death."

Alcide frowned. "That's not good."

Astrid's distressed eyes flashed up to meet his. "No, Alcide, this is very not good."

"Right, sorry," Alcide apologized, giving her a small smile. "So-"

Astrid's phone rang, cutting him off. She held up a finger as she turned her back to him and walked towards the windows. "_Astrid, do not go to Fangtasia," _Eric instructed quickly. It sounded like her was riding in a convertible.

"_Eric, tell me what has happened and do not think of lying,_" Astrid whispered.

"_I am flying to Fangtasia to attempt to fix this,"_ he shared, the wind suddenly making sense. "_I screwed up, Astrid. I've been framed by the Queen and the Magister is going to end us if I can't think of a way to convince him of our innocence."_

"_Eric, what does that even mean?"_ Astrid shouted.

"_The Queen forced me to sell vampire blood to make her money. She has squandered all her riches and there was nothing I could do. It would've been treason to deny her command." _From the sound of it, Eric had landed.

"Listen to me Eric, you cannot go in there," Astrid pleaded seriously. "You need to get as far away from Fangtasia and Louisiana as you can. Pam would not want you to die for her!"

She heard Eric's footsteps on the ground. "_I cannot do that Astrid. I just had to make sure you were safe."_

"_Eric please, stop this,"_ she tried, the true fear welling up inside her at the very real possibility that Eric would soon be dead. Despite her anger and all the wrong he had done her, he was still her oldest friend and companion.

"_Astrid, I must_," he argued, his footsteps continuing.

Astrid felt as though the world was being swallowed whole as her legs gave out, her body collapsed onto the floor. _"Eric, please. For me. I cannot bear the thought of a world without you."_

"_If you do not hear from me soon, the Magister has me or you will feel if I am ended. I… I'm sorry for how things have been between us lately, but you must understand and know that I love you, despite my carelessness. You deserve the world on a silver platter and I could not even grant you my attention, and for that I will always be eternally sorry. I wish I had time to make it up to you, but I do not think that is possible now. Goodbye, my love."_ Click.

"_Eric!_" Astrid shouted, glaring down at the phone. "Dammit!" she hissed, tossing it onto the floor.

Alcide came and couched down in front of her, searching her face. "Well? What's the news?"

Astrid sighed, shaking her head as she felt helplessness wash over her in waves. "The Magister has Pam and Eric is not listening to reason. He is going to walk right into Fangtasia. Soon the Magister will have them both, and I don't know what is going to happen to them," she explained sadly.

Not knowing what to say, Alcide pulled her to him in a tentative hug. "I'm sorry."

"This is just so out of the blue and all happening so fast. I feel powerless to help my oldest friends," she sniffed.

"Tell you what; tomorrow night we're going back to Louisiana and you and I are going to get to the bottom of this. If there's something we can do to help them-"

"No, we can't," Astrid shook her head, standing back up as she contemplated her options. "Alcide, you need to stay here and keep helping Sookie with her problem. You can't get involved in this. It's too big."

"Well if I can't go to help you, you sure as hell can't go on your own, Astrid. I won't let you," Alcide said, his mouth drawn in a firm line.

Astrid's eyes darted around the room as her mind raced for an idea. Something, anything that could help the situation. "Oh my god! That's it!" she shouted, dialing a number and holding the phone up to her ear.

"What?" Alcide asked as she held up a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"What?" a firm voice poured from the phone.

"Hello, this is Astrid McCarthy. I desperately need to speak to the Magister," she pleaded breathlessly.

Whoever was on the phone whispered a question to someone. "He is busy. Call back."

"No, wait!" she shouted into the phone. "Tell him he promised me a favor and I need it! I need it now. Please," she begged.

Again, whispering on the other end, then shuffling. Alcide made a motion for information and Astrid waved him off as she moved away from him into the room. She grimaced as she heard screaming from the other end, the voice was recognizably Pam.

"Astrid darling, I'm a little busy so you're on speakerphone," the Magister's over friendly voice poured out of the receiver. "What can I do for you?"

Deciding to reciprocate, Astrid put him on speakerphone as well. "Magister, as you recall you once offered me your assistance if I should ever need it. A favor, of sorts," she breathed, choosing her words carefully. "I would like to beg you to have mercy on Pam and Eric."

More screaming came from the other end as the Magister's laughter filled the room. "Astrid, you always were one of my favorite vampires. Do you know why?"

"No," Astrid answered honestly, Alcide coming to stand beside her, supportively placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You are a realist, but somehow after all these years, you've managed to maintain your sense of humanity. Our kind has the tendency to develop what I call, attitude problems, after about the one hundred year mark. A vampire your age should be ten times as vain, yet here you are, as always, being as modest and selfless as ever. It's so… refreshing," he drew out. She could hear the smile in his voice. Astrid only hoped being refreshing would translate into listening to her.

"Please," she repeated quietly, reminding him of her request.

She heard the Magister make a noise of protest. "It is true. I did promise you a favor, which I do not take lightly. But I do not think this is a request I can grant, my dear."

"Magister, I can assure you that whatever you think they have done, it is a misunderstanding. All I ask is that you grant them the opportunity to provide you with some proof that can help you figure this all out," she begged. "Eric and Pam would never sell vampire blood. They know its significance."

Nothing. Silence from the other end. Astrid didn't know if that was good news or bad news. She figured he wasn't laughing at her, so that had to be some sort of a good thing, right?

"Alright, Astrid. I will grant your request of me. Mr. Northman, by the grace of your maker's more worthy child, I will grant you two days to provide me with evidence to support your claim."

"Oh Magister, thank you," Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

"Two days, Mr. Northman, or your child dies." The Magister had made his point clear. "Good evening, Astrid. I hope we speak again soon on more pleasing terms."

"Yes of course. Thank you Magister. You are most gracious." Astrid collapsed back onto the bed as she hit end.

Alcide watched her intensely as she hung her head, resting it on her phone between her hands that were propped up on her knees. "So, they're alright now?" he asked quietly, his hands on his hips.

Sighing, Astrid looked up. "For now. Two days..."

Shaking his head, Alcide ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus, I don't know what to even say As. There's nothing I can do, can I?"

"No," she mumbled, shaking her head. "Unfortunately I've done all I can for Eric and Pam. Now both their lives are in Eric's hands. He needs to figure something out."

"So what now?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at where Sookie sat in the living room patiently.

"Now we go to your Werewolf party and Sookie tries to find out whatever it is she hopes to learn there," Astrid said sternly, standing .

"But you can't come in there. You know that, right?" Alcide asked, pulling her head to him as he kissed her forehead. "Not only is it a Werewolf bar, but it's going to be packed full of bloodheads tonight. Honestly, I'd feel a lot better if you didn't go anywhere near it."

Shaking her head, Astrid took a step back. "I'll be outside on a roof nearby or something. Just far enough where I'm out of reach, but close enough if trouble breaks out. Which, given the situation and Sookie's uncompromising knack for it, will most certainly happen."

"Alright," Alcide sighed, giving in. "Let's get this shitty night over with," he grumbled walking out into the living room and grabbing his jacket before he strode angrily out the door. "I just know I'm about to get my ass handed to me for the second night in a row." Sookie happily smiled, following him, Astrid shutting and locking the door behind them.

* * *

Standing on the roof across the street, Astrid paced, her mind racing. Pam was being tortured. Eric was God knows where and had only two days to come up with something to appease the Magister and convince him to let Pam and himself off the hook for selling vampire blood. She'd say he was selling his soul to the devil, but in theory their souls already had a first class one-way ticket to hell, so that option was out. Alcide and Sookie were in a Werewolf biker bar at Alcide's ex's skanky wedding party to see her get branded, and here she stood, doing nothing but worrying like a helpless damsel. It felt completely wrong. What was the point of being a vampire and having powers if you couldn't use them in times like these?

More than anything she wished Godric were still here. He would've never let Eric get in this situation in the first place, and even if Eric had managed it, Godric would know exactly what he needed to do to get out. Sighing to herself, Astrid couldn't help but wonder what advice he'd have for her current situation.

Just then, loud screaming and shouting erupted inside the bar causing Astrid's eyes to snap towards the entrance. Walking over to the ledge, she listened closely. Determining things were as alright as they could be for the moment, Astrid forced her mind clear of anything else. She could worry about Eric and Pam later. That is if-

"Why hello there." Astrid froze, her hands gripping the cinderblock ledge of the roof tightly. How had someone gotten the slip on her? Was she that distracted? No. This was a vampire, and he was old.

Slowly, she turned, ever wary of the man now in front of her. They had never met, but she knew his face and reputation was legendary. Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi. Respectfully, she bowed her head and averted her eyes, not saying a word. Astrid knew when she was in a shitty situation, and right now she was knee deep.

"My, my, my, what a pretty young thing you are," he commented, walking towards her, appraising. "How old are you? Four hundred and fifty?" he guessed.

"I am nearly five hundred, Your Majesty," she spoke quietly. The last thing she needed was to get mouthy with the king. He'd have her executed. That or simply just rip her head off himself.

"Five hundred," he smiled, chuckling merrily. "That's a good age. What's your name?"

"Astrid. Astrid McCarthy."

Russell's eyes narrowed at her. "To which state and province do you belong, Miss McCarthy?"

Swallowing, she dared to look up at him. "I-I am currently nomadic."

"Nomadic? Why that's hardly proper in this day and age," he scoffed, waving his hand in the air elegantly. "Where was your last residence and why have you abandoned it? You haven't been banished, have you?"

"Texas, Area 9," she answered simply, averting her eyes again. "I was living in the company of my maker, Godric. He met the sun months ago and I've been wondering ever since. I suppose I've been trying to find a place I can feel at peace."

Russell's face showed signs of understand, perhaps even slightly sympathy. "Well that is a sad story Astrid. I'm truly sorry to hear that. I've had the pleasure of meeting Godric once or twice over the centuries. He was an old one and rather intelligent, if my memory serves me correctly; a bit stiff for my liking, but easy enough to get along with. That's very odd that he hadn't made it to king though," Russell smiled, then his face turned unreadable. "It'd be such a pain to have to kill you on something so simple and technical as announcement in my territory."

Astrid looked up, her eyes wide with concern. "Now don't you worry my dear. I fully understand how something so trivial could slip between the cracks. Consider it forgiven," he smiled warmly. "In fact, I would like to invite you to come stay with me at my home and get to know the great state of Mississippi. Seeing as though you are in the market for a new territory and I'm always looking for new faces, why don't you give me a chance to sell you on my state? I guarantee you won't regret it."

Astrid took a steadying breath before deciding to go with humble. "Oh, that would be lovely, but I'm just passing through. I really would hate to put you out."

"Please, it is nothing. I assure you," he smiled, waving off her cares. "My lover Talbot just loves entertaining company and I've been a little tied up with work lately. Perhaps I'd be forgiven if I brought him a new guest. Why I'm sure he'd just love to dress you up and take you out, show you around."

"Really I must be-"

"I insist." While still seemingly warm and gentle, Russell's voice now took an air of seriousness which said to question his 'offer' again would be unwise.

Astrid bowed, not seeing any other option. "Of course. Thank you for your most gracious invitation, your majesty."

He nodded, pulling a card out of his jacket and handing it to her. "I have some pressing business I must attend to now, but I look forward to getting to know you better. I will have a room made up for you upon my return. You may arrive at first dark tomorrow."

With that he sped off into the night. For a moment, Astrid stood like a stone, just starring at the business card he left her. Then, she started to hyperventilate, clutching her chest. "Gods," she breathed, over and over again. She had almost just lost her life. She is now forced to go to the King of Mississippi's home and stay with him. This was very, very bad.

Her mind was racing at a million miles per hour over many, many things. Would she survive her stay at the King's house? Was Pam going to be alright? Further more, was Eric going to be able to save them? Would she ever seem them again? How were Alcide and Sookie doing? Would she be reunited with Godric when she died?

Almost as if she could conjure disaster on cue, Astrid heard screaming coming from inside the Were Bar. Without hesitation, Astrid sped into the bar amongst the chaos.

Smelling out her companions, she shoved shifting Were's out of her way quickly as she made her way through the masses of growling, screaming bodies and shifting flesh. When she reached Alcide and Sookie, she saw Alcide's eyes. He was being forced to change by the call of an alpha. "Run, Sookie. Run!" he shouted at her as his body started to convulse.

"Come along Sookie," Astrid hissed into her ear, grabbing her arm and pulling her from the bar at vampire speed.

Once outside, Astrid released Sookie's arm and began to lead her away from the bar at a fast human walking pace. "Thanks for saving me," Sookie gasped as she practically ran to keep up with Astrid's large strides.

"What happened." It wasn't a question, it was a declaration and an angry one at that.

"I don't really know. First we were at the bar, than Debbie came over all pissed off with Coot. Then she got carried up on stage and stripped and branded by this antiques dealer who just happened to be a vampire. He bit himself and donated his blood which they all drank and then-"

"What?" Astrid spun on her heal, Sookie almost running right into her. "What did you say?"

"A vampire was there and he gave all the Werewolf's his blood to drink." Sookie looked scared and confused.

"Name," Astrid struggled to force the word out. "What was its name?"

"Russell, something with an E," Sookie said quickly. "Does that name mean anything to you?"

Astrid felt nauseous as she felt her legs give out. She leaned over against the brick wall, her eyes wide. "How can this be?" she whispered to herself, weighing her options. She could try and find Eric and convince him to go back to the Magister with her and tell her story, hopefully buying them more time if they gave him a larger problem to attend to, but that was unlikely. Astrid used up her favor already. No, she'd have to stay here. But how can she possibly go to Russell Edgington's when she knows this about him? He made it perfectly clear she could not refuse.

"Astrid, what is it?" Sookie asked, crouching beside her.

"Russell Edgington is the vampire King of Mississippi, Sookie," Astrid breathed quietly, their eyes meeting. "He is the king and he discovered me tonight unannounced in his territory."

"Oh gosh, that's not good," Sookie whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. Even she knew how serious things were.

"I have to be a guest in his home by tomorrow evening." Astrid felt sick. She already wanted nothing to do with this vampire, but now she had to go to his home knowing this information?

"Stay silent and don't move," Astrid hissed. Sensing vampires approaching, she shoved Sookie behind a dumpster as she stood up straight, facing them. There were two, dressed in all black, belts full of gadgets and communication devices in their ears.

"Good evening gentlemen," Astrid smiled, placing her hands gently on her hips as she planted her heels firmly onto the ground. "What can I do for you?"

"Astrid McCarthy?" the taller one with the dark skin asked, taking a step forward.

Her eyes surveyed the man. Astrid herself was 5'9'", plus she was in heels, but this man towered over her. He had to be at least 6'7" and the other one behind him was not much shorter than that.

"Yes," she answered tentatively.

"We come bearing the orders of the king to escort you to his estate."

Doing her best to ignore her pang of instant terror, Astrid kept a small smile plastered on her face. "I was told by the king not an hour ago that I was to report tomorrow night after rising. Something has changed?"

The two men shared a look. "The king has requested your presence tonight."

"Alright," Astrid sighed, nodding in agreement as she strode towards them. "I am staying with a friend who lives in the area. Let me call him and then if we could just stop by his place so I can pick up my things-"

"You may text him. We do not have time for diversions," the tall one said, slightly annoyed. "We need to get you to the manor."

Astrid couldn't help the slight shock that appeared on her face. "I wasn't aware this was so urgent."

The second guard spoke up for the first time. "Talbot, the King's attendant wants you as his personal guest for dinner tonight. To be late would be unacceptable."

"That seems fair enough," Astrid shrugged, trying to play it cool. She had nothing to be nervous about, right? It was just dinner. "I'll just text my friend quickly than we can be on our way." Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Astrid selected Alcide.

"**Going to stay with the King of Mississippi. No choice. S can fill you in on some of the details. I hope you're alright. Xo"**

Flipping her phone closed, Astrid nodded to the duo. "Lead the way." And they were off into the night.

When they arrived at the southern manor, Astrid had to admit that it was lovely. Set back on acres of land was a large, beautiful plantation style home all lit up like a beacon in the night.

"Wow," Astrid gasped as they walked up the front steps. The guard's stopped, holding the doors open for her. "Thank you," she mumbled, too preoccupied with gaping at the place to pay them attention.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd arrive!" Astrid's eyes were drawn down to a tall, very well dressed and well groomed vampire walking at her with arms wide open.

When he embraced her, Astrid let out a shocked little squeak. "Oh, gosh," she whispered, her arms coming up to pat the unfamiliar man on the back.

"Welcome to our lovely home," he smiled happily, stepping back to take a look at her. "I am Talbot," he introduced. "Astrid, you are absolutely lovely! When Russell called and told me of you I thought he over exaggerated, but I see now how he could praise you so."

Still beaming, Talbot threw his arm around her as he pulled her towards the stairs. "Come. I've made a room up for you and picked out some lovely clothes that you can wear while you are staying here. I know the boys wouldn't let you stop to get your things, but I doubt you have packed the type of clothing we wear here. Dinner almost done being prepared, so you can pick out any dress you like and then we shall dine, alright?"

"Um," Astrid's mouth was hanging open as she kept glancing over her shoulder. "The king is not here?" she asked, confused.

"No, he is out with 'business'," Talbot explained, clearly un-amused. "He will be back later. So it's just you and I for dinner my darling. Ah, here's your room," he said happily, opening the door and leading her in. "I take great pride in my decorating skills. This room is one of my absolute favorites. Very gothic yet still new age," Talbot explained, gesturing to the walls. "Well, I'll let you get settled and changed. Dinner will be served in the dinning room in thirty minutes. In the closet over there are the more dressy, formal clothes and in the dresser are your more casual clothing."

Walking over to the closet, Talbot opened it and instantly pulled out a dress, turning to show her. "I am so happy you are here now," he smiled triumphantly. "I've been trying to dress that damper whore for too long. She never wears anything fashion forward. Now this will be put to good use. Don't you love it?" he asked, twirling with it.

Astrid smiled with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Oh yes, that's quite a lovely shirt."

Talbot let out a musical laugh. "You are without a doubt going to be my favorite house guest. You are so funny! It's a dress. Put it on and join me in the lounge." Still laughing, Talbot hung the dress on the back of the door of the closet as he exited.

Tentatively, Astrid quietly stepped to the door, cracking it to look out into the hallway. Surprisingly there were no guards outside her door. She sighed in slight relief. "Oh Astrid?" She froze, rotating on her heel.

"Yes?"

"What size shoe do you wear? 9?" Talbot called from the end of the hall.

"Yes," Astrid nodded to herself.

"Perfect! You are just like my own little model! That's what I guessed, so the shoes in your closet will fit. Excellent! Carry on," Talbot smiled happily, turning to go downstairs.

Shaking her head, Astrid shut the door to her room again. She looked around carefully as if there was a hidden bomb. After she was convinced she had searched the room well, Astrid looked at the clock. Scoffing, she slipped out of her current outfit and shoes and stood in front of the bed appraising the minuscule piece of fabric she was instructed to wear. Astrid could dress skimpy with the best of them, but when she was uncomfortable and had no reason to, she felt awkward and self-conscious, especially in an outfit not of her choosing. Rolling her eyes she slipped on the dress that was more like a shirt. Turning around, she looked at herself in the mirror. The "dress" barely covered her butt standing up and it plunged so low it rested just above the small of her back. Turning around to the front, she eyed the plunging neckline.

From its place on her bedside table, her phone vibrated. Glancing at the door, Astrid quickly skipped over to it. It was Alcide.

"**Where are you? I'm coming to get you."** Astrid smiled to herself as she quickly typed out a response.

"**Keep your pants on. This place is huge and full of guards. I'm being forced into a formal dinner and the required dress code is scandalous." **Grinning, she clicked a picture of herself in the mirror and sent it to him along with the text.

Walking over to the closet, she tried bending over while holding down her dress, but it was just too short. Standing back up, she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh for goodness sake," she hissed, just bending over and looking around on the shoe rack, not caring that her butt was showing. "All these are six inches," she whispered to herself, picking a few up and inspecting them closely. "Ugh, Gluseppe Zanotti. I should've known," she scoffed, tossing a pair of shoes onto the floor as she picked up a pair of pink Prada pumps in honor of Pam. "Solid," she smiled, slipping them on her feet.

Astrid grabbed her phone as it buzzed admiring the shoes on her feet. "I might have to take you with me when I go. This silk t-shirt however…"

"**How can you tell me to keep my pants on when you send me that picture? I need that address, now. This guy isn't seeing you in that dress, king or no king."**

Astrid laughed as she flopped back onto the bed. "Huh, comfy," she smiled, surprised.

Dialing Alcide's number, Astrid decided she didn't care if someone listened in. She'd just have to be careful what she said.

Alcide answered after a few rings. His tired voice came out of her receiver. "Hey babe. Sure you don't want that rescue?"

"You sound tired," Astrid frowned as she sat up on the bed. "You didn't get hurt again, did you?"

"Nah," he sighed into the receiver. She could just picture him sitting on his bed or couch rubbing his face in exhaustion. "So what's this about some asshole forcing you to stay with him and dress incredibly sexy? There's no way I can talk you into wearing a sweat suit, can I? Hell, I'd settle for anything with a bit more fabric."

Astrid smiled, shaking her head to herself. "I feel as you do about the length of this dress, but this is something non-negotiable I'm afraid, much like my stay here."

A low growl came from the phone. "I know, but-" there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on Alcide," Astrid whispered. "Yes?" she called.

The door opened and a small, very skinny shifter walked in, her head down and her eyes averted. "Dinner is served."

"Oh, thank you," Astrid muttered as the woman instinctually turned and left without another word. "Alcide, I have to go."

"Can't you get away?" he whispered sadly.

Frowning, Astrid shook her head. "Get some sleep please. You sound exhausted."

"Yeah, I guess so. Just be careful, alright?" Alcide said.

"Goodnight. Sleep well." Astrid breathed, ending the call and tossing her phone onto the bed. She stood to leave the room, but glanced back at where her cell phone sat atop the pillows. "Better not leave you in the open, just in case," she whispered, picking it up. Quickly she switched it on silent and hid it in the second drawer of the dresser underneath some shirts.

Astrid had to give herself a pep talk as she slowly walked down the stairs, but before she even reached the bottom, she heard an all too familiar voice. "Well nobody cares what you think about anything, so shut up."

Already knowing who she'd find when she entered the lounge, Astrid scowled at none other than Franklin Mott. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were housing more company," she commented carefully, not wanting to offend Talbot if he liked Franklin.

"Please, I wouldn't allow this creature to stay on the premises. It's bad enough he's permitted on the grounds at all," Talbot answered, gesturing toward Franklin in a rude, dismissive way. "He showed up here wanting to talk to Russell a few minutes ago with this scrawny dark human."

"Huh," Astrid spared the human no mind as her eyes remained on Franklin. "So, what brings you to Mississippi, psycho?"

"Haha! I knew I liked you!" Talbot giggled happily, clapping his hands together in glee.

"Yeah, she's a fucking riot," Franklin spat as he paced towards her. "Where's your little werewolf boy toy? Is he not allowed to come on road trips with you?"

Astrid hissed, her fangs protruding as Talbot let out a stifled gasp. "You bed a werewolf?" Talbot asked, shocked. "I would never have guessed you were that kind of girl. You seem so… straight laced."

Frowning, Astrid's eyes narrowed at Franklin. "Go fuck yourself, Mott," she growled as the front door opened and laughter poured in. All three vampires and the human tired to the chair turned their attention on their new company.

"Ah, darling you're just in time for dinner," Talbot greeted, but his face dropped as he saw their blood covered forms. "I see you've already eaten…"

"Oh Talbot, come off it," Russell sighed, rolling his eyes. "Astrid, I see you've arrived and gotten settled. I hope you find everything to your liking."

Astrid's eyes were locked on the bloody face of Lorena not but a foot away from her. "Yes, thank you your majesty," she answered reflexively.

"Astrid," Bill greeted, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, you know each other?" Russell asked happily.

"Unfortunately," Astrid frowned. Here stood Bill, the "missing" vampire she, Sookie and Alcide had been wasting time searching for. He clearly was not being held against his will and he seemed very well indeed. Astrid decided she better pick sides in this room, and seeing as though she was very wary of the king, hated Lorena and was now very uncomfortable around Bill, she moved to stand next to Talbot.

"What is he doing here?" Talbot questioned angrily glaring at Franklin. "You are not supposed to bring work home and you know how I feel about him. He's crazy!"

"Darling, Franklin is an old friend. You know that," Russell chuckled, shrugging Talbot off as he turned his attention to his newest guest. "Franklin, I'm always happy to see you. Shall we retire to the study?" With that Russell strode from the room with Franklin on his heels.

After a moment of pleading from the human female towards Bill, he and Lorena retreated upstairs to do god knows what and Astrid found herself once again in the company of Talbot.

A vampire waited in the entryway for him, and Talbot explained he'd only be a moment as he walked out to inspect a swatch of fabric. Astrid eyed the human sadly before some servants came and whisked her away.

As she waited, Astrid clicked her teeth together in boredom, glancing around the lavish entryway when a familiar churning in her gut alerted her to yet another arrival. The door to the house opened and many footsteps could be heard. "I told you, this is completely unnecessary. I come in peace."

"Hello," she heard Talbot greet Eric happily as he looked him up and down. "Have we met?"

Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. Here in front of her was the man she honestly thought she would never see again. "Eric Northman, Sheriff of area five-" he started, pouring on the charm, but his words got caught in his throat as his eyes glanced her way.

Talbot, still ogling followed his gaze, looking for the problem. "Ah, come. Come my dear," he smiled, holding his hand out for Astrid to join him. Slowly and carefully in her high heels, she made her way over to her host, taking his hand reluctantly. Eric watched her, his eyes looking at her as if he were a drowning man and she were the last bit of oxygen left in the room. "Mr. Northman, this is my house guest Astrid. Astrid, this is-"

"Eric Northman. We've met," she said quietly, doing her best to control her emotions.

"Yes, yes we have," Eric muttered, blinking a few times as if to double check she was actually there. "My apologies. I was introducing myself but I seem to have gotten a tad bit side tracked," Eric chuckled, oozing charm once more. "I am Eric Northman, sheriff of Louisiana, area five. I've come to see the king."

Talbot smiled happily as Eric quite blatantly was looking him up and down. Astrid didn't know what game he was playing, she was sure it was a dangerous one. Then again these were desperate times for Eric Northman and whatever he was up to, he always had a plan. "Talbot, royal consort. Permission to facilitate?" Eric smiled, bowing slightly. "Russell!" Talbot called, sparing a glance over his shoulder. "Let him go you idiots," he scoffed at the guards, waving his hand about dramatically.

"Thank you," Eric whispered seductively.

As the guards backed off, Talbot held out Astrid's hand to Eric. "Shall we dine? I hope you are hungry Mr. Northman. I have a wonderful meal prepared for this evening."

"Very," he replied, taking up Astrid's hand that was deposited in his own. As Talbot led the way, Astrid moved to follow him but was held back my his unmoving form.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he whispered as they began moving at a snail's pace towards the private dinning room.

"_Believe me, I am not here by choice, Eric. But I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here? You should be out finding something to help Pam, not flirting with the King's live-in boyfriend."_

Eric let out a dry chuckle as a guard passed, feigning exchanging pleasantries. He leaned in to kiss her check before whispering in her ear. _"Trust me. I will do everything in my power to save Pam, and as you may have forgotten, myself as well._"

As he moved to pull away, Astrid slipped her hand form his and quickly hugged him. Shocked, Eric looked down at her before his arms came up to encircle Astrid's form to him as well. "I am sorry for how I've been lately. You know I didn't mean it." He gently rested his head against hers, kissing the top of her it several times. "_Thank you for what you did with the Magister. I don't think I would be here if you hadn't called."_

"You are welcome," she mumbled, leaning back and suppressing all the strong emotions surging in her mind. "We should go. Talbot is impatient."

Before Astrid could turn away, Eric leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. The kiss was as sweet and meaningful as it was short. As he pulled away, Eric gently took up her hand again before leading her into the dinning room. Astrid felt guilt flood her heart at a thought of the kiss, but there was nothing she could do about that at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** As promised, the second chapter of the night. Here's chapter 15. I hope you like it and review! :) Thanks a lot.

* * *

"Ah, there you two are. I was beginning to get worried," Talbot laughed musically as he gestured for them to sit. Eric chivalrously pulled out a chair for Astrid as she sat. He took up the one next to her, across the table from Talbot. "So," Talbot smiled, his eyes darting back and forth between the pair. "I can't help but think I've discovered another one of your bed buddies, Astrid."

Astrid did her best to smile and control her anger and opposition to his statement. Before she could answer, Eric chuckled, shaking his head. "Talbot, you are misunderstanding of our relationship. Astrid and I are simply old friends. However, I am curious about these other bed buddies you're referencing," he joked, winking flirtatiously.

"Oh, it's not my place to divulge our secrets," Talbot responded, winking over at Eric. "Let's just say, from what I've heard, Astrid is very adventurous with her lovers."

Musically Astrid laughed as she unfolding her napkin, gingerly placing in on her lap. "Is she now." Eric's smile was a very thin cover for his untold anger. "I've never known her to be as such, but the times are changing."

"Ah, here we are," Talbot smiled happily as well dressed men brought in plates of food. "The first course! We have a lovely blood soup. I feel the need to assure you both that everything we eat here is willingly donated and cruelty free."

Astrid twitched as the smell of human blood invaded her nostrils. From next to her, Eric spared her a glance before gracefully picking up his spoon. "This smells divine Talbot. Thank you for inviting me for dinner."

"It was no trouble, I assure you," Talbot smiled, spooning some of the blood into his mouth. They pair ate a good portion of their soups, conversing merrily before Talbot noticed Astrid wasn't eating, her hands folded in her lap. "Is there a problem with your soup?" he asked, snapping his fingers and summoning someone from behind the doors to the kitchen.

"No, Talbot, it- the soup is fine," she winced, starring down at it. "It's just, I… I try not to drink human blood."

Both vampires looked astonished. "You don't drink human blood?" Talbot asked, looking horrified.

"Since when?" Eric questioned, his expression worried.

"I haven't had human blood in years, with a few minor exceptions," she murmured, her mind flashing back to Gabe and her run-in with the fellowship of the sun.

"How long?" Eric asked, his eyes searching her body as if he would find it in a terrible state. "We both know True Blood is not an acceptable long-term substitute."

Astrid scoffed, shaking her head angrily. "It's been years since-"

"Years?" Talbot breathed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Oh my."

"Astrid, this is ridiculous," Eric frowned, putting his spoon back onto the table. "You need to drink real blood, not that ridiculous garbage they're peddling-"

"Before they invented the synthetic alternative, Godric and I both decided we would do what we could to not feed on humans."

Eric's eyes lit up with fury at the mention of Godric. "You cannot be serious. That is absurd," he hissed, glaring at her in fury. "You both could've died. Malnutrition for our kind is not to be taken lightly, especially for vampires of your ages."

"Eric, please," Astrid hissed, rolling her eyes as she took up her spoon. "I'm sorry about this," she apologized to Talbot, gesturing towards Eric. "We were made by the same vampire so he tries to be controlling at times."

"I can see he only wants the best for you Astrid," Talbot smiled weakly. "Your choice is your own, but how can you live on such a strict diet?"

"It can be difficult at times, but I manage," she shrugged, taking a small spoonful of the blood, not wanting to be rude or upset anyone further.

Talbot and Eric shared a look. "Exactly how long have you been living this… holistic lifestyle?"

Taking a deep breath, Astrid locked eyes with her host. "A while."

"What!?" From next to hear Eric erupted in a fit of anger. "Astrid," Eric practically growled, grabbing her arm roughly and forcing her to look at him. "You will start eating better immediately."

"No, Eric, I won't," she hissed, wrenching her arm away from him. "Over the years my appetite has waned. I hardly need to feed anymore. True Blood isn't that bad, and I made a promise to Godric. I am not breaking it."

"I really think-"

"Good evening." Russell strode into the room, cleaned up, his white teeth shining. "I hope I haven't missed much."

Talbot sat up straighter in his chair, smiling brightly. "No, darling, not a lot. We have another guest. This is Mr. Northman, Sheriff of area five in Lousiana. As it turns out, he and Astrid are siblings."

"Are they now?" Russell asked, looking positively delighted by this turn of events. "We sure are drawing them in in droves tonight, aren't we darling," Russell cooed, smiling over at Talbot. "Siblings. Well isn't that interesting."

"That's not the half of it. Astrid just admitted to us that she has been trying to live on just True Blood for years! Isn't that shocking?" Talbot gushed.

From his place now sitting at the head of the table, Russell turned to look at Astrid, his eyes calm, his face unreadable. "That's quite the undertaking."

Under his intense gaze, Astrid squirmed, her eyes landing in her lap. "Yes well, I made a promise to my maker."

Russell shrugged her comment off, turning his attention back to his newest guest. "So, Mr. Northman, what can I do for you?"

Eric sighed, nodding respectfully at the old vampire. "I humbly request premising to hunt your territory for a vampire missing from my area."

Russell smiled, seemingly amused. "I appreciate your courtesy, Eric. It's very old-world. Godric has raised two very polite vampires."

"Nobody has manners anymore. It was all so beautiful once," Talbot smiled longingly across the table towards Eric.

"Your fugitive, what's his name?" Russell asked.

"Bill Compton," Eric supplied. "I'm responsible for him and I'm ashamed to admit it, but he's wanted for selling vampire blood."

Astrid froze, closing her eyes at his answer. This was his solution to their problem? Pin the V on Bill? Eric clearly had no idea Bill was on the premises and working with Russell. All hopes she had of saving Pam were circling the drain before her eyes as Russell and Talbot both put on a theatrical show of disbelief and wonder at the news.

"That's heinous. Are you sure?" Russell asked, to which Eric nodded solemnly, grunting when Astrid kicked him under the table. He shot her a confused sideways glance. "Well, let's ask him."

As if he was waiting outside the room, Bill sauntered in looking positively delighted. "He's not missing and he's way too square to deal V," Talbot announced.

Eric's helpless eyes landed on Astrid's as she felt the panic settle into her chest again. She vowed that after this experience she was staying away from situations such as this at all costs. "You tired to stick that on me?" Bill chuckled, leaning up against the chair to Astrid's left.

"We all know it's your queen behind this, Northman," Russell smiled, pleased with having everyone right where he wanted them.

"And that you did the selling for her," Bill finished, looking smug.

"You see, Mr. Compton has accepted a position in my court and therefore keeps nothing from me." Russell and Bill shared a look that made Astrid even more awkward. Surprisingly, Eric had seemed to have regained his composure and calm as he turned to look at Bill.

"Oh," he mused, staring him down. "You're here of your own accord."

From beside Eric, Astrid pushed her chair out from the table, moving to stand. Out of reflex, Eric jumped to his feet and assisted her with the chair. Chivalrously, he offered her his arm as she stood. "Thank you," she whispered, smoothing out the tiny dress, hoping she hadn't just showed the entire room her ass.

"Off to bed already?" Russell asked, his head tilting to its side as he watched her from his seat.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's been a long day," she did her best to appear grateful to the dangerous, powerful vampire before her. "Talbot, thank you for the clothes, the company, and for dinner. I'm sorry I wasn't a very appreciative guest."

"Nonsense," Talbot waved her off dismissively. "You have been a complete darling since you've arrived. Tomorrow night I will make sure the chef has something prepared with your True Blood for you to eat."

Astrid bowed her head. "You're too kind. Your majesty, thank you for having me and showing me generosity."

Russell smiled in appreciation. "You are more than welcome. I hope you enjoy your stay, and like I said, I'll sell you on Mississippi."

"Goodnight gentlemen. I'll leave you to your business," she muttered, turning and exiting the room without a backwards glance. Once in the entryway, she took a deep breath and steadied herself on the railing. Sighing wearily, she leaned down and pulled the shoes off her feet. Silently she trudged to her room. Not even bothering to remove the heinous dress, Astrid flopped onto the bed, closing her eyes and praying that no one killed her in her sleep.

The next night, Astrid awoke to loud yelling. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she listened carefully. "Tara, why?" Growling and rolling her eyes, she sat up, resting her legs over the side of the bed. It was just Franklin. Most likely having an episode. It was just her luck that she would end up in a room close to his. Doing her best to drown out the noise, Astrid stood walking over to the dresser.

"Goodbye heinous shirt dress," she muttered, tossing it onto the bed. Quickly she found a pair of jeans and a decent shirt.

Once dressed, Astrid retrieved her phone from its hiding spot. She had two missed calls and two new text messages, all from Alcide. Smiling to herself, she opened them. The first one was from six and it was him apologizing for the first phone call, saying he had a rough day and wanted to talk to her, but then of course had realized she was still asleep. Then came the second missed call then the last message.

**When you wake up, can you call me or at least get away for a few minutes and come see me? I'm going crazy over here.**

Astrid hit to reply, but her phone flashed low battery. Frowning, she pocketed it quickly, exiting her room. When she entered the main living space, she found Eric standing with Talbot in the entryway and Lorena watching them from the stairs.

"Good evening Astrid," Talbot greeted warmly, hugging her and kissing both cheeks. "You slept well, I hope?"

"Yes, lovely, thank you," she smiled, her eyes darting to Eric's before she scanned the area. "Is the king out?" she inquired when she found no sight of Russell. This may have been easier than she had previously thought.

"You just missed him," Talbot sighed dramatically. "Eric and I were going to take a tour of the house if you'd care to join."

Astrid shook her head lightly, slowly taking a few steps away. "No, I think I will let you boys enjoy that yourselves. I am going to run out and get some air, if you don't mind. Maybe see a little more of Jackson."

Talbot smiled encouragingly. "Of course. You may come and go as you please. Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you. Enjoy your tour," Astrid added to Eric before she turned and sped out of the mansion.

As soon as she had gotten off the property, Astrid felt as though she could relax a little. She hurried up the stairs of Alcide's apartment building, stopping in front of his door. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the spare key, turning it in the lock and slipping inside.

All was quiet and the apartment was dark except for the living room. There sat Alcide, in the dark, illuminated only by the soft glow from the television. His large frame seemed out of place on the small old couch. Astrid took a moment to just watch him and enjoy the simplicity that defined him.

"Informercials?" she questioned.

"God damn!" Alcide yelled, jumping to his feet, clutching his beer firmly in his hand. "Woman, you've got to stop doing that!"

Astrid smiled down at her feet as she slowly walked up to him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her arms snaking around his waste as she leaned her forehead against his broad chest. She smiled to herself as she felt his heavy breathing and his heartbeat against her face. "Is it completely pathetic that I've missed you?" she whispered, breathing deeply, her nose against his chest taking in his scent.

Sighing, Alcide's arms drew in around her as he held her firmly to him, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "It scares me how much I've missed you," he admitted, one of his hands coming up to cradle her head against his chest.

Leaning back, Astrid grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch, sitting and pulling him down beside her. "Why was your day rough?"

The corners of his mouth turned up, Alcide leaned in and tenderly kissed her. "That's not important. How have you been, being locked up in that psycho's prison mansion?"

"I asked you first," Astrid reminded, scooting closer to him and leaning her head against the back of the couch.

"Alright," Alcide sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I guess we should start with last night. I didn't get to sleep as early as I'd hoped."

"Why not?" she asked, her hand rubbing his leg soothingly.

Alcide smiled down at her gesture. "Well, I was almost asleep when I heard someone open the door. It was Debbie," he shrugged, shaking his head in apparent anger. "She used her old key and just came walked in like she still lived here. She went on about how she wanted to protect me from Coot and how I needed to leave Jackson. All her yelling woke Sookie up, so she came in here into the living room and Debbie flipped out."

"Oh?" Astrid asked, her eyebrows rising in appreciation. Perhaps Sookie could do something right after all.

"Yeah. She thought Sookie was sleeping with me and she threatened her, screaming she'd kill her and shit. I guess Sookie poked around in her brain and couldn't find much of use about her boyfriend," he shrugged again, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Astrid's ear. "Then I took her key and tossed her out on her ass."

"Debbie Pelt," Astrid muttered, wrinkling her nose in dislike. "I still would like to hear that story."

Alcide chuckled, his eyes searching her face longingly. "You will, just not tonight."

"Agreed," Astrid nodded as the pair laughed together.

"Your turn," Alcide muttered, his fingers entwining with hers. "How's King Nut Bag's house and his gay crazy boyfriend who likes to dress you up like a sex toy?"

Snorting, Astrid rolled her eyes. "It's been… stressful. By the way, I found Bill," she shared dryly.

"Shut the fuck up," Alcide muttered, his eyes widening slightly in shock.

"Yes, well- apparently he's there of his own free will and Russell's newest bitch boy. I don't know if he's just a lackey or what his purpose is in Jackson, but he seemed to be enjoying his stay."

Alcide frowned, shaking his head. "Sookie's going to be crushed."

"I honestly could care less about them. Bill's been-" a knock on the door interrupted her.

Frowning, Alcide stood. "Who in the hell could that be?"

"Remember what happened last time you opened a door late at night?" Astrid warned, standing and following closely behind.

Shooting her a quick glance, Alcide smiled. "Well not everyone can just grab my spare key and let themselves in," he chuckled, wrenched the door open with a tug. "Do I know you?" he asked, eyeing the much shorter man critically.

"Alcide, this is the vampire William Compton," Astrid supplied, moving herself and Alcide out of the way as Bill entered the apartment.

"What?" Alcide grumbled, closing the door behind him. "Why are you here?"

"Where is Sookie?" Bill asked, his eyes searching the space.

"I'll let you two talk," Astrid whispered to Alcide, giving his hand a squeeze. As she excused herself, Astrid heard Bill question what Astrid was doing there.

In the bathroom, Astrid let her hair out of the loose bun it had been in. Carefully, she washed her hands, drying them. Slowly, methodically, she began to braid her hair and was almost finished when a commotion from the other room made he jump, dropping her hair from her hands. Astrid almost ripped the door to the bathroom off its hinges until she recognized a voice. Russle's voice. She froze, her eyes wide. This was a terrible situation to be in. If he caught her here, her connection to Sookie and Alcide would be discovered. But if she chose to hide Alcide could be hurt or worse, killed. Well, so could Sookie, but her priority was Alcide's well being.

She swallowed hard, listening at the door. Tuning her ears in, she listened for Alcide's heartbeat and voice. His heart rate was accelerated and he was groaning in pain. Astrid's grip on the doorknob was so tight the metal started to form to her fingers. She heard Sookie scream, silence, then Russell's deranged laughter. Bill began yelling pleas for him to leave Sookie alone. There was some more shouting, some threats, shuffling of feet, then the only sounds she could hear were the moans coming from Alcide.

Deciding she could no longer stand by and do nothing, Astrid sped from the room and to her werewolf's side. "Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

He growled, holding his side in agony. "Where the hell have you been?"

Astrid cupped his cheek affectionately, stroking his stubble gently. "I was in the bathroom when they showed up. I didn't know what I should do, so I stayed put. My presence here would've only caused more problems for all of us," she explained as she helped him sit up, leaning his back up against the wall for support.

"I guess so," he sighed, wincing as he readjusted himself.

"What happened?"

Alcide let out another deep, low growl as he glanced towards the door to his apartment that had been kicked in. "Coot and a few of his traitor pack mates broke in, he drop kicked me straight in the nuts, then that Russell vampire showed up. I guess they came for Sookie cause he seemed pretty pleased when he found her. Then Sookie shot some kind of light out of her hand when Coot tried to fuck with her. It was incredible," Alcide muttered, resting his head in his hands. "But as usual I was useless and I fucked up."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked, gently stroking his back, hoping it would help.

He sighed, lifting his head so his eyes could meet hers. "I had two things to do here in Jackson. Help Sookie find her boyfriend and protect her," he said, holding up his fingers and counting on them as he spoke. "Her stupid boyfriend found us and now Russell, King of fucking Mississippi has them both and I'm sitting here, praying that Coot didn't do permanent damage to my family jewels or break one of my ribs. How do things keep ending with me getting my ass kicked?"

Astrid gave him the best sympathetic look she could muster. "You didn't fail, Alcide. There is still time to make things better, hopefully," she frowned, realizing the futility of her words. Even if they did devise a plan and manage to execute it, there was no way they would stand a chance against a three thousand year old vampire king. Things were looking rather bleak.

"You don't look so sure there, Astrid," Alcide muttered as she scooted next to him, leaning her back against the wall and her head on his shoulder. Groaning loudly, Alcide lifted his arm and draped it across her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "This is worse than I think it is, isn't it?"

Nodding, Astrid grabbed his free hand in both of hers, her eyes and fingers memorizing its unique lines and creases. "I don't know what's going to happen when I go back there tonight," she whispered. "I don't know that me hiding was enough. All it will take is Sookie or Bill mentioning me." Frowning, Astrid turned to look at Alcide, her eyes somber and serious. "Never in a million years would I have ever guessed that sitting here, facing death, I would be thinking about how much I would miss a werewolf."

"You're not going to die," Alcide grumbled, tightening his grip on her. "Don't go back. Stay here with me. We'll figure something out."

"If I stay, they will come looking for me and when they find me, they will most likely kill me anyway," she smiled sadly, her eyes filling up with tears at the thought. "I never missed my life until I met you," she breathed, the tears beginning to fall. "I never missed what I could have had before all this. I never wanted to walk in the sunshine or have a heartbeat until you. I never… I never gave a second thought to a life unchanging, forever in darkness, never moving forward, never growing old."

Alcide watched her sadly from beside her. "I never thought I'd ever give a thought to kids. When I was mortal, I always wanted them, but I've never even thought about that until I met you. I feel terrible because I know you want children, and you're wasting your time and youth on me."

"Astrid, no," Alcide said sternly, shaking his head. "You're not a waste of time," he frowned, wiping away some of her tears as best he could. "You're perfect for me."

"Except I'm not, am I?" she asked, sniffing as she shifted away from him. "Your father would never approve of me. Being with me can and most likely could get you kicked out of your pack. It could damage your business, your relationships with your friends and family… We can never grow old together, Alcide. We could never-" she started but stopped herself from finishing her thought, the pain too much to bear.

Alcide's frown deepened as he moved closer to her, only to have her back away. "It's my life and it's my choice. You don't get to decide what's best for me, and neither does anyone else." Alcide watched her, his face stone hard and serious. "Alright?"

Astrid nodded, her hands coming up to wipe at her face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so emotional. I should go clean up," she sniffed, standing. "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, give me a hand, will you?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to take. Slowly, Astrid helped, pulling him to his feet. Alcide hissed, holding his side as he stretched out at his full height. "Damn, they got me good tonight."

"Hold on, stay right here," Astrid commanded. Running at vampire speed to the bathroom, she made quick work of her face, returning it to its previous perfect condition before running back to his side. "Come on, I'm going to put you to bed," she informed, slipping herself in a supportive position under his left arm as she began leading him to the bedroom.

Groaning in pain at every step, the pair finally made it to the bedroom where Astrid helped him out of his shirt and pants. "Can you grab me those?" Alcide asked, pointing to a pair of blue athletic pants with white stripes up the side. "I sleep in them," he explained as Astrid fetched them, helping him into them as well before assisting him into a sitting then laying position on the bed.

Moving about the apartment freely, Astrid poured a glass of water, grabbed some muscle relaxers, pain medicine and an ice pack out of the fridge before returning to Alcide's side.

"What's all that?" he asked, complying as she helped him lean forward, taking a sip of water and popping the pills into his mouth complacently.

"Something to relax you and hopefully dull the pain enough so you can get to sleep," Astrid explained, setting the glass of water on his nightstand. "You should be healed relatively well by tomorrow, correct?"

Alcide nodded, sighing as Astrid ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "You don't have to go back," he mumbled, his eyes already closed and his voice growing drowsier by the moment. "I could protect you, you know. I would protect you against Russell and Coot and Eric… all three of them if I had to."

Astrid smiled, shushing him as she continued to pet his hair. "I know Alcide, I know."

"I wish you wouldn't go," he breathed, drifting to sleep.

Astrid stayed for a few more minutes, stroking his head and watching him. Saying a silent prayer, she stood, resolving herself to return to Russell's mansion, whatever her fate may be.

When she arrived back, the guards smiled and open the doors for her, ushering her inside. Nervously Astrid slid through them and into the entry way uninhibited and unchained. So far so good.

"Astrid, there you are!" Astrid turned to see Talbot and Eric playing cards together in the drawing room. "Come sit and join us."

"Of course," Astrid nodded, her heals clicking against the floor as she made her way into the room, pulling out a chair and taking up the seat next to Eric.

"What have you been up to all evening, Astrid?" Eric asked, ever the flirt and charmer.

Astrid paid it no mind, but made a mental note to chastise him for it later. "I was sight seeing in Jackson, Eric. You were right Talbot, it is a very lovely city."

"Get your hands off me!" Astrid turned, wide eyed and alarmed to see Sookie Stackhouse being drug through the entrance way by Russell who handed her off to one of his servants. "Let me go! Eric! Please, save Bill!" she called as Astrid turned away and averted her eyes, hoping to avoid being recognized.

Eric laughed darkly, accompanied by the softer almost giggling of Talbot. "Ah, Astrid, you have returned I see. Did you have a pleasant evening?" Russell asked, stepping into the parlor.

"Yes, your majesty," she replied, bowing her head.

He chuckled, nodding with pleasure. "Good, good. Are you free for the rest of the night? I thought you could accompany Mr. Northman and myself on a spot of business, if you wanted."

Eric folded his hand, quickly standing in a ridged pose. "It would be an honor."

Astrid slowly followed his lead, nodding. "If that is what you wish."

"You never take me anywhere!" Talbot shouted, angrily standing and throwing his cards down. "Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants! Deep down, my darling, you are a very weak character," Talbot scowled, exiting the room quickly on his heal.

Russell rolled his eyes as his boyfriend stormed off, muttering to himself in some foreign language. "He's in one of his moods," he apologized, shaking his head. "Well, never mind that. We've got more pressing matters to attend to. Mr. Northman, we are going to go see an old friend of yours," Russell said, smiling before heading off.

As soon as Russell's back was turned, Eric's face smile quickly slid off his face. "_Where are we going?"_ Astrid asked quietly as Eric's hand slid to her waist.

"_I have an inclination, and you're not going to like it,"_ he said, not answering anything as he began to lead her in Russell's wake.

"_I don't know what that is supposed to mean, Eric, but I do not like this version of you._"

Eric chuckled dryly as the pair passed a few guards. "_Trust me, Astrid. It's better if you don't know where we are going."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Alright all, I'm hand delivering chapter 16 to you all. Yippy! As always, hope there aren't any editing problems and that you all like it. Much like last time, I'm going for a double update, so hopefully there will be a chapter 17 up here in a little bit. Thanks a bunch, and please review and let me know what you think! :)

Also, just a really quick, super heartfelt thank you to everyone who has reviewed and those of you who keep reviewing. It's really great to hear what you have to say and I really appreciate the time you take to write reviews. I love them and they make me smile, so thank you for that.

* * *

By the time they had gotten outside, Russell was already in his limo, his driver holding the door open patiently. Eric held out his hand to help Astrid into the vehicle before climbing in himself.

Ever weary of their host, Astrid chose the seat across from Russell, furthest away while, of course, Eric opted for the space next to him. The car pulled out and onto the road. Eric and Astrid starred at each other in silence for some time while Russell fiddled on his phone. Finally, the King of Mississippi turned it off, casually folding his legs.

Turning to Eric, he smiled. "So, Eric… I may call you Eric, yes?"

"Of course," Eric nodded complacently.

"What exactly is your relationship with Miss Stackhouse?"

Astrid's ears perked up at the question. "Well, her lover, Bill Compton is- was a constituent of mine. I kept an eye on that because I knew she was of interest to my queen."

Russell smiled across the limo at Astrid. "So, no personal attachments?"

Eric frowned, shaking his head. "I do not get attached to humans."

"Still, you have to admit, she is quite delectable," Russell nodded.

Leaning over to the king, Eric's eyes seriously bore into him. "My tastes lie elsewhere."

Astrid turned up her nose and had to look away so Russell would not see annoyed, disbelieving look on her face. The pair laughed together as Astrid frowned out the window, wondering what fresh hell awaited her wherever it was she was off to.

"Lorena thinks you killed one of my werewolves," Russell said conversationally.

"I killed a werewolf. I was not aware it belonged to you."

"To save Sookie?" Russell challenged.

Eric frowned, watching Astrid as she looked out the window. "To save myself. I was at her house to question her regarding Bill's disappearance and it attacked me."

"Only a very young and very foolish vampire could be killed by a werewolf and you are neither," Russell nodded, turning to look at Eric.

"Only a vampire with no self-respect would allow a werewolf who attacked him to remain alive. They are base, primitive creatures. I will freely admit that I despise them," Eric spat, his eyes never leaving Astrid. Under his intense gaze, she turned from the window to meet his eyes challengingly. "You are the second vampire I've ever met who didn't feel the same way."

Intrigued, Russell disagreed. "They're more dog than man, to be sure. And in my many years with them, I've actually come to find they can be much dimmer than dogs. But it seems beneficial to me to use them rather than destroy them."

Seeing an opportunity to ask a question without raising suspicion, Eric turned to look at Russell. "How exactly do you use them?"

Sighing, Russell flashed Astrid a small smile. "I give them my blood." Eric looked seriously at the king, who rolled his eyes. "Oh, come now. I know that you yourself have been dealing in it, so don't pretend to be a vampire fundamentalist. If all the supernatural's would stop squabbling among themselves and unite, we could conquer humans in a matter of days."

Astrid did her best to have her face remain neutral. "And this is your plan?" Eric questioned further.

"I prefer to call it my dream," Russell smiled happily.

"I like this dream." Astrid's eyes shifted to Eric's, his daring her to share her true feelings and speak up.

"Throughout history, I have aligned myself with or destroyed humans in power hoping to make a dent in mankind's race to oblivion. What other creature actively destroys its own habitat?" Russell asked, his face purely disgusted.

"You're preaching to the choir," Eric grumbled from beside him.

"I mean, do you remember how the air used to smell? How humans used to smell?" he questioned, chuckling dryly. "How they used to taste? It's no wonder Astrid's given up their blood. It's practically vile compared to how it used to be."

Astrid nodded once, her eyes shifting back to the window. "I remember everything," Eric said, his voice full of distain. Astrid toned out the rest of their conversation, unwilling to listen to any more of it. She frowned out into the dark night around them hoping that the journey would be over shortly.

After some time, the car came to a stop outside an unfamiliar large house. Astrid knew enough to know they were back in Louisiana, but she had no idea as to where. As she stepped out of the car to stand beside Eric and Russell, a hunch formed in her mind.

"Eric, if you and your lovely sibling wouldn't mind taking care of the guards? I'm going to go propose," he smiled, sauntering off, leaving Eric and Astrid alone by the car.

From beside her, Eric turned to face Astrid. "Come, we have a job to do."

Astrid watched him carefully, seriously as her mind tumbled over what they were about to do. "Eric, if we do this, there is no turning back. We will be committing crimes for him. Our hands will no longer be clean and deniability will be lost."

"Darling," Eric sighed, his hand coming up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "It's been some time now since our hands have been clean. Besides, we cannot refuse him. He has offered to help with our Magister problem."

With that Eric sped off. The guards managed to get off a few rounds before Astrid heard loud snapping noises that signified Eric had broken their necks or severed their spines. Taking a deep breath, Astrid moved into the night, killing every guard she could find. As much as it pained her to do so, she knew Eric was right. So for every life she took, Astrid reminded herself she was helping to save Pam.

* * *

The night air was cold, dark and silent as Astrid sat on the stone front steps of the Queen of Louisiana's lair. She starred out into the darkness, her mind reeling over the evening's events. Instead of being here, killing at Russell's command, Astrid wished she could be watching over Alcide and making sure he was fine.

Alcide seemed to occupy a good portion of her thoughts recently. She still hadn't decided whether that was good or bad. Astrid supposed it was because she figured her death would be coming any time now. She'd thought her unnaturally long life was going to be over more times in the past few days than she had in her entire existence. Despite the overwhelming fear of being killed, she couldn't stop thinking about how she was holding Alcide back from living his life. That she was dead and he was alive. That she was a creature of darkness and he was a being of the sun. He is a werewolf and she a vampire. Even if they didn't have any issues with each other's standing in the supernatural community, others were bound to.

The potential repercussions on Alcide's end were far greater. From spending time with him, Astrid had learned his family were members of a pack in Shreveport and since his move back there from Jackson they had been encouraging him to join. If that did happen, either his pack or his family could abjure him, and that bothered her immensely. Wolves are social creatures, and without his pack Alcide would be a lone wolf, a shadow of his former self. And it would be entirely her fault.

For Astrid there were possible issues arising, but she was alone most of the time anyway. She didn't care if other vampires shunned her. Pam knew the truth and she still loved her. Pam… Astrid frowned as she wondered what had become of her dearest friend. Instead of Russell kissing Sophie Anne's ass, he should be at Fantasia using his age and clout to get the Magister to let Pam go.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Astrid turned to see Russell standing behind her.

"Your majesty, I was just… clearing my head," she supplied, moving to stand, but Russell signaled for her to remain sitting as he moved to perch beside her.

Nodding, Russell adjusted himself on the stone steps, taking in the view from where they sat. "You know, Astrid, despite our many differences, I think we are more alike than you'd care to admit." From beside him, Astrid fidgeted uncomfortably. "I could be wrong, but based on what Talbot has told me about you, I'm guessing you're the other vampire Eric mentioned being fond of werewolves. Am I right?"

Reflexively, Astrid's jaw tightened. "I am not particularly fond of any of the other species of supernatural's, but I do not share the hatred of them that most of our kind has."

"So you aren't bedding a werewolf like Talbot says?"

Freezing, Astrid's eyes widened in shock. "I-" she stared, but realized she really didn't know what to say.

Chuckling, Russell clasped her on the back supportively. "Relax, Astrid. Your choices are you own. I hold no judgments for you or whom you chose to consort with. I find it noble of you to go against the grain. So please, tell me about this Were you have been seeing. There must be something very about him to have bagged a catch like you."

"Not really," Astrid lied, keeping her face neutral. "He actually rather looks like the man from the Brawny paper towels advertisements."

Russell laughed heartily, slapping his hand on his knee. "That's truly remarkable, Astrid. You are quite the card." Pausing, Russell smiled over at her. "I don't suppose your stay in Jackson has given way to a potential place of permanent residence?"

Astrid decided on honesty as she finally turning to face the significantly older, more powerful vampire. "I'm sorry, your majesty. As much as I'd love to please you and say yes, I'm afraid that at least for the time being, I would like to continue to stay in the Shreveport area."

"Because of your wolf?" he asked seriously.

"Partially. I also care deeply and I am very attached to Eric's offspring, Pam. If… if the Magister can be swayed and she may be saved, I wish to stay with her," she answered truthfully. "One does not see the true value of things until they are taken away, your majesty."

Taking a deep breath, Russell nodded, standing. "I can appreciate and understand that, Ms. McCarthy. I hope that your Pam is still alive and that tomorrow night you may have your so desired reunion. Just know that you are always welcome in Mississippi. And as I see it, Lousiana is part of my territory and under my rule, so either way I win."

Her smile wavering slightly, Astrid bowed her head respectful. "Thank you, your majesty," Astrid muttered quietly as Russell retreated inside the complex.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Astrid let out the breath she had been holding in. Cupping her hands in front of her mouth, she went over what had just happened in her mind. Had the King of Mississippi given her permission to leave? Did that mean that whatever happened, after tomorrow, she was free to stay in Shreveport? Well, according to Russell it didn't really matter, but as long as she was out of arm's reach from him, she didn't really care.

Astrid smiled, shocked to find herself pleased with the results of her conversation with Russell for the first time since meeting him. She was released. With her new, more positive outlook on tomorrow, she retreated inside herself to prepare for the day's sleep, making a mental note to text Alcide as soon as she woke up the next night and relay the news.

* * *

Astrid awoke the next night feeling more optimistic and well rested than she had been in years. Stretching, she pulled herself out of her casket. "_Something's happened_."

"Ah!" Astrid yelled in shock, her head whipping around to see Eric perched in a chair watching her. "How long have you been awake?"

Eric shrugged, glancing around. "About an hour."

Sighing, Astrid pulled herself out of the coffin and approached him. "_What is this mysterious 'something' that has occurred?"_

"_Lorena is dead, as are most of Russell's favorite wolves. And Sookie is in the hospital, near death, as I hear it."_

Astrid blinked, her head craning to the side as she took notice of what was in Eric's right hand. "Is that my phone?"

"Yes," Eric admitted, unashamed. "I read your messages from your wolf. He wants you to call him when-"

Hissing, Astrid ripped the phone from his hands, slapping him across the face. "How dare you."

Eric rolled his eyes as he stood, straightening out his shirt. "I can see you're a bit bothered, but-"

"Bothered?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowed to slits. "I understand you have not been yourself lately, but in what universe of self entitlement have you housed your brain that you feel this was at all appropriate?"

"Enough!" Eric growled, silencing her instantly. "What concerns you concerns me and I will hear nothing more on it, understand?" His eyes were wide, rage filled, his lip twitching in anger. "I am the elder of us and you will respect my authority. As I see it, with Godric gone, we must be even more careful to guard ourselves against everyone else. We are a family, you Pam and I, and I will not allow us to be bickering over miniscule details such as this. I am understood?"

"Yes," Astrid mumbled, averting her eyes.

His expression a waning, Eric took a few deep, steadying breaths. "Good. Now come, we are going to Fangtasia."

The ride to Shreveport wasn't long, but it was filled with more Russell-Eric overwhelmingly bubbly anecdotes and conversations to which Astrid had no interest. For the briefest of moments Astrid was so desperate for something to distract her that she glanced over at Sophie Anne.

"Do you want something?" she scowled, her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"If only want I wanted for you would just happen already, you wouldn't even be here," Astrid hissed, looking back out the window as Sophie Anne sat with her mouth agape, scoffing in offense.

She wanted to check her phone again or text Alcide, but she didn't dare do so in Russell's presence. Besides, the last text message he had sent let her know he was fine and that was all that really should matter. Now she needed to focus all her energies on the task at hand; saving Pam.

The car had barely come to a stop before Eric leapt out, rushing into his vampire bar at full speed. "He's an eager one, isn't he?" Russell commented, smiling happily as he headed inside, Astrid close behind him.

As she moved to descend into the basement, Russell grabbed her arm, preventing her. "No, no, no," he chastised, shaking his head. "We are going to wait for a moment. Sophie, be a dear," he smiled, gesturing for the queen to go, closing the door behind her.

Russell squinted his eyes, his head tilted to the side, listening. "Three, two…" he counted down, nodding and releasing her arm. "If you'd follow me, my dear." Russell threw the door to the basement open as he strutted down the steps. "And Mississippi's proud to claim Mr. Northman as one of her own." As he walked up to Eric, he smiled over at the much taller vampire. "Love your place. Great vibe. Remind me that we must talk franchising later."

Astrid wasn't aware of the master plan that clearly Eric and Russell had cooked up in one of their buddy sessions, so she stayed an arms reach behind them in case she needed to make a run for it. "Russell Edginton," the Magister frowned, looking him over critically.

"You may call me King," Russell smiled happily.

Ignoring Russell's words, the Magister turned to Sophie Anne. "Is it true, what Mr. Northman says?" he asked.

Looking up from the floor, Sophie nodded. "Yes, Magister."

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you. By the powers vested in me by the authority, I hereby-"

"The authority?" Russell interrupted loudly, laughing like a mad man. Astrid took the Magister's attention being elsewhere to move past Eric to Pam's side, stroking her hair lovingly.

"_Astrid_," she breathed, smiling weakly up at her friend. "_You came_."

"Shh," she smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "_Of course I did, my love. I promise, I won't let them hurt you again_."

"Are you serious?" Russell questioned. "Who is the authority? What gave them the authority? Nothing. No one."

Feeling a presence behind her, Astrid glanced over her shoulder to see Eric standing over her. "You okay?" he whispered, reaching his hand up to place it on top of Astrid's on Pam's head. She nodded, fear still overpowering in her eyes.

"They took it, as I am taking it today. I no longer recognize the authority," Russell shared.

"You are aware-" the Magister began, but upon Eric moving to remove Pam's chains, his eyes darted to them. "She stays on the table!" he shouted, earning a glare and growl from Eric. "You are aware that just saying that is a cardinal sin."

Walking over to the Magister, Russell frowned down at him. "I am aware of just what a tough little boat I'm putting you in. Honestly, it is kinda fun."

"You know I am beholden by duty to convey your blasphemy to the author-"

"To the authority?" Russell finished, narrowing his eyes at the Magister. "Well, that won't be happening."

"_Eric_," Astrid questioned quietly, the gravity of the situation hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"But enough about you. In exchange for the money she owes the IRS, Queen Sophie Anne has kindly accepted my marriage proposal."

Sophie looked completely repulsed, admitting she had no choice.

"Your Majesty-"

"Yes, my loyal subject?" Russell smiled. "We would be delighted if you would officiate the wedding for us."

Astrid leaned back into Eric, trying to gain his attention subtlety as his eyes starred down at Pam. "_What is happening?"_

"_We-"_ Eric began to whisper in her ear, freezing as the Magister came to a halt opposite Pam on the table from them, Russell coming to stand next to them.

"… there's a new fucking authority in town!" he shouted angrily.

The Magister locked eyes with Astrid as she saw reflected in his the same fear and uncertainty that she knew hers held. "I swear allegiance to the one, true vampire authority, in whose wisdom and justice I-"

In the blink of an eye, Pam was out of the chains and up against the wall, the Magister in her place, wrapped up on the table.

"Pam," Astrid breathed, rushing over to her friend with Eric in tow.

As Astrid came to support her, Eric protectively wrapped his arm around both of them. The small vampire family watched as Russell uncapped the Magister's walking stick to revile a silver stake. Quickly, Russell hoisted him up, hanging the Magister from the ceiling as he poked and prodded him with the sharp instrument.

Finally the Magister pronounced them husband and wife. "Congratulations your Majesties," Eric smiled, nodding at Russell as he turned and bowed.

"Yes, congrats," Pam smiled, clapping.

Astrid watched and listened, pure fear instilled in her as Russell shouted and screamed at the Magister about the authority's irrelevancy and how he wants to take the world back from the humans. Eric' wrapped his arms around her from behind as she shivered, truly afraid of being present when such criminal words were spoken.

"Your Majesty," Eric interrupted. "Shall we go?"

Sighing, Russell nodded. "We shall." Eric turned, allowing Astrid to begin walking up the stairs, following closely behind her. "Actually, no," Russell muttered, halting all their movements, the four vampires turned just in time to see him raise the cane above his head. "Say hello to the true death," he muttered hatefully before sweeping off the Magister's head in one single blow.

Astrid screamed, completely horrified. Eric covered her eyes by pulling her against his chest as he watched in shock and horror himself.

Russell's psychotic laughter continued long after Astrid got a hold of herself. "Come now darling, that was a little dramatic, don't you think?" he questioned, walking over to where Eric, Pam, Astrid and Sophie Anne stood riddled with distress.

"I- forgive me your Majesty. Your actions were just… unexpected," Astrid apologized, Pam's hand grabbing hers for support as Russell eyed her critically.

"I understand," he nodded, tossing the walking stick aside. "Alas, tonight's turn of events has been, unforeseen, to be sure. But I must ask this question of all of you. Can you be trusted with this secret? Because if you cannot, I can assure you, you will be joining our dearly departed friend the Magister."

Astrid knew in her gut that something terrible was going to happen this night, and she had just witnessed an event ten times worse than anything she'd imagined. One by one, all four vampires swore themselves to silence and Russell disappeared to dispose of the body personally.

Sophie Anne wandered out into the night, dialing on her phone and talking to her girlfriend/play thing. Once upstairs, Pam moved behind the bar, opening several bottles of True Blood, downing them quickly. "You two want anything? Normally I'd rather die than drink this shit, but since I've spent a good amount of time thinking I was going to die, my whole outlook on my undead life has changed."

"I'd rather not," Eric muttered quietly, watching his vampire child carefully.

"I haven't eaten in quite some time," Astrid breathed, moving to sit at the bar as Pam got her a True Blood.

"Well drink up, Sugar," Pam smiled happily, clinking bottles with her.

Astrid took a sip, her eyes closing in pleasure as the rejuvenating liquid slid down her throat. "I probably need a few of these before I'll be at full strength."

"We got plenty," Pam offered, nodding her head at the walk in refrigerator.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Russell reappeared in Fangtasia, dusting his hands off. "Well, that was a success. Refueling," he mused, smiling over at them. "Eric, shall we? We have to stop back at Sophie's to pick up her things, than we're off back to Jackson. You're welcome to join us," Russell smiled over at Pam.

"As much as I'd love that, your Majesty, Pam should remain here and tend to Fangtasia," Eric supplied before she could respond.

"Yes," Pam smiled, bowing her head. "Thank you again for assisting in my rescue, your Majesty."

Russell smiled, waving his hand around majestically. "It was a pleasure, Pam. I hope to be hearing from and seeng you ladies soon. Do take care of each other now." With that, Russell swept out of the bar, calling for Sophie Anne.

"Eric, you're going back with them?" Pam questioned suspiciously. "Do you think that's wise?"

Eric sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I have unfinished business in Jackson. I don't suppose I need to remind you two to be careful. I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get any better."

The pair of female vampires shared a look before turning back to Eric. "We will look out for each other," Astrid promised solemnly. "_But you need to be careful yourself, Eric. Russell is rash, unpredictable and dangerous. Just being around him is sure to bring you unwanted trouble. You saw what he did tonight. We all did._"

"I told you, I have something I need to finish," Eric dismissed, heading for the door. Pausing in the threshold, he looked back at them longingly. "_Be careful_," he reminded before disappearing into the night.

"Well that was ominous," Pam frowned, downing another True Blood. "God, I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks. I guess getting tortured really takes a lot out of you."

Astrid nodded, raising her eyebrows as she took another sip. "You're starting to heal already," she noted, gesturing to Pam's burned flesh.

Pam rolled her eyes, making a disgusted noise. "Yes, well. Thanks for trying to pick me up, but I look dreadful."

"You look good. Just think, you could be dead," Astrid noted.

Taking a deep breath, Pam finally nodded. "You're right. That's just the dose of perspective I needed." Finishing her blood, Pam collected and tossed all their empty ones into the trash. "If you'll excuse me, I am going to take a nice hot bubble bath."

"That sounds lovely," Astrid sighed, rising to her feet as she removed her phone from her pocket.

"What are you going to do with the rest of your evening?" Pam questioned, twirling her care keys on her pointer finger.

Frowning down at her phone, Astrid read that Sookie was out of the hospital and Alcide was bringing her home. "I might stop in at Sookie's. Apparently she's alive."

"Bummer," Pam growled as she locked Fangtasia up behind them. "You're going to have to fill me in on all things Jackson tomorrow night. Should I expect you back or are you shacking up with your big bad wolf?"

Scrunching her face in thought, Astrid shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well alright then," Pam wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she headed for her car. "Remember, watch your ass. Let's try to stay out of trouble for at least a few days, hmm?"

"You too," Astrid called after her. "And call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Pam waved her off, sliding into her car.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Astrid tried to calm her mind. In a matter of seconds she had jumped up and was off running towards Sookie's house at vampire speed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Sorry this didn't come last night, but it's within 24 hours so I'm still considering it a victory! So here's chapter 17, as promised. :) So funny story, I have a bunch more of the story already written, but upon re-reading it for editing before posting, I didn't really like how things ended around the season threeish point, so I am re-writing that whole part. Goods news is that I think this new turn of events is going very well and I like it a lot better than what I had. The slightly bad news is that the next couple chapters (until I get to where I like what I have written already) might be coming at a slow pace, depending on how well the re-write goes. Right now, they're flying by, so it might not take long at all. But I just wanted to say that in case.

As always, thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Standing on the porch, Astrid debated several times whether or not to go through with her plan. Maybe she should just go to Pam's and forget seeing Alcide. Sighing, she was just moving to knock when the door was wrenched open. "Whoa," the man said, almost charging out the door into her. "I'm sorry about that. Uh, I'm Sookie's brother Jason. Can I help you with something?"

From inside the house, Alcide glimpsed her from the living room and instantly stood. "Astrid?"

"Astrid?" Sookie murmured, peeking around the large werewolf's body. "Astrid's here?" she questioned.

"Listen, I'm just heading out, but don't let me stand in your way," Jason nodded respectfully. "Come on in and we'll just trade places."

Feeling the magical barrier preventing her entrance lift, Astrid stepped aside as Sookie's brother and another man in a uniform exited the house. "Have a nice night gentlemen," Astrid mumbled, slowly taking a tentative step into Sookie's house.

"Astrid, you're here!" Before she knew what was happening, Sookie's arms were flung around her neck and she was being pulled against the smaller blonde woman.

Blinking down at her in confusion, Astrid gently patted her on the back awkwardly. "For now." Sookie stood back, smiling brightly at her. "I see you've survived Russell's abode. As I understand it, you had a rough day."

"You could say that," Sookie nodded. "Won't you come sit with us?" she offered, gesturing for Astrid to come with her into the living room.

Astrid slowly followed Sookie into the other room, her eyes nervously taking in Alcide's massive form, still standing where it had when he jumped up from the couch upon first seeing her in the doorway. "Hello," she greeted quietly, coming to stand in front of him. "You are well, I hope."

Alcide just breathed in and out steadily, his eyes blinking down at her. Anxiously, Astrid began to chew on the inside of her cheek as she waited for recognition from him. Finally, in one swift movement, Alcide grabbed her and pulled her to his chest firmly, hugging her to him. "Damn it, Astrid," he breathed, his arms reflexively tightening around her. "When I didn't hear from you, I thought you were dead."

"I am," she joked, her arms coming up to encircle Alcide as well. "But I would be lying if I said I honestly thought I'd see you again."

"Well what the hell happened?" Alcide asked, pulling back so his eyes could sweep her body for damage. "Is this blood yours?" he questioned, standing back to get a closer look at her.

Swallowing hard, Astrid's eyes nervously darted to where Sookie sat a few feet away. "Some of it," she muttered, her right hand coming up to gently rub a spot on his white shirt where hugging her had caused a blood stain on him as well. "I would very much like to hear what happened to you two since I last saw you."

Sighing, Sookie rubbed her neck reflexively. "You should probably sit down. This may take a while," she frowned. Glancing up at Alcide, she nodded, moving to sit on the couch opposite the one Sookie was occupying, Alcide chose to remain standing, moving to lean up against the wall of the living room.

Sookie proceeded to fill Astrid in on all the details of everything that had happened from the point where she was reunited with Bill in Alcide's apartment to her hospitalization and recovery. She left nothing out; no detail spared. Astrid listened intently, intrigued by the light that emanated from her fingers and the considerably overwhelming interest that was sparked in Russell towards the barmaid.

"And that's when Jason and Andy ran into you at the front door," Sookie finished, folding her hands contently in her lap.

Sighing, Astrid guiltily avoided eye contact with Sookie for a moment. "I must admit, this is not the first time I had guessed Bill had been keeping things from you."

"What?" Sookie and Alcide asked at the same time.

Astrid shifted her eyes between the other two beings before shaking her head and holding up her hands. "I didn't know what he was keeping from you exactly, but he kept it from Jessica as well. I…" she started, remembering how the story ended and instantly shifted it's details around. "Alcide, you remember me telling you about this I'm sure. Jessica needed my vampire assistance when Bill first went missing. We were out of the house for what could've only been a minute, but by the time we arrived back inside, Bill's study was a mess. Papers were strewn about and drawers were all open. One of the drawers had a secret compartment of which the contents were emptied. Jessica had no idea what was in them, but I'm guessing it was the family tree and background information Russell showed you."

"Yeah, I remember you saying that," Alcide nodded, moving to walk around the parameter of the living room scratching his beard in thought. "That asshole Franklin must've taken it to him."

"You didn't know," Sookie smiled sadly, trying to put on a good front. It made Astrid's insides twist. "Wait, hold on a moment," Sookie questioned, halting Alcide's movements around the room. "Why would you have told Alcide that?"

The corner of Astrid's mouth twitched as she tried to remain unreadable. Her mind began to mull over possibilities as sounds of contemplation poured from Alcide's mouth from where he stood behind her place on the couch. "Well," he started, blinking in thought, his hands coming to rest on his hips. "We were, uh…"

"Oh my gosh!" Sookie squeaked, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in shock. "You and Astrid?"

Astrid's eyes slid closed in embarrassment as Alcide let out a frustrated growl. "Sookie, I thought we talked about this. You gotta stop poking around in my fucking head!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, frantically waving her hands in front of her nervously. "I just, your mind was practically yelling out all the things you weren't going to say out loud. I couldn't not hear it. I mean, you two were friendly in Jackson, but I had no idea!"

Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose as her eyes slid open, her jaw slack. "Well, that cat's out of the bag officially I guess."

Sighing, Alcide plopped down on the couch beside her, offering up an apologetic half smile. "I'm sorry baby," he muttered, his hand coming to rest on her knee. "I didn't mean to. Besides, it's better this way. I got nothing to be ashamed of."

Shaking her head, Astrid's hand came down to rest on top of his. "I appreciate that, but I'm trying to look out for you in the big picture."

"I won't tell anybody," Sookie promised, her eyes lit up like the forth of July. "I just, I really think you two make a nice couple. I think it's great you found somebody special who isn't crazy, Alcide. It's just so… unexpected. Is this sort of thing common; a vampire and a werewolf?" she asked, looking between the two.

Astrid did her best to smile over at the blonde telepath, her face twitching ever so slightly as Alcide gave her knee a reassuring squeeze. "Not really," he supplied, shrugging.

"Oh gosh," Sookie frowned, her head tilting to the side as if she were listening to someone whisper something from across the room.

Leaning over to whisper in his ear, Astrid hissed, "She's doing it again."

"Sookie!" Alcide shouted, causing her to jump in alarm.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, her eyes sad. "I couldn't help it."

Frowning her arms crossing over her chest, Astrid glared around the room. "That seems to be her motto."

Alcide frowned over at her. "It was an accident," he chastised, turning back to Sookie. "Would you mind if we step out for a minute alone, Sook?" Alcide asked, standing.

"No, not at all," Sookie nodded, watching as Astrid slid to her feet and headed for the door to the front porch, practically wrenching it off its hinges as she stalked out into the night air.

Taking a few deep breaths, Alcide stared at the open door for a moment before following after Astrid, muttering something about women being difficult under his breath, closing the door to the house behind him. Once outside, Alcide's eyes adjusted to the light of the moon as they scanned the area for his vampire girlfriend.

Stepping off the porch, it only took a few seconds before he found her down by the graveyard, staring down at a random headstone. "There you are," he breathed, coming to a halt. "What's gotten into you, huh?" he asked, his hands coming up to rub her shoulders comfortingly.

Astrid relaxed into his touch, her head lulling to the side, her eyes slipping closed. "I'm sorry. It's been a very long week."

Coming to stand directly behind her, Alcide's arms wound around her waist, his head leaning down to rest on her shoulder. "What happened to you, As?"

Frowning, Astrid turned in his arms, looking up into his dark, warm eyes. "Do you remember when I told you about the Magister?"

"Powerful vampire judge," Alcide nodded seriously. "What about him?"

"He's dead." Astrid couldn't help it when her voice came out strangled.

"That's a bad thing?" Alcide guessed, his eyes searching her face for answers. Nodding as she closed her eyes, Astrid's head dropped against Alcide's chest as her arms came up to wrap around him tightly. "It's ok," Alcide shushed, tenderly drawing her closer to him. "I got you."

Sniffling, Astrid pulled back to wipe her face. "Damn it, I've done it again," she sobbed, trying to fix the bloody mess her tears made of his white shirt. "I'm such an idiot."

"Babe, it's an undershirt. It's fine," Alcide promised, chuckling. "What happened to the Magister?"

Nodding, Astrid took a steadying breath. "He was murdered, and I was a witness to it. Now I have to live in fear of the psychotic vampire king, Russell Edgington, because he knows that I know he killed the Magister, and if he decides to tie up loose ends, I'm dead. Truly dead."

"He killed him?" Alcide whispered, starring down at her in disbelief. "Just like that? Isn't that against the law?"

"It is very against that law," Astrid chuckled, standing back and resting against a tombstone.

"So why are you a goner then? Won't the vampire police come arrest him or something?" he questioned, sitting on a monument across from her.

Astrid couldn't help it when she laughed. "Darling, even if there were such a thing as the vampire police, Russell Edginton is three thousand years old. He's unstoppable. There's nothing you, nor I, or anyone could do to stop him. If he wants me dead, I will be dead before I can even think about staking myself."

Alcide grimaced, frowning over at her. "Three thousand is pretty damn old."

"Yes, my dear, it is," she sighed hopelessly, shaking her head. "Besides that, Eric is playing at some hidden agenda in Jackson which most certainly will not end positively, so I'm willing to bet it's end result will impact me negatively as well. I've got a lot to look forward to very soon, I expect."

"What do you mean?" Alcide questioned, his arms crossing over his broad chest as he narrowed his eyes over at her.

"Eric has been up Russelll Edgington's ass since the first moment he arrived in Mississippi. At first I thought it was to use his power to save Pam, but it's something more than that. Something much more." Astrid frowned as she thought of how he left Fangtasia. "After Pam was free, he had the opportunity to stay in Shreveport and be rid of Russell, but he chose to return to Jackson with him. I know for a fact he despises him, yet he left saying only that he has unfinished business to attend to."

Shrugging, Alcide gave her a neutral look. "Eric is a sneaky, manipulative bastard. He clearly doesn't want anyone knowing what he's up to, so we will just have to wait and find out, I guess. I know that's a shitty answer, and knowing Eric, whatever he's doing will screw someone over, but unfortunately we just gotta sit tight." Pushing off from the grave marker he was leaning against, Alcide nodded his head back towards the house. "Come on, I don't wanna leave Sookie alone for too long. She almost died tonight."

"A manipulative, sneaky bastard, huh?" Astrid asked, smiling as she linked her arm through Alcide's as they began slowly walking back toward the house.

"It has a nice ring to it," Alcide grinned. "I kinda like it."

Chuckling quietly, Astrid shook her head to herself. "Just don't let Eric catch you saying that, or you will be in trouble."

"I'm not afraid of him," Alcide snorted, rolling his eyes. "Guy's a chump."

* * *

"What're you doing here?" Pam asked from her place on the couch, wrapped in a fluffy pink towel. "I figured you'd be snuggled up to your wolf right about now."

Astrid sighed, flopping down on the couch beside Pam. "Nope. Just wanted to make sure he was alright. The only person I will be snuggled up to is my dearest of hearts," she smiled, wrapping her arms around Pam.

Rolling her eyes, Pam brought her arms up to encircle Astrid as she smiled herself. "I'm flattered," she laughed, kissing Astrid's forehead.

Yawning, Astrid sat up, blinking away the cobwebs from her eyes. "It's early and we both need rest."

"You can say that again," Pam nodded, standing.

As Astrid and Pam headed towards their bedrooms, Pam started laughing to herself. "What is so funny?" Astrid questioned.

"I just had a thought," Pam murmured, stopping in the doorway to her room. "We are both way too old to be doing all this shit."

"Oh Pam," Astrid sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

Shrugging Pam winked. "I know."

* * *

"You know, as much as I love Fangtasia bustling with people and making me money, I rather like these rare quiet nights when we're closed," Pam smiled as she and Astrid walked into Eric's office.

"I don't particularly care for it either way," Astrid shrugged out of her jacket. "I especially don't like the fact that you and I are going to be taking stock tonight. Aren't there people you pay to do this sort of thing?"

"Yes," Pam murmured, tossing her jacket across the back of a chair. "But we don't have additional help besides Ginger at the moment, and she is, in a word, incompetent. Besides, I thought you didn't care what we did as long as we were together, bonding and such."

Astrid rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Yes, well I didn't think bonding would be doing chores, but you're right. As long as we're together, it doesn't matter what…" her voice trailed off as her head tilted to the side. "Do you feel that?"

Pam blinked a few times, nodding. "Yes, but-"

The door to the small office burst open than slammed closed behind a blood covered, frantic looking Eric. "We need sanctuary."

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Astrid frowned, looking him over nervously.

"And what have you done?" Pam questioned.

Eric began pacing the room like a caged jungle cat. "I staked a vampire; the lover of Russell Edgington," he clarified, eyes wide and anxious.

"Are you insane?" Pam shrieked.

"Where can we go?" Eric yelled, his face irate. "We do not have time for this Pam!"

"What have you done…" Astrid whispered to herself, collapsing into one of his chairs.

Pam's eyes darted around the room in panicked thought. "Uh, a human home would be the safest place. We have all been invited in at Sookie's. We could go-"

"No," Eric hissed, shaking his head as he pointed some ancient artifact at her. "That's out of the question. Again," he demanded.

"You never panic. Should I be panicking?" Pam muttered as the door behind them opened again.

Eric turned his gaze on the child-like human who had just entered. "Ginger dear, where do you live?"

Astrid stood, walking over to Eric. She craned her neck up and grabbed his face with her hand, forcing him to look into her eyes. "_Eric, what have you done?"_

His jaw set in a firm line, Eric shook off her hand as he removed his bloody shirt. "_Not now. I will explain everything once we are somewhere safe."_

"_You honestly think we can find somewhere that will be safe from Russell Edgington?"_ she questioned nervously.

"Is it cause of the V feds?" Eric and Astrid both froze, their eyes darting from each other to the blonde dim whit server.

"What V feds?" Pam hissed, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Ginger glanced over her shoulder, gesturing out towards the bar. "The ones out there?" she said, questioning herself.

Pam and Astrid both turned to look helplessly at Eric for what to do. Quickly he cleaned himself of the blood on his body and grabbed a black top from his closet. "_I will handle this_," he promised, slowly stalking past Pam and Astrid, giving them each a simple kiss on top of their heads.

"_If Eric killing Talbot didn't put the nail in the coffin, I fear whoever is outside will,"_ Astrid murmured as she grabbed Pam's hand, the pair cautiously following Eric out into Fangtasia.

"_Oh shit, it's Nan," _Pam whispered, her grip on Astrid's hand tightening.

"I'm sorry Miss Flannigan, the bar is closed," Eric said, his voice rigid and uninviting.

"Thank you, but I've already eaten," Nan smirked, her eyes darting to inspect Pam and Astrid critically. "True Blood only, of course," she added, earning herself a perfectly executed Pam eye roll. Turning back to Eric, Nan's mouth drew in a hard line. "Can't stay out of trouble, can you? The VRA is only two states away from ratification. I should be kissing asses in Oregon, not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana."

"_We're screwed,"_ Pam hissed, glancing behind her at the armed guards that surrounded them.

"Oh I can assure you, there is nothing amiss in my area." Eric was saying all the right things, as usual, but his voice was less than convincing.

Nan rolled her eyes. "Shut up. You're making my head hurt." Nodding to the armed men, Nan gestured to Eric. "Officers, silver him."

Astrid had to hold Pam back, who instantly lunged forward to help her maker as he cried out in pain, the silver burning and sizzling into his skin. Behind them, Ginger let out a loud scream, her hands coming up to frame her face.

"Ginger!" Pam yelled, turning on the idiot bleach blonde. "Will you shut up!"

* * *

After things had deescalated and Pam had glamoured Ginger, sending her home, Nan and her men began systematically searching Fangtasia for any sign of vampire blood, the Magister or anything out of place. Eric sat, his head down and his arms folded in front of him in a chair in the center of the dance floor surrounded by guards. Pam and Astrid stood together by the bar, waiting for the word.

"_You don't still have anything here, do you?"_ Astrid whispered, her eyes scanning the room.

Her scowl set deep into her face, Pam shook her head. "_Of course not. The little that remained was seized by you know who. That's the blood I'm more concerned they will find."_

Nodding Astrid glanced over to Eric's unmoving form. "_You don't think there's any trace of him down there still, do you? I'm sure Russell would've been very thorough."_

"_Yes, well let's hope so," _Pam sighed, everyone's attention turned to Nan as she re-entered from the basement.

"It's clean," Nan reported, her heels clicking loudly on the floor as she approached the chair facing Eric.

"I told you you'd find nothing," Eric said calmly, looking up at her.

Rolling her eyes, Nan glared at Eric as she took up the seat across from him. "It's clean because it's been wiped."

A small smile tugging on the edge of his lips, Eric gave a small shrug. "Well I'm a Virgo. I like to be neat."

"_He's joking," _Pam noted, her shoulders relaxing slightly. "_That's a good sign, right?"_

"_Yes,"_ Astrid admitted, watching the two vampires speaking. "_But let's not forget that this is a minor crisis and if we somehow avoid this one, we have Russell still to worry about."_

"Oh, yeah," Pam frowned, her hopes dashed.

The two female vampires listened intently as Eric told his story of both Russell and his obsession and centuries long quest to find and kill him, hoping that the Authority would believe him and help save their lives.

When all was said and done, Nan moved to leave. "Miss Flannigan," Eric breathed, standing himself. "Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence."

"But he is a king," Nan challenged. "One who just donated over a half a million dollars to the very same American Vampire League you say he is trying to bring down. Weird, huh?" Nan asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Bring in a few spare coffins for Sherriff Northman and his… whatever you two are." Pam challengingly raised an eyebrow. "You're on lockdown until the Authority makes it's ruling." With that, Nan turned and left.

Astrid and Pam turned to each other, both their eyes wary. "Well, I think it's pretty official now," Pam shrugged. "We're fucked."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Phew! Like I said, these re-writes really went smoothly! I'm really pleased with how my new end of season 3 storyline went, and I only have the tiniest little speck left to write, so I'm pumped to be finished with it. So here is chapter 18 and chapter 19 will be up shortly. I'm currently deciding how exactly I want to do the transition from 3 to 4. Originally it was just thought of as one piece of work, but the more I think about it, I'm considering making the beginning of season 4 an entirely new story. Obviously it will be a continuation, but I don't know how I feel about splitting it up. If you have any thoughts on that, feel free to share! Alright, as always, I hope there aren't any mistakes in here. If there are some, sorry. I try my best. I hope you read it, like it, and please review to lend me your thoughts. Thanks so much!

* * *

When Astrid woke up the next night, she was upset to find Eric already awake. "Eric, why aren't you asleep?" she murmured, slipping out of her coffin and walking over to him.

"I could not allow anything to happen to you both during the day," Eric explained, his tired eyes lazily gliding around the room. "I did not trust that these men wouldn't try something."

Frowning, Astrid picked up the towel off the desk and gently wiped away the blood from Eric's nose and ears. "You must sleep. You need your strength."

Eric shook his head, looking up at her. "I just want you to know that whatever the Authority decides about me, I will not allow it to affect you and Pam. The responsibility is mine alone."

Astrid sighed, her right hand coming up to cup his cheek tenderly. "Eric, you spoke the truth. I will not let you suffer for it alone. Besides, Nan is probably relishing in the fact that I will finally be paying for all the spiteful comments I've sent her way over the years."

Eric and Astrid laughed softly together, his left hand coming up to lightly grasp her hand in his. "It must have been killing you last night to remain quiet," Eric smiled up at her.

"Absolutely," Astrid smirked. "But I'm sure you had a few choice words for our favorite person as well."

"Indeed," Eric nodded. A quiet whoosh of air signified Pam was awake as her coffin opened.

"Eric, you didn't sleep?" she asked, carefully getting out.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Astrid murmured, maneuvering herself out of the small office into the main bar room floor.

Silently Astrid sat at the bar drinking a True Blood by herself, wondering if and when the end was coming. She felt some relief in the fact that Alcide was in New Orleans consulting on one of his father's projects. He was far away from all the AVL, Authority and Russell Edgington bullshit thinking that she and Pam were having some well-deserved girl time. If she died, at least he wouldn't be worried.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Astrid turned on her stool to see Pam and Eric wandering out from his office.

"Just having a drink," Astrid smiled, holding up her True Blood. "Can I get either of you anything?"

Shaking her head, Pam came to a stop beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well ladies… now the question is, what should we do on was is quite possibly our last night on Earth?" Eric asked, sitting down at a table behind them.

"I don't know about you two," Pam smirked, moving behind the bar to grab something. "But I would love a good game of cards," she cooed, holding up a deck.

Astrid's face lit up as she burst out in laughter, Eric simply rolled his eyes. "Why not."

* * *

"Rummy," Pam declared, laying down her last cards.

"Damn it, Pam!" Astrid hissed, tossing hers onto the table in defeat. "You're cheating."

"I would never," Pam scoffed in mock offense.

From his place across from the pair of female vampires, Eric sighed, relinquishing his hand to the table as well. Astrid's smile fell from her face as she appraised him carefully. "I wish you'd get some sleep or at least would drink a Blood."

"I'm fine, Astrid," Eric breathed, all of their eyes snapping to the door of Fangtasia as Nan burst through.

"Oh goody," Pam groaned.

As Nan approached their table, she raised an eyebrow as she spied their game. "Cards, really?" she asked humorlessly as Pam crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "You look terrible," Nan frowned at Eric, pulling a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Really? Because I feel amazing," Eric said slowly, all enthusiasm gone from his voice.

"Well at least he's not the worst looking thing here," Astrid muttered under her breath, earning a delighted snort of appreciation from Pam.

"What was that?" Nan hissed, her eyes boring into Astrid's.

Rolling her eyes, Astrid gently patted Nan on the arm. "I insinuated you looked like shit, Nan."

Pursing her lips together, a sour look plastered across her face, Nan unfolded her paper and began reading. "The ruling goes as follows: The Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement, and indeed, this ruling itself. None of this ever happened."

"What?" Eric murmured, his face confused as he sat up straighter in his seat.

Sighing, Nan handed Eric the paper to inspect himself. "Missing royals and a dead Magister are a political tar baby no one wants to touch with the VRA this close to ratification."

Infuriated, Eric stood, turning to walk over to Nan. "Russell will not stop killing. What if the human public learns of this?"

"That's why you are going to take care of all this," Nan frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Quietly, discretely and most importantly of all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge, and so it's yours."

"What resources are you going to give me?" Eric questioned, his face serious.

"Ha," Nan laughed, taking the paper back from Eric. "None. We're not getting near it."

Eric glowered at her. "How the hell do you expect me to kill him? He's three times my age."

"Listen, Eric," Nan smiled sarcastically, gesturing around her. "You are the only link between Russell, the Magister and Sophie Anne. You brought me this steaming pile of shit, so you're going to make it go away. So it's up to you and the Scooby gang to figure this mystery out, got it? Bring me his fangs, or I will have yours."

Turning to Astrid and Pam, Nan gave them a satisfied smirk before turning on her heel and leaving, her men in tow. "That's it?" Pam complained, standing. "That's all she's got for us?"

Frowning, Eric turned back to his child and sister. "Unfortunately, it seems as such, yes."

Astrid shrugged, a small smile appearing on her face. "Well, at least we're not dead yet. Now alls we have to do is figure out how to kill a three-thousand year old vampire who literally could come through that door at any minute."

* * *

A few hours later, Astrid and Pam were sitting at the bar drinking two True Bloods watching the coverage of the Oregon ruling on the VRA when Russell Edgington flew onto the screen, ripping out the newscaster's spine.

Astrid let out a shriek, jumping back from the bar, her True Blood breaking on the floor. "What is it? What's wrong?" Eric hissed, racing from his office into the bar. "Astrid?" he questioned, following her wide eyes over to the television. "Oh no…"

"Does that help you decide, America? Do not turn off the camera!" Russell shouted, holding the man's bloody organ in front of his body. "Now you've seen how easily I can kill," he commented off handedly, shoving the dead man's body out of the seat as he took it up himself. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Russell Edgington, and I have been a vampire for nearly three thousand years. And now, the American Vampire League wishes to perpetrate the notion that we are just like you and, I suppose, in a few small ways, we are. We are narcissists; we care about getting what we want, no matter what the costs, just like you. Global warming, perpetual war, toxic waste, child labor, torture, genocide… that's a small price to pay for your SUV's and your flat screen TV's, your blood diamonds and your designer jeans, your absurd, garish McMansions! Futile symbols of permanence to quell your quivering, spineless souls." Effortlessly, Russell tossed the spine he had been holding over his shoulder to the floor. "But no, in the end we are nothing like you. We are, immortal," he laughed, smiling brightly. "Because we drink the true blood. Blood that is living, organic and is human," he shrugged, licking off a portion of his hand. "And that is the truth that the AVL wishes to conceal from you, because eating people is a tough sell these days. So they put on their friendly faces to pass their beloved VRA, but make no mistake, mine is the true face of vampires!"

Narrowing his eyes in seriousness, Russell leaned closer to the camera. "Why would we seek equal rights? You are not our equals. We will eat you, after we eat your children." Sitting up, Russell plastered his insane smile back onto his face, turning to his right. "Now time for the weather. Tiffany?"

* * *

Eric, Pam and Astrid spent the night as planned at Ginger's house, much to all of their distain.

"To say Ginger lives in a shack by the river is quite the understatement," Astrid complained as the three vampires walked into Fangtasia.

"I agree, whole heartedly," Pam nodded, instantly walking behind the bar. "It would definitely be under the category of crack den meets impoverished halfway house." Pam turned to look at Eric as he unlocked his office. "So… what's the plan? How are we saving our asses, boss?"

When Eric said nothing, slinking into his office and slamming the door behind him, Pam and Astrid shared a displeased look. "Well, that was rude," Astrid frowned.

"Yes, well," Pam shrugged it off, setting a True Blood in front of Astrid. "Looks like you and I have to come up with something all on our own then. So… what are our chances here?"

"Honestly?" Astrid questioned, earning a nod from Pam. "I think we're pretty much up the river with no paddle, so to speak."

Scowling, Pam sighed. "You don't think that maybe if we call in some favors and get a few more strong vampires here that maybe we could take him?" she asked hopefully.

"Do you really want to know my thoughts on that?" Astrid asked, smiling over at her best friend.

"Not if you're going to be a pessimist, no," Pam grinned. Shrugging, Astrid smirked into her True Blood as she took another sip. "I don't know how you're so calm. Don't you have a fury little boyfriend running around here somewhere that will be crushed when you get ripped to pieces? I'm just trying to get us all to save our asses here."

"And I appreciate that Pam, I really do," Astrid exhaled loudly, setting her drink down on the bar top. "I don't want to die anymore than you do, but unless a miracle happens, I really don't see us getting out of this."

"What are you two out here chatting about?" Eric questioned, exiting his office pulling on a fresh black t-shirt.

"Saving our asses," Pam muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what is our first move, Eric?"

Eric rolled his eyes, grabbing Astrid's True Blood and taking a sip, his face twisting in distaste. There was a knock on the door. "That would be my first step, Pam."

* * *

Astrid sat at her usual stool at the bar and watched as Eric met with the notary, putting his affairs in order and leaving everything to Pam as she paced behind him, protesting the entire time.

"Why are you doing this?" Pam complained, stopping her pacing for a moment to glare down at her maker.

"Because, Pam, Russell Edgington was maybe the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet before he eviscerated a newsman on TV. Now he is also the craziest and his rage is directed at me. Do the math."

There was a dinging noise that silenced everyone in the room. Astrid tapped her shoes on the floor as she looked between Eric and Pam who were both staring back at her. "What?" she questioned.

"Your phone?" Pam hissed, pointing to where it was ringing from it's place on the bar.

"Oh, crap," Astrid mumbled, stumbling from her seat to grab her phone. Flashing an apologetic smile, she held it up slightly, moving for the door. "I should probably take this."

"Do not go much past the door," Eric warned, his face serious.

"Of course," Astrid promised, slipping outside before accepting the call. "Hey you," she quietly breathed, nervous Eric would be listening in.

"Hey there little lady," Alcide's happy voice floated from the receiver. "Are you on night five of girl's time or can you talk?"

Quickly glancing over her shoulder, Astrid stepped away from the building. "We're still on girl's night lockdown over here," she lied, regretting not being able to tell the truth. "But I can talk for a few minutes. How's your job going?"

"It's going alright," Alcide murmured. "Nothing special or anything, just helping out a bit here. It's going pretty well. The night life is crazy here as always though." Astrid smiled to herself, picturing him with an overwhelmed look on his face.

"Going out to the bars and getting crazy?" she questioned.

Alcide's bark of a laugh was music to her ears as Astrid smiled out into the dimly lit parking lot. "Oh sure, you know me. Social butterfly," he grumbled. "So tell me about all the girly crap you've been doing with my best buddy Pam."

"That's rich," Astrid laughed, allowing herself to momentarily forget the constant terror she'd been living under for the past few days. "Oh you know, we've just been painting nails and things of that nature," she shrugged to herself.

"Well that's great As. So I should be crashing cause I've got an early morning tomorrow, but I just wanted to check in and let you know that I should be back in a few days."

Astrid felt guilty as tears began to well in her eyes. "And I guess I just wanted to, well… I miss you." When he didn't get a response, Alcide nervously checked his phone to make sure they were still connected. "As, you still there?" he questioned.

Wiping away her tears, Astrid nodded to herself. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I just got a little distracted. I can't wait to see you." A small sigh of relief could be heard from Alcide's end which only made Astrid's pain worse. Hearing the door to Fangtasia open, Astrid glanced over her shoulder to see Eric stepping out into the night air. "Listen, I uh, I should get back. You know, lots of fun stuff to do."

"Right, I'm sorry I took you away," Alcide apologized quietly. "Tell Pam I'm very sorry."

"I will. Sleep well," Astrid breathed, ending the call before she could hear Alcide's goodbye.

Turning around, Astrid pocketed her phone as Eric came to a halt in front of her. "You've been crying," he observed, his eyes sweeping her face. "I can only assume you were just speaking with your mutt."

"He's not a mutt, Eric," Astrid sniffed, rubbing at her cheeks.

"Did he say something to upset you?" Eric asked angrily, his scowl deepening. "Because I will-"

"You'll what, Eric?" Astrid dryly chuckled, smiling fondly up at him. "You will go defending my honor? As if we don't have more pressing issues to attend to."

Sighing in defeat, Eric glanced off over the gravel parking lot. "Still, if he has upset you, that is inexcusable."

Reaching out to grasp his hand, Astrid gave it a small squeeze. "You are a stubborn old man, Eric Northman." Turning his attention back to Astrid, Eric pensively looked down at her. "Thank you for the thought, but he did not upset me. Everything that's been happening just got to me, that's all. Speaking of, where are you going? Have you come up with something to help get us out of this Russell Edgington pickle?"

Eric chuckled, a rarity for him as he absentmindedly brushed a random strand of hair away from Astrid's face. "Only you could make me smile and laugh about my imminent death."

"It's a gift," Astrid joked, smiling brightly up at him. "So, where are you off to?"

"To see Sookie Stackhouse," Eric answered casually.

Astrid's smile fell from her face as she instantly dropped Eric's hand. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you just now. I could've sworn you said you were going to see the waitress."

Eric looked conflicted as he appraised Astrid's rapidly changing demeanor. "Yes, I am going to try and wedge Bill away from her so that-"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Astrid hissed, shoving past Eric, quickly heading for the door to go back inside the bar.

"Where are you going?" Eric questioned, rotating to watch her leave with interest.

Spinning on her heel, Astrid gave him the meanest face she could muster. "You are quite possibly the stupidest, most selfish man I have ever met!"

"I don't see how that is called for," Eric frowned.

Rolling her eyes and throwing her hands in the air, Astrid shrugged. "No, of course you don't. Tell you what, Eric, why don't you go ask Sookie Stackhouse what she thinks of you. Clearly trying to do relationship sabotage is more important than saving myself and Pam, who, might I add, you have drug into this situation."

"That's what-" Eric started but Astrid held up a hand to silence him.

"I no longer care to hear whatever it is you are going to say right now, Eric. Just leave." Having said her piece, Astrid marched inside Fangtasia, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Pam questioned, closing the magazine she was flipping through as a fiery Astrid approached.

Coming to a stop in front of Pam, Astrid frowned down at her friend's choice of reading material. "Tell me, Pam, what did the latest issue of Vogue have to dish out about surviving an attack from a homicidal three-thousand year old vampire?"

Pam guiltily glanced down at her magazine. "Sorry," she murmured, shrugging. "You and Eric have a little fight in the parking lot?"

Sighing, Astrid nodded. "You could say that. He's popping off to visit Sookie while we sit here and hope the pissed off lover of the guy he killed doesn't show up and rip us to pieces."

Glowering, Pam raised an eyebrow critically. "Of course he is. Why wouldn't he make sure Bon Temps number one bar maid is in pristine condition?" Astrid let out a breath as she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know what, fuck this," Pam spat, reaching behind the bar to grab her car keys before grabbing Astrid's hand and pulling her towards the exit.

"Wait, where are we going?" Astrid questioned, looking around the bar in confusion.

"We are going to get at least one last ounce of girl's night before we get fucking murdered, that's where we are going," Pam nodded to herself. "If Eric can go skank around with that blonde bimbo, you and I can go get our nails done."

Astrid smiled fondly at her friend as they walked to Pam's pink BMW. "Thank you for this, Pam."

Pam gave her a genuine smile, squeezing Astrid's hand gently. "What are girlfriend's for? Besides, there's no way I'm meeting the true death with my nail bed's looking like this," she hissed, holding out her hand for inspection.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Welcome to chapter 19, also known as the last section of the season three storyline! I am editing and updating like a champ this weekend. Bad weather means stuck inside and stuck inside means lots of time to read, write and edit! This chapter is coming up a little sooner than I thought, so that's a treat for those of you who are reading. I am pretty sure that I am just going to keep updating up on this story rather than making a new one. Like I said, I've got crappy weather here, so expect another update again soon. :)

Thanks to those of you who review. It's really great to here what you guys think. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Pam… why is Sookie Stackhouse in the basement?" Astrid questioned, her hands placing on her hips as she glanced over at where her friend went about her business behind the bar.

"Good evening Astrid," Pam smiled, sparing her friend a cheeky wave.

Narrowing her eyes, Astrid frowned. "You're dodging my question."

Shrugging, Pam looked up. "She's a little nugget for Russell Edgington."

Listening carefully, Pam tilted her head to the side. "Where is Eric?"

"Oh he's around," Pam shrugged, smiling.

"You're lying," Astrid hissed in annoyance.

"Listen, I have to go take this food to Sookie, but we'll continue this as soon as I get back," Pam smirked, dashing off towards the basement.

"Pam!" Astrid called after her, scoffing when she disappeared downstairs. Pissed off, Astrid pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Eric's number. Tapping her foot in annoyance, she scowled around the bar. "Pick up, you jackass," she whispered to herself.

When Eric didn't pick up, she growled in annoyance. "You have reached the cellular phone of Eric Northman. Leave a message and if I am so inclined, I shall return you call."

After hearing the beep, Astrid took a deep breath to rein in her anger before speaking. "Eric, this is Astrid. You had better have a good reason as to why you did not answer your phone. Call me as soon as you get this."

"Astrid?" Pam called from the basement.

"What?" she yelled back, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"Would you mind running to the store and getting some duct tape? We're all out."

Letting out a loud scream, Astrid reached into her pocket and ripped out her car keys. "Of course I can go to the store to pick up useless crap, Pam," she hissed under her breath to herself as she stepped out into the brisk night air.

* * *

Feeling eyes on her, Astrid glanced up from the magazine she was flipping through in the check out line to find several people around her had stopped what they were doing to stare openly at her, many of them whispering amongst themselves.

Raising a challenging eyebrow, Astrid met a few of their eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked the couple in the mid-thirties who stood directly behind her in the line.

The man puffed out his chest, stepping in front of his female companion. "There are cameras all over this store, Fanger, so you can't rip out my spine or eat me for a snack."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid carefully put the magazine back in its proper place before turning back to the man. "Listen, Billy Bob," she murmured, eyeing him critically. "I have about as much interest in either of those things as I do shaving my head or jumping into a pit of boiling hot tar. So why don't you be a good little hillbilly and just mind your own damn business, alright?"

The guy looked completely shocked by her words, unable to come up with a fast reply. Proud of the result of her words, Astrid turned back around just in time to have red pain thrown right in her face.

Completely stunned, Astrid blinked down at her pain stained shirt, pants and shoes. "What have you done?" she hissed, glaring up at the culprits, her eyes wide in anger.

"Fuck you, you undead bitch," one of them yelled, the other happily high-fiving the first as everyone in the area clapped and cheered.

Spinning around, Astrid was displeased to find that a large crowd had formed. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her car keys and a five dollar bill, throwing the later at the cashier. "Keep the change," she spat, showing her one roll of duct tape as she stormed away. "I fucking hate Walmart!" she screamed on her way out for good measure.

* * *

"God damn mother fucking inbred sons of-" Astrid was mid rant as she stepped into Fangtasia, freezing at what she wandered into. Eric was standing, talking to Russell Edgington behind Sookie who was sitting in a chair next to Bill who was silvered down, Pam standing guard over her. "Uh… hi."

"Oh thank god!" Sookie breathed, moving to stand but Eric quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her down. "Astrid, you've gotta help me! Eric is trying to give me to Russell."

Russell let out a maniacal laugh, earning quiet joined laughter from both Pam and Eric. "Oh please, Miss Stackhouse. Astrid would no sooner lift a finger against me as she would stake herself. Isn't that right, Astrid?"

Astrid's eyes flashed up to Eric's before they drifted down to Russell's warily, eyeing the flesh filled jar he was cradling. "That would be correct, you majesty."

Smiling, Russell seemed delighted with her answer. "Oh Astrid," Russell sighed, approaching her casually. "Talbot and I were both so very fond of you. I know he was crushed when you decided not to return to Jackson with me."

Every hair on her body was standing on end as Russell gently reached up and traced her jaw line. From across the room, Eric's and Astrid's eyes met, both pairs filled with fear and distress. Swallowing slowly, Astrid did her best to hold back the tears of pure terror as Russell pulled his hand away from her face.

"Astrid, you look scared," he commented, glancing back momentarily to look at Eric. "You don't have any reason to be frightened, do you?"

Astrid leisurely shook her head, trying to appear unbothered as she attempted to smile. "No, your majesty."

Grinning back, Russell stalked over to the bar, carefully setting his remains of Talbot down. "Come sunrise, unfortunately for you, my dear, that will not be the case."

"But your majesty," Eric spoke up, Russell instantly holding up a hand to silence him.

"You will go out into the sun first, testing this fairy blood theory. If you are right and Miss Stackhouse is in fact the missing puzzle piece to walking in the sunlight, I will let you live." Turning back to face the group, Russell smirked, pointing to where Astrid still stood as still as a statue. "But then you will have a choice; lose your prodigy or your sibling as penance for Talbot, because I will not allow you to keep both."

* * *

Pam and Astrid sat together, at a high table, watching as Russell interrogated Sookie, waiting for the sun to come up.

"It can't possibly be true, can it?" Astrid questioned quietly, eyeing Sookie with mild interest.

"I don't know," Pam answered, helplessly locking eyes with Astrid as Eric re-entered the room from the basement. Pam jumped up, moving to intercept him. "Eric, don't do it. What if it doesn't work?"

"Of course it will work," he smiled guardedly, looking over Pam before giving her a light kiss on the forehead before side stepping her to stand in front of Astrid. "No pleas for me to back out?" Eric murmured, staring down at her thoughtfully.

Astrid slid from her seat and hugged Eric to her tightly. Sighing, Eric's arms came up to wrap around her as well, his cheek resting atop her head. "Don't die," she breathed, sniffling.

"I will always love you," Eric vowed, kissing her forehead as well before pulling back, wiping the stray tears away from her eyes.

Stepping away, Eric strode over to where Russell was waiting, Astrid and Pam silently following.

* * *

"Oh god, I can't watch," Pam whispered, turning away as Eric pushed open the door to Fangtasia and the sunlight poured in.

Astrid squeezed Pam's hand for support as she squinted against the incoming sunlight before the door slammed closed behind him. "It will work," she murmured, trying to reassure them both. "It will work. It has to work."

"It's fairies, fucking fairies!" Russell chirped happily as he, Pam and Astrid watched the security camera feed from the television above the bar. "Who knew?" he smiled over at them. "You can't know," he cried, wiping at his eyes. "Thousands of years of night…"

Smiling, Pam gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "What are you waiting for?" she questioned.

Astrid and Pam both watched with sadness as Russell moved outside into the sunlight, tears streaming down their faces as Eric handcuffed himself to the madman, condemning them both to meet the sun.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Pam hissed, glaring at Eric as he sat up, wiping Sookie's blood from his lips.

"Godric appeared to me and asked me to spare Russell," Eric explained.

Bill shook his head. "You are insane."

"Sookie," Eric pleaded.

"You want me to go get the vampire that wants to kill us all and bring him inside?" she questioned in disbelief. "Really?"

From her place sitting cross -egged on the ground beside him, Pam frowned. "Eric, do the world a favor and let that little fuck fry."

Groaning, Eric moved to stand, Bill grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, both vampires growling at each other. "Oh for the love of God," Sookie hissed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a silver chain and ran back outside.

"_Eric,"_ Astrid murmured, speaking up for the first time. "_Are you sure Godric came to you and that it wasn't a hallucination brought on by the sun?"_

"No," he said, his voice sure of itself. "It was Godric."

As Sookie pulled Russell inside, Eric slipped on protective gloves, taking the chain from her. "Thank you, Sookie," he muttered, pulling Russell along and stringing him up from the stripper pole.

"You are a fool not to kill him," Bill commented, scowling over at where Eric was securing Russell.

"Killing him won't solve anything," Eric challenged.

Sookie sighed, staring at him in doubt. "No, but it would stop him from killing us."

Shaking his head, Eric glanced over at the small group. "He won't be doing any more killing."

"Eric, who the fuck are you right now?" Pam hissed. "He killed your family. Rip off his fucking head!" she growled.

From somewhere beneath the charred remnants of his face, Russell let out a quiet cackle. "You don't have to listen to them. I shall reward you handsomely," he wheezed, reaching out to stroke Eric's arm.

Not one to be touched without approval, Eric struck out, back handing Russell in the face, causing him to lose a fang. "Sookie, you will watch him during the day while we go to ground."

"Are you kidding?" Sookie snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not babysitting him while you take a nap."

"I would have Ginger do it, but he would glamour her in a heartbeat," Eric explained, stripping himself of his gloves. "Pam, make up one of the guest coffins for Mr. Compton."

"No, I will be staying out here with Sookie," Bill said, denying the service.

"Suit yourself," Eric muttered, rolling his eyes. "Astrid, may I use your phone for a moment."

Confused, Astrid pulled it from her pocket and handed it over to Eric. "Who are you calling?" she questioned, watching Eric as he walked across the bar, hand on his hip.

"This is Eric Northman. Don't speak," Eric murmured into the phone. "Just listen. Be at Fangtasia tomorrow by sun down with one of your company's vans." Astrid frowned, guessing who it was that Eric had called. "She is fine, but not if you do not come. Of course I'm not threatening her, you idiot! She is more important to me than you will ever know! No, just come." Eric ended the call, crushing the phone in his hand in frustration.

"You owe me a new phone!" Astrid called from across the bar, moving to stand near Sookie. "Here," she muttered, handing her a few small spray bottles.

"What's this?" she questioned, eyeing it intently.

"Just a little backup, in case you need it," Astrid flashed a small smile. "It's vaporized silver. Aim for his eyes," she instructed before moving past the human to the office.

"Astrid?" Sookie called after her. Glancing over her shoulder, Astrid looked back at the human. "Thank you."

* * *

The next evening when Astrid awoke, she practically jumped out of her coffin. "What on Earth has gotten into you?" Eric grumbled, buttoning up his shirt as Astrid let out a string of excited sounds, bounding from the office.

"It's probably the dog," Pam hissed, swinging her legs over the side of her coffin.

Out at the bar, Astrid took a few running steps before flinging herself at Alcide who was so shocked her nearly choked on his beer he was drinking. "Well hey there," he mumbled, kissing her quickly. "That's some welcome, Kiddo."

"Who are you calling Kiddo, werewolf?" Astrid challenged playfully, snuggling against his chest.

"As, why did you tell me the trouble you've been getting into? Last time I checked in you said everything was good, but Sook says this has been going on for days," Alcide muttered unhappily.

Flashing a small smile, trying to look innocent. "I didn't think it was a big deal," she lied, shrugging.

"Bull," Alcide frowned, narrowing his eyes over at her critically.

"So this is your wolf, eh Astrid?" From his place in the center of the room, Russell coughed.

Astrid glared over at him. "Shut up, charcoal," Alcide growled.

"Oh good, you're here," Eric mumbled unenthusiastically as he, Pam and Bill exited the office. "Your truck out front like I asked?"

"Yeah," Alcide sighed.

"How did the day go, Sookie? I hope Russell didn't give you too much trouble," Astrid asked, turning to the blonde next to her as Eric prepared Russell for transport.

Sookie shrugged, making uncomfortable eye contact with Bill. "It was alright. He talked a lot of trash which was annoying," she shared unhappily.

Astrid smiled, supportively giving Sookie's shoulder a small rub. "Sookie, you will stay here with Pam and Astrid. They will protect you," Eric ordered.

"No, I don't think I will. No offense to y'all, but I rescind every last one of your invitations to my home." With that, Sookie spun on her heel and stormed out.

"Well, she seems pretty pissed off," Alcide whispered to Astrid as Eric shot them a judgmental look. "I guess that means we're leaving," he muttered, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "You stay here with Pam and I'll swing by and pick you up when we're done doing whatever it is we're doing with your extra crispy buddy?" he questioned.

"Sure," Astrid nodded, watching the three men with Russell in tow exit the vampire bar.

Pam moved to stand next to Astrid as the door swung closed behind them. "This is a stupid idea. Russell should be dead already."

"I agree," Astrid mumbled, wrapping an arm around her friend. "But unfortunately this is Eric's call, and for whatever reason he is not making a good decision."

The pair spent about a half an hour taking stock until Ginger showed finally showed up, delegating the task off on her. Pam, once again pulling out her deck of cards, the girls settled into an intense round of go-fish until a knock on the Fangtasia door interrupted their game.

"Why I bet that's my handsome boyfriend," Astrid smiled, jumping up from her seat to skip over to the door.

"Gag me," Pam scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "And you're both idiots if you think you're getting out of here before finishing this game! I'm ahead and it doesn't count as a win unless I actually get to-"

Astrid's scream interrupted Pam's rant as she was busy cheating. Hissing, Pam threw her cards down and flew across the room, slamming the vampire who was attacking Astrid into the wall, Pam grabbing a pool stick off the wall and snapping it in half.

While Pam and the assassin went at it, Astrid clutched her shoulder, moaning in agony as she slid down the wall behind her. Hissing in pain, she firmly gripped the metal spike that had been driven through her left shoulder, pulling it out in one single yank.

Sighing in relief, Astrid tossed it aside, allowing her head to fall back against the cold stone wall. "God that hurts," she murmured, applying pressure to her wound.

"What's all the… whoa," Alcide blinked several times as if what he was seeing wasn't real. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, crouching beside Astrid.

"It seems we have a little visitor," Astrid breathed, scrunching her face in pain as Alcide moved her hand to get a look at her shoulder. "Pam is being a good host and keeping him occupied though. Maybe you could make sure she doesn't need any help?"

Alcide looked over to where Pam had just decapitated the man, blood bursting everywhere while as usual, Ginger screamed in horror from her place behind the bar. "I think she's got it under control," Alcide said matter-of-factly, turning back to help Astrid stand.

"Ah," Astrid nodded, watching as Pam leisurely tossed aside the head as it turned into goo. "So it would seem."

Marching over to Ginger, Pam glamoured the human, sending her to work on cleaning up the mess she'd created before walking over to where Alcide and Astrid stood together. "You alright dear?" Pam questioned.

"Much better, thanks," Astrid smiled, stretching out her back.

"You know, that's kind of cruel, making that poor girl clean that shit up," Alcide commented, pointing to where Ginger was now struggling with the entrails.

Shrugging, Pam didn't seem to care. "It gives her a sense of purpose."

"Right…" Alcide grumbled, averting his eyes. "So if you don't mind, Pam, I think I'll be heading off."

"Whatever," Pam huffed, waving her hand dismissively. "Just make sure she gets some blood in her to help the healing process."

Leaning forward to kiss both of her friend's cheeks, Astrid gave Pam a small wave. "Goodnight Pam."

"Goodnight Astrid," Pam smiled at her before turning to Alcide, all traces of affection gone from her face. "Goodnight, dog."

Sighing, Alcide turned and held the door open to Astrid to pass through. "Goodnight Pam," ha called, hoisting his middle finger over his shoulder as the door closed behind him, Pam's laughter following them out into the parking lot.

"What was that?" Astrid asked, slipping under Alcide's arm that he held open for her as they walked over to where his van was parked.

Grinning widely, Alcide shrugged, holding the passenger side door open for her. "Just a little inside joke Pam and I are working on." Reaching across her body, Alcide made quick work of buckling her seat bet for her.

"Thank you," she smiled, watching as he jogged around to the driver's seat, hopping in. "You're in a really good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned, smirking as he started the van. Turning down the music, Alcide rotated in his seat, practically beaming. "So, I've been thinking..."

"Uh oh," Astrid murmured, watching him cautiously as Alcide took up her left hand in his much larger and warmer ones.

"Don't freak out," he breathed, still smiling. "I bounced around this idea while I was away, and than coming back to find you always died again kind of solidified my decision."

Astrid's eyes narrowed as she watched him carefully. "Your decision about what?"

Taking a deep breath, Alcide gave her hand a small squeeze. "I think we should move in together."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! I'm so conflicted right now because i wanted to wait a little while to update, but I just got so excited that I had to post this as soon as it was finished. I love, love, love this chapter and I'm so excited for this part of the story to be told. Like I said a while ago, I've been writing this story for a long time, and when the fourth season of True Blood happened, I just got all these great ideas of how I could incorporate Astrid and my own little pieces into it.

Sorry to those of you who like a short author's note, this one might be a tad wordy. So if you'd like to read ahead and get the chapter out of the way first, feel free. I'm just going to be explaining a bit of my direction for the story. I don't know how many of you have read the Southern Vampire Mystery books that True Blood is based on, but I highly recommend them. For those of you who have read them, you probably have seen where I'm trying to incorporate the best of both worlds into my story. I love love love the books and I really want to keep incorporating the story lines from the book series into my story, so a lot of the werewolf pack issues from True Blood are going to be more like Southern Vampier Mysteries. :) Alright, that's not important at this point though, just something to get excited about.

As always, I hope you enjoy what I am writing and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Feel free to leave your thoughts on this chapter! :)

* * *

One year later…

* * *

From her place behind the bar, Astrid checked her watch. Half past ten. She promised Alcide she'd be home by eleven and at the rate Pam was going, she'd never make it.

Astrid took a sip of her True Blood as she listened to Pam lifelessly drone through another terrible take of a "candid" interview she was doing for a local station about Frangtasia. Nan and her American Vampire League goons had picked Pam to do the interview for some good press, and when she refused, forced her. Astrid smiled at the thought of Pam ever being good press for anything. Clearly Nan didn't know Pam very well.

"And do human families have anything to fear from vampire owned businesses being in their community?" the reporter asked.

"No," Pam stated plainly, looking frigid and bored as she glanced down at her nails.

Astrid snorted a laugh to herself as she glanced over her shoulder at Eric's approaching figure. "You're late."

"Good evening my darling," Eric greeted, smiling brightly at her. "How's our little Pamela doing?"

"You must be joking," Astrid laughed, shaking her head. "She's as warm and inviting as the arctic circle in winter."

Sighing, Eric grabbed the stock clipboard from on top of the bar and moved around Astrid, coming to stop directly next to her on her right. "Cut!" Nan yelled, shaking her head. "That's the man we want."

Smirking to himself, Eric continued to look through the sheets. "What, Pam not working out well?"

"Oh yes, she's working out fine if everyone is blind and deaf and an idiot," Nan complained.

From her place on the stool in front of the camera, Pam's smile became deadly. "What's idiotic is that the AVL believes the public to be so naïve that a couple of news stories and PSAs are going to make them all forget that they saw a vampire rip some guys spine out on national TV."

"I have proof, scientific evidence. People are far dumber than they realize," Nan said assuredly.

"_I wonder if she was a participant,"_ Astrid muttered, smirking as she took a gulp of her True Blood, Eric releasing the sheets and laughing heartily from beside her, tossing the clip board down on the bar top.

"_She was a case study," _he whispered in her ear as he passed, rewarded with a quiet giggle. Eric strode out from behind the bar while Nan droned on about Russell and winning the public back. Finally coming to a stop in front of Pam, Eric tossed her hair out of the way, unclipped her microphone and gestured for her to scoot, which Pam was more than happy to do.

"What a tiresome cow," Pam grumbled to Astrid leaning against the bar on the opposite side of her.

"I can hear you, you know," Nan frowned.

"Yes, I know," Pam smiled, all sugar and spice. "That was the point of saying it out loud."

In the meantime, Eric had clipped the microphone onto his jacket and taken a seat on the stool in front of the camera. "Action," he called, cracking his neck. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he smiled, the friendliest he'd appeared in months. "My name is Eric Northman."

"_This ought to be good,_" Pam muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm a taxpaying citizen and a small business owner in the great state of Louisiana. I also happen to be a vampire. Now over the past year, there has been a lot of inflammatory talk from politicians warning their constituents not to trust vampires, but think about it for a second. Who would you rather trust, a vampire or a politician?"

"This is rich," Astrid sighed, her unbelieving eyes met Pam's as the pair shared a smile.

"The truth of the matter is, vampires are as different from each other as humans are, because we were humans. We ask only to be treated as such. And we welcome you into our world as well. We're always more than happy to serve humans here at Fangtasia, and I don't mean for dinner." Eric finished with a wink to the camera.

"Cut!" Nan yelled, a shit eating grin on her face as Astrid and Pam cracked up behind her. Her elation turning into anger, Nan's eyes turned onto where Astrid and Pam stood. "There you go. Now that is how you do a PSA."

Pam laughed musically, throwing her head back. "As if I give two shits about your ridiculous add campaign," she admitted, rolling her eyes and turning to Astrid. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but don't you have a date or something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Astrid smiled, finishing her True Blood. "I probably should be going."

"Still dating that mangy wolf?" Nan asked, bitterness in her tone and malice in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes," Eric answered, unclasping his mic. "Much to everyone's distain."

"It's not to everyone's distain, Eric. Just yours," Astrid sighed, headed for the door. "Goodnight my darling!" she called over her shoulder to Pam.

"Night Sugar. Be sure to tell Fido I say hello," Pam smiled, watching her leave.

* * *

Astrid still wasn't used to the house. A few months ago, Alcide and his father decided that the building Alcide was living in was to be renovated and converted into a 55 and older condo community. Not very pleased about having to leave, Alcide reluctantly agreed, moving into and renting a nice, small house in the suburbs of Shreveport. It was temporary, of course. At first Alcide didn't like living in a house and missed his condo, but the more time he lived in there, the more it grew on him. He was loving having a yard and space outside to do things. So now he was spending his spare time and evenings drawing up plans to build himself a house on a plot of land he had acquired a few months ago.

Clicking the garage door opener, Astrid pulled her small sports car into its spot next to Alcide's much larger green truck. She sighed, sliding out and locking the door behind her, clicking the garage door closed. Opening the door from the garage, Astrid quietly stepped into the kitchen, kicking of her heals and wiggling her toes on the cold tile floor.

"You home baby?" Astrid smiled as Alcide's tall, toned body came into view as he padded into the kitchen already in his pajama pants. "I thought I heard the garage door," he grinned happily, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her. "Were you this cute when you left?"

Laughing, Astrid approached him, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. "Silly wolf."

Giving her a playful growl, Alcide leaned down and nipped her lip gently as his arms surrounded her. "I missed you," he breathed in her scent, his nose scrunching in distaste as he picked up Eric's scent. "I see your buddy stopped by tonight. That was nice of him."

"Not again," Astrid sighed, shaking her head. "My buddy? Yes, Eric stopped by his own bar, Alcide," she frowned up at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he shrugged, doing his best to put on an uncaring face. "Why should I care if he is around you? Every time I see the guy he flat out tells me he hates me. Or maybe it's when he tells me he doesn't want you with a lowlife animal like me and that I'm not good enough. You're right As, there's no reason what so ever that I can think of why I would have a problem with that."

Alcide's hands came to rest on his hips as he gave her a stern look. "Alright, I will admit you and Eric have a… strained relationship."

"Strained?" Alcide asked, giving her a comical look. "Strained? Honey, strained is not having a lot in common. Strained is I accidently rear-end his sports car and had to pay to get it fixed. Him getting in my face in the parking lot of Fangtasia last week telling me to watch my back because he would ruin me and my family before he'd let me get away with having you to myself… That's a bit beyond the realm of strained don't you think? I'm sure if we ran into each other this week, there'd be another threat that I'd just be expected to put up with because he's your weird vampire brother who wants to have sex with you and I'm your complacent, whipped boyfriend."

Frowning, Astrid shrugged. "I suppose my choice of words were a bit flawed. I apologize."

"Yeah, me too," Alcide admitted, sighing as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I just can't stand Eric and he knows it. Hell, he loves it. Maybe if we were in a different situation or met earlier or something we'd get along. But you know me, Astrid. Letting some guy try to push me around and bully me into submitting to him just because he can ain't never going to happen. I've walked away and sat back and taken it, but I can't do it anymore. He wants you. He wants you and he throws it in my face."

"I know," Astrid muttered, her arms encircling his waist. "No one said you had to let him push you around. I do appreciate your efforts to not escalate the situations though, despite Eric's instigating. I just wish you two could be civil to each other, that's all."

Alcide let his chin fall onto her shoulder as he wrapped her up in his warm arms. "I would be lying to you if I said that I wanted to be friends with Eric Northman, but I wouldn't hate being able to coexist without us wanting to kill each other."

Astrid laughed into his shoulder, quickly pecking his neck before slipping from his arms and walking over to the refrigerator. "So, how was your day? Did you get lots of work done?" she asked, poking around inside the cool device.

"I was decent. The finishing touches are being made on the renovations and I just sold the last condo this morning," he beamed with pride.

"That's excellent, Alcide," Astrid smiled over at him, closing the fridge. "So now that you're wrapping that up, what is your next project?"

Alcide chuckled, looking around the kitchen. "Well, funny you should mention it…"

"Uh oh," Astrid muttered, giving him a concerned look. "What does that mean?"

"I am actually taking some time off," he said, turning to head into his office, motioning for her to follow. "Starting next week I'm off for the foreseeable future. Obviously not forever, but I was thinking like a month or two, just till I get things moving on the house."

Astrid stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame as Alcide took a seat at his giant oak desk. "On the house?" she questioned quietly.

"Yeah, you know the land I bought out in the sticks? I've always had these blue prints I made of my ideal dream house. I took those out, dusted them off and tweaked them a bit, cause I drew them up about five years ago, and I've been paying a few of the guys to start building it," he gushed, digging through the stack on his desk and pulling one out from the stack, placing it on top. Turning in his chair, he gave her a disbelieving look. "What're you doing all the way over there? Come here, I wanna show you this," he smiled, tapping his lap with his right hand.

Smiling coyly, Astrid crossed the space of the room and carefully settled herself on his lap, adjusting herself a bit more than necessary. Alcide moaned at the contact, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply as one of his arms snaked around her waist. "What you do to me woman," he muttered, his stubble tickling her skin causing her to giggle.

Rotating slightly, Astrid slowly kissed him, her lips lingering on his. "Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?" she whispered, nibbling on his bottom as she did.

Taking a deep breath, Alcide nodded, leaning forward and kissing her deeply. He breathed, a growl resonating deep in his chest and pulling her tighter against him when she moaned into his mouth.

"Mmm," Astrid sighed, flipping herself at vampire speed to straddle him in his chair. Almost as quickly, she jumped off his chair and was behind him, bending down and draping her arms down his chest as she leaned over him. "Let's see that blue print before we get too carried away."

Groaning, Alcide briefly threw his head back, gently bumping his forehead against hers. "Alright, fine," he breathed, clearing his throat as he sat up in his chair, leaning forward and pulling the blue print into his hands. "It's still a work in progress, obviously," he noted quickly, spreading it out flat onto the desk.

Astrid listened intently, studying the thin sheet of paper with everything in Alcide's dream house laid out in blue and white. Alcide's enthusiasm peeked as he pulled out the individual blue print for the master bedroom. It was going to a large open room with hardwood floors and a giant deck that wrapped around the whole room overlooking the back of the property. Astrid smiled as she watched him explaining everything as he pictured it in his mind. How he'd get up every morning, pour himself a cup of coffee and walk out onto his deck and watch the sun rise.

"And I figured taking the time off would be good because things are really coming along with the house, and I want to be there to add my input and put in some hard labor hours on it while I still can. So here's the…"

As his plans rolled on, Astrid couldn't help but feel sadness swell up in her. All of these things he wanted to do, she couldn't be a part of. Something as simple as watching the sunrise together was impossible. Planting a garden, landscaping out in the hot afternoon sun… she could never do that with him.

She knew this night would come. When their difference would finally overtake her and win. It didn't matter how much she loved him. It didn't matter how much he loved her. Alcide was meant to spend his days living in the sun where she was meant to live out the rest of her undead shell of existence alone, forever under the cloud of night. Astrid felt her heart break as her subconscious began to whisper the truth she'd long pushed aside. _Alcide deserves better. He deserves someone warm and alive. Someone he can share the day with, not someone who keeps him up half the night because that's the time she's awake. Alcide deserves a woman he can grow old with, a woman who can bare his children._

That last thought hit her like a ton of bricks to her gut. "As, what's wrong?" Blinking, she looked up at Alcide and found herself across the room. Unconsciously she had stepped away from him and was now backed up against the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, hugging her stomach. "What's wrong baby?" he asked again, slowly standing from the chair and taking a step towards her.

"Stop," she hissed, holding up her hand to halt his movement in her direction. "Please, just stop." Her voice cracked as blood tears pooled in her eyes. "I, we…" she tried, but couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Concern riddled his face as Alcide visibly fought with his decision to stay put as she asked or go over to her. "Astrid, please tell me what is going on. You're freaking me out. Did I say something?"

"We have to stop," she hurriedly said, not trusting herself with the words anymore. "It's not fair to you-"

"No," Alcide said sternly, taking another step towards her. "No. Don't you do this. Not now. Not after all the shit we've been through."

Astrid's vision blurred as the warm tears slid down her face. "Alcide, it's for the best," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Shaking his head, Alcide's own eyes began to tear up. "No. No way. What the hell happened between a few minutes ago and now? Is it the house? Because if we're moving too fast I can-"

"It's not the house," Astrid swallowed, wiping at her eyes. "Well, it is, but not how you think. This house is your dream, and it's a beautiful dream. But it's a dream that was never meant to include someone like me," she said sadly. "I will never be drinking the morning coffee with you on the porch. I'll never get to help you plant in your garden. I'll never get to take long walks on the property in the afternoon sunlight with you, Alcide. Don't you see?"

"No," he said defiantly. "None of that matters to me Astrid. I don't care that we will have to take strolls in the moonlight instead of under the sun. I don't give a shit that you can't help me plant a fucking garden. I hate vegetables."

"I care," she said, practically shouting. "I care, Alcide! I want to be there with you, doing all those things. We never should have started this because I knew this was going to happen. That being with a living being was going to make me long for everything I will never have. That being with you… that it would completely change all of my priorities."

Frowning, Alcide's eyes fell to where his bare feet stood on the carpet of his office. Quietly he looked back up at her, his face determined. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to quit because this is hard. This past year has been rough, but we've made it through everything stronger. You don't get to give up because there are things that don't line up just right."

Sniffing, Astrid wiped her cheeks again. "I think this is what's best for us. For you."

"No, what's best for me is you," he countered, now standing directly in front of her. "I get a choice in this too Astrid, and I choose you. I get that there are certain parts of it that's harder for you than they are for me, but I've had plenty of hard shit since we started this. Most of my Were friends won't even talk to me anymore. That was the hardest part, I think; people close to me not understanding. But after a while, I decided to say fuck it, fuck them. If they were true friends they wouldn't have judged me because I am dating a vampire. I chose you. I choose you."

"You're being irrational," she sighed as his hands came up to frame her face.

"So what," he muttered, shaking his head. "Love isn't supposed to be rational."

Shaking her head, Astrid took a step back and out of his grasp. "Just think about what I said, all the points I've made. I'm trying to do what's best for you."

"But-"

"No Alcide, please," she said, her eyes meeting his. "You need to think about this. I need to think about this. So let's take some time and just think everything through."

Taking a deep breath and looking none too pleased, Alcide huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Fine. If this is what you want, I'll think about it."

"Thank you," she said, turning and heading for the door.

"Hey, whoa," he shouted, moving to intercept her. "Where are you going? I said I would think about it!"

"We need to think about it alone. To give us each some perspective, we need distance. I am going to stay at Pam's for a while."

Frowning, Alcide's jaw set in a firm line. "Astrid, this is stupid. I'm not going to change my mind."

Sighing, Astrid's hand came up and gently rubbed his face soothingly. "For your sake, my love, I wish you would."

* * *

When Pam arrived home from Fangtasia and strolled in to her living room, she frowned at where Astrid was sitting on the couch, her face strained with blood tears. "What the hell happened?" Pam asked, crossing the space to scoop up Astrid's hands, sitting on the couch beside her. "Did that asshole dumb you? What a dump sack of-"

"No, Pam," Astrid sniffed, shaking her head. "No, this is all my fault."

Reaching up to cup her friend's cheek, Pam wiped away some of the fresher tears. "What happened? I thought you two were going to have a nice night."

Smiling sadly, Astrid shrugged, staring back at Pam with bloody eyes. "We were. He was showing me these plans he had drawn up for a house he wants to build, and I just lost it."

"Was it ugly?" Pam asked, trying to crack a joke. "Too mountain man-log cabin, I built this with my own two hands kind of bullshit house? He seems like he'd be that guy, and I know how you feel about ugly houses."

Letting out a small chuckle, Astrid shook her head. "No, the house was perfect. It was spacious and comfortable and the architecture plans are lovely. It's just, he started telling me about all his other plans for the house, like how he was going to drink coffee on the porch and watch the sun rise, or planting a garden to grow vegetables in the back yard."

"Oh," Pam muttered, seeing where she was going with it.

"And I did everything I said I wasn't going to. I got too attached and I wanted more, but I can't have more, because I'm a fucking vampire."

Sighing, Pam patted her friends back as a fresh set of sobs broke from Astrid's chest. "There, there, darling," she cooed, resting her cheek against the top of her head. "Everything will be alright. Just take some time and pull yourself together again. We will get through this together."

* * *

Pam walked out of her bedroom adjusting her belt to find Astrid camped out on the couch watching reality TV like she had been for the past four nights. Scowling, Pam's eyes floated over Astrid's sweatpants and old t-shirt. Scoffing, she walked over and grabbed the remote from Astrid's hand, turning off the television.

"Hey!" Astrid complained, frowning up at her friend. "What the hell, Pam. I was watching that."

"Yes well, sorry," she apologized sarcastically, shrugging as she set the remote on the coffee table. "Listen, it's time for an intervention. I get it, you're sad that we're dead. Sometimes I have those nights too, but do you know what I do when I feel like that?" Pam asked. "I think about how disgusting I look wallowing in self pity that I force myself into the tightest outfit I have and admire myself in the mirror. Then I go out and let everyone else admire me."

Astrid rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh really. Well isn't that just nice of you to share yourself with the world like that."

"It is," Pam smiled, shrugging. "What can I say, I'm a classy girl. Now get up," she hissed, reaching out and pulling Astrid up off the couch.

"Come on Pam. I am allowed to do this. Breakups take time," Astrid complained, frowning as Pam shoved her into her bedroom.

"What are you, 12?" Pam scowled. "Now go in that bathroom and scrub off all your loneliness and the smell of depression off of your body, get dressed and come to Fangtasia."

Frowning, Astrid pulled her shirt up to her nose to smell. "I do not smell bad," she protested as Pam shoved her into the bathroom.

"Shower yourself, now," she hissed. "I'm leaving because Eric will kill me if I am late, but I will see you soon. And don't even think of standing me up, because if you're not there in a few hours, I'm sending Eric here after you and I'm telling him you and the wolf are over."

Shooting her a death glare, Astrid pulled her shirt over her head. "I'm going, Pam. There's no need to threaten me."

* * *

Once she had showered and dried herself off, Astrid forced herself into a nice looking outfit. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt very sad for the depressed looking woman who was staring back at her.

Hissing at her reflection, Astrid pulled on a jacket as she walked out the door. Pam was right, what was she, a child? She needed to be an adult. People break up all the time because of differences in opinions and lifestyles. "Lifestyles," she scoffed to herself, frowning further. As if it were that simple. As If it were her choice to be this way.

Astrid came to a stop in front of her car in the driveway, glancing at it with mild interest. "Nope," she whispered to herself, tucking her keys into her pocket as she began walking down the long driveway. She would take the scenic route to Fangtasia. The fresh air and exercise would do her good after being cooped up inside for nights on end.

So she walked the streets of Shreveport alone, her mind mulling over everything trapped inside. Glancing down at her watch, she noted the time and that she should head to Fangtasia before Eric came looking for her. Astrid loved Pam, but she wouldn't put her past it.

Just as she changed directions, out of the blue Astrid was hit with a searing pain in her chest that knocked her to her knees. The pain spread up to her head as Astrid fell flat on the pavement, holding her head tightly between her palms, screaming in pain.

Letting out another cry, Astrid's body began spasming uncontrollably before everything went black.

* * *

In her unconscious mind, Astrid felt strangled, like she couldn't breathe. But that couldn't be right. She didn't need to breathe. What an odd, terrible dream. Breathing was for… Astrid sucked in a huge breath as she shot up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. She looked around the room, wide-eyed and frantic as Astrid took in her surroundings. There were lots of small pictures on the walls in old looking frames. The wallpaper was floral and a small antique chair was in the corner.

Freezing, Astrid realized she was breathing. Her body was breathing on it's own, almost as if it was reflexively done. Astrid pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her lungs working. Letting out a shocked yelp, Astrid jumped off the bed. "This can't be real," she whispered, completely terrified. "This cannot be real. This is all just a awful, horribly cruel, terrifying dream."

Slowly she brought her hand back up to her chest. "Oh my god," she muttered, collapsing onto the floor in a pile of limbs. Her chest was warm. Her chest was warm and beneath her skin and bones, her heart was beating. How was that possible?

Opening her mouth, she mentally commanded her fangs to come out. Tracing along her teeth, Astrid realized that they were not there. There were no fangs. She had no fangs.

As she felt a warm liquid sliding down her cheeks, Astrid lifted a finger to brush it away and looked down to find water where blood should've been.

"Do you think she's awake?" she heard a voice from outside the room.

"She sure is pretty, ain't she?"

"I'll go check to see. I kinda hope she isn't. Then maybe we can have that fun we was talking about."

Hearing footsteps approaching, Astrid quickly propped the chair under the door handle. Her mind flew into a panic, her eyes darting around the room looking for an escape. They landed on the window. Pulling back the curtains she reflexively flinched away from the sunlight.

The door handle jiggled and angry yelling and grunting came from the other side. Quickly Astrid clawed at the window, desperately trying to pry it open. "Come on, come on," she breathed, terror sinking in as she saw the door quiver as the people outside was clearly throwing themselves against it.

As Astrid finally got it open, she threw her hands under it, pushing it up as high as it would go. Pulling her hands back too quickly, Astrid's right one caught on an old piece of wood, slicing it open. Whimpering in pain, Astrid pulled her bloody hand against her chest as she kicked the screen out. Just as she hoisted herself over the ledge and jumped out of the window, she heard the door bust open.

Ignoring the tenderness she had in her side from falling as she landed on the ground, Astrid forced herself to begin running towards the street as angry yells followed her. Astrid kept running until her legs couldn't hold herself up anymore. She was somewhere in Shreveport, that much was clear. The surroundings looked familiar, but her eyes were not used to the light as she squinted around at her surroundings. She leaned up against the brick wall of the alley as she looked down at her hand.

Astrid let out a strangled cry of pain as he fingers ran over the bloody, dirty gash. She didn't know what to do. Where should she go? What should she do? Everyone she knew was a vampire… Everyone except Alcide. Or Sookie. Alcide would be at work, and until she knew what was wrong with her, she thought it was best not to involve him. No, but could she call Sookie? Would Sookie even help her? After all, they hadn't parted on the best of terms last time they saw each other. But Astrid had heard Sookie was back in town from wherever she had run off to after the Russell incident…

Deciding it was worth it, Astrid struggled with her pocket as she pulled out her cell phone. It was almost dead. Quickly she hit Sookie's number in and she prayed that she would pick up. "Hello?" Sookie's voice poured from the receiver.

"Sookie," Astrid sobbed, clutching her side. "Sookie, I need your help."

"Astrid?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** I was extra productive today, so I decided to give you guys an extra special treat. A new chapter! :) Not much new to report. This chapter isn't very action packed, but I still really enjoy it and I hope you do too. As always, thank you to everyone who reads and especially to those of you who have reviewed. Thanks a lot! :)

* * *

Four hours later Astrid was limping behind Sookie through the doors of her house. Looking around, Astrid couldn't help but notice that things appeared to be in much better condition then when she'd last seen it. "Your home looks nice," she breathed, standing in the entry way as Sookie bustled off to the kitchen.

"Thanks," she smiled, returning with a plastic bag. "Here you go," she offered it to Astrid to accepted it kindly. "Shower's right up the stairs and straight ahead. Clean towels are in the closet. While you're getting clean I'll see what in the line of clothes I can rangle up for you."

Nodding, Astrid slowly made her way up the stairs. About halfway up, she turned to look back at Sookie gratefully. "Sookie, thank you. For all you've done for me today. I don't- I don't know how I can ever-"

"Don't mention it," Sookie smiled back. "You've helped me out before. It's the least I could do. Now go get clean, then you can tell me all about how you're, you know… breathing."

Astrid took her time in the shower, allowing the warm water to wash away all the blood and dirt caked onto her body. She flinched away from her hand as it made contact with her side. Astrid had somehow bruised it pretty well, but had managed to avoid breaking or injuring her ribs, which she was very thankful for. Being delicate was not something she was used to.

Shutting off the water and climbing out, Astrid wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at the face of the woman that was looking back at her. She looked just like herself. Pale skin, long dark brown hair, light blue eyes; but this woman was different. She had a slight color to her cheeks and a depth to her skin that Astrid didn't remember ever having. Somehow, as unreal and unimaginable as it seemed, the woman starring back at her had a heartbeat. The woman starring back at her was alive.

Turning away from the mirror, Astrid found a small stack of neatly folded clothing on the toilet seat. She frowned down at them and their familiarity. They were hers. How did Sookie get her clothing? Astrid studied the outfit and remembered when she had last seen it; Jackson. Sookie must have picked it up for her and never gotten around to returning it.

Astrid pulled on the pair of designer shorts and top, frowning down at them. She needed to go shopping for some more reasonable clothes. Wandering back downstairs, Astrid felt unsettled at how much different everything seemed. Her senses were so imperfect, so dulled. But even with her new less than steller hearing, Astrid was able to pick up on an extra voice besides Sookie's coming from the living room.

She stopped behind the wall and listened.

"_I already told you a million times; she called me and told me she was in trouble, so I went and picked her up."_

"_But she's alright? The doctors said she's-"_

"_Yes, Alcide. The doctors said that she didn't break anything and that her hand will take time to heal, but that she should be fine too."_

Astrid heard a relieved breath from Alcide. She could just picture him now, running his fingers through his hair, his face full of worry. _"Well, did the doctors say anything about her being, you know, not 100% living? Is she…"_

Astrid peaked around the wall to see Sookie shrugging, their eyes meeting. "I think if you have any more questions, you should ask her yourself."

Alcide stood quickly, spinning around. Astrid walked out from behind the wall and stood self-consciously before him, cradling her injured hand against her body. As he approached her slowly, carefully studying her every move, Astrid couldn't remember a time where she felt more vulnerable in her life. What if he rejected her? What if he was still angry or hurt from their fight? Were they even still together?

Coming to stand directly in front of her, Alcide bent down and carefully lifted the side of her shirt, his face twisting in concern as he took in her bruised side. Letting go of the material, Alcide's right hand came up to cup her face as his eyes studied it intensely. "You're so… warm," he breathed, leaning in and sniffing her. "Jesus… when Sookie called me and told me what had happened, I thought she was on drugs or hit her head or something. But it's true. You're… alive."

Slowly, Astrid nodded, her eyes locked on Alcide's. "How?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Can I sit down?" she asked quietly. "My legs are a bit wobbly. Everything's much different than it usually is."

"Yeah, sure," Alcide nodded, his face deadly serious as he moved to let her walk over to the couch, following her closely before sitting beside her.

"So," Sookie started, sitting up at attention in her chair. "What the hell happened to you?"

Shaking her head, Astrid shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I was just walking down the street and this unfathomable pain overcame me. The throbbing started in my chest then spread to my head. That's all I remember before waking up this morning with my heart beating. I don't know what's happened to me."

Quietly, Alcide and Sookie shared a concerned look. "Has this kinda thing ever happened before?" Sookie asked, unable to hide her disbelief.

"I've never heard of it," Alcide muttered, shaking his head.

"Never," Astrid sighed, rubbing her temples. "I… I'm waiting for whatever this is to just stop or reverse and for my body to just burst out in flames."

Alcide looked at the windows cautiously. "So you don't know anything as to what caused this or how… how you're- you know?" he asked, looking confused as to what to say.

"No," Astrid frowned.

"Well, do you remember what happened to your hand and your side at least?" he questioned, gently placing his hand on hers where it rested atop her leg.

Astrid twitched, the memories flashing in her mind. "I woke up in a house, in a room. I don't know where it is, but I had to get out in a hurry because the people talking outside my door didn't sound like they had the best of intentions," she explained, switching between Alcide and Sookie. "I jammed a chair under the door and in the process of getting the window open I cut my hand. My side is injured from having to jump from the second story." Shyly Astrid's face flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't think about the consequences of either and it resulted in my injury. I'm not used to having to think about things like that."

Sookie gave her a sympathetic look. "No, Astrid you did the best you could. I'm sure you were pretty darn scared. So do we think this is permanent?"

Sighing, Alcide shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine, Sook," he grumbled. "How're you feeling baby? Any less wobbly?"

"A bit," she admitted, smiling weakly at him. "I'm sorry Sookie, I hate to encroach on you like I have and just leave, but I'd like to go lay down."

"I completely understand. I'm glad you called and I'm even more glad I could help. I gotta be getting ready for work soon anyways," Sookie nodded, standing. "You two can show yourselves out?"

"Of course," Astrid responded, Alcide standing beside her. "Sookie, thank you." Astrid was never more grateful for anyone. Sookie had saved her. She really did owe her her life. "I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you," she breathed, pulling Sookie into a hug of gratitude.

"Don't mention it, Astrid," Sookie said, gently pulling back before Alcide enveloped her in another hug. "Oh wow," Sookie chuckled, patting him on the back. "I'm gonna need some air Alcide."

"I'm sorry," he apologized gruffly, standing back and holding her at arms length. "Just, what Astrid said, but from me. I don't know how I can ever pay you back for what you did for her, but thank you so much. If you ever need anything fixed up around the house or something, call me, ok?"

Laughing, Sookie shook her head. "You two quit it. Now go on, get out of here."

"Thank you again," Astrid smiled at her as Alcide wrapped his arm around her guiding her to the door.

Once they were outside, Astrid froze on the porch, squinting into the bright light. "What's a matter babe?" Alcide asked, moving around to stand in front of her.

Astrid blinked up at him through her eyelashes. "It's the sunlight. My eyes aren't used to it," she explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Alcide chuckled, gently taking her hand in his as they gradually made their way over to his truck. He opened the passenger side door, slowly and carefully helping her climb up into the cab before belting her in. "You set baby?" he asked, checking her over again.

"Yes, I'm in," she replied tiredly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the headrest.

Quickly Alcide jogged over to the driver's side, hopping in and starting the engine. Astrid barely recognized his voice saying, "I'll have you home before you know it," before she reluctantly let sleep overcome her.

* * *

_Beeping_. Astrid faintly recognized a beeping sound. Slowly she came to consciousness for the second time that day, only this time it was in a much more familiar place. Astrid sat up, stretching carefully as to not harm herself in the process and glanced around Alcide's room as she yawned. Not being a vampire, however lasting or fleeting it may be, truly made Astrid take a much closer look at her surroundings. If she could harm her mortal body so badly in a simply maneuver as climbing out of a window, she could only imagine what other hazards this world potentially held for her.

As she pulled herself out of bed, Astrid glanced down at her attire. Astrid smiled as she hugged the soft, warm, warn material to her body. Alcide must've changed her into one of his old high school football t-shirts before he put her to bed. Alcide. Alcide loved her. He cared for her and took care of her. Astrid realized that she felt safe with him. She trusted him to look after her and make sure she was protected while she was in this weakened frail state. She was very lucky to have him.

As quietly as she could, Astrid crept from the master bedroom into the kitchen and found Alcide nursing a beer as he fiddled with something in a pan on the stove.

"I'm glad you're finally up. I was getting worried about you." Astrid frowned as Alcide turned to face her. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, visibly concerned.

"Nothing, it's just- I can't sneak up on you anymore," Astrid shrugged sadly.

Alcide smiled over at her, reaching behind him to turn off the stove. "I'm glad that's all that frown is about. How're you feeling?"

Astrid winced as she maneuvered herself into a sitting position on the counter facing him. "I'm a little sore and still very… shaken," she said, choosing her words carefully. "Being like this," she gestured to herself. "It's going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah, I bet," Alcide muttered, studying her carefully. "I still can't believe it, you know? This has got to be some kind of first. I've never heard of a vampire being re-humanized or whatever."

Feeling very human and alone, Astrid held her arms open in Alcide's direction, a pitiful expression plastered across her face. Smiling, Alcide indulged her as he crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "What's a matter baby?" he asked, kissing her head.

"I feel so cut off from everything," she sniffed into his chest. "Before, I used to be able to smell and hear all manner of creature for miles around me. I could sense things. I could feel Eric, always in the back of my mind. Now its just silence. Everything is silent. And this body is slow and clumsy. And breakable."

Alcide's chuckled as he kissed her forehead again. "Sweetheart, I know it's not easy and you're probably really frustrated and confused, but we have to roll with the punches. We will figure out what happened to you and get it all straightened out, I promise."

Sighing, Astrid nodded against him as Alcide stood back, lightly brushing his head against hers in a very canine way. "You hungry?" As if on cue, Astrid's stomach grumbled and they both looked down at it. "I guess so," Alcide laughed, moving back over to the stove. "You're in luck because I just made a special dinner."

"What for?" Astrid questioned, sliding down off the counter top and following Alcide into the dinning room.

"Baby, this is your first meal of real food in almost 500 years. Come on, I had to cook you up something good," he smiled, setting down the two plates in his hand and pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly, sitting down as he walked around the table to sit opposite her. "What is all this?"

Smiling, Alcide walked her through all the food on the table. Corn on the cob, steak, baked potatoes, sautéed mushrooms. And for desert he had bought some ice cream. He really had pulled out all the stops.

"Alcide, this is delicious," Astrid smiled as they finished up the meal.

"Thanks baby," Alcide beamed with pride. "I'm glad you liked it."

The pair cleared the table and much to Alcide's displeasure, Astrid dried and put away the dishes after he had washed them. Once the entire cleanup had been finished, Alcide and Astrid collapsed onto the couch in the living room.

"I'm so full," Astrid groaned, turning to lie across the couch, her feet resting in his lap.

Alcide nodded in agreement, his hands coming up to slowly rub her feet. Sighing contently, Astrid wiggled herself further into the plush cushions on the couch. "That feels divine," she murmured, her eyelids already drooping.

Astrid had almost fallen asleep when a loud bang rang out through the house and Alcide's warmth was ripped from her. Astrid's slower human reflexes betrayed her as she let out a scream, seeing Alcide shoved up against the wall in a sped up blur.

Once the person was stationary, Astrid recognized it as Eric. Swiftly, all the previous sleepiness drained from her body as she watched everything unfold, knowing she was helpless to stop any of it. Clearly livid, Alcide knocked Eric's hand away from his throat giving him a violent shove away from him. The pair glared at each other, a few feet between them, their chests heaving as growls emanating from deep in each of their throats.

"What is your fucking problem man?" Alcide snarled, taking a second to pull at the neck of his now disheveled shirt.

Eric hissed, his fangs fully extended as his face twitched in anger. "Do not plan dumb with me Alcide, I haven't the time. What have you done with Astrid?"

Blinking in confusion, Alcide continued to scowl over at the intrusive vampire. "I haven't done anything with her, not that it's your damn business."

"You are lying to me and I do not tolerate lying dogs," Eric spat, looking at the werewolf with disgust. "Last night she was supposed to report to Fangtasia but she never arrived. Through our shared bond I felt that she was in trouble but before I could locate her, she was gone. It was as if our bond had been broken, and there is only one way that can happen." Before she knew it, Eric was in Alcide's face again, his pointer finger stabbing him accusatorily in the chest. "I will ask you again and this is the last time, mutt. What have you done with Astrid?"

"She's sitting right there, you stupid douche bag," Alcide grumbled, roughly shoving Eric again before pointing at where Astrid sat watching the exchange silently on the couch, her eyes wide in nervousness.

Not even bothering to glance in her direction, Eric lot out a dark laugh. "How stupid do you think I am, wolf? I scouted the house before entering. Astrid is not here, nor has she been for several days. Her scent lingers but it is faded and old. But don't fret. I will get to your human once I am through with you. Werewolves really are the dumbest of the supernatural creatures, aren't you?" he questioned stalking Alcide in a small semi circle as he eyed him critically. "I haven't the slightest idea why Astrid chose to associate herself with you, a mistake, to be sure, but it was not as great as the one you have made. I don't know how you managed to overpower my Astrid, but I am much older and stronger than she was, and I have no qualms slitting your neck and the neck of the human whore you are shacking up with now that you've disposed of the most beautiful creature I have ever-"

"_Eric_…"

Freezing, Eric's eyes widened in disbelief. Slowly he turned in his place and locked eyes with Astrid. He took calculating deliberate steps until he was standing directly in front of her place on the couch. "_Astrid?"_ he questioned, his eyes studying her.

"Yes," she nodded, feeling her human weakness spike as tears pricked the back of her eyes.

As if someone had punched him straight in the stomach, Eric collapsed onto his knees in defeat in front of her, shocked and confused. "How?" he breathed, glancing between Astrid and Alcide. "How is this possible? How did this happen?"

Alcide's frown lessened but did not dissipate as he walked back around the couch to stand next to Astrid, his arms crossed over his chest. "We don't know," Alcide answered, watching Eric closely as if he expected him to toss Astrid over his shoulder and run out the door.

Ignoring the werewolf's answer, Eric continued to stare at Astrid in awe as he waited for her reply. "I don't know," she said finally.

"What happened to you last night? Pam and I were worried sick." Eric murmured, moving to sit beside Astrid on the couch as he grabbed up one of her hands in both of his.

Alcide let out a growl, showing his teeth, stalking into the kitchen as Astrid started her story. If he had to put up with Eric, he was going to need some alcohol in his system. Pulling out two beers from the fridge, Alcide leaned up against the counter in the kitchen and watched Eric like a hawk. Using his supernatural strength, Alcide aggressively popped the top of his first beer drinking it all straight in one long gulp. Taking a breath, he placed the bottle on the counter top making a small chip in it. As he ripped the top off the second, Alcide made a mental note to put granite counter tops on his must list for the house plans. Granite was a lot harder to ruin. With how rough he could be, he should look into the sturdiest materials possible. Instead of downing it quickly, Alcide savored and took long sips, listening to Astrid re-tell her story as he watched every movement, large or small, Eric Northman made.

Up until this point, Alcide had viewed Eric as necessary because he was a part of Astrid's past life. Her vampire brother is how she described him to her. "Yeah, right," Alcide grumbled to himself. If brothers hit on you every five seconds and try to scam on you in front of your boyfriend, then he was her brother. Alcide wasn't irrational or a fool. He also wasn't the jealous type. No, he'd describe himself more as territorial. Most werewolves would. It was something ingrained in their DNA. Alcide could handle watching Eric touch her hand or even rub her knee. That he could deal with. What made his head explode was knowing what was going on in Eric's head as he did those things. If Alcide could come up with two words to describe Eric Northman, they would be manipulative and persistent. When there was something Eric wanted, he would do anything and everything to get it. And Alcide could already see the wheels turning behind Eric's eyes as he tried to come up with a way to take advantage of Astrid's newfound state of vulnerability.

Hearing Astrid's story wrapping up, Alcide finished his beer and trotted back into the living room. "So, Sherriff Northman, got a guess as to what's happened here?"

The men shared an intense glare for a moment before Eric looked away back to Astrid. "No, I do not, but I have a theory." Eric began talking to her as if Alcide was no longer present. "Bill summoned me this evening. There has been suspicious activity of a coven of witches in Shreveport that he's dispensed me to deal with."

"What kind of suspicious activity?" Alcide questioned, crossing his arms across his chest. If the vampire king Bill was having Eric 'deal' with some witches and Eric thought they were powerful enough to possibly be behind Astrid's condition, the Were community might want that information as well.

Sighing and glancing at Alcide critically, Eric rose from the couch. "They have been caught performing necromancy."

"What?" Alcide and Astrid said at the same time.

"That's really uncommon, right?" Alcide asked, suddenly feeling very nervous about this group of witches. "It takes some really powerful dark magic to do that kind of shit."

"Last night they brought a dead bird back to life," Eric shared. "Perhaps they played a hand in whatever has happened here," he said, looking down at where Astrid sat on the couch. "Whether it was them or not, I will get to the bottom of it, I promise."

Astrid gave him a weak smile as she took up his hand. "Thank you, Eric."

Eric smiled back at her with love that made the hair on the back of Alcide's neck stand on end. "I will always protect and look after you, Astrid. You know this." Giving her a small bow, he turned and began heading towards the door.

"I'll walk you out," Alcide volunteered, following the blonde vampire.

When he was almost out of the living room, Eric turned back towards Astrid. "Perhaps you would want to stop by Fangtasia this evening while I am out dealing with the witches," he called to Astrid, catching her attention. When Alcide opened his mouth to protest, Eric smiled at him. "Astrid can kill two birds with one stone. She can calm Pam's worry about her disappearance and then she will be able to hear exactly what I've found with the witches when I return."

Alcide glanced back at Astrid who was now standing. "I wouldn't mind seeing Pam," she admitted quietly.

Sighing, Alcide narrowed his eyes as he turned back to Eric. "Fine, we'll stop by Fangtasia."

Smiling innocently, Eric shrugged. "I understand if you don't want to take her, werewolf. After all, it is a vampire bar. Perhaps I should just take Astrid back with me."

"That won't be necessary," Alcide grumbled, tightening his jaw. "It was nice seeing you Eric," he frowned, moving past him to hold the door open. "See you after your witch hunt."

"I'll see you soon, Astrid," Eric said, bowing again before strutting past Alcide, chuckling darkly.

Going against the little voice in his mind that told him to let it go and be the bigger man, Alcide turned back to Astrid. "I'll be right back babe. Just going to chat with Eric for a minute," he said, smiling as he followed Eric into the night, shutting the door behind him.

Once closed, Alcide turned to face the old vampire, all traces of his smile gone. Eric however looked overly pleased with himself for getting under the werewolf's skin. "Alright, listen up asshole. We need to hammer a few things out," he growled, crossing his arms over his broad chest showing he meant business. "Astrid is your sister. Not your wife, not your girlfriend, not your fiancé. Your sister. I get you have deep rooted feelings for her or whatever, but she's with me, so all the blatant attempts to try and control her and get her back stop now. If she wants you, that's another story. But until she tells me we're through, your bullshit is done with. Got it?"

Unimpressed with the speech, Eric rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to intimidate me Alcide?"

"No, I'm trying to talk to you man-to-man, Eric. I know Astrid loves you and I've made peace with the fact that being with her means you're going to be sulking around. But that doesn't mean that you keep getting a free pass," he said, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Don't think that I don't appreciate all you're going to do for her that I can't on the vampire side of things, because I do."

"I am doing it for her, not for you," Eric noted, as if Alcide thought he was doing him a favor.

Shaking his head, Alcide glanced up the street as he tried to maintain some level of calm. Clenching and unclenching his jaw, Alcide took a deep breath. "Right, I get that."

Waiting, Eric glanced down at his watch. "Have you finished, because I have things to do?"

Exhaling loudly, Alcide nodded. "Yeah, sure Eric. I doubt you were listening anyway."

"You have said your piece and now I will say mine," Eric muttered, his arms calmly hung by his side. "You are a good man, Alcide Herveaux. You make good money, you run a clean business and you work hard for everything you have. I respect you in that manner. That being said, I am not one to let something as pointless as respect stand between myself and an interest of mine. I've sat back and let you and Astrid play house and have your fun, but something very serious has happened and she is very dear to me. If you think I am about to allow her to remain under your care and protection when she is in such a confused, vulnerable state, you are delusional. Your time with her has ended. When you bring her to Fangtasia tonight to see Pam, you will say your goodbyes and turn her care over to me."

From his place on the doorstep Alcide's jaw and fists clenched and unclenched several times as he stared at the vampire on his walkway. So many thoughts and courses of action were running through Alcide's mind as his eyes glared holes into Eric Northman's head. "Do you understand me?" Eric asked, surveying him as if he would a simpleton.

Alcide opened the door and stood inside, leaning onto the doorframe. "Ok Northman, you got it," Alcide nodded, a large grin spreading across his face as he glanced back at Astrid who sat nervously watching from the couch. Leaning towards Eric, Alcide tilted his head to the side. "While I've got you here, one last quick little thing. Eric Northman, I rescind your invitation to my house. Have a nice time with your magical buddies, douche bag," Alcide mumbled, shutting the door in the face of a very angry vampire.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked as Alcide flopped down beside her on the couch, snuggling against her.

"Nothing. Just guy talk," he shrugged, sighing contently as he gazed up at her. "God you're beautiful." Astrid felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled back. "You're blushing," Alcide noted fondly, his hand coming up to gently touch her cheek. "I never thought I'd ever get to see you blush."

Astrid smiled, touched by his words. "I know this probably isn't a good time with this being so new and serious, but have you ever thought of what if you were like me or, you know… not a vampire?"

Blinking, Astrid considered his question for a moment. "Yes, but never with any seriousness, at least not in the sense that you mean. It was mostly when I forced myself to try and let you go, to stop being so selfish."

"What do you mean?" Alcide asked, tilting his head up in her lap as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

"As much as I loved you, love you," she corrected quickly. "I tried to talk myself out of our relationship many, many times. It was irrational for so many reasons."

"Such as?" Alcide questioned.

Sighing, Astrid met his eyes again. "There was no way you could keep staying up all night to be with me and working all day. You were running on empty. Plus there was no way for me to return the favor and spend the day with you. You are a werewolf and I am- was a vampire. I don't quite know what I am now, but those two usually do not cohabitate well. You deserved someone who could share the sunlight with you. Someone to make plans with."

Alcide tried to refute her, but he couldn't. She had all valid points. He had been working himself hard this past year, and staying up half the night to be with Astrid made doing his job much more taxing. As a vampire, Astrid never would be able to spend the day with him or do many of the things he liked to do. "I thought about it," he murmured, a far away look in his eye. "About you being human or, well, at least able to spend the day with me. I've had this really crazy dream a couple of times," he smiled warmly as he remembered it. "I brought you out to see the house. It was almost done and it looked great. We were getting ready to move in but I couldn't wait for it to be finished to show you. We made love in the empty master bedroom as the sun set," he admitted, smirking as she blushed again.

"That sounds lovely," she commented, smiling down at him.

"Yeah," he mused, sitting up. "It used to only be a dream, but now it could be a reality."

Astrid sadly looked down at where her hands were twisting self-consciously where they rested on his chest. "Alcide, we don't know what this is or how long I am going to be like this. It could be for good, but it could be for a few days. I just- I don't want you to get excited about it."

Sliding his hand into hers and entwining their fingers, Alcide tilted her head up so that their eyes met. "I know, but I have to look at this as a gift." He could tell that she was still not convinced. Sighing, Alcide deciding to let it go for the night. "We should get ready and go see Pam."

Standing, Alcide held out his hand and helped Astrid to her feet and the pair walked off to the bedroom to prepare.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own True Blood, Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters or ideas that come from them. Those all belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The only things that I have any claim over are Astrid and any other original character that might appear in this story.

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, it's been forever since I've updated. I really, really want to apologize. Coming up on two months ago I started a new job that is 60+ hours a week, and that's been killing me. I'm just now settling into that schedule and being able to function on my 'not a work' times, so hopefully I will be able to update again soon. I'd say a new chapter every week or two is probably a fair guess. Again, SUPER sorry I've been absent lately. I hope you guys didn't give up on the story.

I just read through this once, so I hope there are not loads of errors. I tried to grab everything I saw, but if some slipped through, sorry. =/ I just really wanted to update cause I had the time to edit tonight and I needed to get a new chapter up to let you guys know I'm not dead and that this story wasn't just dropped or something. Other than that, I hope you like it, and if you do, reviews would make me super happy. As always thanks a bunch for reading.

* * *

From her place in the shower, Astrid heard Alcide call her name. "Yes?" she responded, turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping a towel around herself.

"What do normal people wear to a vampire bar?" Alcide walked into the small bathroom, his jeans already on. "I feel like a fucking idiot in there trying to pick out an outfit like a sixteen year old girl."

Astrid smiled at Alcide as she brushed past him into the bedroom. He had been right, he really didn't know what to wear. Spread out across the bed were about six shirts. Decisively, Astrid picked up a clean back t-shit. "Put that on with any old pair of jeans and you'll be just fine," she nodded, opening one of her drawers.

Pulling the shirt over his head, Alcide cracked his back before flopping back onto the bed. "So, what are you going to wear? Something normal I hope."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid shot him a judgmental look. "I don't know. I have to see what I have and what strikes my fancy."

Holding up his hands in surrender, Alcide stood. "Do you think you can be ready in… fifteen minutes?" Astrid nodded. "Ok then. I'm going to get gas in the truck. When I'm in the driveway I'll give you a honk."

"How romantic," Astrid sarcastically muttered, earning a smack on the butt from Alcide as he came to stand next to her.

"Kiss?" he asked, craning his neck to meet her halfway as she leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "See you in a few, babe. Try not to dress too sexy now," he called as he walked out into the hallway. "I'd hate to have to kill anyone tonight."

Shaking her head and laughing, Astrid walked into the medium sized walk in closet. Alcide generously gave her one whole side all of her own for her things. Of course because of his lack of clothing and her abundance of it, Astrid's had spilled over into his section, but Alcide never complained. Not once.

Astrid flipped through the hangers looking for something appropriate. Most of her clothes seemed impractical now, at least for however long she was a mortal again. She had no idea how hot it was in Louisiana. When you were a vampire, the temperature was always perfect. You could wear a snowsuit on the hottest day of the year and be content. Not anymore. It was hot and Astrid had come to the realization that she couldn't wear most of her things.

Then there were the clothing that would be good temperature wise, but they were too formal and not meant for Fangtasia. Finally Astrid found a pair of jeans shorts Alcide made her buy when they had gone shopping last month, and of course she had yet to wear them. Shrugging to herself, she cut the tags off and stepped into them. Hearing the horn beep from outside, Astrid quickly slipped on a simple dark green tank top. She smiled to herself knowing Pam would comment on the shirt; Pam hated the color green.

Not wanting to keep Alcide waiting, she grabbed a simple pair of slingback black pumps and dashed out the door, locking it behind her. As she skipped to the car, Alcide slid out of the cab and walked over to the passenger side, holding the door open for her. "Your chariot, my lady," he bowed his head flashing a toothy grin.

Reaching up, Astrid messed up his hair before jumping in. "Thank you, kind sir," she smiled, closing the door as he jogged to his side, hopping in and pulling out onto the street.

"So," Alcide glanced over at her, making an odd face when he saw she wasn't wearing shoes. "Now that you're not a vampire you're getting adventurous and not wearing shoes? People can get diseases that way you know."

Scoffing, Astrid rolled her eyes. "No, I just didn't want to keep you waiting. I know how antsy you can get."

"Antsy?" he chuckled, glancing over at her. "I don't think I have ever been called antsy before."

"I am giving you many firsts, huh?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at him in the dim light of the truck's cab.

Alcide outright laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "You are funny tonight."

She shrugged, smiling. "Are we there yet?"

"Just about," Alcide said, his smile wavering slightly.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, reaching over, his right hand leaving the wheel to grasps hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No. I've been to Fangtasia before," Alcide noted.

She hid her smile as she glanced out the window as they pulled into the parking lot. "Never when it's been open though."

"So?" Putting the truck into park and turning it off, Alcide sighed heavily, shifting in his seat to look over at her. "You think someone's gonna think I'm a fang banger?"

Astrid laughed, throwing her head back onto the headrest. "Well… aren't you? Or, past tense, I suppose."

Alcide's face became serious as he thought about it. "I never thought of it in that context because we never exchanged blood. But now that you mention it, yeah, maybe I was."

Still laughing, Astrid jumped out of the car, closing the door behind her. Alcide did the same, meeting her in front of the car. Together they stood watching the now large mob of people who meet outside the bar every night to protest. "Fellowship of the Sun," Astrid muttered spitefully, glaring over at the group that now reached more than thirty. "What a hateful group of people."

"You gonna be ok?" Alcide asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah," Astrid nodded, her arms hugging herself tightly. "Let's just hurry up and get inside."

As they approached the group, Alcide felt Astrid tense further as a shiver ran up her spine, her face hardening. "I won't let anyone hurt you," Alcide whispered in her ear, his grip on her shoulder tightening. Protectively he shielded Astrid from the bulk of the group as they maneuvered their way towards the door.

"Vampires are abominations!"

"God hates fangs!"

"Steve Newland's right! You're devil's of the night!"

They were almost through when a man in a bright yellow Fellowship of the Sun shirt spat at Astrid causing her to jump back in shock. "Fucking fang bangers," he yelled.

"What did you say?" Alcide growled, shoving the man back a good five feet into the protesters as he stepped in front of Astrid.

"I said your girlfriend is a fang banging whore," the man replied, shrugging off his friends that caught him after the shove landed him in the crowd. "What kind of man would associate himself with trash like that?"

Alcide glanced over her shoulder to see Pam had come outside and was now standing protectively with her arm around Astrid who looked upset, visibly shaking. His jaw tensing in anger, Alcide growled deep within his chest as he turned back to the crowd.

Taking a step towards them, Alcide was pleased when they all took a slunk back in fear. "It's your right to stand here with your shitty signs spewing your fictitious religion's bullshit, but if you so much as think about saying something to that women ever again, I will rip out your tongue so no one has to listen to another word out of your ignorant, inbred mouth. Do you understand me?"

The man stood his ground nervously contemplating Alcide's threat. Thinking he had succeeded in his mission to intimidate them, Alcide turned and walked over to where Pam and Astrid stood. "You alright?" he asked, craning down to get a good look at Astrid's face.

Astrid quietly nodded, stiffening her upper lip. "Of course she is," Pam whispered encouragingly, kissing her on the top of her head. "We've been through worse than this."

"Let's get her inside," Alcide nodded his head towards the door.

"Fang banger."

Freezing, Alcide felt his temper rising again. Turning around slowly, his eyes searched the crowd for the person responsible. "Who said that?" When no one moved and few would meet his eyes, he shook his head, feeling completely disgusted. "Grow the fuck up," he shouted, following Pam and Astrid inside Fangtasia, slamming the club's door behind him.

Once inside, the loud music and content people began to calm Alcide down as he navigated his way over to the bar. He came to a halt beside where Astrid stat on a stool, her shaking hands wrapped around a glass as Pam whispered to her in a language he didn't understand.

"Hey," Alcide mumbled, collapsing onto the stool beside her. The bartender attentively hovered over. Clearly Pam's presence meant they were VIPs. "Can I have a large Jack and Coke, mostly Jack?" The vampire nodded, disappearing only to seconds later reappear with his drink. "Thanks."

As Alcide drank, he listened to Astrid and Pam's unintelligible conversation as he half-ass watched a boxing match on the TV. Feeling Astrid stir, Alcide glanced over to see her moving away. "Where's she going?" he asked Pam who moved to take up her empty stool.

"The restroom," she answered, her face plastered with the signature Pam expression; hard and unreadable. Alcide simply nodded once, his eyes returning to the screen. "I've never see her like this."

Setting his drink down, Alcide turned slightly to look at Pam as she starred out into the crowded bar. "Like what, human?"

Blinking, Pam shifted her gaze onto him. It still held the critical edge it always did, but she seemed to hold an underlying newfound respect. It wasn't much, just barely there, but Alcide took note of it. "She's very upset. Obviously, but I don't need to tell you that." Pam's voice was sympathetic, something the werewolf never thought he'd hear at least not talking to him. "But there's something else there. Astrid is terrified and she is lost. She has no idea what she needs to do. What she should do."

Alcide felt some of his dislike of Pam slipping away. He had gotten to know her a little better over the past year, and he had to admit that Astrid was no longer the only vampire he could get along with. Granted he would never say they liked each other, but they had found a comfortable tolerance. Alcide had serious reverence for the bond and friendship Pam and Astrid had created over hundreds of years, and through that he felt a large amount of respect for the sour blonde vampire.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, glancing down at his hands. "This situation is unbelievable. This shit just doesn't happen. I can't imagine how she is feeling, and I know I need to just shut up and be there for her, but is it completely terrible that I feel kind of grateful for her change, despite how it happened? As much as I loved her and wanted to be with her the way she was, there was always the inevitable ending point of our relationship, whether it be old age or something else. Now there's this newfound possibility of 'what if' and the future, and I can't help but hope that something good can come out of this."

Pam snorted, giving him a disbelieving look. "My goodness, someone was visited by the optimism fairy. You know, your cynical outlook and hatred for almost everyone and everything was my favorite thing about you. Don't go ruining things now."

"I think that was a complement," he chuckled, taking a long sip of his drink. "I don't know what to do Pam. I just- I don't know what she needs."

"Just be there. Keep doing with you're doing. For whatever reason Astrid likes you and your presence makes her happy. While we're on the subject, I like how you talked to those idiots out there," Pam said, almost smiling over at him. "Very alpha dog of you."

Alcide perked up. "Pam, are we friends now?"

"Dream on, Wolf boy," she jabbed, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

"Who you callin boy, Elvira?" he smirked.

Pam actually smiled as Astrid returned. "Well, not that I haven't enjoyed this little chat, but I have some things to check on. I'll see you in a few when Eric gets back." Winking at Astrid, she turned and sauntered away.

Astrid slid onto her stool and quickly drank the rest of her beverage. Slowly Alcide set his drink down on the bar and took in her body language. "So… how was the bathroom?"

Astrid laughed as she signaled the bartender who promptly brought her another drink. "Keep them coming, Fred," she muttered before tossing back the second one. "The bathroom was divine, Alcide. Thank you for asking," she smiled, making swift work of her third drink, the bartender instantly replacing it with another.

"Hey, don't you think you're drinking those pretty fast?" Alcide asked, leaning over and sniffing her empty glass. "What's in there other than vodka?"

"Nope," Astrid smiled happily, taking a big gulp of her fresh glass. "Just Patron."

Alcide's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Straight up girl, huh?" he asked, waving over the bartender. "Hey buddy, I'm gonna need you to cut her off."

"No, another," she requested, pushing her empty glass towards him. "Please."

Torn, Fred glanced between Astrid and Alcide. Rolling his eyes, Alcide pushed his glass towards the bartender too. "How about a nice tall water for me and you can give her a big ginger ale. She probably won't be able to tell," he added, appeasing the bartender.

"So," Astrid smiled, licking her lips as she rotated on her stool to face Alcide, leaning forward and placing her hands on his legs. "What were you and Pam talking about while I was gone? You seemed pretty sociable."

"We decided to fast track each other to best friend status," he shrugged, smirking into his water as Astrid took the first sip of her non-alcoholic 'Patron'. "Next week we're getting matching tattoos. Probably a butterfly, but we're not sure yet."

Snorting, Astrid looked down into her drink curiously. "Alcide, taste this, would you?" she held out her drink for him to sip which he did. "Well? Doesn't it taste funny? I think Fred gave me the wrong thing."

Alcide shook his head dramatically. "No, it's just different. I asked Fred to give you something mixed so you don't over do it," he murmured. "There's definitely alcohol in there."

"Ok," Astrid shrugged, sipping it again. "You're right. I can taste it now." Alcide watched her fondly, chuckling to himself.

* * *

An hour later Eric still had not made an appearance. Alcide glared at the clock on the wall like a traitor before shifting to look around the crowded bar again. It was no wonder he hadn't run out of the place screaming already. Not that he had had a terrible time, but Fangtasia was not his scene and he was ready to leave.

"This seat taken?" Alcide turned to see a familiar tall blonde had already taken up Astrid's abandoned stool.

"What are you doing here Debbie?" Alcide asked, his eyes finding Astrid where she stood with Pam, laughing about whatever they were talking about.

She smiled, shrugging. "I was in the neighborhood and I saw your truck. At first I didn't think it could be you, but then I remembered you're dating that fanger so-"

"Don't call her that," he growled, not even bothering to meet her eyes. "Don't."

"Sorry," she apologized quietly. "That was mean and stupid and I just didn't think about it." After a few minutes of silence, she looked around. "She here?"

"Debbie, why are you here? I told you that I don't think us being friends is a good idea," he sighed, nodding at a person walking by who gave him a friendly smile.

"I know," she said sadly, but Alcide knew better. He could hear the thinly veiled determination in her voice. "I just wanted to come see if you'd given any more thought about joining the pack."

"I told you that too, not that you'll listen. I don't want to join your damn pack. I am fine on my own." Turning, he faced her head on. "Listen Debbie, I didn't want to be mean to you the times you came to see me before because you're doing really well with your counseling and being drug free, but you can't keep showing up like this. I am happy for you, I really am. But I've moved on and I gave you all the chances in the world. You and I are through."

Debbie looked hurt as she glanced down at her hands. "I just- we're us, you know? I figured no matter what happened we could at least be friends. And I've been talking to the pack master, Marcus about you. He's real interested in getting a meeting set up."

"I don't care-"

Alcide felt two arms slink around his stomach from behind as Astrid's head came to rest on his shoulder. "Hi," she murmured, kissing his cheek. "Pam and I wanted to know if you heard anything from Eric."

"Yes, because we seriously thought that he would've called you by now," Pam mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest before her eyes landed on Debbie. "Why hello there, Werewolf. What brings you to Fangtasia?"

Debbie looked between Alcide and Pam nervously. "I was just- well… I saw Alcide's truck outside and decided to come in for a second and say hi."

Smiling like the Cheshire Cat, Pam turned back to Alcide with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well how about that," she mewed, hands slipping to her hips. "And the truth comes out. A lady wolf who knows what your truck looks like enough to identify it in a dimly lit parking lot at night. What's the deal, Herveaux?"

Sighing, Alcide looked at Astrid and Pam. "Pam, Astrid, this is Debbie Pelt. Debbie, this is my girlfriend Astrid and her friend Pam."

"Soul mate slash best friend," Pam quickly corrected, taking a step in Debbie's direction. "So, you're the mangy ex-fiancé with fidelity issues," she cooed, eyeing her critically. "You're slightly less trashy than I imagined."

Alcide couldn't help but notice Pam sounded disappointed. Stepping around to his side, Astrid held out her hand towards Debbie who reluctantly took it. "It's good to finally meet you," Astrid did her best to sound confident as she tried to clear the clouds in her head. Perhaps drinking was a bad idea.

"Likewise," Debbie nodded, smiling at her. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Astrid asked, unable to hide he shock. "That's interesting."

"I don't mean to be rude, but… I thought you were a vampire," Debbie said, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Debbie," Alcide muttered, his tone warning.

Astrid blinked a few times at the female werewolf before she started laughing. Pam, Alcide and Debbie looked at her in confusion. "Did I say something funny?" Debbie asked nervously.

"Not in the least, dog," Pam hissed, putting a gentle hand on Astrid's back. "Honey, are you feeling alright?"

"Pam, I think it's time I took her home," Alcide muttered, standing and dropping a few bills onto the counter. "Call me when Eric gets in and I'll relay his findings along."

Looking like she might protest, Pam sighed, giving in. "Fine. But don't let her choke on her own vomit. If she dies, I'm holding you responsible."

"Sure thing, boss," Alcide mumbled, slipping his arm around Astrid's waist as the other scooped her up underneath her knees. "Come on, let's go," Alcide told Astrid, starting for the door.

"Wait!" Debbie called, grabbing her purse as she ran to catch up. "Let me help you." Moving ahead of them, Debbie held the door open as Alcide ducked through it, Astrid's laughter dying down as her breathing became steady in his arms. "What's up with her?" Debbie asked as they made their way towards Alcide's pick up.

"She's had a rough couple of days," he said, trying to be a vague as possible.

"Alcide," Astrid murmured, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah baby?" he asked, shimmying the keys out of his pocket.

"Am I drunk?" she breathed, her eyes closed.

Chuckling, Alcide unlocked the car door and Debbie moved to open it. "Thanks," he muttered, lifting and maneuvering Astrid into the passenger seat. "Maybe a little," he answered, buckling Astrid in.

She moaned, reaching out and grabbing his hand and he moved to step back. "Don't go," she whispered, her eyes opening slightly. "Don't leave me."

Leaning back into the cab, Alcide cupped the side of Astrid's face as he looked into her sleepy eyes. "I'm not going to leave you, As. I'm just walking over to my side of the car."

Astrid shook her head, her eyes concerned. "No, you're going to leave me because I'm weak and boring, like a twig." Alcide scrunched his face in confusion at her words. "I'm frail and fleshy and I could snap in half at any second," she continued, bringing his hand up to rest above her heart. "See? I have a heartbeat again. I'm not dead anymore. Or maybe I did die. Maybe I died the true death and I'm in hell."

"Why would this be hell?" he questioned, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss it gently.

"Because," she sighed, her eyes searching his face. "I'm just a normal simple human and you're still you. Perfect, sweet, kind, handsome… and your ex-fiancé is here and she still loves you. And she's strong and a werewolf, and I'm this. You're going to leave me for her and then I'll be all alone again."

"No, baby," Alcide whispered, kissing her on the lips. "Don't ever say or think that again, alright? I don't love Debbie. I'm not with Debbie. I'm with you. I love you. You're amazing and you don't remind me of a branch in any way."

From behind him Alcide heard Debbie's sharp intake of air. "I should go," she murmured, stepping away. "It was nice to see you Alcide. If you get a chance, think about the pack. I know Marcus will probably be getting in touch soon."

Not having the energy to argue, Alcide simply nodded, turning to face her. "Sure Debbie. See you around."

"I hope so," she said innocently, flashing a small smile before she turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Shaking his head, Alcide closed the door and went around to his side, starting the engine. "Let's get you home babe," he whispered, glancing over to see Astrid had already fallen asleep.


End file.
